Nunca mezcles trabajo y familia
by Shiga San
Summary: Tercera parte de "Nunca mezcles trabajo y amor" donde nos internaremos de cabeza en la maternidad, y en las diferentes maneras de ver un mismo hecho: la convivencia con un hijo nuevo. Sasuke organiza su boda, Hidan quiere un bebé, Itachi y Naruto divorciados y Madara y Deidara con sus problemillas. Itachi/Naruto, Kakashi/Iruka, Kakuzu/Hidan, Izuna/Sasuke, Madara/Deidara... C20
1. Como la vida misma

**Tercera parte de "Nunca mezcles trabajo y amor" donde nos internaremos de cabeza en la maternidad, y en las diferentes maneras de ver un mismo hecho: la convivencia con un hijo nuevo.**

**Como cambian las cosas que antes eran normales, como comer a su hora, mantener la ropa en su sitio, y esa manía tan rara que tienen los adultos de dormir toda la noche, que los niños no parecen compartir...**

**Y por si esto no fuera suficiente, Hidan desea un hijo propio y está dispuesto a cualquier cosa para conseguirlo. **

**Sasuke organiza su boda sin saber si se llegará a celebrar... **

**Itachi y Naruto se comportan como los padres divorciados perfectos, solo amigos... pero eso delante de todos... por detrás las cosas son muy diferentes...**

**Deidara y Madara descubren de la voz de su hijo, que no son papá y mamá, por que eso solo pueden ser los que están casados... y ellos no lo están... aún... **

**Deidara tendrá que pasar una muy dura prueba hasta ser aceptado por el clan Uchiha y alguien de su pasado regresará...**

**Itachi/Naruto, Kakashi/Iruka, Kakuzu/Hidan, Izuna/Sasuke, Madara/Deidara...**

_****_

_**NUNCA MEZCLES TRABAJO Y FAMILIA**_

_**Capítulo1: Como la vida misma.**_

_****_

– ¿El blanco o el rosa?. –Pregunta Naruto con una sonrisa radiante, alzando dos vestiditos por delante de su cara esperando una respuesta de su amigo, que mira el vacío entre su persona y la pared desde hace media hora mas o menos, alternando con bostezos aburridos; mirar catálogos no es tan divertido como parece.

– El blanco. –Responde Hidan sentándose a su lado y negando al tiempo que mira a Sasuke. – Deja de ponerle esas chorradas ñoñas y rositas a mi niña. Parece una muñeca cada vez que la vistes así.

– Se queja con una sonrisa mientras acuna a la pequeña en su pecho.

– ¿El lazo o la flor?. – Dice con las dos cosas en la mano. Hidan señala el lazo, mas pequeño y discreto que la enorme flor. Pone unos calcetines blancos y los pequeños zapatos del mismo color en los muslos de Naruto, que comprueba por quinta vez el contenido de la bolsa con las cosas de la niña.

Se asegura que los biberones, llenos hasta la mitad con la leche que se ha sacado un poco antes, están herméticamente cerrados y los mete en la bolsa de frío para que se conserve en perfecto estado hasta que la niña lo necesite también.

– Deja de hacer eso, anda. – Se queja Deidara al pasar a su lado con Tobi sobre su hombro que ríe a carcajadas cada vez que su mami lo sube y baja por encima del hombro. – Está todo, no te olvidas nada. Y si se diera el caso, creo que es mayorcito para resolverlo por si mismo, ¿Vale?

Naruto asiente al rubio y le hace cosquillas al niño que está muy rojo de tanto reírse.

– A ti cual te gusta para la nena, Tobi ¿El blanco o el rosa?. – El niño mira ladeando la cabeza los dos vestidos y abre y cierra la manita apuntando al vestido blanco, sin encajes ni nada brillante como el otro. Un vestido simple de tirantes y un poquito de vuelo.

Naruto despierta a Miku con cuidado y la toma de los brazos del jashinista con delicadeza, llenándole la cara de besitos. La niña bosteza con los ojos cerrados y se estira como un gato a los pocos segundos. La pone sobre el cambiador y le quita el pijama y el pañal, le pone uno limpio y una capita de crema para el sol por toda la piel, muy blanquita y delicada para que le de el sol directamente. Coloca unas braguitas con volantes en el culete encima del pañal para taparlo y el vestido por encima.

La pone boca abajo para abrocharlo y le da la vuelta para poner los calcetines y los zapatitos en sus pequeños pies.

La rocía con cuidado colonia suave por el cuerpecito y desliza el cepillo por su pelo, poniendo el lazo a un lado de la frente, sujetando el flequillo ahí.

– Pero mira que cosita mas guapaaaa. – Canturrea sonriente Naruto. Tobi choca sus manitas y sonríe también. La niña agita sus pies y manos al aire y su mami atrapa una de ellas y le besa la palma y los deditos sin dejar de sonreír. – A ver que cara pone tu sexy papi cuando te veaaaaa...

Sigue cantando y Deidara le arrea una colleja desde el sitio, sin soltar al niño de su regazo.

– Su "sexy papi" viene a buscarla a ella, ¿Entendido?. – Naruto hace unos morritos de descontento pero asiente con la cabeza. – Y quita esa palabra de tu vocabulario hasta nueva orden. Piensa en él como algo muy, muy, pero que muy lejano.

– La cosa mas fea y maloliente del mundo. – Apoya Hidan al rubio en su frase. – Naruto, no la jodas. Quedamos que un año, y no ha pasado ni un mes y ya estás en celo detrás suya. – Estrecha la mirada y espera que se atreva a negarlo,pero no dice nada, solo saca un poco mas los morritos para fuera.

– Mirar es gratis y no incumple el trato. – Dice sin quitar los morritos de su sitio. – Un año sin tocarnos, y lo cumpliremos... eso espero. – Las dos últimas palabras las susurra mas para si mismo que para ser oído. – Pero joooooo... es que … tengo mis necesidades ¿Sabes?.- Contraataca el zorrito

– Oe, oe, si quieres descargar. – Sonríe malignamente con los ojos convertidos en una ranura y una mueca diabólica en su boca. – Estoy mas que dispuesto a sacrificarme y darte todo el amor que necesites... y si no tienes suficiente solo conmigo, le diré a Kakuzu que nos eche una mano... o cualquier otra parte del cuerpo que te haga falta.

Naruto niega furiosamente.

– No, gracias... no te lo tomes a mal, pero prefiero aguantar, je je je. – Dobla el brazo por encima de la cabeza y pone la mano en la nuca mientras ríe desquiciado para disimular, muy mal por cierto.

Sasuke se levanta de la mesa, donde ha estado la última hora mirando un montón de catálogos de bodas, marcando las cosas que le gustan o que le podrían agradar a Izuna y va a la cocina por algo fresquito. Se asoma a la cunita donde está durmiendo su bebé tranquilo y le acaricia el pelito con la punta de los dedos. Sonríe y suspira profundamente. Un bostezo abre su boca hasta el límite y se sienta con los ojos vidriosos por el gesto.

Gira la silla y se pone de cara al grupo que sigue discutiendo, bueno mas bien, Hidan y Deidara regañan a Naruto... algo habitual en ellos. Va hasta la puerta y abre a su hermano, que entra directamente al salón, y les mira un rato con la ceja alzada.

Bueno, empezaba el espectáculo.

– Hola. – Saluda al rubio con la mano en alto y pasa por su lado, dedicándole una profunda y sentida mirada que dice mucho, para darle un besito a Taka, que sigue dormido y ajeno a todo. Le revuelve el pelo a Tobi, que salta en el regazo de su madre y balbucea un par de sílabas sueltas a Itachi para saludarle y le da un besito corto también en el pelo. – ¿Qué tal va todo, enano?. – El niño alarga los dos brazos hacia él y el moreno le coge en brazos después de obtener el permiso de Deidara para hacerlo. Lo levanta por encima de la cabeza y le hace una pedorreta en la barriga, que el niño contesta carcajeando sonoramente y sacudiendo las piernecitas como si nadara en el aire.

Tobi le palmea en la cabeza para que juege y cada vez que lo hace se gana una pedorreta mas sonora que la anterior. Todos en el cuarto sonríen a los juegos de los dos.

Naruto sienta a la niña en sus muslos y le mira jugar con Tobi, sin decir nada.

Miku se lleva el dedo a la boca y Naruto le limpia la mano al instante, y coloca en el pechito del vestido el clip del chupete, que pone en su boca inmediatamente. Se levanta del sofá y deja a la niña ahí tumbada, apartándose hasta la mesa, al lado de Sasuke.

Itachi pasa por el lado contrario mirándole de reojo y toma a la bebé para ponerla en su carrito, ya listo y a la espera. Cierra la bolsa con las cosas de la niña, y la pone en su sitio en el asa del carro.

– Que guapa. – Murmura con los labios en el pelito suave y rubito de la pequeña.

– Su ropa la ha elegido Tobi. – El niño atiende al escuchar su nombre y el padre de la nena le guiña un ojo. Hidan carraspea sonoramente. – Bueno, Hidan ha comentado algo por encima también... Vaaaleee está bien, él lo eligió, Tobi dio el visto bueno. ¿Así mejor?. – El peliplata asiente contento.

Deja un calendario en la mesa, cuidando si quiera rozar a Naruto, aunque no evita mirarle de ningún modo, sonriendo dulcemente al rubio que le responde con una sonrisa igual de dulce, hasta que el gruñido de Deidara le hace dar un paso atrás y abrir la puerta.

– La semana que viene trabajo dos días mas. – Le dice señalando el calendario. – Te lo dejo apuntado para que veas si te viene bien, ¿Si?. Estaremos en casa de Pain hasta mañana, después vamos a ver a Kisame, por si me necesitas para cualquier cosa.

– No te necesita para nada, Uchiha bastardo. – Gruñe Hidan molesto. – Largo de aquí y no vuelvas en dos días. Ya me cabrea que te lleves a mi niña... no toques los cojones mas y arreando, que es gerundio.

– Vale, me rindo. – Levanta las manos en son de paz y agita una de ellas para decirle adiós a Tobi, que le responde con el mismo gesto. Naruto también levanta la mano y mueve los dedos para despedirse, pero Hidan es quien le arrea esta vez y corta la despedida de golpe.

Sasuke sonríe a su amigo, cómplice y mueve los labios solo para que le vea Naruto. " Te van a pillar" es lo que dibuja el morenito con su boca.

– Bueno yo me voy. – Dice Hidan al resto. – A ver si pillo a Kaku un rato en casa. – Va hasta la puerta. – Nos estamos viendo.

Apenas sale por la puerta, Deidara se levanta también, y recoge las cosas de Tobi para marcharse a su casa.

– Nosotros nos vamos también. – El niño agita su manita despidiéndose de los dos chicos. –Cualquier cosa que necesites, ya sabes donde encontrarme, ¿Bien?. – Besa a Naruto en la mejilla y después a Sasuke.

Cuando los jóvenes se quedan a solas, Naruto va hasta la mesa para coger el calendario que ha dejado Itachi, pero Sasuke se adelanta.

El rubito estrecha la mirada y Sasuke lo aleja de él, desplegando la hoja y mirando acusador a su amigo.

– ¿Haciendo trampas?. – Dice ladino, con una sonrisa de superioridad. – Como se enteren esos dos, suben el castigo un año mas.

– Vamos tío, no seas capullo. – Ataca el rubio. Le mira con prisa y se muerde el labio inferior, nervioso. – ¿Qué pone?.

– Que te invita a cenar el sábado en el Lirio. Tiene un par de horas libres antes de irse. – Sasuke suspira mirándole pensativo. – No creo que pase nada por que te lo pida delante de esos dos. – Se hace un silencio y parece pensarlo mejor. – Si, bueno... seguro que Hidan monta un drama o es capaz de ir con vosotros armado hasta las cejas... para matar a mi hermano como pase mas de dos segundos mirándote. – Se ríe solo de imaginarlo y bosteza de nuevo sin querer.

– ¿Otra noche en vela?. – Se preocupa el rubio por su cuñado.

– No del todo. – responde tras un nuevo bostezo. – He dormido algo, una o dos horas... creo.

– No le dejes dormir de día. – Señala con la cabeza al niño, que descansa profundamente dormido y a gustito a un metro de los chicos. – Luego por la noche no tiene sueño si lo descansa todo por el día. – Naruto le atrae por un hombro y le abraza.

Sasuke no se da cuenta de cuanto necesita ese abrazo hasta que su amigo enrosca los brazos en su cintura.

– ¿Cuando le toca comer?. – Pregunta el rubio.

– Dentro de dos horas mas o menos. – Contesta la madre mirando el reloj

– No tengo nada que hacer ahora... ve a dormir y te aviso cuando se despierte, ¿Qué te parece?

– Pues muy bien, la verdad, me parece genial. – Va arrastrando los pies hasta el sofá y se tumba en él.

El rubio ve como su amigo se duerme a los pocos segundos de tumbarse.

Está realmente cansado...

_**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**_

Justo delante suyo hay como un centenar de libros, apuntes, carpetas, hojas sueltas y pergaminos de todos los colores.

Todo lo que ha podido encontrar de Iwa y sus instalaciones está ahí, frente a él.

Kakuzu repasa una y otra vez cada hoja, cada dato, cada fecha, todo. Al final ha ordenado todo en montones, cada uno un nombre y cada grupo de hojas, en orden cronológico.

El montón de Deidara es el mas grueso con diferencia, le sigue en volumen el de Hidan.

No ha podido leerlo entero... él, acostumbrado a la maldad del ser humano en su mas cruel expresión, no ha pasado de la tercera hoja... y eso solo es del primer día de Hidan en aquel sitio... y sabe que estuvo ahí mas de ocho años... los que tardó en encontrarlo.

Kakuzu se echa hacia atrás en la silla y descansa la cabeza en el espaldar de la silla, enfocando al techo con los ojos cerrados. Suspira una docena de veces, recordando, muchos años atrás... cuando Hidan ni siquiera estaba pensado; cuando la que sería su madre, apenas era una adolescente, aprendiz de sacerdotisa al servicio del templo de Jashin. Cuando pusieron a su cuidado a esa pequeña y escandalosa mujercita de sonrisa pura.

…

La primera vez que la vio estuvo a punto de pasar de largo.

Decidió desviarse del camino principal hasta una pequeña aldea oculta entre montañas. Necesitaba reponer sus víveres para seguir la misión, y aunque esa aldeita no le gustaba, si tenía agua y comida, era suficiente para él. Le extrañó no escuchar el bullicio típico de cualquier sitio habitado a lo lejos, pero en lugar de dar la vuelta, decidió echar un vistazo.

Según se acercaba, el hedor de la sangre se hacía mas evidente. Apretó el paso, inconscientemente, sin tomar precauciones de ningún tipo.

Nadie en ninguna de las calles, y todas las puertas y ventanas abiertas. Era como si toda la aldea saliera al mismo tiempo despavorida. Se asomó al interior de una de ellas, donde una olla humeante de comida coronaba una mesa con cuatro platos a la espera de ser servidos, sin comensales.

Extrañado siguió hasta el centro de la aldea, frenando sus pasos a medida que sus ojos descifraban la escena ante él.

Toda la aldea estaba ahí.

Todos los hombres y mujeres armados; Todos muertos; excepto ella.

De pie en mitad de un mar de cadáveres sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

Solo miraba al frente, cabeza ladeada, el camisón blanco salpicado de gotitas rojas, negras...

Conecta su mirada violeta con la verde del hombre frente a ella, pero no hace nada mas, solo mirarle. No pensaba en atacarle, no esperaba que él le hiciera daño, solo estaba ahí... nada mas.

Se gira lentamente, y camina sobre los cuerpos, alejándose sin prisa alguna del sitio. Kakuzu la sigue, a una distancia prudencial, estudiando que hacer a cada paso. Se sorprende cuando la chica, apenas una pre-adolescente, entra en una casa cochambrosa. Se desnuda de un tirón y entra en la casa para tomar una prenda limpia, un vestido de una pieza, también blanco.

Camina desnuda fuera de la casa, por las calles silenciosas ateridas por el olor a muerte y se mete en la fuente de la aldea, se sumerge cabeza y todo, en el medio metro de agua que la llena.

Frota sin ganas la piel, blanca, lechosa, casi fantasmal, hasta enrojecerla por la fuerza y sale del agua sin prisa, tranquila. Kakuzu se da cuenta de que está llorando y se acerca, cauteloso, y por que no decirlo, con un deje de temor a ella. Toma el vestido entre sus dedos y lo coloca sobre su brazo para ponerlo en el cuerpo la chica. Se acerca a ella y lo desliza por su cabeza; cae delicado y se ajusta a su pequeño cuerpo.

Comparado con ella, el hombre es enorme. Tiene miedo de él, de su mirada insensible, de su tamaño, de sus armas, que asoman por encima del hombro, de sus cicatrices cosidas que puede ver a simple vista, de las lineas tatuadas en sus brazos... pero no parece ser hostil y decide fiarse de él, a si que, en un movimiento lento y calculado, alza los brazos y le agarra por el cuello. Espera, conteniendo el aliento... hasta que él pasa un brazo por debajo de sus piernas y la carga en brazos, sin preguntas, sin mentiras, sin razones.

Solo se la lleva de ese sitio sin mas. Ya habrá tiempo para las explicaciones.

Sigue con su misión sin comida ni agua, pero al menos tiene compañía, silenciosa y asustada compañía.

Su objetivo, el templo de Jashin, apartado de todo núcleo habitado. Debe informar al dios de sus avances, de las visitas que ha hecho a templos de otros países y su situación. Descansará un par de días y volverá a su misión. Muy bien pagada, el dinero siempre lo mas importante, por supuesto.

En cuanto entró en el templo se dio cuenta de que él la había elegido. Solo se miraron unos pocos segundos, y no hizo falta nada mas. La acogió bajo su cuidado de forma inmediata.

Y ella aceptó no solo sus cuidados, alimentos y ropa, también su credo de forma entusiasta y aceptó de buen grado, convertirse en una de las aprendices de sacerdotisa que poblaban el gran templo principal.

_* Un año después: _

– ¡ Oh, vamos! No necesito un guardián. – Se queja sin mucho éxito la chica.

– Mi señora, por favor. Sabemos que no necesita escolta, pero Jashin estará mas tranquilo sabiendo que se encuentra a salvo en todo momento. – Se queja el pequeño subordinado, que lleva batallando ahí demasiado tiempo, para su gusto.

– Soy inmortal. – Puntualiza solemne.

– Pero no inmune al dolor. – Responde Kakuzu desde las sombras. – ¿O me equivoco, mi señora?. – La chica compone una mueca de fastidio en su cara pero le da la razón al moreno con la cabeza. – Permítame cuidar de usted, no se arrepentirá.

– Está bien. Toleraré tu presencia siempre que me entretengas. – Kakuzu sonríe haciendo que las costuras en la comisura de sus labios se tensen en el gesto. La chica le devuelve la sonrisa divertida acariciando su abultado vientre de embarazada con la mano abierta sobre las ropas ceremoniales que la cubren por completo. – ¡Hale!, ya puedes ir al templo principal y decirle a mi marido que has entregado su perrito y que estoy satisfecha con su regalo.

El mensajero se inclina en una profunda reverencia y abandona el templo de mármol blanco a pequeños pasos, pero con prisa. Esta harto de esa panda de locos peligrosos.

– ¿Y bien?, Ya te saliste con la tuya, ya has conseguido que Jashin te mande conmigo, ¿No?. – Pregunta al tiempo que se sienta con dificultad en el mullido mueble que corona el templo de culto a Jashin del que ella se ocupa, obligada por su esposo.

Kakuzu niega apenado.

– Jashin está reuniendo a todos los seguidores en el templo principal para darles la noticia. – Kakuzu levanta la vista desde su posición, rodilla en el suelo, pero sin alzar nada mas que la cabeza. – Cuando todos hayan llegado comenzará el ritual. La ayudaré a prepararse, no se preocupe por nada.

– ...ya. – Le mira con un deje de burla en sus violetas ojos. Pasa una mano por la nuca, haciendo que su largo cabello blanco oscile antes de caer a su espalda y enroscarse en el suelo. – No me preocupa en absoluto tener que dar a luz delante de unos cuantos desconocidos...

– Cuidaré de usted, para eso estoy aquí.

– Si bueno, no te ofendas, pero eres peor que todos ellos.

– No me diga eso,mi señora, o hará que me enfade en serio. – Estrecha la mirada molesto. – Considérese afortunada, va a alumbrar al heredero directo de nuestro dios, es un honor que muy pocas personas pueden disfrutar.

– Y me siento agradecida, en serio. Pero no tiene por que gustarme hacerlo delante de todo el mundo como si fuera un espectáculo. ¿No?.

– Todos tienen que ser testigos de que el hijo de Jashin sale de vuestras entrañas, si lo hiciera en privado, alguien podría pensar que es un engaño. De este modo no habrá lugar a ninguna duda. – Recita solemne como si lo llevara ensayando varios días.

– Uff, está bien. – Se rinde al fin. ¿Qué tal tu viaje?. – Pregunta para matar el tiempo.

– Agradable, gracias por preguntar. – Hace una reverencia leve y la mira de nuevo. – ¿Habéis pensado un nombre para el pequeño?. – Comenta, intrigado.

– Hidan. – Levanta la frente orgullosa. – Me gusta como suena, fuerte, contundente. Un nombre de líder. Jashin estará orgulloso de su hijo, al igual que yo ya lo estoy de él. – Mira hacia abajo y no puede evitar sonreír dulcemente.

Kakuzu la contempla un rato, pensando que aún es demasiado niña para eso, pero no puede decirlo en voz alta, es un pensamiento que se queda para sí mismo. Aún se pregunta en que estaba pensando Jashin cuando tomó a esa pequeña y menuda chiquilla... le parecía tan poquita cosa, tan frágil... lo único que tenía era su orgullo, su ciega devoción en el hombre que, convertido en dios por sus seguidores, había hecho de su cuerpo el alojamiento para su heredero y una belleza exótica que rozaba lo divino.

Para alguien que no la hubiese visto nunca, era imposible contemplarla sin quedarse con la boca abierta unos segundos.

Pequeña y delgadita. Piel lechosa, blanquecina, de labios y pezones sonrosados y pequeños. Cabellos plateados, rozando el blanco, largo, lacio y brillante; incluso sus cejas y pestañas eran de ese color inusual para alguien tan joven, en apariencia.

Sus ojos, de un violeta vibrante, habían visto muchos años pasar ante ella, pero el don de la inmortalidad, también la dotaba de un aspecto juvenil y lozano.

Digna de un dios.

…

Hidan asoma por la ranura que deja la puerta abierta y sonríe sacando la lengua.

– ¿Te has divertido?. – Pregunta el mayor con tono gracioso.

– No tanto como me gustaría, no te creas. – Responde medio molesto. – Naruto es un blandito de cojones, si no estuviéramos en medio, se lo estaría follando como una perra en celo; me pone enfermo, de verdad. Si no fuera por la nena le habría dado una paliza y el Uchiha bastardo ni se corta, el muy... arghhh, me dan ganas de darles una patada en el culo a los dos... – Gruñe molesto y se gira para marcharse. – me voy a dormir un rato.

Kakuzu asiente con una sonrisa. Sabe que está preocupado por Naruto y por eso se enfada, es tan adorable.

Pasa unos minutos mas repasando los documentos y al final sale del cuarto para comer algo. Se asegura de cerrar bien la puerta, y al pasar por el cuarto se aventura a meter la nariz a mirar.

La cama sigue perfectamente hecha, como la dejó él mismo por la mañana temprano. Rodea la cama y ahí está, tendido en el suelo, con la frente apoyada en la pared y las rodillas a la altura del pecho, agarradas con los brazos tensos, ateridos.

Está profundamente dormido.

Kakuzu niega con la cabeza y sale sin hacer ruido, tiene hambre.

Piensa en Hidan y en que se tiene que terminar ya. Esa situación ha llegado demasiado lejos.

Hasta ahora no ha intervenido, solo le ha servido de hombro cuando el peliplata lo ha necesitado, eso se acabó.

Va a tomar cartas en el asunto de inmediato.

****

¿Qué tal gentecilla?

Buenooo pues aquí estamos de nuevo, ¿Nee? Por fin tengo lo suficiente para ir subiendo jejeje

Gracias de antemano por vuestro apoyo y quien esperaba esto, adelante, pasa hasta la cocina.

Para las que empezáis a leer, ánimo: antes de este episodio hay 37... 7 de la primera temporada y 30 de la segunda. Que nos eche para atrás el volumen, hay de todo en ellos. Romance, drama, lemon, mpreg, de todo...

Feliz lectura.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san.


	2. El principio de un largo camino

Tercera parte de "Nunca mezcles trabajo y amor" donde nos internaremos de cabeza en la maternidad, y en las diferentes maneras de ver un mismo hecho: la convivencia con un hijo nuevo.

Como cambian las cosas que antes eran normales, como comer a su hora, mantener la ropa en su sitio, y esa manía tan rara que tienen los adultos de dormir toda la noche, que los niños no parecen compartir...

Y por si esto no fuera suficiente, Hidan desea un hijo propio y está dispuesto a cualquier cosa para conseguirlo.

Sasuke organiza su boda sin saber si se llegará a celebrar...

Itachi y Naruto se comportan como los padres divorciados perfectos, solo amigos... pero eso delante de todos... por detrás las cosas son muy diferentes...

Deidara y Madara descubren de la voz de su hijo, que no son papá y mamá, por que eso solo pueden ser los que están casados... y ellos no lo están... aún...

Deidara tendrá que pasar una muy dura prueba hasta ser aceptado por el clan Uchiha y alguien de su pasado regresará...

Itachi/Naruto, Kakashi/Iruka, Kakuzu/Hidan, Izuna/Sasuke, Madara/Deidara...

**Advertencias: El cap tiene lemon cochinote, marranote pero muy bonito, luego no quiero quejas de que no he avisado. Y posiblemente, Itachi me mate después de leerlo ( de Izuna no digo nada)**.

****

**NUNCA MEZCLES TRABAJO Y FAMILIA**

**Capítulo 2: El principio de un largo camino.**

****

– Y entonces, al saltar se quedó enganchado por los pantalones en la rama mas alta y se dio con toda la cabeza en el tronco... casi nos morimos del susto. – Recita Itachi con una sonrisa en los labios frente al plato vacío que poco antes era su cena.

– JA JA JA JA JA JAAAAAAA, ¡Ay kami! No puedes hablar en serio... – Naruto mas rojo de lo que puede estar, ríe con la boca abierta y lagrimillas en los ojos. Su "aún esposo" afirma con seguridad en sus palabras, y el rubito no puede evitar romper a reír de nuevo, mas alto y con mas ganas. – Es que , te lo juro... me lo imagino y jajajajajaaja, … ay, lo siento por él, pero... pfff tteba... pffff JAJAJAAJAJAJAJA.

Itachi le mira, apoyando el codo en la mesa y la cara en su mano, dejando la servilleta a un lado del plato; solo le mira, extasiado, con una dulce sonrisa cosquilleando en la comisura de sus labios.

– Vaya, que inesperado. – Dice el rubio secando las lágrimas con la blanca servilleta. – Perdona, es que hacía mucho que no me reía así... no quiero que te lo tomes a mal...

– ...no lo hago, tranquilo. Me gusta verte feliz. – Cambia la cara de apoyo a la otra mano, sin dejar de mirarle, tratando de estar serio, pero no lo consigue y una sonrisa aflora sin permiso. – Lo siento.

– Deja de hacer eso, no lo estropees. – Dice Naruto aún intentando controlar la risa. – Deja de disculparte cada dos por tres, haces que me sienta culpable y …

– Está bien, está bien... es verdad... estamos empezando. – Suspira y aparta un poco el plato para apoyar en antebrazo en la mesa. Mira el reloj que hay en la entrada del local, el tiempo ha pasado demasiado rápido para su gusto. – ¿Postre?.

– Mmm... chocolate. ¿Hay algo con chocolate?. – Estira el cuello por encima de la mesa, a la carta que mira Itachi con interés. – Y si no, un helado... algo con leche, tengo que reponer nutrientes.

– Pues... – Itachi se levanta y se inclina hacia delante sobre la mesa, para que Naruto pueda ver la carta con él. El rubio le imita y se aparta al segundo de darse cuenta que, apenas estaba a dos centímetros de su cara...

Beep beep, peligrooooo .

Itachi que no se ha percatado, sigue con la cartulina de los postres, pasando el dedo por los nombres y los ingredientes de cada uno de ellos.

El rubio se acerca de nuevo para mirar la comida en fotos de la carta, pero no lo hace. En su lugar, estudia el rostro sereno de su esposo a corta distancia. Se muerde el labio inferior y es cuando Itachi gira la cara para preguntarle, que se da cuenta de lo que pasa.

Se sienta en la silla de nuevo, muy despacio.

Naruto se queda de pie, muy pero que muy rojo, mirando a la mesa sin ver nada en concreto.

– Lo que sea con chocolate, elige tú. – Se aparta de la mesa sin mirarle y se encamina al baño. – n-no te vayas, ahora vengo... n-e.. necesito ir al baño un momento...

– Claro, sin problema. – Itachi le sigue con la mirada hasta que desparece tras la puerta. Está tentado de seguirle, pero no lo hace.

Ordena una porción de tarta de chocolate, sin el licor por encima para el rubio, y un café solo para él. Naruto no puede tomar alcohol y él tiene una misión en media hora. Maldice al reloj y al estúpido tiempo por no pararse un poco.

El rubio vuelve un par de minutos después, corbata mas floja y restos de agua en el cuello de la camisa. Itachi finge no darse cuenta y Naruto disimula que sabe que el otro se ha dado cuenta. Un juego de " lo sé y tu sabes que yo lo sé" al que los dos se prestan voluntarios.

Su postre llega y Naruto sonríe emocionado ante la tarta... hace milenios que no come tarta, y mucho menos de chocolate, con relleno de chocolate y cobertura de chocolate... se relame teatralmente y toma una porción pequeña en la punta de la cuchara, ofreciéndosela al moreno para que la pruebe primero.

Beep beep Super peligro.

Un beso indirecto, no gracias.

Itachi niega, y le hace un gesto con la mano para que la disfrute él solo. Mete la cucharilla en su taza de café y remueve el azúcar que no le ha echado, por estar pendiente de otras cosas... al llevarse la taza a los labios se da cuenta de su error, y con una mueca de asco, saca la lengua y murmura molesto.

Naruto, que le está mirando en ese momento para contarle lo buena que está la tarta, estalla en carcajadas por la cara que pone el moreno.

No lo puede evitar, esa cara es demasiado graciosa, y él está contento por estar ahí, con él, tranquilos, cómodos, (Sin Hidan y sus miradas asesinas, ni Deidara y sus collejas a traición).

Itachi desvía la mirada un poco avergonzado y toma el azucarillo entre los dedos para, ahora sí, abrirlo y echarlo en el café.

Saca la cucharilla de la taza y alarga el brazo para coger una porción de la tarta y llevársela a la boca. Gime extasiado sin malicia. La verdad es que está deliciosa.

Naruto que ha parado de reírse, le mira con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

– Joooo, no vale. – Se queja infantil. – Pide un trozo para ti... este es mío.

– Solo he cogido un poquito, mira. – Hunde la cuchara en el pastel y se lleva la mitad del trozo en la cucharilla. – Mmm... lo cierto es que ...mmm es jugosa.

Naruto desliza el plato hasta el sitio de Itachi y se pide otra porción, esta vez de nata y fresas.

Al final acaba comiendo de las dos tartas, la mitad cada uno. Itachi paga la cuenta, invita él y salen del local, Naruto primero.

Aunque saben que no es buena idea estar juntos en público, el rubio se empeña en arañar los últimos segundos que pueda estar con él, acompañándole hasta la entrada de la aldea.

Están al otro lado de la aldea, y el punto de encuentro les da un cuarto de hora extra que deciden disfrutar paseando, siguiendo el muro natural que rodea la aldea.

De cuando en cuando, sus dedos pican. Las ganas de tomar sus manos cosquillean en los dos, pero no puede ser... así es mejor.

Un año pasa pronto y después nadie podrá reprocharles nada a ninguno de los dos... bueno ya no queda un año entero, tan solo..., nueve meses y veintinueve días.

Las últimas palabras son sobre su hija. Lo graciosa que es después de comer, con esa cara satisfecha que pone; o esa increíble habilidad para coger cosas en sus manitas... digna de al menos dos minutos de alabanzas por parte de los padres, ambos orgullosos de su pequeña.

Itachi se detiene de golpe. Aún falta un trecho para llegar pero, hasta ahí es suficiente para él. Si llegan hasta el punto de encuentro, no podrá contener las ganas de despedirse como kami manda...

Naruto entiende, y le mira sonriendo. Quiere que se lleve esa imagen de él a la misión, y la sonrisa le es devuelta, por que también quiere que le espere con esa visión tras sus ojos azules.

– Gracias por la cena. – Naruto mete las manos en los bolsillos, las dos, y las aprieta contra sus muslos. – Y ten mucho cuidado, por favor.

– Gracias a ti, por venir. – Comprueba el interior de la bolsa trasera de armas, y desvía su mirada a la corbata de Naruto, ligeramente suelta de su sitio. Sus ojos suben hasta la nuez y de ahí a sus labios...

Suspira y le da la espalda.

– Cuídate y cuida de la niña. – Musita tranquilo.

– Vale. – No puede decir nada mas, un nudo en la garganta le impide hablar. Camina despacio en dirección contraria para alejarse o no podrá contenerse mucho mas. Hidan tiene razón., está mal. Tiene que estarlo por que se muere de ganas por … no, no, no... pero... lo cierto es que … mierda, Hidan tiene razón, está en celo.

– ¡Ah! Échale un ojo a Sasuke, me preocupa. – Dice al tiempo que se gira un poco para mirar al rubio por encima de su hombro.

Naruto le enseña el pulgar hacia arriba, mientras camina sin pararse dándole la espalda.

Una nube de humo reemplaza a Itachi y Naruto sonríe tontamente, en dirección a su casa.

No hace falta un "te veré a la vuelta" o " te espero"... todo eso ya está mas que dicho.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Los dedos de Madara extienden el aceite para masajes por la espalda del rubio en una caricia sentida. Va hasta sus hombros, tersos suaves, y los roza sin apenas fuerza, bajando por sus brazos hasta las manos, a las que dedica tiempo y esmero. pasa por cada uno de los dedos por separado, y vuelve a subir, brazos arriba, para volver a bajar por su espalda.

Deidara gime contra la almohada, tratando de que sus gemidos no salgan del cuarto, no salgan ni siquiera de la cama. Lo último que quiere es despertar a su hijo, que descansa en el cuarto continuo al suyo, pero su malvado novio se lo estaba poniendo realmente difícil.

Toma el bote de aceite y lanza un chorro sobre el trasero del rubio, que da un respingo por lo frío del líquido. Dibuja pequeños círculos en las dos montañas, separando los glúteos con dulzura pero sin acercarse a la jugosa entrada, que se convulsionaba al ritmo de las caricias. Madara sigue su tour por los muslos del rubio, primero uno y luego el otro. Sigue descendiendo, rozando apenas la sensible parte trasera de las rodillas, las pantorrillas y los tobillos.

Deidara está a punto de perder la razón, no va a aguantar mucho mas y se lo intenta hacer saber a su novio, mirando en su dirección por encima de su propio hombro; la respuesta que obtiene es, que le pide que, se de la vuelta con un gesto de la mano y el dedo índice extendido.

Obedece sin oponer resistencia. Ahora mismo, si le pide que haga el perro se pone a ladrar sin cuestionarlo. El pelo se enreda en su cuello y lo aleja de un manotazo. Se lleva el dorso de la mano a los labios para amortiguar los vergonzosos sonidos que salen de ella.

Una gota traviesa escurre a lentamente por la redondez rosita de la punta. Erguido en mitad de una maraña de vello rizado y rubio oscuro, su miembro palpita contra el liso estómago del artista rogando no, suplicando atención inmediata.

Madara agarra su tobillo y levanta la pierna hasta llevar el pie a sus labios. Mordisquea los deditos despacio, lamiendo entre ellos, y cada uno, lentamente. Desliza la lengua por el empeine hasta el hueso del tobillo y vuelve a los dedos, que le están volviendo loco, igual que todo lo que viene del rubio.

No existe nada en el mundo mas hermoso que lo que está mirando en ese instante. Ni mas morboso y erótico.

Las manos del artista que se han cerrado en las sábanas, se relajan al conectar sus miradas. Le pide que se toque para él, al tiempo que succiona el pulgar dentro de su boca y lo rodea con la lengua, dejando salir la saliva que escurre por la planta del pie. No le hace falta ni decirlo, Deidara lo escucha en su cabeza solo con mirarlo.

La mano que ha estado cubriendo sus labios baja hasta los botones rosas de su pecho, erizados y necesitados de contacto, y los roza con la punta de los dedos, después de pasarlos por su barbilla y cuello con prisas.

Su pecho sube y baja ansioso, por culpa de su rápida respiración, pero no tiene prisa. El rubio sabe que su novio estará ahí con él, deleitándose en caricias hasta que considera que es suficiente, y eso suele ser mucho, mucho tiempo.

Con Madara siempre es así, muy despacio, sin tiempo. Sus encuentros íntimos son casi sesiones de adoración para Deidara. Nunca es rápido, ni salvaje, pero si que hay pasión, mucha, por ambas partes.

Desde que se propusieron un segundo hijo, hacer el amor es un sueño que les deja completamente satisfechos y borrachos de felicidad.

Sus dedos se cansan de las tetillas y empiezan un camino lento hacia abajo, al verdadero punto de necesidad que ya ni le deja pensar con claridad. Solo tiene razón para el siguiente movimiento de su cuerpo, nada mas.

Madara deja el pie sobre el colchón con devoción, y acaricia pierna arriba hasta posar sus manos en las caderas del rubio. Tira de un lado haciendo un poco de fuerza, pidiéndole así que se de la vuelta.

Deidara jadea con la boca abierta contra la almohada de nuevo al presionar su miembro al límite entre el colchón y su propio estómago.

Los dedos del mayor se enredan en sus caderas, colocándole un poco mas arriba y volcando lo que queda de aceite en la hendidura de su trasero, por toda su extensión sin hacer excepciones.

Acaricia de nuevo los glúteos, con calma, preparando la zona, mientras el rubio le acompaña moviéndose contra el colchón en un vaivén sutil, casi inapreciable. Rodea la entrada con dos dedos, y se aleja a propósito, haciendo que la ansiedad por ambas partes roce lo demente. Tantea por los alrededores y se aventura a acercar uno solo, hacer una pequeña presión y esperar a la reacción de su chico a la intrusión. Deidara responde contrayendo el ano contra su dedo, succionándolo hacia dentro.

Todo su cuerpo, entero, hasta la última fibra de su ser, grita que lo haga ya.

Hunde el primer dígito hasta el nudillo y lo saca, solo para unir otro mas y meterlos con delicadeza, palpando el interior cálido y resbaladizo. Acaricia con intención, hasta que el aceite se vuelve calentito en esa parte. Ahora si que está mas que listo.

Pasa la mano por la espalda del rubio para empaparla con el aceite y lo extiende por su propio miembro, duro y mas que listo para su novio.

Presiona la punta contra la pequeña entrada, que relajada y resbaladiza, le da la bienvenida con sumo placer. Va despacio, casi midiendo en su cabeza cada milímetro que se interna en el cuerpo del artista. Se detiene cuando entra totalmente y se inclina hacia delante para besar la nuca y los hombros del rubio.

Solo ha hecho falta ese gesto para que Deidara alcance el orgasmo, descargándose a pequeñas ráfagas en el colchón.

Un largo y profundo gemido se extiende por el cuerpo de los dos amantes, como una gran vibración que los envuelve y enloquece al mismo tiempo.

Aliviado y jadeante, Deidara echa un brazo hacia atrás, agarrando con la mano el muslo del moreno, pidiéndole sin palabras que siga. Madara empieza un bombeo lento, saliendo hasta el borde para entrar de nuevo en un golpe. Una y otra vez, con cuidado, despacio, lentamente... con amor, embiste a su chico buscando su propio desahogo.

El rubio vuelve a ponerse duro en apenas un minuto y acompaña las embestidas de su novio con sus caderas, frotando así su pene contra el colchón, embadurnándose con su propia cremosidad.

Empuja con mas rapidez y precisión, haciendo la penetración profunda y certera. Gime en su nuca, y muerde con cuidado la carne de su hombro, ahogando así un gemido desesperado que les indica que no queda mucho. El cuerpo del rubio se convulsiona nuevamente, apresando y succionando a su interior la dureza de su chico, que en un último y brutal empuje se desborda, literalmente, en las entrañas suaves y jugosas del artista.

Mete los dos brazos entre el torso y el colchón para abrazarlo contra él mientras dura la descarga, asegurándose, con precisión milimétrica, que ni una sola gota se desperdicia.

Incluso cuando su dureza se ha disipado y su respiración es claramente la normal, sigue dentro, sin intención alguna de moverse, manteniendo las caderas de Deidara en el ángulo justo para que se escurra lo mas profundamente posible.

Deshace el agarre cuando está seguro de haber hecho todo correctamente y gira a Deidara con un solo brazo, tumbándose entre sus piernas para deleitarse en un beso dulce y mezclado con sonrisas y palabras susurradas.

Están así, disfrutando del contacto mutuo, pero Madara tiene la cabeza bullendo en una idea que le da vueltas y mas vueltas. Falta algo, no sabe que, pero … no es igual que cuando lo hicieron en la cabañita.

Tobi se despierta en un grito, y empieza a llorar con la boca abierta. Tiene hambre y se ha hecho pis, está incomodo y se lo hace saber a sus padres de inmediato.

Se besan un par de veces mas y es Madara quien se levanta, va al baño un momento para limpiar los restos que quedan, y se pone el pantalón para ir por su hijo.

Deidara se duerme en cuanto se ve solo, desnudo sobre las sábanas manchadas de su propio semen. Sonríe esperanzado en sueños, su mano posada distraída en su vientre...

No entiende muy bien por qué, pero esa noche sueña con una niña.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Naruto recorre las calles de la aldea en dirección a su casa a la carrera. Quiere llegar lo antes posible para contarle a Sasuke como ha ido la cita con pelos y señales.

Abre la puerta entusiasmado y el silencio le recibe con los brazos abiertos. Deja la chaqueta en el perchero de la entrada y dibuja una mueca de disgusto unos segundos. Descubre a su amigo de costado en el sofá, profundamente dormido y los niños juntos en la cunita, al alcance de la mano del moreno, también dormiditos. Sobre la mesita del comedor, un biberón vacío le indica que Miku acaba de comer y las toallitas arrugadas también en la mesita, que Taka tiene la tripa llena.

Suspira y va al baño. Afloja la corbata del todo y la saca por la cabeza sin deshacer el nudo, y se arremanga las mangas de la camisa hasta el codo. Abre el grifo y se refresca la cara y el cuello, para retirar el sudor que le ha producido la carrera.

Cuando alza la cabeza se mira en el espejo y se sonríe como un tonto a si mismo. Gira la cara para mirarse por todos los ángulos posibles y le gusta lo que ve en el reflejo.

Suspira pensando en Itachi. ¡Por Kami!. Está muy guapo... según va pasando el tiempo y las citas se suceden le va costando mas y mas contenerse.

Esa misma noche, sin ir mas lejos, ha estado a punto de besarle un par de veces.

Suspira de nuevo y se sienta en la tapa del retrete con el ceño fruncido.

Ahora que lo piensa, ¿Cuánto hace que no...? mmm...

cuenta con los dedos y la mueca se hace mas profunda... mas de dos meses. Si no recuerda mal, la última vez que hizo el amor con Itachi, Miku aún estaba dentro de él.

Dos meses sin nada de sexo, y no lo ha echado en falta, al menos hasta ese momento, pero es comprensible teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ha pasado por su vida en las últimas semanas.

Pero ahora, en ese preciso instante, todo está tranquilo. Se encuentra bien, emocionalmente en paz y estable en el resto de aspectos de su vida, aunque su nivel de hormonas esté por las nubes a causa de la leche que produce su cuerpo para la niña.

Sube los dedos, que han estado paseando por su brazo mientras pensaba en todo esto, hasta sus labios, y acaricia el contorno con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

Un cosquilleo recorre sus labios por fuera y se extiende hasta el interior de su boca y lengua.

Acaricia los dientes con dos dedos y mete la punta de ellos, lame distraído y los retira para mirarlos a poca distancia.

Sonríe zorrunamente cuando el cosquilleo, conocido, pero que ya casi ni recordaba, baja por su garganta hasta sus puntos delicados.

Mira hacia abajo con cierta sorpresa y acaricia el bulto de sus pantalones por encima de la tela, sin terminar de creérselo. ¡Está cachondo!.

Abre el cinturón del pantalón del traje y desabrocha con prisa la prenda. Mira dentro, como si fuera imposible que eso le estuviera pasando de verdad.

Sí, confirmado, tiene una erección de campeonato.

Envuelve, sin darse cuenta y con sumo cuidado, su pene con los dedos y se desliza arriba y abajo en un gesto lento, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hace, tanteando las sensaciones.

Un gemido sube por su garganta al tercer gesto y sonríe de nuevo.

Separa las piernas abriéndolas hasta el tope del pantalón y mete la otra mano bajo la camisa, para torturar al mismo tiempo la piel que pueda acariciar con ella.

Baja la mano por el vientre y la mete directamente en la ropa interior, acariciándose por debajo y alrededor, mientras con la otra martillea, ya sin pena, el duro y palpitante miembro.

Una contracción le estalla en el vientre y gime sin darse cuenta con la boca abierta...

Sasuke despierta en ese momento.

Se asoma a la cuna y comprueba que los niños están cómodos y dormidos. Duermen dándose la espalda. Mira el reloj y comprueba la hora, aún falta como hora y media para la siguiente toma.

Tiene hambre y decide ir a la cocina pero antes, quiere pasar por el baño para refrescarse y quitarse la morriña de encima.

La puerta está entreabierta y un gemido sale de ella. Un sonido que se le hace conocido y familiar.

Frunce los labios y piensa que esos dos se lo están montando como hacían al principio, sin tener en cuenta que él también vivía en la misma casa.

Da grandes zancadas, dispuesto a decirles cuatro cosas a esos dos pervertidos, pero se queda en el sitio clavado, cuando su mirada descifra lo que se puede ver por la ranura que ha dejado la puerta abierta.

No debería estar mirando, no está bien, pero no puede dejar de hacerlo. Simplemente es así.

Sus ojos se han quedado atascados en la visión de Naruto, sentado en la tapa del retrete masturbándose y sonriendo entre jadeos.

Intrigado, abre un poco mas empujando con el dedo sin hacer ruido. El rubio está tan concentrado en su labor que ni ha notado su presencia ahí.

Y Sasuke comprueba que está solo. De su hermano, ni rastro.

Sigue observando, casi sin pestañear y sin darse cuenta, su mano está acariciando sobre el pijama sus propios genitales.

Si Naruto llevaba tiempo sin sexo, Sasuke no se quedaba corto. En su caso eran mas de tres meses sin atención, con un novio ausente y el demasiado cansado para pensar en ello por si mismo, pero con semejante estímulo, era imposible ignorarlo.

Su mano ha ido de la superficie, al interior de su ropa interior sin que él dijera nada, iniciando un lento vaivén que acompaña con sus caderas. Tiene que apoyar el hombro en el marco de la puerta para no caerse, cuando los gemidos de Naruto suben de volumen y él empieza a igualar su ritmo.

Se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza, para dejar un gemido que amenaza con salir dentro de su garganta, pero no va a poder aguantarlo mucho mas.

Tiene que parar y tiene que hacerlo ya, pero no quiere, no puede, no le da la real gana.

La mano del rubio martillea frenética la punta y le ve arquearse hacia delante y poner la otra mano encima de la punta para recoger las gotas que salen disparadas hasta ella.

Sasuke se corre también segundos después, con la frente apoyada en el marco de la puerta y las dos manos dentro del pantalón.

Ve a Naruto por la comisura del ojo sacar las dos manos y mirar detenidamente el resultado de su acción, musitar un tteba de los suyos en una sonrisa y coger papel para limpiar todo el estropicio.

Baja la mirada a sus propias manos, y suspira aliviado. Casi todo se ha quedado pegado en su vientre y calzoncillo. Cuando levanta la vista , un rollo de papel higiénico está a punto de rozarle la nariz.

Lo atrapa entre los dedos y lo aparta a un lado para mirar a Naruto directamente. Se sonríen sonrojados, tranquilos y felices.

Descargar tiene esas cosas, suaviza el carácter.

– No diré nada si tu tampoco lo haces. – Le sugiere el rubio tendiéndole la mano para estrecharla.

– Teniendo en cuenta donde ha estado tu mano hace un momento, voy a fiarme de tu palabra. – Contesta Sasuke, los dos asienten en respuesta.

Aún así, Naruto coge por la muñeca a Sasuke y le "obliga" a unir sus manos en un apretón.

– Por cierto, vaya gemiditos mas monos. – Le pica Naruto de camino a su habitación, donde piensa recoger ropa para estar cómodo en casa y una toalla para darse una ducha primero.

– Serás Teme. – responde serio.

– No me llames Teme, Dobe. – Vuelve a la carga.

– Lo mismo digo, tus gemiditos tampoco están nada mal. – Y cierra la puerta del baño dejando a Naruto fuera con la palabra en la boca.

Ha sido una tarde-noche redonda en todos los sentidos.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Uuuuyyyyyy ( mua hahahaha) en fin... me encantaría decir que es lo que esperabais que pasara, pero me apuesto algo a que no lo habéis visto venir ni de lejos, , mua uauauauau

Ay que me da algo.

Bueno, hacía un montón que no escribía un lemon y no sé si me ha quedado potable, me duele la cabeza y son las tres de la mañana, a si que, si no es así, mil perdones por adelantado.

Espero que os guste, ya me contareis nee?

besitos y mordiksitos

Shiga san

PD: Agradecimientos a todas las que seguís el fic y me apoyais cap a cap. A Karu suna por estar ahí, la escenita de los dos te la dedico enterita y a Voz del Silencio, por asesorarme y darme su opinión con la escena del baño, espero que el resultado te saque una sonrisa.


	3. Negativo de nuevo

Tercera parte de "Nunca mezcles trabajo y amor" donde nos internaremos de cabeza en la maternidad, y en las diferentes maneras de ver un mismo hecho: la convivencia con un hijo nuevo.

Como cambian las cosas que antes eran normales, como comer a su hora, mantener la ropa en su sitio, y esa manía tan rara que tienen los adultos de dormir toda la noche, que los niños no parecen compartir...

Y por si esto no fuera suficiente, Hidan desea un hijo propio y está dispuesto a cualquier cosa para conseguirlo.

Sasuke organiza su boda sin saber si se llegará a celebrar...

Itachi y Naruto se comportan como los padres divorciados perfectos, solo amigos... pero eso delante de todos... por detrás las cosas son muy diferentes...

Deidara y Madara descubren de la voz de su hijo, que no son papá y mamá, por que eso solo pueden ser los que están casados... y ellos no lo están... aún...

Deidara tendrá que pasar una muy dura prueba hasta ser aceptado por el clan Uchiha y alguien de su pasado regresará...

Itachi/Naruto, Kakashi/Iruka, Kakuzu/Hidan, Izuna/Sasuke, Madara/Deidara...

**NUNCA MEZCLES TRABAJO Y FAMILIA**

**Capítulo 3: Negativo de nuevo.**

– Lo siento Deidara. – Tsunade niega con la cabeza y besa el pelito rubio de punta de la cabecita de Tobi, al que sostiene entre sus brazos, que se entretiene hundiendo sus manitas en los pechos de la mujer y tratando de mirar dentro de la ropa tirando de la prenda para apartarla. – ¡Oye, pequeñajo!. – Le regaña con una sonrisa. – Mira como sabe donde buscar.

– No importa. – Dice el rubio con una sonrisa tristona. – Seguiremos intentándolo el tiempo que haga falta. – Coge a su hijo de los brazos de la mujer y se guarda los resultados de la prueba de embarazo en la bolsa del bebé que cuelga de su hombro. – Gracias por todo.

– De nada. – La mujer se despide del niño con la mano y el pequeño la imita. – Pide cita en el mostrador antes de irte para el mes que viene, que no se te olvide.

Deidara hace lo que le dice la mujer y vuelve a su casa un poco decepcionado, pero solo un poquito.

Ha estado soñando con niñas toda la semana y desea tener ese bebé con todas sus fuerzas... suspira dándose ánimos y sonríe a Tobi, que desde sus brazos va diciendo adiós a todas las personas con las que se cruza.

Entra en casa y deja al niño en su corralito. Abre la bolsa y saca los resultados. Los mira con la frente arrugada. Negativo, otra vez.

Lo deja encima de los otros seis anteriores... y sonríe de medio lado al sentir los brazos de Madara enroscarse en su torso. Ladea la cabeza y su novio aparta las largas hebras doradas a un lado para besar su cuello, y coloca su cara en el hombro de Deidara para mirarle.

– Lo siento, negativo de nuevo. – Dice tratando de sonar divertido alzando la hoja para que la vea. Nota como el abrazo se intensifica y sus labios vuelven a posarse en la delicada piel del cuello.

– No lo sientas, no es tu culpa. – Susurra en su oído y le besa de nuevo en el mismo sitio. – Lo divertido de los hijos es hacerlos, ¿No estás de acuerdo?.

Deidara se gira sin romper el abrazo y enrosca los suyos en el cuello del moreno. Gime desde dentro en mitad del húmedo beso que están disfrutando y los dos sonríen cuando Tobi "protesta" desde su corralito.

Siguen con su beso hasta que un ruido les hace girar la cara. Tobi ha tirado uno de los peluches por encima de la red del corralito y les mira con el ceño arrugado, claramente enfadado por que ninguno de sus progenitores le está prestando atención.

– ¡Pa!. – Grita claramente señalando con el dedo a su padre, estrechando los ojos y agachándose a coger otro muñeco, con la mano aferrada a la red para sostenerse en pie. Ya se mantiene sentado sin problemas, y de pie, aunque inestable y tembloroso, solo si se agarra a algo.

– ¿Qué pasa cariño?. – Deidara le habla sin dejar de abrazar a su novio.

– Me parece que no le gusta que te haga mimitos delante suya. – Para afirmar su argumento da un paso atrás y Tobi sonríe en cuanto su madre queda libre. Vuelve a acercarse a Deidara y la sonrisa se esfuma de su pequeña carita. – Puede que sea tu madre, enano, pero era mi novio antes de que tu estuvieras pensado. – Tobi mantiene la mirada a su padre y le saca la lengua. Hace una pedorreta en respuesta que saca una carcajada a Madara. – Seguro que te gusto mas si te saco de la cárcel, ¿Qué me dices, eh? – Tobi da pequeños saltitos mientras habla en su idioma y levanta una mano a su padre para que le coja en brazos. – ¿Ves? Ahora me prestas a tu mami un poquito, solo un minutito nada mas ¿Si?.

Deja al niño en el suelo, que se olvida inmediatamente de por que esa enfadado con su padre, ante el inmenso mundo que se abre ante el. Gatea unos pasos y se para, mirando alrededor, sin saber muy bien donde dirigirse primero. Da la vuelta y se para frente al corralito.

Lo malo de ser libre es que sus juguetes se han quedado dentro.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Sasuke suspira molesto con la lista de invitados delante de su cara.

No quiere eso, no de ese modo.

Una boda sencillita, íntima y divertida es lo que habría deseado. Pero cuando te casas con el líder de un clan como el Uchiha, lo que Sasuke desea queda muy lejos de lo que quieren los demás.

Los miembros del consejo le están volviendo loco. Solo con los invitados ya le han dado trabajo para toda la semana. El solo quería diez, a lo sumo, quince personas. Familiares directos y amigos a los que ve a diario. Nada de tíos lejanos de pueblo a los que solo ves una vez cada cinco o seis años, o amigos del colegio con los que no tenías contacto desde niño.

En lugar de eso tiene una lista con doscientos y pico desconocidos a los que ordenar en su banquete de bodas. Simplemente genial.

Lanza el boli contra la pared y se arrepiente al instante mirando a su hijo, que dormita a su lado en el carrito, asegurándose de que no le ha asustado con el ruido.

– ¿Que te tiene tan enfadado, teme? .- Naruto asoma por encima de su cabeza y coge una de las hojas con los invitados en ella. La lee y alza una ceja. – ¿Quién es toda esta gente?

– No tengo la menor idea. – Le mira de reojo y aprieta los labios. – Los del consejo quieren que venga todo el clan...

– ¿Y tu que quieres?. – le pregunta preocupado.

– Que vengas tú y unos pocos mas, una cenita íntima entre risas, un par de fotos y una noche con mi marido para mi solito. ¿Es mucho?. – Lo dice en tono plano, como si estuviera pidiendo la luna.

– Pero eso tiene arreglo hombre, solo tienes que pedirlo. – Izuna aparece a su espalda de la nada y apoya su barbilla en la cabeza de Sasuke.

– ¿Te crees que no lo he intentado?, pero me ignoran completamente. – Levanta la mano y le acaricia la cara. Se besan delante de Naruto sin pena alguna.

– Pues haces esto. – Alarga la mano a la mesa, toma la lista de invitados y rompe en pequeños trocitos que lanza al aire. – ¿Ves? Arreglado.

– ¡¿Pero que haces?. – Grita asustando al niño que llora inmediatamente. – Lo siento, Taka cariño. – Naruto zarandea con cuidado el carrito y le pone el chupete para que se tranquilice sin sacarlo de su sitio. – No puedo hacer eso, el consejo dice...

– Que digan lo que les de la gana. Es nuestra boda no la suya. – Le corta y va hasta el bebé para calmarlo. – Haz lo que quieras, ya te lo he dicho. – Le besa dulcemente en los labios. – Tu idea me gusta mucho, así podremos traer a los niños también a la ceremonia, perfecta. Es una muy buena idea, del otro modo, los niños no podían venir, y créeme cuando te digo que sería un completo aburrimiento y yo quiero divertirme en mi propia boda, a si que por mi parte, tienes carta blanca para cualquier idea que quieras realizar ¿Entendido?

Sasuke asiente a su novio y se levanta para ir al baño un momento, aguas menores, aclara.

Naruto decide dejarles un rato a solas y va a marcharse, pero ya en la puerta, la voz de Izuna le hace volverse para escucharle.

– Naruto kun. – Su voz suena clara, seria.

– ¿Si?. – responde, sonrisa tímida.

No es que me importe demasiado, la verdad, pero para evitar problemas futuros, la próxima vez cierra la puerta del baño ¿De acuerdo?. – Aunque su tono es divertido, el tinte de amenaza se hace evidente.

– Tranquilo, Izuna san. – Le contesta igual de serio. – No habrá próxima vez.

– Eso espero. – Le da la espalda y toma a su hijo en brazos.

Naruto se queda un momento ahí, quieto mirando el suelo. No le ha gustado mucho lo que no ha dicho Izuna. No lo hizo a propósito y además, no se tocaron entre ellos, de hecho, ni si quiera vio nada...no tiene que sentirse culpable por nada, aún así, piensa que ha hecho algo malo...

El Uchiha nota la incertidumbre del rubio, y se arrepiente casi al instante de ponerse celoso de la relación que tienen Naruto y Sasuke, pero tiene miedo de que la amistad entre ellos evolucione en algo mas profundo.

Su ausencia constante no ayuda, y aunque sabe que Sasuke le quiere ciegamente, una pequeña semillita de celos siempre está ahí, esperando ser regada y crecer.

– No pasó nada, de verdad. – Se justifica el rubio.

– Ya lo sé, Naruto kun . – Sonríe haciendo que el chico suspire tranquilo. – No me hagas caso, estoy un poco nervioso y lo he pagado contigo, nada mas. No me lo tengas en cuenta, ¿Vale?. – Toma con su mano libre la de Naruto y le besa los nudillos; con la otra sostiene a su hijo con delicadeza contra su pecho. Tira de la mano del chico para atraerle a su pecho también y le abarca con el brazo libre en un abrazo.

Naruto apoya la frente en el hombro del mayor y se queda ahí unos segundos, hasta que el agarre se suaviza y se aleja un par de pasos. Besa la cabecita del niño para despedirse y se marcha, dejándoles un poco de intimidad.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Kakuzu se ha dormido en el sofá y tan profundamente, que podría caerse la casa y no se enteraría a no ser que le diera en toda la cabeza.

Hidan husmea confiado entre los papeles del despacho, con una vela en su recipiente como iluminación. Kakuzu no suelta prenda y él se muere de curiosidad por saber que es lo que le tiene tan preocupado que no sale de ahí en horas.

Lleva un rato pasando carpetas de un montón a otro, leyendo solo lo que pone en el frontal, hasta que da justo con la que tiene su nombre.

Se sienta aturdido al leer su nombre junto al de otros conocidos, clientes suyos a los que tenía casi olvidados. La llama tintinea por culpa de su respiración y se obliga a calmarse para poder enterarse de algo.

Sus ojos violetas devoran hoja tras hoja, acercando con cuidado la llama al papel, para iluminarlo sin quemarlo. Algunos nombres y sucesos le parecen irreales, ni siquiera recuerda haber vivido alguno de ellos, otros en cambio no los olvidará jamás. Los primeros años, sobre todo al inicio, cuando lo mantenían amordazado, encadenado a la pared y con los ojos vendados la mayor parte del tiempo no sabe ni quien entraba o salía del cuartucho en el que le mantenían preso. Pasando las hojas se da cuenta de que pasó mas de dos años en ese estado.

Se concentra tanto en la lectura que no se da cuenta de que ha pasado casi toda la noche leyendo y ha amanecido hace un rato. La vela se ha consumido a su lado y ahora, a la luz del día, lee mas atento que cuando empezó.

No solo ha completado su carpeta, dos veces, si no que casi ha terminado la de Deidara y no se puede creer por lo que ha tenido que pasar el rubio. Lo suyo casi parece una broma al lado de lo que padeció su amigo.

Claro que él contaba con la ventaja de la inmortalidad; ventaja según se mire, por que para él, siempre era una primera vez. Cada nuevo cliente, era repetir una y otra vez la primera y dolorosa experiencia... y eso era la parte bonita, cuando solo querían tirárselo y largarse.

Los peores eran los que disfrutaban de su "inmortalidad", probando en su cuerpo torturas cada vez mas creativas y sangrientas... también una y otra vez, puesto que se curaba y regeneraba cada día...

Vuelve a colocar todo como estaba la noche anterior, cuando entró en el despacho y sale sin hacer ruido.

Kakuzu sigue durmiendo, ajeno totalmente al espectador que le mira con el ceño fruncido.

Hidan se pregunta mentalmente que es lo que trata de saber, que es lo que busca en esos papeles... y se da cuenta de que, seguramente, es encontrar un modo de ayudarle.

Por que no le ha contado nada de aquellos años, ni a él ni a nadie. Ni lo que pasó antes de que lo llevaran a ese maldito sitio.

Suspira comprensivo y recuerda la conversación con Deidara, sobre seguir adelante...

Se inclina hacia delante y susurra directamente en la oreja del moreno.

– Oe, oe, despierta. Tenemos que hablar. – Le zarandea ligeramente por los hombros. Sabe que no le gusta para nada ser despertado, pero si no lo hace ahora mismo, no sacará el valor para hacerlo de nuevo hasta que pase mucho tiempo, y para entonces, quizá sea demasiado tarde para arreglar nada en su cabeza.

– ¿Mmmm? – Gime molesto, medio despierto y medio dormido aún al mismo tiempo, y se espabila de golpe al sentir a Hidan acomodarse sobre él y cerrar los ojos.

Va a protestar pero la sorpresa le deja mudo. El jashinista se ha tumbado encima de su cuerpo. Tiene que esperar a que hable para saber por que le quiere despierto, no piensa siquiera en moverse para no asustarle y cierra las manos en un puño, clavando las uñas en las palmas para saciar las ganas que tiene de acariciar su pálida espalda...

Eso es lo que ha estado cultivando los últimos años, auto-control.

– ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Necesitas algo?. – Se medio incorpora con el otro aferrado a su pecho en un abrazo.

– Solo no digas nada y escúchame, por favor. – Hidan levanta la mirada y clava sus ojos en los verdes del moreno, una súplica grabada en ellos. – No me interrumpas por nada del mundo.

Kakuzu asiente y el peliplata comienza su relato, con voz dulce, casi fantasmal.

A justo ese día, cuando tenía ocho años y junto a su madre y un mensajero, cruzaban el bosque en dirección al templo principal. Había llegado el momento de consagrar a Hidan al dios, y estaba entusiasmado con la idea...

No llegaron a su destino, ni siquiera salieron del país... ese día su vida cambió por completo...

Ese día, Hidan, comenzó su propio infierno blanco.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Uyyyyy... jejeje.

Sinceramente no sé ni que he escrito. He dormido como cuatro horas en los últimos cuatro días y no se ya ni lo que hago. Pero bueno, para mi tiene sentido.

Estoy un poco tristona por la falta de revis y eso, supongo que será cosa del veranito o que no he dormido y hace unos días que tengo ganas de vomitar , no sé, no me encuentro muy bien de nada...

Espero que os guste el cap o lo que sea.

Hala, hasta mas ver.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san.

Pd: Revis, siiii? por fiiiiii, no os cuesta nadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...


	4. Amigos

Tercera parte de "Nunca mezcles trabajo y amor" donde nos internaremos de cabeza en la maternidad, y en las diferentes maneras de ver un mismo hecho: la convivencia con un hijo nuevo.

Como cambian las cosas que antes eran normales, como comer a su hora, mantener la ropa en su sitio, y esa manía tan rara que tienen los adultos de dormir toda la noche, que los niños no parecen compartir...

Y por si esto no fuera suficiente, Hidan desea un hijo propio y está dispuesto a cualquier cosa para conseguirlo.

Sasuke organiza su boda sin saber si se llegará a celebrar...

Itachi y Naruto se comportan como los padres divorciados perfectos, solo amigos... pero eso delante de todos... por detrás las cosas son muy diferentes...

Deidara y Madara descubren de la voz de su hijo, que no son papá y mamá, por que eso solo pueden ser los que están casados... y ellos no lo están... aún...

Deidara tendrá que pasar una muy dura prueba hasta ser aceptado por el clan Uchiha y alguien de su pasado regresará...

Itachi/Naruto, Kakashi/Iruka, Kakuzu/Hidan, Izuna/Sasuke, Madara/Deidara...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**  
**

**NUNCA MEZCLES TRABAJO Y FAMILIA**

**Capítulo 4: Amigos.  
**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Miku se afanaba por coger entre sus deditos un mechón del cabello tan rojo de Sasori y el de Suna se alejaba en el último momento solo para ver su carita enfadarse.

Kisame le quita la niña, mas enfadado él que la pequeña con el pelirrojo, que se limita a encogerse de hombros y sacarle la lengua divertido.

– ¿Es que quieres que vomite o qué?. – Le regaña el tiburón. – No la agites así, le sentará mal la leche y Naruto se enfadará contigo.

– ¡Ay va!, lo siento... se me había olvidado que ha comido hace nada. Lo siento, lo siento. – Pone la mano tras la nuca y se disculpa sinceramente. – ¿No tiene cara de echarlo, no?

Kisame la acomoda en su brazo y espera un momento mirándola fijamente. Su pose se relaja y Sasori suspira aliviado.

– ¿Y como están las cosas con Naruto?. – Pregunta el pelirrojo a Itachi, que está en la mesa, con un café entre los dedos.

– Van bien, no me quejo. – Sorbe un par de veces y mira a la niña sonriendo. – Los guardianes de la cripta se ha relajado y hemos salido a solas unas cuantas veces. Es raro, pero voy haciéndome a la idea de empezar todo desde el principio. – Sonríe abiertamente. – En cierto modo hasta me gusta esta situación, aunque me gustaría un poco mas de "contacto", soy feliz por que veo a Naruto tranquilo y la niña está sana... Sasuke también está mas o menos cómodo, mi sobrino es precioso... como ya he dicho, no me quejo.

– Eso está muy bien, amigo. – Responde Kisame desde su lugar. – Muy pero que muy bien. Me alegro por los dos... bueno por los tres. – Dice mirando a Miku, que se distrae con su chupete mirando a su papá de reojo.

– Bueno, sintiéndolo mucho, tenemos que irnos. – Se cuelga la bolsa del carro en el hombro y alarga los brazos hacia Kisame para que le devuelva a la niña. – Le prometí a Konan que me pasaría por su casa para que vea un rato a la pequeñaja. Si no salgo ya, se me hará demasiado tarde.

– Claro, sin problemas. – Acomoda a la nena en su carrito y le da un par de besos en la frente. Sasori le aparta entre sonrisas para despedirse también, y guarda el biberón vacío, ya limpio en la bolsa. – Pásate otra vez antes de volver a Konoha, ¿Ok? – Itachi asiente. – Y si me necesitas para lo que sea, hacer de niñera unas horas por ejemplo, cuenta conmigo.

– Y conmigo. – Dice claramente el pelirrojo. – Si quieres tener una cita a escondidas o enseñarle Suna a Naruto, soy tu hombre.

– Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta. – Se alegra internamente por el apoyo y por que las cosas vayan solucionándose poco a poco.

Sale con una sonrisa en su cara y camina despacio unos metros, asegurándose que su pequeña está a gusto y tranquila en su camita con ruedas.

Rumbo a la Lluvia.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Taka llora con todas sus ganas y Naruto lo acuna contra su pecho con dulzura, mientras se balancea adelante y atrás, dando un par de pasos en cada dirección si llegar a salir del cuarto.

Tarda unos minutos, diez o quince, pero no se altera para que el niño no se ponga mas nervioso. Mantiene la calma, susurrando palabras de consuelo al pequeño y limpiando su carita de lágrimas con delicadeza.

Piensa en despertar a su amigo, pero se da cuenta de que está realmente agotado. Duerme profundamente, con una mueca cansada en su rostro, ojeras moradas bajo sus ojos y piel mas pálida que de costumbre. Naruto también ha notado que está mas delgado.

Va con el niño hasta la cocina y le prepara un biberón con la leche en polvo que Deidara dejó ahí, para cuando Tobi se queda a jugar, y comprueba la medida exacta para la edad de Taka y que la temperatura del agua sea templada.

Busca entre las cosas de su hija un babero y se lo coloca al niño después de sentarse en el sofá del salón. Izuna aparece de la nada, como siempre, a su lado.

– Lo siento mucho, Naruto kun. – Se disculpa con una leve reverencia y se sienta junto al rubio, acariciando la cabecita de su hijo en un roce.

– ¿Quieres dárselo tú?. – Pregunta en un susurro tranquilo. Izuna niega señalando la venda de sus ojos a Naruto, dándole a entender que no ve y no puede dárselo por que no sabrá si el niño come o no.

– ¿Y Sasuke?. – El rubio nota lo que sigue a la pregunta en realidad. Por que su madre no le está alimentando.

– Está agotado, necesita descansar o se pondrá enfermo. – Acaricia los pequeños labios de Taka con la tetina y el niño absorbe con prisa. Traga las primeras bocanadas entre suspiritos producto del llanto, pero se calma en dos tragos y se concentra en la leche y nada mas.

– Bueno, bueno, tranquilo. Nadie te lo va a quitar, ¿Eh, comilón?. – Susurra divertido al pequeño, que ya ni le escucha, ni nada.

Izuna gira la cabeza en dirección al cuarto en el que duerme Sasuke y suspira apenado antes de hablar. Naruto se adelanta y habla primero.

– Está bien, un poco agobiado con la boda y cansado por que este señorito no le ha dejado dormir las últimas noches, pero se las arregla. Ya sabes como es, mañana se enfadará conmigo por no despertarle, pero no me pedirá ayuda... el orgullo antes que la salud ¿No es el lema de vuestra familia? O era ¿Cabezota antes que sensato?...

Izuna sonríe y asiente a las palabras de Naruto. Tiene razón y lo sabe.

– ¿Crees que a mi si me dejaría ayudarlo?. – Murmura con los labios aún posados en el cabello de su hijo.

– Creo que bastaría con que estuvieras por aquí mas seguido... – Le mira de reojo antes de seguir hablando, espera no haberle faltado al respeto ni nada por el estilo por su falta de tacto, pero Sasuke es su amigo y nota que está casi rozando el límite de lo humanamente posible.

– Supongo que si lo propongo adecuadamente ante el consejo... – Se queda pensativo unos segundos en los que solo se escucha el ruidito que hace la respiración y los tragos del pequeño morenito.

– Creo que deberías intentarlo, al menos por la salud de Sasuke. Te echa de menos, no lo dice, pero lo se perfectamente. – Mira al mayor y sonríe cómplice. – Y esta cosita necesita que su padre forme parte de su vida, ¿No cree Izuna san?. No digo que esté aquí todo el día, pero una visita al final del día, o una escapada a cenar, de vez en cuando, no le harán ningún mal al clan. Creo que pueden estar bien unos minutos sin ti, y Sasuke será inmensamente feliz con ello, aunque no lo diga ni bajo torturas, luego se pasa un par de días con una sonrisa tonta en la cara cada vez que puede estar contigo aunque sean unos minutos... y merece ser atendido un poquito, ¿No?.

El mayor asiente a cada palabra del rubio y espera a que el bebé haya terminado de comer y soltado el aire, para sostenerlo en sus brazos mientras el chico va a la cocina a limpiar el biberón y a preparar un pañal limpio con el que cambiar a Taka.

El niño se revuelve incómodo en los brazos de su padre. Izuna suspira y empieza a cantar, una preciosa nana en voz baja, cerquita de su oreja.

Está tan concentrado en la melodía que no se da cuenta de que tiene público hasta que Naruto le toca en el hombro.

– ¿Se ha dormido?. – Acaricia la nariz contra el moflete regordete del morenito. – No veo, pero hace un rato que está demasiado tranquilo.

– Sí, está dormido, con una sonrisa muy bonita en su cara. – Naruto le cambia el pañal teniendo cuidado de no despertarle y lo deja en su cunita, cómodo y limpito. – Que canción mas bonita... y tu voz, es preciosa.

– Gracias, Naruto kun. – Izuna se levanta, nervioso, disimulando muy mal. Naruto sonríe entendiendo un poco. – ¿Crees que se enfadará si... ?

No termina la pregunta, por que el rubio le dirige, empujándole despacio, hacia el cuarto de Sasuke, y sonríe al cerrar la puerta en cuanto entra dentro.

Naruto va hasta su cama y se acuesta, sonrisa radiante en su rostro, iluminándola, después de comprobar que Taka está bien. Echa de menos a su pequeña, pero se siente feliz por su amigo.

Espera que pase una noche maravillosa. Mañana le contará lo de la nana, y esa voz que tiene su novio. Seguro que Sasuke no sabe que canta tan bien.

Sasuke duerme profundamente boca abajo en la cama, con el brazo colgando y la mano en el suelo. Izuna se agacha a su lado, a la altura de la cara y le acaricia el pelo con el dorso de los dedos, en un roce lento, calculado. El único movimiento que hace el morenito es respirar, nada más.

El mayor se pone en pie y rodea la cama. Se sienta en el borde y saca las sandalias de un pie con el contrario y al revés. Se acomoda con cuidado a su lado y automáticamente, como si lo hubiera estado esperando desde siempre, Sasuke se gira sobre sus caderas y busca el modo de abrazarse a su torso, y posar su cabeza en el hombro del mayor, mientras una pierna cruza por encima de la suya.

Sigue durmiendo como si nada, ahora mas cómodo y tranquilo, sobre un cuerpo que desea cada día. Izuna también se permite descansar con su chico, como hacía mucho tiempo; mucho, mucho tiempo.

Tranquilos, felices, en paz.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Deidara sonríe con la mirada perdida en el vacío. Aún siente en su piel las caricias de su novio, que descansa con la cara sobre su vientre entre las piernas del rubio; ambos desnudos y completamente saciados en todos los sentidos.

– Vamos chicos. – Susurra con los labios pegados al bajo vientre del artista. – Ya encontrasteis el camino una vez, no me decepcionéis, ¿Eh? Y recordad que queremos una niña, no lo olvidéis.

Deidara sonríe enseñando los dientes, y le da una palmada en la cabeza murmurando un "serás tonto" entre dientes.

Se quedan en silencio, dejando el tiempo pasar mientras se acarician dulcemente, Madara con las manos en los costados y el artista hundiendo los dedos en el cabello moreno de su chico, extendiendo las hebras por sus propios muslos.

– ¿Que estás maquinando en esa cabecita tuya?. – Pregunta el Uchiha en un susurro.

– Iruka sensei está esperando un bebé. – Suspira profundamente, un poco molesto.

– ¿Y?. – Le mira intensamente intentando averiguar que pasa.

– Nos encontramos con él hace unos días.. – Deidara compone una mueca graciosa. – No parecía muy contento. Por lo visto le había dicho a Kakashi que no lo hiciera sin protección , pero estaban demasiado "motivados" y se le escapó dentro, no le hizo mucho caso... y ahí tenía las consecuencias...

– ¿Te molesta que lo haya conseguido?. – Pregunta sin malicia.

– No, eso no, es solo que... bueno yo tengo tantas ganas y él... lo logra sin querer... – Sonríe cuando sus miradas se conectan. – Estaba realmente enfadado, jajaja... espero que no le encontrara hasta que se le pasara el enfado... en serio, estaba tan cabreado que si le llega a pillar le hace daño, mucho daño.

– Kakashi puede apañárselas. – Le abraza por las caderas y besa su vientre y ombligo. – Va a ser divertido ver como evolucionan esos dos...

– Si, Iruka tiene mucho carácter y Kakashi es tan tranquilo... un hijo de esos dos va a ser digno de ver. – Deidara acaricia el pelo de Madara y le roza los labios con la punta de los dedos. – Tobi tendrá otro amiguito con el que volvernos locos, je je je.

– Sí, o amiguita... – Mordisquea los dedos contrarios y sonríe al notar como el "pequeño dei" despierta con sus roces. – ¿Echamos otro?. – Murmura sugerente, pasando la lengua por el labio inferior.

Deidara entorna los ojos y se muerde el labio. Su cuerpo entero reacciona al de su novio, vibra y le espera, abriendo un poco mas las piernas, asintiendo a la pregunta con los ojos vidriosos y el placer dibujado en sus facciones.

– ¿Otro?, ¿Solo uno?. – Murmura mientras Madara se desliza por su estómago hasta unir sus labios en un beso con una promesa en ellos.

– Sabes que no. – Mete las manos bajo el cuerpo del rubio y le agarra el culo con firmeza. – Uno y los que tu quieras después. Solo pide y se te dará.

– Mmm... pues ya te iré diciendo sobre la marcha, de momento... uno para empezar estará bien.

Se sonríen, ya sin vergüenza y con ganas de perderse en el cuerpo del otro.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Bueno, ahora si que si, terminé el cap.

Gracias por el apoyo, en serio, ahora estoy...no sé ni como definirlo, en fin. Mal, esa es la palabra que busco.

Espero que os haya gustado el cap

Nos leemos en el siguiente.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san.


	5. Pasos en la dirección correcta

Tercera parte de "Nunca mezcles trabajo y amor" donde nos internaremos de cabeza en la maternidad, y en las diferentes maneras de ver un mismo hecho: la convivencia con un hijo nuevo.

Como cambian las cosas que antes eran normales, como comer a su hora, mantener la ropa en su sitio, y esa manía tan rara que tienen los adultos de dormir toda la noche, que los niños no parecen compartir...

Y por si esto no fuera suficiente, Hidan desea un hijo propio y está dispuesto a cualquier cosa para conseguirlo.

Sasuke organiza su boda sin saber si se llegará a celebrar...

Itachi y Naruto se comportan como los padres divorciados perfectos, solo amigos... pero eso delante de todos... por detrás las cosas son muy diferentes...

Deidara y Madara descubren de la voz de su hijo, que no son papá y mamá, por que eso solo pueden ser los que están casados... y ellos no lo están... aún...

Deidara tendrá que pasar una muy dura prueba hasta ser aceptado por el clan Uchiha y alguien de su pasado regresará...

Itachi/Naruto, Kakashi/Iruka, Kakuzu/Hidan, Izuna/Sasuke, Madara/Deidara...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**NUNCA MEZCLES TRABAJO Y FAMILIA**

**Capítulo 5: Pasos en la dirección correcta.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

El reloj casi roza la media noche y todos los habitantes de la casa, sin excepción, duermen plácidamente. Todos menos uno, que aguarda junto a la ventana, mirada fija en la calle, sentado en la cama.

Naruto espera, la señal. No sabe cual, pero tiene claro que cuando suceda la reconocerá al instante.

Y sonríe feliz cuando ve un pequeño y oscuro cuervo, acercarse a su ventana a graciosos saltitos y picotear insistentemente el cristal, fuerte para ser escuchado pero no mucho para no despertar al resto de habitantes.

Naruto se levanta de la cama y va a la cocina, descalzo.

Quita el plástico del recipiente con los restos de la carne asada de la cena y lo calienta un poco. Coge un tenedor del cajón de los cubiertos y una lata de refresco y vuelve a su cuarto, asegurándose antes de que, tanto Sasuke como Taka, siguen dormidos.

Abre la ventana lo justo para dejar la comida y la lata en la repisa y la cierra, pero no del todo, dejando una pequeña rendija de espacio en el cristal.

El animalito sube y picotea la comida, antes de desaparecer en una nube de plumas negras.

Naruto apoya la mano en el frío cristal, y sonríe en cuanto le ve aparecer.

Itachi llega corriendo, jadeante y sudoroso. Su ropa sucia, de cualquier cosa; sangre suya o ajena, barro, polvo... no importa, lo importante es que está ahí.

Coge el recipiente con la comida entre sus manos y se sienta en la repisa de la ventana, apoyando la espalda en el cristal, a pocos centímetros de la abertura.

Toma el tenedor entre los dedos y abre la lata de refresco, a la que da un largo trago y deja de nuevo en el mismo sitio.

Come despacio, sin prisa, saboreando cada porción que llena su boca. Naruto sonríe complacido al verle comer, al comprobar que está vivo, que está bien, que está ahí con él de nuevo.

Se sienta sobre la mesilla después de quitar las fotos y el despertador y se apoya en el cristal sentado en el mueble, contra la espalda de Itachi, a la espera de que termine de alimentarse. No tiene prisa alguna, pero verle comer, entreabrir esos labios suyos, sensuales , carnosos, para alojar cada bocado en su cálida boca, que Naruto y su cuerpo conocían de sobra, era demasiado para soportarlo con elegancia por parte del pequeño "ex-esposo".

Mejor darle la espalda, sí.

El frío cristal se calienta por los dos lados con cada uno de los cuerpos que se apoya en el desde dentro por Naruto y fuera por Itachi.

Termina de comer y mete el dedo en la rendija, para abrir un poco mas y meter el recipiente de plástico y el tenedor dentro. Naruto lo coge y cuando va a cerrar para dejar solo la rendija anterior, Itachi se lo impide.

– Espera un momento. – Abre la bolsa grande que cuelga a la altura de su cadera y saca dos bultos envueltos en papel de colores. – Este es para Miku. – Le tiende uno redondito y blando al tacto a pesar del papel y le da otro mas pequeño, pero igual de blandito. – Este para ti.

Naruto se gira en la mesilla para mirarle a través de la ventana sin abrirla del todo; cierra dejando la rendija anterior, para escucharle hablar en tono normal, pero sin sitio para ningún tipo de tentación por ninguna de las dos partes.

Deja el de la niña a un lado y abre el suyo. Un gato regordete de peluche. El bicho es de pelo rubio con unos enormes y desproporcionados ojos azules.

– Vaya, ¿Gracias?. – Está desconcertado de veras.

– Perdona. – Itachi se está riendo entre dientes. – Es que lo vi en una tienda de camino y me recordó a ti. – Naruto alza una ceja y mira al bicho de nuevo sin encontrarle el parecido por ningún sitio. – Esto también es para ti.

Una enorme rosa azul cruza la rendija hasta posarse en sus dedos.

– Seguramente no te has acordado pero... – Se gira un momento para mirarle y sonreír y vuelve a sentarse de cara a la calle, dándole la espalda. – Feliz no aniversario... hoy hace un año que nos casamos.

– En realidad, a esta hora hace un año estábamos haciendo otra cosa que no era casarnos. – Naruto se sonroja según va diciéndolo. Itachi se queda pensando un momento y se sonroja ligeramente como el rubio. – Esta noche la pasamos juntos y nos casamos por la tarde, en la entrega de trofeos.

– Cierto, tienes razón. – Dice mirando a la calle, evitando encontrarse con los ojos de su rubio. – ¿Te gusta?

Naruto acaricia los pétalos con cuidado y se lleva la flor a la nariz, para aspirar su aroma. – Huele muy bien, y es preciosa... y muy rara, es la primera vez que veo una de este color. Gracias.

– Solo son las sobras de la cena, nada del otro mundo, la verdad. – Le quita importancia.

– Aún así, estaba delicioso... gracias por preocuparte. – Sabe que no son solo las sobras, y que seguramente habrá cenado menos para dejarle a él lo que se había comido. Conoce a Naruto y casi podría jurar, que le había quitado también parte a Sasuke, o echado menos en su plato, dividiendo una cena para dos en tres platos. Sonríe pero no dice nada.

Naruto se baja de la mesilla y abre el cajón de arriba. Saca una cajita y vuelve a cerrarlo. Desliza un poco el cristal y le da a Itachi con ella en el hombro.

El moreno la toma confuso.

– Feliz no aniversario, tteba. – Se sienta de nuevo con la espalda en el cristal, enfocando la cabeza al techo, posándola en el cristal y cierra los ojos a la espera. Disimula los nervios que hacen temblar sus manos metiéndolas bajo los muslos.

Itachi quita el papel que envuelve la cajita y la abre. Dos anillos de oro blanco descansan en un lecho de terciopelo negro.

– Es un primer paso. – Murmura Naruto en el silencio que se instala entre ellos. Itachi no sabe que decir. – Es mi manera de decirte que te quiero lo suficiente como para que, cuando hayamos cumplido el trato que hicimos con Deidara y Hidan, volvamos a intentarlo en serio.

Itachi sigue inmóvil, con la vista fija en los anillos. No sabe que decir, no esperaba que Naruto se acordara del aniversario, ni mucho menos, que comprara algo así para los dos.

- Te has acordado. – Dice finalmente.

No podría olvidarlo aunque quisiera. – Suena un poco molesto, pero solo un poquito. – Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando ese día, que se grabó en mi mente a fuego... puedo relatarlo segundo a segundo sin dejarme nada, ni un solo detalle... – Sonríe dulcemente al recordar que justo esa noche, hace un año exactamente, se entregó por primera vez a él.

– Tu... soy idiota. – Niega levemente con una sonrisa. – Creí que no te acordarías y sin embargo me has hecho quedar fatal... un peluche y una flor. Soy un cutre... lo siento, mejoraré eso también para estar a la altura.

– Que tonto eres. – Comenta divertido sin mirarle. – No tienen la fecha, solo grabé nuestros nombres en ellos... quiero que los tengas tu y que te lo pienses mientras llega el día. No me respondas ahora, solo piénsalo, ¿Si?.

– Por supuesto. – Posa la cajita en sus muslos y acaricia el metal con la punta de los dedos.

Pasan unos minutos en silencio, cada cual metido en sus pensamientos, notando la cercanía del otro y el cristal que los separa como un muro infranqueable por ambas partes.

Se quieren pero aún no es el día, aunque ya no les queda casi nada, apenas tres meses.

Naruto habla de nuevo, en un susurro.

– ¿Sabes? Miku lleva toda la semana durmiendo la noche entera. – Itachi atiende sin moverse, sonríe. Cambiar de tema siempre es buena idea, y hablar de la niña les puede llevar horas. Es un tema de conversación que a los dos les apasiona.

– Eso es estupendo.

– Si. – Mira alrededor, buscando las palabras. – ¿Quiéres pasar y darte una ducha?... puedo dejarte ropa limpia.

– Mejor no, si paso será para quedarme. – Cierra la cajita con los anillos y la guarda con cuidado en la bolsa trasera de armas. Se acomoda en la repisa de la ventana y mira los tejados de las casas frente a él. – Rompería mi trato con Deidara... hace meses que me muero por fo...

– Vale, no lo digas. – Naruto le corta antes de que termine la palabra. Se sonroja hasta la punta de las orejas solo de pensarlo. – Yo también me muero por que lo hagas... hacerlo con la mano ya no es suficiente. Hace tiempo que dejó de ser bastante para mi.

– Que suerte, al menos tu puedes... – Dice apenado el moreno.

– Tienes manos. – Puntualiza asintiendo para si mismo. – ¿Se te ha olvidado como se hace?.

Itachi escucha claramente su voz por la pequeña rendija entre el cristal y el marco de la ventana. – No se me ha olvidado, solo espero a que cumpla el plazo para hacerlo contigo, nada más.

Naruto gira la cara unos centímetros y le mira con los ojos convertidos en pequeñas piedras azules inquisidoras. – ¿No te funciona?. – Itachi da un respingo a la pregunta y tiene un repentino ataque de tos que le impide responder al momento. El rubio espera el tiempo que haga falta, se muere por oír la respuesta.

– No es eso, es que... – Baja la voz al momento y se da la vuelta en el sitio. quedando de rodillas frente al cristal, mirando la nuca de Naruto desde su altura. Traga saliva... – ...no es eso... – Pierde el hilo de los pensamientos al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se pierden en la nuca, los hombros y la espada del rubio. – ...n-no es eso...

Naruto se gira al escucharle repetir la misma frase y al hacerlo, se encuentra de frente con sus ojos, que lo estudian minuciosamente de frente igual que momentos antes habían hecho de espaldas.

– Será mejor que te vayas. – Los labios de Naruto susurran con cierto deseo marcado en cada palabra.

– Sí, debería irme ya. – Responde en la misma postura, posando la mano abierta en la fría superficie frente a él.

Naruto mantiene la mirada fija en sus labios, y sube hasta los negros ojos de su marido. Una súplica cruza su azul mirada y sus dedos acarician la palma de Itachi sobre el cristal.

Los siguientes minutos siguen ahí parados, frente a frente. Se miran, se estudian, se esperan. El deseo es tan intenso que el cuerpo entero les cosquillea a los dos de anticipación. Naruto siente caricias pasadas surgir de nuevo de su cerebro y hacerse presentes. Su piel se eriza y nota que se pone de gallina en algunas partes, y se calienta febril en otras. Itachi no puede mantener el aire en su pulmones de forma natural; los besos que se han dado le pican en los labios, en el cuello, en el resto de su persona.

Levanta la mano que sigue apoyada en el cristal y la sitúa a la altura de los labios del rubio. Un jadeo se escucha en al calle, cuando expulsa el aire de golpe. Naruto entreabre los labios, y siente, aunque parece imposible, los dedos de su marido rozar la fina piel de su boca.

En este momento, los dos están a punto de cruzar el punto de no retorno; el mayor toma las riendas de la situación y alarga la otra mano hasta el cristal, cerrando la ventana en un golpe seco y breve, que parece devolverles la cordura a los dos.

Naruto sonríe comprendiendo todo y su marido hace lo mismo. Se pone de pie de un salto, sacudiendo la mano contra el pantalón para limpiarlo y agita los dedos en un gesto de despedida.

Naruto le imita en todo, en la despedida y en el beso que lanza al aire.

Agarra el horrendo peluche en cuanto Itachi desaparece tras el tejado frente a la ventana y lo abraza contra el pecho. Tarda un rato en recuperar el pulso, que martillea con fuerza contra sus costillas y su respiración, rápida y jadeante hasta que no escucha la ventana cerrarse, ni se ha dado cuenta de que está conteniendo el aliento.

Sus dedos tiemblan y un sudor frío le recorre por todas partes. Detiene su carrera a un lado, en una terraza cercana y se sienta en el suelo. Necesita un momento o le dará un pasmo.

¿Qué ha sido eso?... ¡Kami! ha estado a puntito de echarlo todo por la borda por un calentón.

Se lleva la mano a la espalda, a la bolsa de armas y acaricia la caja con los anillos sin sacarlos.

Suspira, sonríe... sonríe mas, mucho mas.

Todos estos meses de citas divertidas, en las que realmente se lo ha pasado bien, ha conocido cosas de Naruto que no sabía, cosas que no había notado ni cuando vivían juntos, disfruta cada segundo que pasa con su hija, no pensó, ni imaginó, que Naruto era tan maravilloso.

Acarició las sienes y suspiro tranquilo.

Desde el principio había enfocado la relación mal. Su gran error fue tratar a Naruto como hacía con Sasuke. Exactamente igual, salvo por el sexo, en lo demás eran iguales a sus ojos, y no era así.

Todas las cartas están sobre la mesa.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Kakuzu suspira frustrado y se quita los guantes de goma de un tirón, metiendo uno en el otro y lanzándolos a la papelera del gran cuarto estéril que ha habilitado en su casa. Sus conocimientos médicos crecen continuamente, y siempre está dispuesto a ganar dinero. Atender a pacientes que quieren "cierta intimidad" le llena las cuentas bancarias casi a diario.

Aunque también tiene unos cuantos "clientes gratuitos" de los que está encantando de hacerse cargo. Uno de ellos es el que en ese momento se levanta de la camilla y con unos morritos de disgusto, baja de un salto y se va vistiendo pesadamente.

Tobi juega distraído en un rincón de la sala, apuñalando literalmente las hojas en blanco con las ceras de colores. Kakuzu sonríe al pequeño y al ensañamiento que le produce el color verde. Esa hoja morirá de un momento a otro. Tobi ensancha la sonrisa y cambia de color; si, el naranja también es un buen arma.

– ¿Y?. – Pregunta Deidara ansioso, abrochando el cinturón blanco de sus pantalones.

– No veo nada extraño, todo parece normal. – Pasa las hojas que ha traído el artista consigo. – Tsunade ha hecho un muy buen trabajo, te ha mandado mas pruebas de las necesarias, no ha dejado ni un cabo suelto y todo está bien, en serio, no lo decimos para animarte.

– Entiendo... pero es tan frustrante. – Mira a su hijo, que sigue ajeno a todo en su faceta artística. – ¿Y esto tampoco tiene nada que ver, no?. – Señala el sello en su pecho.

– No, nada que ver, eso es por tu corazón. – Kakuzu le devuelve los informes médicos y lleva las muestras que le ha tomado a la nevera al otro lado de la habitación. – Examinaré esto, pero no creo que salga nada. Físicamente estás preparado y receptivo, no puedo decirte nada mas, Deidara. Sabes que no te mentiría. – Puntualiza a la cara que está poniendo el artista en ese momento.

– ¿Y mi novio?. – Comenta serio.

– Madara también está perfecto. Todos sus fluidos son aptos. – Le pasa las hojas con los resultados del Uchiha y deja que los lea. Suspira un momento y rodea la mesa para encararle. – Si quieres un buen consejo, deja de pensar en ello.

– Tu lo ves muy fácil. – Aprieta los labios pero entiende lo que quiere decirle.

– Escucha, sé que no es sencillo, pero en mi opinión, deberías buscar una actividad que te mantenga ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo. Pasas el día rodeado de niños, cuando no es el tuyo son los de los demás y eso hace que no te lo quites de la cabeza, y que al no conseguirlo, sientas que te pasa algo malo cuando no es así, así que, en serio, busca una actividad que mantenga tu mente ocupada y lleva al enano unas horas al día a la guardería, para que juegue con otros niños fuera del circulo familiar y de paso, tengas un poco de tiempo para ti, que estoy casi seguro que hace meses que no estas a solas contigo mismo, ¿Me equivoco?.

Deidara niega bajando la mirada. Es cierto que no ha estado solo en un montón de meses... levanta la vista al darse cuenta de que, un par de horas para si mismo, no le vendrían del todo mal.

Hay algún que otro libro que le gustaría mirar, pasar por la biblioteca, comprarse algo de ropa para él... la lista de cosas que le gustaría hacer va creciendo según pasan los segundos.

Kakuzu sonríe y le deja un rato con sus pensamientos, mientras va junto a Tobi y se sienta a su lado.

Tobi le da una hoja en blanco y unas cuantas de sus ceras, le mira sonriendo y se queda quieto, esperando que el mayor haga un movimiento. Kakuzu dibuja un gato morado, con sus bigotes y se lo da al pequeño, que grita un "MIAU" con todas sus ganas.

Deidara se pone la chaqueta y levanta a su hijo para ponerle el abrigo y los guantes. Tobi se empeña en darle sus dibujos a Kakuzu y el mayor le promete colgarlos en la pared. Se deja vestir por su madre sin batallar y feliz de acabar en sus brazos.

– ¿Y Hidan?. – Pregunta antes de irse.

– Durmiendo, ya sabes. – Responde el inmortal con una radiante sonrisa. Deidara le responde del mismo modo y va hasta la puerta.

– Si tienes alguna duda, ya sabes donde estoy. Que no te importe la hora ni nada, ¿De acuerdo?.

– Claro, no hay problema.

Se despide del mayor y sale a la calle con Tobi en los brazos.

Pasa por la guardería donde hace directamente la matrícula para el pequeño y va hasta la casa de Naruto y Sasuke; seguro que a ellos también les gustaría pasar un tiempito sin niños... incluso podrían hacer algo juntos alguna que otra tarde...

No se ha dado cuenta de que la idea de pasar tiempo a solas y los planes que está haciendo en su cabeza ya han empezado a relajarle.

Es bueno, muy bueno.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO **

Vale, un par de escenas mas. Me ha gustado mucho la parte de la ventana en concreto, aunque en mi cabeza era mucho mas hot, no tengo el cuerpo para marranadas... ya tendré tiempo y ganas de hacer un buen lemon... lo que me lleva a que me he dado cuenta de que … ( aer como lo digo) ya tienen un hijo y sin embargo ¡NO HAY ESCENITA HOT DE IZU Y SASU! arf, arf, arf, en serio, he releído todo enterito y nada, no hay ni una pequeña alusión ¿Porqué nadie me lo ha dichooooo?

Afortunadamente están a punto de casarse y algo podré hacer al respecto...

Nos leemos en el siguiente y espero que este os guste.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	6. Profundamente deseado

Tercera parte de "Nunca mezcles trabajo y amor" donde nos internaremos de cabeza en la maternidad, y en las diferentes maneras de ver un mismo hecho: la convivencia con un hijo nuevo.

Como cambian las cosas que antes eran normales, como comer a su hora, mantener la ropa en su sitio, y esa manía tan rara que tienen los adultos de dormir toda la noche, que los niños no parecen compartir...

Y por si esto no fuera suficiente, Hidan desea un hijo propio y está dispuesto a cualquier cosa para conseguirlo.

Sasuke organiza su boda sin saber si se llegará a celebrar...

Itachi y Naruto se comportan como los padres divorciados perfectos, solo amigos... pero eso delante de todos... por detrás las cosas son muy diferentes...

Deidara y Madara descubren de la voz de su hijo, que no son papá y mamá, por que eso solo pueden ser los que están casados... y ellos no lo están... aún...

Deidara tendrá que pasar una muy dura prueba hasta ser aceptado por el clan Uchiha y alguien de su pasado regresará...

Itachi/Naruto, Kakashi/Iruka, Kakuzu/Hidan, Izuna/Sasuke, Madara/Deidara...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**NUNCA MEZCLES TRABAJO Y FAMILIA**

**Capítulo 6: Profundamente deseado.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Después de muchos años, ha sucedido.

Kakuzu le observa dormir, como miles de veces antes. Siempre disfruta de ese pequeño placer oculto. Para él es la criatura mas hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra, sin comparación alguna.

Y dormido es mucho mas hermoso a sus ojos, y por supuesto menos escandaloso. Para alguien como él, amante de la tranquilidad y la paz, el sueño de Hidan es un regalo en si mismo.

Y que esté en la cama un deseo anhelado por muchísimo tiempo. Casi había tirado la toalla con eso.

Sus ojos verdes recorren una y otra vez sus líneas, sus músculos marcados, relajados, el inquietante rastro de sangre en el interior de sus muslos. Sus labios se curvan en una pequeña sonrisa imperceptible y acaricia con la punta de los dedos la columna de Hidan en un toque estudiado al milímetro. Sube hasta su hombro y rodea su nuca, despacio. Posa la mano completamente abierta en la coronilla y peina sus cabellos hacia atrás, desde el flequillo.

El pelo cae lacio a ambos lados de su cara y se permite pasarlo tras la oreja y acomodarlo ahí, aunque los delicados cabellos plateados se empeñan en caer una y otra vez fuera del lugar en el que Kakuzu quiere que estén.

Nunca jamás pensó que el día de hoy se haría real de ninguna de las maneras. Se había resignado a ser el guardián de Hidan, a guardar sus sentimientos por él en lo mas profundo de su cuerpo y corazón, a protegerle y estar con él, pero nada más. Lo que él quisiera o deseara no merecía la pena ser tomado en cuenta.

Por que Kakuzu ama a Hidan mucho mas allá de la palabra, del concepto en sí del amor.

Reconoce que es hermoso, muy hermoso. Su piel pálida y delicada, perfecta para sus dedos. Al igual que esos labios sonrosados, creados para encajar con los suyos. Sus largas piernas y pequeñas manos, delicadas y al mismo tiempo fuertes y poderosas. No hay nada de Hidan que no ame, pero por encima de todo, venera su alma. Amaría cualquier persona, animal o cosa que llevara ese alma, llena de energía, convicción y nobleza.

Por eso mismo estaba con su madre mucho antes de ser concebido, fue arrastrado hasta su origen por el destino. Siempre había pensado eso, incluso después de verlo, nada mas nacer, supo muy dentro de su propia alma, que ese pequeño e indefenso ser, le era confiado, había sido creado para completar su propia alma, para llenar esa soledad corrosiva que minaba su inmortalidad con furia.

Por eso mismo pasó ocho largos años buscándole, día tras día, sin perder ni uno solo la esperanza.

Y desde que Madara le había ayudado a sacarle de allí, había estado con él cada minuto, sin temor alguno. Pero nunca, jamás de los jamases, pensó que sus sentimientos por él serían correspondidos de modo alguno. Nunca. No entraba en sus planes ni pasados, ni futuros.

Hidan era demasiado importante para él como para pensar siquiera en mancillar su cuerpo con sus sucios deseos de posesión. Pero... había sucedido, esa misma tarde habían hecho el amor.

A pesar de la negativa tajante del mayor, Hidan había suplicado, llorado, pedido y obligado a hacerlo; y no paró hasta salirse con la suya.

Y había sido tan intenso y brutal, que el jashinista se había desmayado en sus brazos, y él le ha dejado así, desnudo sobre su cama. A su lado, siempre custodiándole... en cierto modo sintiéndose culpable por la sangre derramada, apenas unas gotas, pero suficiente como para que su conciencia le reproche el haber caído en la provocación de Hidan.

Se levanta con cuidado de no despertarle y va hasta el baño, donde abre el grifo con el agua caliente y pone el tapón en la bañera. Sonríe feliz y satisfecho. La primera experiencia ha sido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

En sus pensamientos había hecho el amor infinidad de veces con él, de todas las manera imaginables posibles, pero nada se ha parecido, ni remotamente, a lo que ha pasado minutos antes.

Vuelve a la cama y se sienta en el borde, mirándole de nuevo.

La sangre en la entrada de Hidan empieza a encostrarse y una mueca de descontento aparece en su serio rostro. Sabe que inmediatamente después de terminar su cuerpo ha regenerado los tejidos dañados, y que siempre será doloroso para el menor, por mucho cuidado que ponga, será una primera vez todas las veces que lo hagan.

Se había afanado en prepararle con mimo y cariño, pero él es demasiado grande en todos los sentidos para el menudo cuerpo del peliplata y el dolor se hizo presente en el mismo instante de su unión, y eso que ha procurado dilatarle hasta estar completamente seguro de que el dolor iba a ser únicamente el inevitable.

Se resigna a convivir con una punzada de culpa a partir de ese momento de su vida. Hidan querrá repetir, eso lo tiene claro, y no habrá excusa ni razón que le haga desistir en modo alguno. Aunque se muera de dolor, no va a parar.

Otra de las cosas que le encanta de él, su cabezonería extrema.

Se pone de pie y toma su cuerpo con delicadeza del colchón, evitando despertarle.

Se asegura de que el agua del baño está a la temperatura adecuada y le sumerge con cuidado. Sujeta su cabeza por la nuca con una mano y con la otra prepara la esponja con un chorro de jabón líquido en ella. Aprieta un par de veces para sacar espuma y la desliza por la piel enrojecida del peliplata. Limpia los restos de su encuentro de su piel como si Hidan fuera de cristal y se rompiera con el contacto.

Lava sus cabellos con una sola mano, y hace la prueba de soltarle para comprobar que no se hunde.

Prepara las toallas sobre el retrete y se desliza a su espalda, acomodando el pequeño cuerpo de su amante contra el pecho y se queda quieto, muy, muy quieto.

Acaricia sus brazos dentro del agua caliente y le zarandea ligeramente cuando el agua empieza a perder su temperatura agradable.

Hidan gime entre dientes, pero no se despierta.

Kakuzu sale de la bañera con él en brazos y quita el tapón con el pie. Le deja sobre la cama y va por el par de toallas. Enrolla una a su cintura y usa la otra para secarle completamente entre caricias.

Hidan se revuelve al ser dejado en la cama, como si el colchón quemara bajo su piel.

El mayor se tumba a su lado, doblando el brazo y poniendo su cara sobre la palma de la mano, para mirarle desde arriba. Usa la otra mano para trazar líneas sin sentido sobre su piel, por toda la espalda, hombros y brazos. Al estirar la mano para tocarle el brazo mas alejado de él, fija su vista en los tatuajes que le marcan.

Recuerda años atrás, a un Hidan de poco mas de cuatro años, haciendo preguntas curiosas a su madre.

La joven sentada en el suelo, con los tobillos cruzados y su pequeño sentado cómodamente en el hueco entre sus muslos. Los dos vestidos de impecable y luminoso blanco, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que estaba ahí.

– Voy a hacerme un tatuaje como Kuzu cuando sea mayor. – Su vocecita sonó rebotando en la amplitud del gran templo. El moreno sonrió al escucharle.

– No puedes, mi vida. – Su madre le besó en la cabeza tomándole las dos manos entre las suyas. – Nuestros cuerpos no pueden ser heridos, Jashin no lo permite.

– ¿Porqué?. – Giró la carita para mirarla y vio a Kakuzu en la entrada, saludándole con una gran sonrisa, pero esperando la respuesta a su pregunta.

– Jashin protege nuestro don de la inmortalidad. – Alarga la mano a Kakuzu que pone un kunai en sus pequeños dedos. – Y nosotros se lo agradecemos ofreciéndole lo que somos como ofrenda.

– ¿Lo que somos?. – No entendía nada.

La chica clava el kunai en la palma de su mano y le muestra la herida al niño. Sangra unos pocos segundos y se cierra sin mas.

Coge la pequeña manita de Hidan y moja un dedo en la sangre.

– El símbolo de Jashin ¿Sabes que significa?. – El niño niega concentrado en la sangre que mancha su dedo en ese momento. La mujer toma la manita con la suya y le pide que deje el dedo levantado. Adelanta las manos hasta el mármol blanco del suelo y dibuja un circulo con la sangre. – El circulo representa el principio y el fin, lo infinito, algo que avanza y vuelve a empezar una y otra vez. – Pasaba el dedito de Hidan por la circunferencia en una caricia, varias veces. – Eso es lo que Jashin nos regala, la inmortalidad. – El pequeño asiente muy serio, la chica vuelve a mojar el dedito en la sangre y dibuja las líneas que forman el triangulo dentro del circulo explicándole a su hijo que son. – A cambio, nosotros le honramos con lo que nos hace ser lo que somos... una linea representa la carne, otra la sangre y otra el alma. Dentro del círculo, Jashin te otorga sus dones y acepta tu ofrenda, pero tiene que ser así. Si le pides un favor, debes estar dispuesto a darle a cambio algo que tenga el mismo valor para él que lo que pides

– ¿Y los que le dan flores o comida?. – Pregunta por la gente que va al templo con regalos.

– Esas personas son egoístas y Jashin no aprecia las cosas materiales. – La voz potente de Kakuzu resonó fuerte y clara. – Le damos nuestra sangre, ofrecemos nuestra carne y exponemos nuestra alma, la ponemos a su disposición y Jashin cuida que no nos pase nada. ¿Lo entiendes?

El pequeño asintió enérgico y se levantó de su asiento para ir a los brazos de Kakuzu. Sus visitas significaban que su padre quería verlo y Hidan disfrutaba de estar con él.

Kakuzu sacude la cabeza ligeramente, volviendo al presente. La mirada violeta se centra en su cara con gesto cansado.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras?. – cuestiona en voz baja con el semblante serio.

– Mmm... ahora mismo, cansado. – bosteza con la boca abierta, poniendo la mano sobre sus labios. Se incorpora sobre sus codos y le mira sonriente. – ¿Y tu?, ¿Estás bien?.

– ¿Que clase de pregunta tonta es esa?. – le da con un dedo en el moflete.

– No es una pregunta tonta, quiero saberlo joder. – Infla los mofletes y frunce el ceño.

– Estoy bien, feliz. – Suspira y sonríe a la cara que pone Hidan a su respuesta. – Aún no me lo creo del todo... temo despertar de un momento a otro y que todo sea un maldito sueño. – Le acaricia la cara con el dorso de los dedos; el peliplata cierra los ojos y tiembla ligeramente, pero se deja hacer un rato, luego le mira serio.

– Lo siento... si no ha salido como esperabas... yo. – Desvía la mirada avergonzado hasta el lado contrario. – Joder, tenía tantas ganas de poder estar contigo así, sin cagarme de miedo, que seguramente he hecho alguna gilipollez... la próxima vez me saldrá mejor.

– ¿Próxima vez?. – Le obliga a mirarle guiando su cara con la punta del dedo. – ¿Eso quiere decir que quieres volver a intentarlo?. – Estudia sus reacciones para obrar en consecuencia.

– No quiero intentarlo, quiero hacerlo, otra vez, muchas veces mas. – Adelanta la cara y atrapa sus labios en un beso lento. El temblor casi ni se nota, aunque sigue ahí, lo siente por todo el cuerpo.

– No hay prisa, iremos despacio. – Hidan asiente y mete los dos brazos bajo la almohada, cerrando los ojos y quedándose dormido sin hacer la réplica. – Tenemos tiempo de sobra; todo el tiempo del mundo.

La última frase la dice para si mismo, por que el Jashinista se ha quedado profundamente dormido.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

– ¡ Tobi! Vuelve aquí ahora mismo. – Grita Deidara corriendo por el pasillo tras su hijo, que obviamente corre mas deprisa para huir de su madre.

Se abraza a la pierna de su padre en cuanto le encuentra, en la cocina.

Madara mira hacia abajo y aprieta los labios para contener una carcajada en su garganta. Va con el culete al aire, vistiendo solo una camiseta y los calcetines; su cara está roja por la carrera. Le coge en brazos y el pequeño se aferra a su cuello, escondiendo la cara y cerrando los ojitos con fuerza, como si así pudiera librarse del enfado de su madre.

Deidara los mira a los dos muy enfadado. Respira sonoramente por la nariz y cuenta mentalmente hacia atrás desde diez, calmándose en el proceso.

El moreno tira de su hijo hacia atrás para que le mire. Unas lagrimitas cuelgan de sus pestañas y un puchero se dibuja en sus labios con pena.

Su madre se ha empeñado en que use el orinal y él se niega en redondo. Le gusta llevar el pañal y no piensa hacer pis en esa cosa tan rara por mucho que su madre lo diga. Punto.

Ha sacado la cabezonería de los Uchiha y eso desespera al artista.

– No le obligues si no quiere. – Limpia la carita de su hijo con la mano y le mira sonriendo. – Y tu no enfades a mamá que se pone muy feo. Mira, da miedo.

– No le obligo, pero ya anda, y es un buen momento de quitarle el pañal, aunque sea solo por el día. Por la noche lo llevará puesto. – Se justifica tratando de sonar convincente, pero el puchero no jutsu de Tobi es una técnica brutal y devastadora que hace a Dei rendirse de inmediato.

Se da la vuelta sin decir nada mas y vuelve medio minuto después, dejando un pañal, las toallitas húmedas y la crema en la mesa, dando un golpe sordo.

– Que te lo ponga tu padre. – Tajante. – No quiero saber nada, haz lo que te de la gana.

Tobi da un respingo en los brazos de su padre y ve como su mami se aleja de él sin mirarle.

– ¿Porqué no lo intentas, eh?. – Dice dulcemente al niño cuando deja de lloriquear.

Tobi es pequeño, pero muy inteligente y entiende lo que su padre le está pidiendo perfectamente. Apoya sus manitas en el pecho y hace fuerza, para que le deje en el suelo.

Camina deprisa hasta que llega al salón, donde Deidara está sentado en el sillón. Mira de reojo a su mami y lo atraviesa dando pasitos pequeños hasta el baño. Se para frente al orinal y lo mira juntando las cejas. No parece difícil, solo tiene que sentarse ahí y dejar que el pipí salga.

Su madre se lo ha repetido tantas veces que sabe lo que tiene que hacer de memoria.

Se agacha a cámara lenta, muy despacio y va sentándose por partes, como si el orinal quemara.

Tarda un rato en decidir la postura y al final se queda quieto. No es tan malo como pensaba.

Espera, un minuto entero, dos, tres... no se mueve. Mira hacia abajo con odio.

Deidara se asoma y sonríe cuando le ve, haciendo fuerza con la cara roja por el esfuerzo. Su novio le hace un gesto para que no entre y le deje solo.

Aún así se queda en el pasillo, cerca de la puerta pero fuera del campo visual del niño.

Tobi se aburre ahí sentado mirando el vacío. Sus juguetes están en el salón y no hay nada interesante en el baño para matar el tiempo. Suspira relajado del todo, resignado por la situación.

Sonríe con toda la boca y se levanta de un salto. Mira dentro y sale corriendo de nuevo, con el culo al viento riendo a carcajadas como un loco.

Busca a su madre sin darse cuenta de que lo ha pasado de largo en el pasillo y va directamente hasta él cuando le ve. Agarra su manita y tira de ella, guiándole dentro del baño con decisión. Se para orgulloso frente al orinal y lo señala con la otra manita, mirando alternativamente a su madre y al cacharro.

– ¿Ya?. – Le pregunta feliz. Ve como asiente con orgullo y acerca a su mamá para que lo vea. – ¡Oh, vaya! muy bien, cariño. – Deidara se agacha y lo abraza contra él. – ¿Llamamos a papá para que lo vea también?. – Tobi se carcajea.

Madara les mira desde la puerta y estira el cuello para mirar dentro. No es que sea una gran meada, unas pocas gotas de nada, pero es un logro inmenso para el niño.

– Esto se merece un premio, ¿Un helado?. – Cambia la mano de su madre por la de su padre y trata de ir por su helado, pero su padre tiene otros planes. – ¿Y si antes ponemos el pantalón, eh?

Tobi asiente y Dei se agacha de nuevo frente a él, apartándole el pelo de la frente.

– Quiero que hagas algo por mi, ¿Sí?. – Sus ojos azules miran curioso y atento a su madre. – Cuando tengas pis, tienes que decirlo, ¿Vale?.Mamá vendrá contigo las veces que haga falta, pero tienes que avisarme en cuanto tengas ganas. A mí o a papá, pero no esperes a que salga. ¿Eh?, te daré un premio cada vez que lo hagas.

Lo comprende, pero ahora mismo quiere su helado...

El timbre suena y Madara va a abrir mientras Deidara limpia lo del baño.

Itachi entra con Miku en brazos, y mira divertido a Tobi, que le saluda con la manita feliz de la vida.

– Pero bueno, ¿Qué haces con la colilla al aire, cochinote?. – Grita divertido tapándole los ojos a Miku con la mano.

– Es que Tobi es un niño mayor y ha hecho pis él solito. – Dice orgulloso Deidara entrando al salón. – ¿Y Naruto?.

– ¡Hala, que bien!. – Felicita al niño acariciándole el pelo y Miku aplaude un par de veces con una risita en sus labios. Madara le pone los pantalones. – Pues quieren que vayas a casa. – Dice mirando a Deidara. – Y vengo a pedir asilo por esta noche para los dos. – Ríe por la gracia.

– ¿Qué vaya?... ¿Sólo yo?. – Deidara le da un besito a la niña en el moflete regordete.

– Tres palabras: Despedida de soltero. – Chista con la lengua fastidiado. – No sé nada mas, solo que te están esperando.

Madara le mira sonriendo y le hace un gesto con la cabeza señalando la puerta de la calle.

– Ve y diviértete. – El rubio se da cuenta de que está en pijama y niega tristón. – Venga, venga... ponte guapo, no hagas esperar a los chicos.

Deidara va hasta su cuarto y se viste en un suspiro. Unos vaqueros azul claro de talle bajo, una camiseta blanca y las botas negras. Se sujeta el pelo en una coleta alta, peinándolo con los dedos y besa a sus chicos y a Miku para despedirse.

– Tú, pórtate bien. – Señala a Tobi. – Tú, no me esperes levantado. – A Madara. – Tú, dame un besito gordooooo. – A Miku. – Y tú... tenemos una conversación pendiente. – Itachi afirma con la cabeza y abre mucho los ojos cuando Deidara le da un beso en la mejilla después que a Miku.

Eso si que no se lo esperaba.

Deidara sale, pero no cierra la puerta por que en la entrada se encuentra a Kakuzu y al final de la calle, a Izuna con Taka en los brazos caminando junto a Kakashi sensei

Sonríe despidiéndose de los dos últimos y se dirige a casa de Naruto, sabiendo que sus chicos van ha hacer su propia versión de una despedida de soltero para Izuna.

En el fondo le da un poco de pena, por que con los niños no podrán armar mucho escándalo... pero también le tranquiliza en cierto modo.

Nada que ver con lo que se encuentra en la casa del rubio.

Desde el otro lado de la calle se escuchan las risas y el bullicio de la gente en el jardín. La música se cuela entre las voces, y reconoce la de Naruto desde lejos.

No tiene ni que llamar por que la puerta está abierta del todo. Sasuke está de pie, en mitad del comedor con una copa en la mano y una sonrisa radiante que lo ilumina todo a su alrededor. Lleva un traje de chaqueta negro, sin corbata y con la camisa blanca desabrochada en sus primeros botones.

Neji, Sai y Kiba le acompañan, todos con vaqueros y camisetas sencillas y cómodas; les saluda con la mano. Hidan le intercepta antes de que se acerque a los chicos, lo suficiente como para unirse a la conversación y lo arrastra de la mano hasta el patio, donde Iruka y Naruto preparan la carne de la barbacoa aderezándola con especias y salsas.

Lee, Shikamaru y Gaara preparan bebidas en otra mesa junto a la comida. También le saludan con la mano y siguen a lo suyo.

– No os lo vais a creer. – Comenta Deidara a Naruto y su sensei cuando llega junto a ellos. – Tobi ha usado el orinal el solo...

– Tú si que no te lo vas a creer. – Empieza el rubio, pero Hidan le da un codazo con ganas en las costillas que le hacen doblarse de dolor un segundo. – ¡Que genial!. – Disimula cambiando de tema sonriente. – jejeje Miku empezó a andar anoche.

Los tres abrieron mucho los ojos, sus niños crecían en cuanto se despistaban.

– Que fuerte, pues yo quiero verla. – Deidara le abraza para saludarle y hace lo mismo con los demás. – Ya puedes quitar del medio todo lo que esté por debajo de un metro...y prepárate para correr detrás de ella cada dos por tres... precisamente antes de venir me ha tocado perseguir al pequeño monstruito que tengo por hijo, así que te lo digo como amigo...

– ¡Buenooooo!. – Grita Hidan exagerando demasiado. – Estamos aquí para pasarlo de puta madre a costa del enano Uchiha, así que , nada de niños, ni maridos ni esas cosas.

– Cierto cierto. – Murmura Deidara mirando a Naruto intrigante. – ¿Que era eso que me querías contar, que no iba a creerme?

Hidan vuelve a intentar taparle la boca a Naruto pero Deidara le corta el paso y le mira muy serio, estudiando sus gestos.

– ¡Ay, no! ¡No, no, no, no,no!. – Le agarra por los hombros y le zarandea con fuerzas. Hidan lucha sin ganas para soltarse, pero con una sonrisita en la cara y las mejillas rojas. Deidara le abraza con fuerza todo contento por su amigo. – ¡Qué... por Jashin … lo has hecho!... ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal ha ido? Ay, kamisama... cuenta, cuenta, cuenta. Detalles, datos, paso a paso... lo quiero saber... ¡NECESITO SABERLO!.

Los chicos se arremolinan a su alrededor y la fiesta empieza en cuanto Sasuke sale al jardín y le reciben con un aplauso entusiasta por parte de sus compañeros.

Deidara se abraza a la cintura de Hidan. Iruka y Naruto se acercan para escuchar la historia.

Los tres le miran fijamente, a la espera.

El peliplata suspira divertido, mirándoles sonriente. La cara de Iruka le dice que ese momento es su venganza, por el día en el que Hidan le hizo contar en público su relación con Kakashi...

– Vale, está bien... lo he hecho con Kakuzu. ¿Contentos?. – Suena tajante, pero los oyentes están lejos de darse por satisfechos.

– Eso ya lo imaginamos, queremos los detalles. – Se queja Naruto. – ¿Acerté en lo del tamaño?. – Pregunta con los ojitos en modo brillitos.

– Si, acertaste... es enorme... – Desvía la mirada pensando las palabras, tratando de ser correcto.

La sutileza no es uno de los fuertes de Hidan y se harta enseguida de pensar.

– Creí que no iba a poder, ese condenado gigante pretendía dejarme a medias... es que no podía parar de temblar, en serio, no dejaba de temblarme el cuerpo entero, las manos sobre todo... y él apartándome todo el rato, diciendo que así no iba a mover ni un dedo, hasta que no estuviera seguro...

– ¿Y?. – Deidara y Naruto estaban casi pegados a él de la emoción.

– Lo hice yo... – Miró alrededor bajando la voz. La sonrisa de los dos rubios y el castaño se hizo mas grande. Hidan estrechó la mirada resignado. A la mierda, lo contaría a su manera sin buscar palabras bonitas. A su modo se entiende igual. – Empecé a chupársela y no paré hasta que dejé de temblar. Kakuzu no sabía donde poner las manos, ni que hacer... en cierto modo estaba hasta mono y todo... y cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a parar por mucho que me apartara, ¡Guau! aquello se levantó y por Jashin que casi me muero. Nunca en mi vida había visto un trasto de ese tamaño... Y créeme, he visto muchas.

– Te lo dije, por ese pedazo de dedos que tiene... – Naruto sonreía feliz por su amigo.

– Bueno, sigue, queremos saberlo todo. – Puntualiza Iruka. Hidan le mira a la barriguita ligeramente abultada, que ya se le nota, dejando claro que el siguiente en hablar será él, por que quiere saber todo sobre su embarazo.

– Bueno, seguí un buen rato, hasta que me apartó de un empujón... seguía con la cantinela de que no estaba bien, y de que no era buena idea seguir, pero le dejé muy claro, que si no me la metía él por las buenas, iba a hacerlo yo por las malas, y sé como conseguir lo que me propongo... iba a esperar a que se durmiera y hacerlo... – Miró a los tres a la cara sonriendo. – En serio tíos, Kakuzu durmiendo es lo mas parecido a un muerto, podría hacerle lo que quisiera y ni se enteraría.

– Pero no lo hiciste, ¿No?. – Deidara sonaba preocupado.

– No, no, tomó el control en ese momento, y joder, ha sido alucinante. Todavía me palpita el trasero, de lo fuerte que me ha dado... bueno, que me he dado yo solo por que me puse encima. – se sonroja graciosamente avergonzado, lo que es raro verlo en Hidan. – Si esa montaña se me echa encima me mata de verdad. – Risas generales. – Bueno, la verdad es que se portó genial, aunque me hizo mas daño con los dedos que con lo demás. Para cuando me la metí, estaba tan ido, que en lo único que podía pensar era en que quería que se corriese dentro, nada mas...uff, ahí ya me había corrido tres veces, ni salía nada...

– ¿Y?. – Afortunadamente para el peliplata el resto de invitados estaban concentrados en la comida y en el anfitrión y solo le estaban escuchando sus amigos.

– No os riáis, pero me desmayé... – Quitó importancia al hecho sacudiendo la mano. – Cuando volví en sí, olía a jabón y tenía el pelo mojado. Kakuzu se ocupó de lavarme entero... y dormí en la cama, con él.

– ¡¿HAS DORMIDO EN LA CAMA?!. – Deidara gritó mas impresionado por ese hecho que por lo que estaba contando Hidan. Asintió y se ganó un abrazo del rubio. – Hidan, eso es genial... me alegro tanto por ti. – Enmarcó su cara con las dos manos y le sonrió enseñando todos los dientes en el gesto.

La felicidad del momento cambió sutilmente a risitas pervertidas con la frase que pronunció Iruka a continuación.

– No le entretengas, que ya estaba en lo mejor. – Le miró vengativo. – ¿Y al final qué?, ¿Te rellenó como a un pavo o ni te enteraste?... mira que echarte la siesta en pleno polvo. Que vergüenza, pobre Kakuzu.

Sasuke se acerca al grupo para avisarles de que van a empezar a cocinar la carne y se quedan sin la respuesta de Hidan... pero el Jashinista se quedó pensando un momento en eso, mientras miraba a sus amigos, y se centraba en la tripita hinchada de Iruka.

Se acercó al sensei y le susurro solo para que él lo escuchara.

– La verdad, no lo sé, por que me lavó después, y es posible que me lo sacara entonces, aunque conociéndole la sacó antes seguro... pero la próxima vez no le dejaré. Quiero uno de estos. – Pone la mano en la tripa de Iruka y acaricia la piel sobre la tela con amor. – Bueno y tu ¿Qué? ¿Vas a dejar a Kakashi en sequía mucho más o vas a perdonarle?.

– No me hables de sequía que llevo casi un año sin sentir nada duro por dentro. – Soltó Naruto a lo bestia. Iruka suspiró comprensivo a su alumno y se sentó en la silla que le acercó Sasuke a su antiguo sensei de la academia.

– ¡Ah! sobre eso. – Hidan y Deidara se miraron un momento y despues enfocaron al rubio. – Por nuestra parte damos el trato por zanjado. Itachi ha cumplido su parte y tu también, a si que, podéis retomar lo vuestro cuando querais a partir de ya, ¿Vale?

– No, aún queda un mes. – Naruto niega con la cabeza. – Sé que Itachi dirá lo mismo, nos comprometimos a un año y lo haremos hasta el último minuto... nuestra palabra tiene valor... no lo hacemos por nosotros, ni por lo que pasó, eso queda atrás, lo cumpliremos por Miku, por nuestra hija.

Los dos le abrazan en grupo, al que se une Sasuke y el resto, haciendo una bola de ninjas sonrientes, que no saben que pasa, pero si se apuntan al estrujamiento de Naruto masivo.

– Y ahora, sé que a lo mejor no es buena idea coger una cogorza a dos días de la boda, pero es lo que vamos a hacer, beber hasta que no podamos pensar por nosotros mismos... ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiii! a liarlaaaaaaa!

y todos sonríen felices, al ser conscientes de que Naruto, el Naruto de siempre, estaba ahí de nuevo, con ellos.

A disfrutar se ha dicho.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Kyaaa, fiestaaaaa mua hahahah... uff, se me ha hecho mega largo, he tardado como tres días enteros en hacerlo, y aún aśi me he dejado medio cap fuera... falta la fiesta entera y la otra despedida de soltero, que también tiene su encanto... ¿O pensáis que no van a divertirse por los niños? Y entonces Jashin inventó las abuelas para estos momentos, jajajaj

Gracias por leer y agradecería comentarios, reviewses y tal... me gustaría saber que os va pareciendo, si queréis que escriba algo en concreto, o quitar algo que no os termina de gustar, no sé, pero leer opiniones un poco mas elaboradas.

De todos modos, gracias por dedicarle el tiempo de lectura y os espero en el siguiente.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san

P.D.:Ah, coger una cogorza, es emborracharse, por si alguien no lo entiende. ¿Nee?. y siiii Sai y Gaara... mua hahahaha


	7. Despedidas de Solteros

Tercera parte de "Nunca mezcles trabajo y amor" donde nos internaremos de cabeza en la maternidad, y en las diferentes maneras de ver un mismo hecho: la convivencia con un hijo nuevo.

Como cambian las cosas que antes eran normales, como comer a su hora, mantener la ropa en su sitio, y esa manía tan rara que tienen los adultos de dormir toda la noche, que los niños no parecen compartir...

Y por si esto no fuera suficiente, Hidan desea un hijo propio y está dispuesto a cualquier cosa para conseguirlo.

Sasuke organiza su boda sin saber si se llegará a celebrar...

Itachi y Naruto se comportan como los padres divorciados perfectos, solo amigos... pero eso delante de todos... por detrás las cosas son muy diferentes...

Deidara y Madara descubren de la voz de su hijo, que no son papá y mamá, por que eso solo pueden ser los que están casados... y ellos no lo están... aún...

Deidara tendrá que pasar una muy dura prueba hasta ser aceptado por el clan Uchiha y alguien de su pasado regresará...

Itachi/Naruto, Kakashi/Iruka, Kakuzu/Hidan, Izuna/Sasuke, Madara/Deidara...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**NUNCA MEZCLES TRABAJO Y FAMILIA**

**Capítulo 7: Despedidas de Solteros.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Miku dormitaba en los brazos de su abuelo, que sonriente, aferra el pequeño cuerpecito de la niña contra su pecho, acomodándola con delicadeza. Los dos niños restantes, sentados cómodamente en el mismo carro son guiados por Mikoto. El matrimonio camina por las calles de la aldea a paso tranquilo, en dirección a su hogar. Están encantados de poder cuidar de los pequeños, y mas sabiendo que es para que los mas jóvenes disfruten de la fiesta de despedida de solteros; cada uno por su lado, cosa que Mikoto no entiende.¿Por qué no pueden hacerla todos juntos en la misma casa?.

Aunque Fugaku se lo ha explicado una docena de veces, la mujer sigue sin estar muy convencida de la excusa. La juventud se divierte de otro modo, y seguramente, Izuna y los mas mayores, no querrán mucho jaleo y preferirán una velada tranquila... si era así, ¿Por qué no podían quedarse con los niños?... puede que fuera mas vieja pero no era tonta, iban a desmadrarse como los jóvenes; al fin y al cabo, tampoco es que fueran unos ancianos... el mas mayor de ellos apenas llegaba a los veinticinco años.

Aún no está muy conforme con que su pequeño Sasuke, para ella siempre sería su pequeño, aunque tuviera veinte años ya, eso no cambiaba, se casara con Izuna. A ojos de una madre, sus hijos siempre son bebés.

Taka protesta con un sonoro monosílabo. El chupete ha caído hasta el límite de la cadenita, y por mucho que se estira no consigue alcanzarlo. Tobi intenta llegar hasta él, pero está atado al espaldar del carro y no puede moverse mucho. Frunce su pequeño ceño en una mueca descontenta.

Mikoto se para un momento y rodea el carrito. Se arrodilla frente a los niños y le pone el chupete a su nieto. Taka se acurruca de costado, posando su mejilla en el hombro del rubito, que le rodea con su bracito para sostenerlo contra él, y cierra los ojos. Mikoto les acaricia el pelo a los dos, y los arropa con la mantita que descansaba, hasta ese instante, en el asa del transporte. La mujer sonríe al darse cuenta de que han enlazado los dedos de sus manos libres, y que se han quedado dormidos, juntos y abrazados. Acaricia a los pequeños sobre la manta con ternura.

No lo dice en voz alta, lo piensa para ella, pero Tobi es todo un misterio. Ese niño es un Uchiha, pero ¿Rubio?. Es la primera vez en la historia de la familia que alguien con ese color de pelo, en realidad con cualquier color que no sea el negro, es un usuario del Sharingan. Aunque Madara se cuida mucho de hablar de las habilidades de su hijo con cualquiera, ella lo sabe. Ha parido a dos Uchiha, no puede engañarla. Ese niño tiene algo que le hace especial, por encima del resto de componentes de la familia y no solo es por su pelo, sus ojos también son inusuales.

Ahí, en ese pensamiento su vista se dirige a la niña que duerme en los brazos de su esposo. Sí, Miku también tiene los ojos azules, un tono pastel mas claro que el niño, que es un azul muy vivo, eléctrico, pero del mismo color.

Los dos niños, no, los tres son un maravilloso regalo de Jashin. Un tesoro increíble valor.

Y Taka, su nieto mas joven. Hijo de dos Uchihas de linea pura, usuarios de Sharingan y poderosos... y sin embargo, su primogénito no poseía la técnica de linea de sangre de su familia.

Taka era un niño normal y corriente. Ni siquiera su red de chakra era especial. O eso, o le estaban escondiendo la verdad a propósito... ella podía notarlo. Sus dos nietos son especiales, mucho mas que especiales y el otro niño, Tobi, también.

Mikoto lo ha notado; apenas tiene año y medio y ya mira las cosas con ojo analítico, como haría un adulto. El hijo de Madara y ese muchacho de Iwa, Deidara, será un gran ninja cuando llegue la hora de decidir el futuro que quiere vivir. Esa pareja en cuestión ha hecho un estupendo trabajo engendrando a esa criatura divina. Espera que pronto les den hermanos a los tres pequeños... una docena de nietos alegraría su vida y la de la familia, de eso estaba segura. La nueva generación iba a ser sorprendente.

Abre la puerta de su casa y se aparta para dejar pasar a su esposo, que entra sin encender la luz. Va directamente hasta la habitación de los niños, que han estado decorando hasta ese mismo día. Mikoto quería una habitación para sus nietos lo mas cálida posible y no ha parado hasta que ha quedado justo como ella quería. Ni un muñeco esta fuera de su lugar. Un sitio en que los niños puedan quedarse a dormir y no solo de visita para merendar o pasar la tarde. Un hogar para los pequeños fuera de su propio hogar.

Enciende la luz con el codo y camina dentro, a pasos cortos. Sostiene a la niña con una mano y con la otra aparta la colcha y las sábanas. Se inclina hacia delante despacio y deposita a su nieta en el colchón. Le quita todo lo que pueda molestar para dormir, gomas del pelo, zapatos y demás accesorios y pone un osito de peluche blandito en sus brazos antes de arroparla. Miku aferra el muñeco de felpa con sus pequeñas manitas y hace bailar el chupete en sus labios profundamente dormida.

Mikoto entra el carro hasta el centro de la habitación y libera primero a Taka de las correas. Le levanta con cuidado de no despertarle y lo acomoda en la otra cunita del mismo modo que su esposo ha hecho con la niña. En ese momento Fugaku sostiene a Tobi contra su pecho, y lo acuesta junto a Miku. Repite la acción de quitarle los zapatos y lo que pueda entorpecer el sueño del niño y aparta las sábanas de nuevo, para volver a subirlas en cuanto el niño se recoloca solo para dormir cómodamente.

Como si estuvieran sincronizados los tres gimen molestos. Fugaku sonríe al darse cuenta de lo que está pasando, mientras la mujer aparta el carro a un lado para que no moleste y suelta la bolsa del asa con las cosas de los niños, para poder preparar los biberones de cada uno y dejarlos listos, solo para calentarlos después y no perder mucho tiempo.

El abuelo carga al mas pequeño y lo coloca en la cuna con los mayores. Los tres se acomodan unos contra otros, sin que nadie se lo diga, y suspiran, de nuevo como sincronizados, de puro alivio.

Fugaku contiene una carcajada al darse cuenta que incluso los mas pequeños mueven el chupete al mismo tiempo y ritmo. Tobi hace meses que no usa, en cuanto le salió el primer diente su madre consideró que no era buena idea que siguiera usándolo.

Enciende una lámpara a ras de suelo para dejar una tenue y cálida luz en el cuarto, y sale sin cerrar la puerta del todo, dejando una pequeña rendija de un par de centímetros abierta.

Mikoto tararea una canción entre dientes mientras prepara los biberones inmensamente feliz. Parece haber rejuvenecido diez años de golpe. Fugaku sonríe contemplándola en silencio, con una sensación de _deja vú_ muy placentera.

La ve, en el mismo sitio, años atrás, haciendo lo mismo para el pequeño Sasuke, mientras Itachi revoloteaba a su alrededor preguntando con su vocecita infantil,si podía darle él el biberón al bebé esta vez.

Mikoto le descubre mirándola y le sonríe en respuesta. Sigue con su tarea de hacer los biberones, solo que ahora una cálida y tranquila sonrisa adorna su rostro sereno.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Izuna se da cuenta de lo equivocado que está si espera una velada tranquila, demasiado tarde como para escapar elegantemente.

Sus futuros suegros acaban de marcharse con los niños, con los tres niños, y siente que los demás conspiran en su contra de una manera cruel y despiadada.

– Que alguien me diga que no vamos a ir a un local de striptease, por favor. – Murmura para el público, que nada mas oírle se limita a estallar en sonoras carcajadas.

– Izuna, no vamos a ir a un sitio tan vulgar. – La voz de Kakashi suena por encima del resto. – La diversión viene de camino.

El futuro esposo se lleva las dos manos a la cara, para cubrirla en el gesto.

– Ya os vale. – Dice no muy convincente. – ¿Sabéis lo que me ha costado conquistar a ese tempano de hielo que es Sasuke? Como se entere de que he hecho algo indecente esta noche seré el primer Uchiha de la historia abandonado en el altar. – Puchero teatral y sollozo de pega incluido.

– Como que te crees que los otros van a estar sentaditos a la mesa jugando al bingo. – Protesta Madara desde el mueble bar, donde está preparando una docena de cócteles de diferentes colores.

– Sí, de modositos inocentes no tienen nada. – Apoyó Kakuzu desde el sofá en el que estaba sentado. – Te recuerdo que Hidan está con ellos... échate a temblar amigo mio.

– Cierto, lo que no se les ocurra a ellos, seguro que ese novio tuyo lo discurre con su cabecita perversa. – Suelta Kisame entre carcajadas sonoras. – Venga esas copas Madara.

– No les hagas caso. – Itachi le da en el hombro para tranquilizarle, y se da cuenta de que Izuna está de broma.

Lo cierto es que le da lo mismo una bailarina o dos desnudándose artísticamente... Es, en cierto modo auto-impuesto, ciego, a si que ver, lo que se dice ver, pues no va a ver mucho. Aunque eso no le libra de ser parte de espectáculo, como comprobará mas adelante en sus propias carnes. Kisame se acerca a los dos y pone uno de los cócteles de color rojo en los dedos del futuro novio, y alarga el otro, de similar textura y color a su amigo, que niega con una sonrisa. El tiburón alza una ceja intrigado.

– No bebo. – Le aclara a su amigo. – Alcohol, se entiende. Le prometí a Naruto que no lo haría... beber licor y eso.

– ¿Estás de coña, cierto?. – Pregunta Madara serio.

– No, lo digo en serio. – Se disculpa con las palmas en alto. Madara y Kisame le miran sonriendo.

– Ahora que mencionas a Naruto. – Comienza Madara, que ha ido junto a su hermano y brinda con él chocando los dos vasos antes de seguir hablando. – Dei y Hidan os levantan el castigo desde hoy.

Itachi pestañea una docena de veces antes de juntar las cejas en un gesto lento y formar una graciosa arruguita encima de la nariz.

– ¿Qué?. – Pregunta finalmente con la cara blanca por la impresión, tomando a Madara con las manos convertidas en garras por los dos hombros, casi volcado sobre su cabeza.

– Que si te fueras ahora mismo, lo entenderíamos tío. – Musita Sasori desde el otro lado de la habitación.

– P-Pero, fa... – Se incorpora de un golpe y entorna los ojos. – Falta un mes... no exactamente un mes, pero mas o menos. – Inseguro da dos pasos hacia atrás, se mira los dedos en el gesto, contando con ellos al tiempo que va mirando a los invitados. – Veintiocho días, dieciséis horas y, cuarenta y tres minutos.

– Voy a aventurarme a decir que no llevas la cuenta. – murmura Izuna con una sonrisa sarcástica. – En serio, si quieres irte a echar un polvo no me importa.

– No, no, no y no. – Niega Madara bloqueando la puerta con su cuerpo. – Esta es la noche de las tetas... nada de hablar de polvos o meterlas en sitios que no corresponden. Vamos a divertirnos y a celebrar que mi hermanito pequeño, por fin, va a dar el gran paso... bebiendo y viendo tetas...carne, mucha carne, pero nada de agujeros, ¿Entendido?.

– A estas alturas, a mi me parece que me valdría cualquier agujero en el que entrara. – Kisame sonríe para si mismo, hasta que los demás le ríen el chiste. – Merece un premio por aguantar un año entero , en serio. ¿Cuantos de vosotros lo haríais, eh?

Se hace un silencio que dura unos segundos, en el que los invitados parecen estar pensándolo. Kakuzu rompe el silencio con una voz de ultratumba y una sonrisa escalofriante que hace al grupo sonreír.

– Y a mi que he aguantado veintidós años sin follar, que me das como premio ¿Una puta estatua?.

– ¡Venga ya!, no jodas, tío. – Kisame le da en el hombro. – ¿Has follado?. – Kakuzu asiente con la cabeza, atrayendo con el gesto a todo el mundo a su alrededor.

Madara pone las copas y las botellas en la mesa del centro para que cada uno se sirva lo que quiera.

– ¿Hoy?. – Pregunta Itachi realmente interesado por la respuesta. – Dime que no te debo algo y que le caigo bien a Hidan por que lo has hecho con él o algo así.

– Lo siento macho, no le caerías bien, ni aunque le pagaras una noche a solas en un obrador de tartas. – Kisame sonríe abiertamente y los demás estallan en carcajadas, Itachi incluido. – Es un goloso, le encantan las tartas, y con ese metabolismo alienígena que tiene, puede meterse doce tartas de las grandes entre pecho y espalda y quedarse tan tranquilo. Son su punto débil, a si que ya sabes, si quieres ganarte su favor, montones de pasteles.

– No has respondido... – Izuna les recuerda la pregunta de Itachi. – ¿Y bien?

– Sí, joder, sí. – Kakashi baja la música para centrar la atención de todo el mundo en el mayor. – Si no fuera una gilipollez soberana, os diría que estoy en el cielo. Una pasada. Nada que ver con lo que me había imaginado que sería.

– ¿Y?. – El de Suna pregunta aunque son todos los que quieren saberlo.

– Y, ¿Qué?. – Responde con otra pregunta, ladino. – He cumplido con mi parte si es lo que queréis saber, panda de pervertidos. ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Estáis necesitados de cariño o algo así?.

– Tenemos todo el cariño que nos hace falta. – Dice en voz alta el futuro novio, con la voz ligeramente cargada. – Bueno, a lo mejor esos dos si que necesitan una mano. – Todo el mundo estalla en carcajadas con el gesto que hace el moreno con la mano al decir eso, fingiendo una masturbación, al tiempo que señala alternativamente a Itachi y a Kakashi, los dos necesitados del grupo. – Ahora en serio, si te lo has tirado queremos saberlo.

– No me lo he tirado, yo no hago esas cosas. – contesta Kakuzu.

– Bueeeennnoooo. – Alarga la palabra el novio hasta hacerla parecer una palabrota. – Si has hecho el acto romántico, con esa preciosa y encantadora criatura de la que estás completamente enamorado, queremos saberlo. No se a que vienen tantos remilgos, yo me tiro a Sasuke, Mi hermano se tira a Deidara, a Kakashi le gustaría volver a tirarse a Iruka, aunque sinceramente dudo que lo consiga sin no ocurre un milagro de los gordos,... y tu no eres mejor que el resto. Llámalo como quieras, pero la cuestión es que te tiras a Hidan, punto.

Kisame y Sasori sonríen al tono de voz de Izuna, al que el alcohol empieza a pasarle factura, por que no puede dejar de sonreír tontamente. Y no es el único.

El timbre de la puerta anuncia que las chicas, en plural, han llegado.

Madara, también "contento" va a abrir, dando saltitos y canturreando algo sobre tetas, tetas gordad y grandes...

Empieza la verdadera fiesta de despedida.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto tira de la mano de Sasuke para llevarle a la mitad de la pista de baile, casi casi arrastrándole obligado.

Los demás les corean en apoyo.

Menos Iruka, Gaara y Lee, todos están lo bastante borrachos como para bailar sin vergüenza alguna.

Iruka por el embarazo, el kage por que no bebe y el cejas grandes por que no es bueno que lo haga, hablan animadamente apoyados en la barra, simplemente mirando como baila el resto de amigos.

Aunque la fiesta de Sasuke había empezado en su casa, el grupo había alquilado una discoteca para poder bailar a gusto y es donde estaban en ese momento.

Barra libre, buena música y el local para ellos solos hasta las ocho de la mañana. El cielo.

El rubio se siente realizado cuando deja a su amigo en la mitad de la pista y va a grandes zancadas hasta el siguiente. Kiba suspira y no opone resistencia, aunque arrastra con él a un aburrido Shino y un esquivo Shikamaru. Si tiene que hacer el ridículo no lo hará solo, eso lo tiene mas que claro.

Neji avanza por su propio pie antes de que Naruto le obligue a grito pelado, y Sai le sigue de cerca.

Las luces tintineantes de colorines les iluminan alegres, al ritmo de la música. Hidan les mira a un lado de la pista, acompañado de Deidara que se muere de ganas por ir a bailar también, pero el peli plata no se encuentra bien y decide quedarse con él un rato mas.

No lo dice, pero es raro. A estas alturas ya no debería dolerle el trasero, sin embargo, una abrasadora punzada en su entrada no cesa de molestarle. Y el alcohol no le hace efecto. Con todo lo que se ha metido en el cuerpo debería estar por los suelos medio inconsciente, y al contrario, está mas alerta que en toda su vida, despejado, tranquilo... si no fuera por el dolor de culo, se sentiría pletórico con todas las letras.

– Vete anda, se te ve en la cara que quieres estar ahí. Deja de dar por culo y largo de aquí. No voy a morirme si te vas – Hidan le empuja hacia delante.

– Si, si, ahora voy. Cuando vengas conmigo. – Deidara se atasca en la palabra mas larga, con la lengua enredada. Sonríe como un tonto y abre mucho los ojos.

– Vamos borrachuzo, diviértete. – Hidan suspira disimulando y va con él hasta los demás.

Parece que el descansito le ha sentado bien y la molestia ha cesado un poquito, lo suficiente como para bailar a gusto un rato breve.

Apenas da dos pasos y tiene que agarrarse con ganas a Deidara, que le sostiene sin entender que pasa con su amigo.

Siente como el efecto de todo el licor que ha ingerido le golpea con ganas en la cabeza. Se encuentra borracho de golpe, y el local se pone a dar vueltas frente a sus ojos, sin que él pueda hacer nada.

En cuanto vea a Kakuzu sería buena idea que le comentara esto, eso si se acuerda de ello, claro.

Sasuke se da cuenta y va hasta el jashinista, preocupado por que los dos están en cuclillas desde hace un rato, Deidara sosteniéndole por los hombros y la frente con las manos.

Hidan pestañea intentando enfocar, y le pide que le ayude a levantarse.

Una vez de pie, coge aire por la boca un par de veces y todo parece ordenarse en su cabeza como un puzzle, encajando cada síntoma en su lugar, dejando a Hidan aliviado con el paso de los segundos, sin rastro del dolor o el malestar general de su cuerpo, y conservando la euforia y la tontuna producto de la borrachera.

Agita las manos por delante de la cara y pasa entre Deidara y Sasuke, que le siguen con la mirada hasta que se pone junto a Naruto y bailan los dos juntos como unas locas desatadas.

Una vez seguros de que todo iba bien, se unieron al resto de bailarines.

Las siguientes dos horas pasaron entre risas, bailes ridículos y vergonzosos y litros de alcohol. Mas risas, felicidad, canciones, bailes, risas, bailes y mas y mas risas.

Naruto pide al DJ que quite la música un momento y pide a todo el mundo que levante su copa para un brindis.

– Brindemos por Iruka sensei, y por su bebé. – Alza la copa a su sensei y da un trago en su honor, el resto le imita gritando a coro "Por Iruka". – Por Hidan, que por fin a follado como es debido. – Risitas generales pero brindis, eso por supuesto. – Por Deidara, al que se follarán dentro de un rato y que esperamos, y deseamos, que Madara cuaje por fin y se quede preñado de quintillizos por lo menos. – Ahora si que hay risas desordenadas y escandalosas,; "por Deidara". – Por mi amigo, hermano y compañero Sasuke. – Levanta el vaso hasta la nariz con el brazo estirado. – Que ha decidido tirarse a la piscina desde el trampolín mas alto y cometer la locura de casarse. – Le mira y le guiña un ojo cómplice. – Sinceramente amigo, si quieres echarte para atrás, ahora es el momento... Te ayudaremos a escapar... – " Por Sasuke".

– Por Naruto. – responde el novio al brindis de su amigo. – El divorciado mas feliz que conozco. Ánimo amigo, que ya solo te falta un mes y podrás despacharte a gusto.

– En realidad, ya le hemos levantado el castigo. – Puntualiza Deidara con la mano aún en alto en el brindis.

– ¿Y por qué no estás con mi hermano dándote un homenaje?. – Pregunta en un grito Sasuke.

– Por que estoy aquí contigo, divirtiéndome. Justo donde quiero estar y con las personas que quiero estar... y por que la bebida está pagada jajaja.

– Bueno, es un buen argumento. – Apoya Sasuke a las palabras de Naruto.

– Brindemos por la felicidad de Sasuke, y por que todo sea como deseas. – Shikamaru inicia este brindis, renovando todo el grupo sus copas, que el bar-man ha preparado con antelación. – Si hay algo que desees...

– En realidad... – Mira a Naruto con sus ojos de borracho, como todos los demás menos los tres mencionados antes. – Siempre he querido hacer una cosa y me he contenido...

– Pues hazlo tío, que en dos días serás un feliz casado, la despedida de soltero es para desmadrar a lo bestia. – Hidan apura su copa y deja el vaso vacío en la barra, pidiendo otra con un gesto en la mano. – Lo que hagas no cuenta, de ahí lo de "Despedida"... Ahora, como a Kakuzu se le ocurra pegármela esta noche en la fiestecita de tu novio, le machaco a patadas, se la corto, la mastico y la escupo en un bote de sal, para luego volver a coserla en su sitio.

– Ahora viene cuando dices lo de que no eres para nada celoso, ni mucho menos rencoroso con tu pareja... – Deidara sonríe después de decirlo haciendo que todos estallen en sonoras carcajadas.

– Como que a ti te da lo mismo. – Contraataca el jashinista enredándose en las letras con voz de borracho total, como todos los demás, que están mas que afectados.

– La verdad, a mi me da lo mismo... que mire todo lo quiera... Si luego lo paga conmigo, puede ponerse morado a mirar donde quiera. – Deidara le quita importancia agitando la mano en el aire, todos le apoyan asintiendo.

– Totalmente de acuerdo con tus sabias palabras, Deidara san. – Dice Sasuke, caminando hasta el rubio. – Entonces con su permiso, voy a proceder.

Naruto sonríe como un idiota, borracho hasta el límite de lo controlable cuando Sasuke se detiene frente a él, le toma por la cintura y le pega un morreo metiendo lengua y todo.

Inconscientemente y con sus facultades mentales dándose una vuelta por la aldea, Naruto corresponde con verdadero entusiasmo y dedicación, enroscando sus brazos en el cuello de su amigo, apretándole contra su cuerpo con fuerza, intentando al mismo tiempo mantener el equilibrio y respirar.

Dado que el nivel de borrachera es tan alto que hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo es imposible, o respiraban o se iban al suelo.

Sasuke pensó, que a lo mejor, el aire en sus pulmones era un poco mas importante que darse de cara contra el suelo y rompió el agarre de Naruto.

El rubio le miró con los ojos bizcos, los morritos echados para delante y una cara de imbécil digna de un póster a tamaño natural.

– ¡Ah! que a gusto me he quedado. – Sasuke sonreía de oreja a oreja. Miró a los invitados que estaban con la mandíbula desencajada rozando el suelo con el labio inferior de la impresión. – ¿Qué?... Era algo que llevaba años queriendo hacer, ya está, y tampoco ha sido para tanto.

– Ya, bueno, es que nos has dejado alucinados, entiéndelo. – Razona Kiba aún impresionado.

– Si te sirve de algo, no te pareces a tu hermano en nada. – Naruto pone morritos y hace una pedorreta sonora. – Con él me temblaban hasta las orejas... ahh, Kami, como besa ese maldito

Menos mal que el alcohol borra la memoria a corto plazo y en treinta segundos la fiesta se había retomado en el punto anterior al brindis.

…

Madara abre la puerta de su casa a las ocho de la mañana, después de desayunar todos en condiciones muy malas... en el salón se encuentra una escena que no sabe como calificar. Kakuzu que va detrás se queda quieto; Itachi le imita al tiempo que cierra la puerta.

Este último es el único que no está borracho perdido.

Hidan está tendido en el suelo con Naruto sentado encima de sus caderas y la cabeza en el pecho del jashinista. Es la típica pose post polvete rápido. Deidara está sobre el sofá, sin camiseta con el vaquero desabrochado y una bota medio quitada. Sasuke sentado en el suelo junto a Hidan, con la cabeza apoyada en el muslo de Deidara y la camisa del traje también abierta y el pantalón a medio quitar.

– Estoy por hacerles una foto. – Dice entre risitas Itachi. Kakuzu estrecha la mirada y Madara se limita a ladear la cabeza sin apartar la vista ni un milímetro de su rubio. Sonríe travieso...

– Creo que tengo una cámara por aquí. – Se tambalea un par de pasos hasta el mueble y abre un cajón para sacar el cacharro de las fotos con una pose triunfante. Kakuzu la coge entre sus dedos, con la misma sonrisa que Madara.

¡Oh si! que de fotos quedaban aún...

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Fugaku despierta antes de que la alarma suene. Unos pocos minutos antes.

Ahora le toca comer a Tobi, pero no va a la cocina a por su biberón, ya que escucha unos ruiditos raros en el cuarto de los niños y va a la carrera.

Tobi está de pie en el borde de la cuna, con la mano agarrándose la colilla y cara de pánico absoluto.

Emite unos gemiditos desesperados y tiene los pies pegados a los barrotes, cuidando no despertar a los mas pequeños.

El padre de Sasuke entiende al segundo de mirar al pequeño y le coge en brazos.

Va con él hasta el baño y le sienta en la taza.

Tobi suspira aliviado cuando por fin puede hacer pis. Tenia miedo de despertar a los niños y que lloraran, a si que , se aguantó el pis hasta que ya no pudo mas.

Hizo un puchero y miró a Fugaku a punto de llorar.

– No llores, cielo. – Le acaricia la cabeza al mismo tiempo que le abraza y comprueba con una sonrisa que la ropa está seca. – No ha pasado nada, ¿Ves?. Tu mamá me dijo que eres un niño grande, y que ya lo haces solito. – Tobi sorbió los mocos por la nariz y asintió con la cabeza. – Ya está, misión cumplida. – El niño sonríe aún con un par de lagrimitas colgando de sus pestañas.

Su estómago ruge de hambre en ese momento y sonríe avergonzado.

Fugaku suelta una risita y le deja de pie, para que se vista solo mientras el tira de la cadena. Sostiene al niño por la cintura frente al lavabo para que se lave las manitas y luego lo hace él también.

Le sienta en la silla una vez que han llegado a la cocina y calienta el biberón de Tobi.

– Te has aguantado para no despertar a los bebés, ¿Verdad?. – Pregunta Fugaku al niño.

El pequeño asiente avergonzado hasta las orejas y desvía sus ojos azules a la ventana.

– Eres un buen niño, Tobi. – Le acaricia la cabeza con dulzura. – Un niño muy bueno. Está muy bien que cuides de los pequeños. Eso es muy, pero que muy bueno. Sigue así, no cambies, ¿Eh?

El rubito adelanta sus manitas hasta el biberón y lo toma entre sus dedos para llevarlo a los labios con verdadera gula. Es su hora de comer y no perdona.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Biennn por finnn.

Ermm, que decir... pues que espero que os guste y eso.

Ah si, la canción del cap:

Face de Nuest ( madre del amor hermoso que cantidad de jamones juntos, guapos guapos guapos)

Mirotic, de TVXQ! ( Estos están para mojar pan y chuparse los dedos al mismo tiempo)

Monalisa de Mblaq ( Aish que alegría para los ojos)

Fantastic Baby de Bigbang ( ese chico de hetalia y esa bola de dragón tatuada, aer si la encontráis)

Shock de Beast ( ese cable acosadorrrrr mua ahahaha)

Estas cinco de banda sonora en las fiestas. Recomiendo que veáis los vídeos, en serio, me lo agradeceréis...

Os super lovio, y espero miles de millones de reviewses o Sasuke se queda sin luna de miel. Hablo en serio, mando a Izuna de misión y se queda a verlas venir.

A cabrona no me ganáis ni planeando con antelación.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san.


	8. Reunión familiar, o casi

Tercera parte de "Nunca mezcles trabajo y amor" donde nos internaremos de cabeza en la maternidad, y en las diferentes maneras de ver un mismo hecho: la convivencia con un hijo nuevo.

Como cambian las cosas que antes eran normales, como comer a su hora, mantener la ropa en su sitio, y esa manía tan rara que tienen los adultos de dormir toda la noche, que los niños no parecen compartir...

Y por si esto no fuera suficiente, Hidan desea un hijo propio y está dispuesto a cualquier cosa para conseguirlo.

Sasuke organiza su boda sin saber si se llegará a celebrar...

Itachi y Naruto se comportan como los padres divorciados perfectos, solo amigos... pero eso delante de todos... por detrás las cosas son muy diferentes...

Deidara y Madara descubren de la voz de su hijo, que no son papá y mamá, por que eso solo pueden ser los que están casados... y ellos no lo están... aún...

Deidara tendrá que pasar una muy dura prueba hasta ser aceptado por el clan Uchiha y alguien de su pasado regresará...

Itachi/Naruto, Kakashi/Iruka, Kakuzu/Hidan, Izuna/Sasuke, Madara/Deidara...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**NUNCA MEZCLES TRABAJO Y FAMILIA**

**Capítulo 8: Reunión familiar, o casi.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Deidara alza una ceja ante la escena frente a él. Necesita todo su auto-control para no estallar en carcajadas, pero la situación es entre cómica y penosa.

Tobi se suelta de la mano de su padre y esquiva las piernas de su madre para entrar en la casa de Naruto, pero no da ni un paso dentro.

Taka cuelga del brazo del rubio, literalmente, apoyando sus manitas en el culo del mayor para mantener la cabeza erguida.

Por delante, se ve al rubio en pijama, el trasero con pañal del hijo de Sasuke y sus piernecitas pateando sin control todo lo que se pone a tiro. Taka solo viste el pañal y los pelos de punta. Los restos del desayuno manchan sus mofletes y parte del cuello.

Deidara da un paso, no pregunta, por que tiene una ligera idea de lo que pasa. Detrás del sofá está Miku, su coletita en lo alto de la cabeza con un lazito rosa, asoma por encima del mueble.

Una risita se escucha antes de que la niña se asome tímida por el borde y corra, a los brazos de Madara, que ríe sin control alguno por la escena.

El moreno se agacha frente a la pequeña, vestida con un camisón de flores y la cara igual de sucia que el otro niño, pero cuando trata de tomarla en brazos se escapa de nuevo al escondite en el que estaba.

– ¿Todavía estáis así?. – Pregunta Madara a Naruto, enfundando en un elegante traje negro, al igual que sus dos chicos, los tres en perfecta armonía, aunque a los dos rubios el negro les hacía mucho mas llamativos, sobre todo al pequeño.

– ¿Todavía?, ¿Cómo que todavía?... – Naruto compuso una mueca de frustración y trató de que Taka no se cayera de morros contra el suelo, recolocando al pequeño en su costado. – ¿Ya es la hora?. – su voz sonó aterrada de verdad. Deidara negó, tranquilizándole con las manos. – ¡Mikuuu! deja el escondite, cariño, y ven para que mami te vista, ¿Si?.

La nena asoma un ojo por el lateral del sofá, sonríe y niega con la cabeza, dejando muy claro que quiere jugar y no vestirse como quiere su mamá.

Taka, cansado de forcejear y patear inútilmente, se deja caer en peso muerto, brazos y piernas colgando, cara de fastidio.

Tobi se para frente a su cara, y junta las cejas en un gesto, dejando claro que no entiende por que su amigo está colgando como un bolso del brazo de Naruto. Abraza el muslo de su mami y sigue la coleta de la niña moverse por la parte trasera del sofá. Nota los dedos de Deidara en su pelo y mira hacia arriba, para sonreír a su mamá en cuanto le mira.

– ¿Y Sasuke? – Pregunta el artista .

– Pues... encerrado en el baño desde hace una hora, teniendo un ataque de pánico, o algo así. – Naruto palmea el pañal de Taka haciendo que suene un golpe seco, sin hacerle daño al niño, solo el sonido, visiblemente molesto y desbordado por las circunstancias.

– Está bien Naruto kun. – Deidara le sonríe tranquilamente, comprensivo. – Dame a Taka, yo le vestiré mientras te arreglas.

– Gracias. – Con lagrimitas de agradecimiento. – ¿Miku?.

La niña sale de su escondite en cuanto escucha la voz de Hidan, que se acerca hablando animadamente con Kakuzu, que se limita a escucharle sonriente, pero no va hasta el jashinista, en su lugar se detiene en mitad del salón mirando a su madre con cara de pena.

– ¡Ay, no! No, no, no, no,... . – Naruto se lamenta al ver las intenciones de la pequeña, pero es demasiado tarde para hacer nada. Deidara y su novio estallan en carcajadas de nuevo al comprender. – Mikuuuuu, nenaaaa... – Compone un puchero y hunde los hombros encorvando la postura. Suspira resignado.

Lo cierto es que a la niña no parece importarle que tenga público, y se agarra el borde del camisón con las dos manos convertidas en puños y entrecierra los ojitos, poniéndose mas y mas roja por el esfuerzo.

– Muy bien cariño. – La anima el peliplata entre risas. – Aprieta fuerte, ja ja ja. Mejor fuera que dentro.

Un par de minutos después, la cara de alivio de la pequeña es para una foto. Se acerca tambaleante, aún no controla del todo lo de andar deprisa, con los bracitos en alto y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja hasta los pies de Hidan, y espera que la tome en brazos nerviosa.

El jashinista no se hace de rogar y la achucha con los dos brazos repartiendo besos sonoros por toda la cara y el cuello de la pequeña, que le responde con risas estridentes y palmeando su cabeza divertida.

Tobi mira la escena con el ceño fruncido, un poco celoso. Se gira un segundo y su enfado se hace mas evidente al ver a sus padres sonriendo a las gracias de Miku. No entiende que tiene de gracioso que se haya hecho caca... cuando él lo hace no montan una fiesta.

Aprieta los labios y se molesta mas, al ver a su padre abrazar a su madre y atraerle para un beso cariñoso.

– ¡ Papá!. – Grita a pleno pulmón verdaderamente enfadado, atrayendo así la atención de todo el mundo en su persona. Se acerca a la pareja y le da un manotazo a Madara en el muslo, para dejar clara su protesta. – ¡No!

Madara le mira con los ojos abiertos hasta límite por la sorpresa y soltando a Deidara se agacha para quedar a la altura de su hijo, que retrocede un paso temiendo la regañina.

En lugar de eso, su padre le sonríe orgulloso, y extiende las manos en su dirección, esperando que las tome. Tobi mira a su mamá en ese momento, indeciso, y Deidara le devuelve la mirada completamente enfadado.

Camina a pasos inseguros hasta su padre, el que parece menos enfadado de los dos y cierra su mano en torno a dos dedos.

– ¿Qué has dicho, cielo?. – Pregunta Madara al rubito, que sigue confuso por la expresión de su madre. – No pasa nada, tranquilo. – Tobi enfoca a su padre y sonríe dulcemente. – Repítelo, por favor.

– ¿Papá?. – Murmura intrigado. No sabe que es lo que ha dicho, solo quería dejar claro que su mamá es suya y que su papá no tiene permitido toquetearle delante suya, y pensó que llamarle así serviría, y lo hizo, ya que había conseguido que se separaran...

– ¡Sí! dilo otra vez, para que todos lo escuchen. – Abraza al niño y lo zarandea entusiasmado. – ¿Habéis oído?. – Todos asienten felices, mientras Miku señala a la puerta, donde su papá acaba de llegar, para dejar claro que sabe que es un "papá" y que Itachi es el suyo.

– Muy bonito. – Chista fastidiado Deidara. – ¿Te llevo nueve meses dentro, aguanto la incontinencia, la hinchazón de piernas y las nauseas, el hambre descomunal, el insomnio, el peso extra, los dolores , tus mocos, mierdas y pises, tus berrinches y tus estropicios y lo primero que dices es Papá?...

– Papá. – repite entusiasmado señalando a Deidara con el dedo, una y otra vez, mientras repite la palabra sin cesar.

– No, cariño. – le corta Madara. – A ver, ¿Quien soy yo?. – dice señalándose.

– Papá. – Tobi sonríe realizado.

– ¿Y Dei?. – Pregunta de nuevo el moreno a su hijo señalando a su pareja.

– Papá, hum. – Responde mirando a su padre, con cara de no creerse que no se haya dado cuenta aún de que Deidara es claramente "papá".

– No, Tobi, Deidara es "mamá". – Señala al rubio para apoyar sus palabras. El aludido se limita a entrecerrar los ojos no muy contento.

El niño mira confuso a su padre. Está claro que Deidara es papá ¿Qué le pasa a su papi que no se da cuenta de algo tan evidente?

– Papá, hum. – Repite lanzando los brazos hacia el artista, abriendo y cerrando sus manitas para que le haga caso.

Deidara toma a Taka en brazos de la cadera de Naruto y responde a su pareja al tiempo que se dirige al cuarto del niño para asearle y vestirle para la boda de sus padres:

– Está claro, es que no lo entiendes, amor. – Dei se gira mirando a su moreno y le sonríe. – Tu eres "papá" y yo soy "papá hum". – Tobi aplaude a su mami que lo ha entendido a la primera y su padre le deja en el suelo.

Madara saluda a Itachi, que acaba de llegar y se pierde tras su rubio, directo al baño en el que Sasuke tiene su "crisis".

Izuna aparece de la nada, como siempre, un segundo antes de que su hermano llame a la puerta, y le pide silenciosamente que le deje ocuparse de eso, a solas.

La seda blanca del traje brilla intensamente ante la mirada de Sasuke, que lleva ahí … no sabe ya cuanto tiempo, sentado en el suelo, espalda en la puerta, el traje colgado en la barra de la cortina de la bañera y en sus dedos un pergamino, que el anbu que siempre le escolta, le ha dado una hora antes; el tiempo que lleva en el baño.

Escucha las risas de sus familiares y amigos, las primeras palabras de Tobi, que le arrancan una leve sonrisa y los gritos indecentes de Hidan. Pero toda su atención está puesta en el rollo de papel en sus dedos.

Aunque ya lo sabía, la certeza le ha dejado sin palabras y con la mente en blanco. Piensa que hacer, rápido; no tiene tiempo de nada mas. Por lo menos le ha dado tiempo a afeitarse y ducharse antes de leerlo.

Da un respingo cuando unos nudillos hacen vibrar la puerta en su espalda. Suspira aliviado al escuchar la voz de Izuna tras ella.

– Sasuke, ¿Estás bien?. – Suena preocupado.

– Sí. – Escueto.

– ¿Seguro?. – Trata de girar el pomo solo para descubrir que el pestillo está echado y la puerta cerrada. – ¿Me dejas entrar?.

– ¿Para qué?. – Seguro pero cortante.

– Para comprobar que estás bien, nada mas. – Izuna empieza a notar cierta intranquilidad por la postura hostil de su novio.

– Ya te he dicho que estoy bien, ¿No te vale con mi palabra?. – Ahora si que suena molesto de verdad.

– Aún así, quiero entrar. ¿Me abres, por favor?. – Suplica con la voz.

– No.

– ¿Quieres que me vaya?.

– No.

Izuna suspira resignado y se sienta al igual que su chico, contra la madera de la puerta, sin importarle que el traje de la boda puede mancharse por sentarse en el suelo, y más, teniendo en cuenta que es blanco. La voz del mas joven se escucha después de dos minutos de silencio.

– Se supone que trae mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda. – Lo dice muy bajito, mas relajado.

– Y, ¿Tu eres la novia y por eso no me dejas entrar?. – El mayor sonríe después de pronunciar la última palabra y escucha, mas aliviado, la risa de Sasuke, alto y claro. – Si es por eso, creo que se como esquivar la mala suerte... pero para eso tengo que besarte... a si que, abre la maldita puerta, o la tiro abajo...

No ha terminado de decirlo cuando el sonido característico del pestillo al ser retirado se escucha a la perfección. Abre la puerta lo justo para entrar al baño y la cierra casi en el mismo gesto.

Sasuke no tiene tiempo de mirarle, por que se encuentra entre sus brazos sin darse cuenta. Aspira su aroma, una mezcla agradable entre el perfume, el jabón del baño, la loción de después del afeitado y la ropa nueva, con ese olor tan reconocible. Le gusta como huele, y su calor... y las caricias de sus dedos en la espalda, y esa manera que tiene de demostrarle su preocupación, ejerciendo la presión justa a la altura de sus costillas, para mantenerlo pegado a su cuerpo sin hacerle daño.

Izuna desplaza la caricia de la espalda hasta uno de sus hombros desnudos. Sasuke sigue en ropa interior y con el pelo aún húmedo. Al llegar a sus manos brazo abajo nota el pergamino entre los dedos del mas joven y el abrazo se intensifica con el otro brazo.

– ¿Cómo vamos a decírselo?. – Cuestiona Sasuke en un susurro. Izuna suspira con la cara apoyada en el arco de su cuello.

– No vamos a decir nada. – El menor se aparta para mirarle y él se limita a sonreír travieso.

Sasuke se queda mudo contemplándole. Está guapísimo con el traje blanco. Tiene el largo pelo recogido en la nuca en una tirante coleta, que deja su rostro al descubierto, y sus orejas, siempre ocultas por el pelo. El morenito sonríe al descubrir que tiene varios pendientes en ellas; totalmente inesperado. Incluso la tela que cubre permanentemente sus ojos le hace infinitamente mas hermoso de lo que ya es.

– Vaya, estás … guapo. – Dice ladeando la cabeza.

– Y tu en calzoncillos. – Izuna levanta una ceja y se muerde el labio inferior en gesto incitante. – ¿Intentas seducirme, Sasuke?.

Una carcajada se escucha claramente salir de su boca. Alarga la mano a su propio traje y se enfunda los pantalones en un movimiento. Izuna chista fastidiado pero sonríe tranquilo segundos después.

– Es una tontería decir nada a estas alturas. – Sasuke asiente mientras se abotona la camisa y le pone la corbata a Izuna en la mano para que la sostenga mientras lo hace, al tiempo que le escucha hablar. – Tómatelo como una reunión familiar y punto. – Pasa la corbata por su cuello después de levantar las solapas de la camisa y desliza sus dedos por la suave tela para ajustarla en un nudo perfecto. – Además, no necesito que un papel me diga que eres mi marido, para mi lo eres desde hace mucho tiempo. – Acaricia su cara y coloca el cuello de la camisa en su sitio, dándole un beso en los labios muy dulce.

– Yo tampoco, pero me molesta un poco que hayan encontrado un modo de jodernos la boda. – protesta molesto el menor ajustándose el cinturón de piel blanca y los gemelos cuando termina con el cinturón, metiendo el sobrante en las trabillas. Se sienta en el retrete para calzarse los zapatos.

– No te enfades, es culpa mía... se supone que soy el líder, debería conocer las leyes del clan mejor que nadie. El consejo se ha limitado a ponerlo en nuestro conocimiento, nada mas... aunque si que es cierto que ha esperado hasta el último minuto... pero bueno, sin boda no vamos a quedarnos. – los dos sonríen al mismo tiempo y Sasuke se abraza al mayor, completamente enfundado en el traje blanco, que le hace parecer un precioso ángel de ojos negros.

– No me enfado, ya no. – Se besan con un poquito mas de pasión al ser conscientes de que están solos.

– Además, no quiero forzar a mi hermano a casarse para hacernos el favor a nosotros y que podamos casarnos, y menos por una estúpida ley de cuando se fundó el clan. – Sasuke lo entiende perfectamente.

– Lo sé. Opino lo mismo, no quiero causarle problemas a Madara y Deidara. No después de todo lo que han hecho por mi y por el niño. – En esa frase escuchan perfectamente a Miku riendo a los gritos de Hidan. – Me gustaría que se casaran pero cuando ellos elijan hacerlo y no para que nosotros podamos hacerlo.

– Chicos. – Kakuzu habla desde el pasillo después de tocar la puerta, haciendo a la pareja separarse. – No quiero interrumpiros, pero tenemos una emergencia aquí fuera y Naruto está utilizando el otro baño.

Sasuke abre la puerta completamente y se encuentra a Tobi agarrándose la colilla con la mano y cara de agobio absoluto.

– Mmmpfff... Pisssssss. – Se queja el niño entre dientes.

No espera que le den permiso y cuando quieren darse cuenta, está con los pantalones bajados y pidiendo que alguien, quien sea, le suba al retrete pero ya.

La pareja entra de la mano en el salón, donde el resto de su familia, excepto Tobi y Kakuzu por razones obvias, les esperan.

Taka camina hasta sus padres y pide a Sasuke que lo coja en brazos. Deidara ha hecho un buen trabajo vistiendo al niño, incluso ha conseguido peinarle el pelo tan rebelde hacia atrás y que no se haya quitado la pequeña corbata que adorna su camisa.

– Gracias, Deidara. – Agradece Sasuke al artista.

– No hay de que. Lo cierto es que tu niño es un cielo comparado con el mío, a si que es casi como un descanso de madre poder ocuparme de Taka. – Le quita importancia agitando la mano en el aire. – Aún falta Naruto y Hidan está vistiendo a Miku.

– Tenemos tiempo de sobra. – Le tranquiliza Izuna.

El jashinista entra con la niña subida en sus hombros, los dos riendo con la boca abierta.

Al llegar la pone delicadamente en el suelo y le pide que de un par de vueltas para que la vean.

Está preciosa con un vestidito rosa tiza y dos coletitas bajo las orejas. Hidan no la viste pomposa, ni como una muñeca de porcelana, como hace su madre cada vez que el Jashinista no está cerca.

Sasuke pone a su hijo en el suelo, y va hasta la niña, a la que mira intrigado con la boca abierta. Tobi se une a los dos niños, y los tres se miran entre sí curiosos.

Los dos niños van con mini trajes de chaqueta, corbatitas minúsculas incluidas, y los dos con el pelo peinado idéntico, a excepción de la raya, cada uno a un lado.

Itachi que no ha dicho nada desde que llegó, jadea cuando ve aparecer a Naruto sin poder evitarlo.

Decir que está guapo es quedarse corto.

No puede ni hablar, ni apartar sus ojos del rubio, aunque su hija tironee de su pantalón para obtener su atención, nada le puede hacer dejar de mirar alucinado a su rubio.

Naruto le sonríe tímidamente, ligeramente sonrojado al notarse observado de ese modo por el moreno, y le saluda con la mano, mirando a su hija al rato, al darse cuenta de que está a punto de llorar por que su padre no le hace caso.

Taka grita en ese momento y Tobi le contesta en el mismo tono. Los dos niños empiezan a darse guantazos, obligando a Hidan a separarlos, entre risas y cortando por completo la escena entre Naruto y su Itachi...

En cuanto Mikoto y Fugaku hacen acto de presencia, la abuela se ocupa de regañar a los niños por pelearse y obligarles a darse un abrazo y un beso en señal de perdón. Miku corre hasta su abuelo y grita sílabas sueltas hasta que la toma en cuenta...

La familia ya está reunida. – Dice en alto Izuna. – Bueno, vamos al matadero. – Se carcajea sonoramente al notar el codazo en las costillas que le regala Sasuke por su ocurrencia.

Los dos se toman de la mano y abren la marcha...

Tienen una boda que protagonizar, comida que saborear, familia que disfrutar... vida que vivir...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La la la la la laaaaaa ( momentos musicales)

A las buenasssssss

Capi nuevo, wiiii... super emocionada por la escenita del baño ( lo mio con los baños ya es legendario, en serio) y esos niños son para comérselos a besos...kyaaaa

Espero que os guste …

Besitos y mordiskitos

shiga san

pd: la canción de este cap: Warrior de B.A.P. ( uff, madre mía)


	9. Comida voladora

Tercera parte de "Nunca mezcles trabajo y amor" donde nos internaremos de cabeza en la maternidad, y en las diferentes maneras de ver un mismo hecho: la convivencia con un hijo nuevo.

Como cambian las cosas que antes eran normales, como comer a su hora, mantener la ropa en su sitio, y esa manía tan rara que tienen los adultos de dormir toda la noche, que los niños no parecen compartir...

Y por si esto no fuera suficiente, Hidan desea un hijo propio y está dispuesto a cualquier cosa para conseguirlo.

Sasuke organiza su boda sin saber si se llegará a celebrar...

Itachi y Naruto se comportan como los padres divorciados perfectos, solo amigos... pero eso delante de todos... por detrás las cosas son muy diferentes...

Deidara y Madara descubren de la voz de su hijo, que no son papá y mamá, por que eso solo pueden ser los que están casados... y ellos no lo están... aún...

Deidara tendrá que pasar una muy dura prueba hasta ser aceptado por el clan Uchiha y alguien de su pasado regresará...

Itachi/Naruto, Kakashi/Iruka, Kakuzu/Hidan, Izuna/Sasuke, Madara/Deidara...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**NUNCA MEZCLES TRABAJO Y FAMILIA**

**Capítulo 9: Comida voladora.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

La boda, breve y agradable, consiste en el intercambio de votos por parte de los novios y los testimonios, con mas o menos acierto, de los familiares y amigos.

Mikoto llora, como se espera de la madre que "pierde un hijo" pero le dura poco. Fugaku abraza a su esposa, feliz a medias por el matrimonio oficial de su hijo menor. Los problemas familiares que les han mantenido alejados los últimos años quedan en un olvido relativo.

Sasuke sonríe, abiertamente. Está tan feliz que casi parece irreal, y sabe por experiencia, que tarde o temprano ocurrirá algo que lo joderá todo, y le devolverá a la realidad de una bofetada.

Los restos de lágrimas secas tiran de la piel de su cara, pero por primera vez en su vida, no le importa mucho que le hayan visto llorar.

Es su boda, y está terriblemente feliz por ello.

La casa está preciosa, llena de flores por todas partes. La suave música que llena el ambiente llena los silencios entre las conversaciones incómodas.

Por suerte la comida está servida en el jardín, en tres largas mesas colocadas en forma de "U".

La tarta descansa en una mesa, a un lado, y Hidan decide que es un buen sitio para sentarse a comer. Lo mas cerquita posible de esa delicia de chocolate blanco y fresas de seis pisos.

– Ni se te ocurra. – Le regaña Kakuzu sentándose a su lado.

– ¿Qué?. – Duda, con una carita de asombro que no le pega.

– Deja en paz la tarta. – No le da tiempo a dar mas argumentos, por que Miku escala por sus piernas y se sienta en su regazo, alargando los brazos hasta Hidan con la carita iluminada en dirección al dulce gigante.

Una cuchara golpeando rítmicamente el cristal de una copa dirige toda la atención a la única persona que aún sigue en pie.

– A vveeeeerrrrrr. – Naruto pide silencio. – Estamos aquí por que Sasuke nos invita a comer gratis. – Las risas llenan por un momento el jardín. – Ahora en serio. – Hace un gesto con las manos para que todos se relajen. – Creo que hablo en nombre de todos cuando digo que nos alegramos por tí, bueno por los dos, y que no hacía falta por que para todos ya sois una familia en toda regla, pero bueno, nunca viene mal una comilona gratis de vez en cuando. – Las risas volvieron a elevarse de volumen. – Solo quiero que sepas que me alegro por ti, te lo mereces. – Mirando a su amigo levanta la copa en un brindis silencioso. – Y a ti, solo decirte que no sabes la suerte que tienes de haber encontrado a alguien a quien amar, y que lo haga del mismo modo. Cuida del amor que os tenéis, no te arrepientas nunca. – Izuna asiente y se gira para darle a Sasuke un dulce beso en los labios. – Y bueno, esta gente tiene cara de hambre y me estoy enrollando mucho. – Risas. – Que muchas enhorabuenas, que soys los mas mejores del mundo mundial, y que Taka quiere un hermano, a si que, aprovechar la luna de miel y poneros a ello... Y ahora a comer, que ya tengo hambre, tteba.

Decir que el brindis hizo aplaudir a todos los presentes es quedarse corto. A Naruto le siguen el resto de invitados, entre risas y bocados, felicitan a la pareja una y otra vez.

Naruto se sienta junto a Kakuzu, evitando así la incomoda disculpa del porqué no lo hace junto a Itachi, que decide, dándose cuenta del dilema de su chico, hacerlo junto Kakashi sensei, justo en la sección de la mesa que quedaba frente a él.

Solo tenían que levantar la vista para mirarse.

Gracias a alguna divinidad, que Miku quisiera estar con Hidan le dio la excusa perfecta para ocupar ese sitio sin que a ninguno de los invitados fuera del círculo de amistades, le pareciera inapropiada.

Deidara se sienta en la misma mesa, frente a Hidan, Madara a su lado, y Tobi , a pesar de tener su propia silla, en los muslos de su padre.

Tocar la batería con esos cubiertos es una tentación demasiado grande.

– Tobi, ya eres un niño grande, siéntate en tu silla. – Trata de convencerlo Deidara con voz dulce y tono bajo.

– No, papá. – Se abraza con mas fuerza al cuello de su padre.

– No me molesta, déjale aquí. – El moreno acaricia la cabecita de su hijo, que le sonríe al verse apoyado por su padre.

– No puedes dejarle hacer lo que le de la gana. – El tono, mas hostil que al principio, hace al padre curvarse hacia delante para que no alzara la voz. – Si le dejas ahora, no podremos salir a comer fuera o a otra casa sin que se siente encima tuya.

Madara no quiere discutir con él, no ahora. Ha notado que todo el tema de la boda no le hace demasiada ilusión a su rubio, y que está un poquito tenso, aunque desconoce la razón.

Anota mentalmente preguntarle cuando estuviera un poco mas tranquilo.

Tobi, por su parte, trata con todas sus ganas coger uno de los tenedores metálicos, pero su padre se lo impide todo el rato; incluso sin mirarle, hablando con su mami, intercepta todos sus intentos por agarrar cualquiera de los cubiertos. Sin saber como, un trozo de pan aparece en sus manitas y enfoca su atención en mordisquearlo y ablandarlo con la saliva durante un rato.

– Cariño. – levanta la mirada y enfoca sus enormes ojos azules en su padre. – Mamá tiene razón, tienes que sentarte en tu sitio.

– Papá uhm. – puntualiza el pequeño entre mordisco y mordisco. – Mamá no, papá hum.

– Tienes razón. – Mira a Deidara y le dedica una sonrisa torcida. – Papá uhm tiene razón. – un "ejem" seguido de una carraspera se escucha a su espalda. – Siempre, siempre tiene razón.

Tobi mantiene la mirada a sus dos padres un momento, hasta que una risita frente a él le hace desbaratar la lógica de sus padres.

– Nena. – Señala a Miku, sentada en los muslos de Hidan, aporreando el plato frente a ella con la cuchara del café.

– Hidan, te voy a dar una patada en el trasero. – Le amenaza Deidara.

– Oe, no es mi culpa que tu crio sea tan listo. – toma la muñeca de la niña y la ayuda a golpear el plato con mas ganas, al final acaba por acompañar a la pequeña en su pequeño concierto con el tenedor.

Iba a replicarle pero Kakuzu señala a la espalda del rubio.

– Lo que pasa es que ha elegido un buen argumento. – dice el mayor.

Deidara siguió la dirección de su dedo. Taka estaba sentado entre sus padres. Espalda recta, la servilleta colocada en el cuello para evitar manchas, comiendo con tal seriedad que no parecía tan pequeño en absoluto.

– Mira Tobi. – Deidara trata de que su hijo mire al morenito y con suerte le imite. – Taka está comiendo el solito en su silla.

El rubito se pone de pie sobre las piernas de su padre, y mira a su amigo por encima del hombro, agarrándose al cuello con la mano.

– ¡EHHHH!. – Grita agitando su manita en el aire.

Taka deja el tenedor a un lado del plato y le saluda tímidamente con los deditos.

Tobi sonríe y vuelve a sentarse como estaba, retomando el mordisqueo del pan ajeno a los resoplidos de su madre y las intensas ganas con las que su padre contiene una carcajada.

Hidan termina su plato , y el de Kakuzu en apenas unos segundos, mientras sigue entreteniendo a la niña, que ajena a todo se divierte de lo lindo con el jashinista.

Sirven el pescado, y es cuando ocurre.

Hidan traga saliva, y le dá a su chico en el hombro.

– Necesito ir al baño. – susurró con urgencia mirando de reojo el pez tumbado en su plato, mirándole con sus ojitos brillantes.

– Ven canija. – La niña cambia de asiento sin oponer resistencia. El regazo de Kakuzu también se le hace cómodo y confortable.

Los ojos verdes del mayor siguen a Hidan hasta que desaparece en el interior de la casa, pero no le sigue. En su lugar una media sonrisa se dibuja en su cara. Madara le pregunta con la mirada y Kakuzu asiente sin dejar de sonreír.

Hidan se refresca en el lavabo y gasta varios minutos en mirarse al espejo. Tiene una extraña sensación que le inunda todo el cuerpo, como una presión leve. Algo parecido a lo que se siente cuando llevas ropa de una talla menor a la tuya, pero por todas partes.

Una pesadez desconocida le invade, nada grave ni doloroso, solo extraño.

Horas antes, había batallado con Kakuzu durante mas de media hora. Odiaba las agujas con todo su ser, pero era consciente de que si quería tener un bebé, las inyecciones eran algo obligatorio. Se lo debía a Kakuzu, por todas las horas que el mayor había pasado formulando un tratamiento adecuado para el fin que buscaba.

Esperó que los síntomas que empezaban a hacerse presentes significaran de algún modo que el sufrimiento por las terribles y dolorosas inyecciones surgieran efecto. Aunque la sonrisa satisfecha con la que Kakuzu introducía la aguja en su trasero le decía que su novio se lo pasaba demasiado bien para su gusto... ya se vengaría, ya. Todo era cuestión de esperar el momento adecuado.

Vuelve a la mesa y recupera a su pequeña concertista sin dar explicaciones de su marcha. Tampoco es que se las hayan pedido, pero si esperaba un poquito de preocupación por su parte. Lo único diferente es que Kakuzu le ha cambiado el sitio... alejándole vilmente de su preciada tarta.

Va a preguntar el porqué del cambio, pero Miku se lo impide. La pequeña a coge un cuchillo y se dispone a usarlo, pero Hidan se lo arrebata por el filo, cortándose en la palma.

Lo que podía parecer una herida sin importancia tratándose del inmortal, no lo es.

Se limpia el corte con la servilleta, y descubre con cierto desconcierto, que sigue sangrando. Debería haberse cerrado en unos segundos, pero no es así.

¿Qué pasa?.

…

Izuna gira la cara a la derecha y asiente. Un gesto sin importancia para cualquiera que no esté con él habitualmente, pero su recién estrenado esposo comprende; y suspira resignado.

– Ve, anda. – Sasuke susurra en la oreja de su marido. La mano del mayor se desliza bajo la mesa para posarse en su muslo.

– Puede esperar. – Responde en el mismo tono.

– No puede y lo sabes, insisten mucho. – acaricia la mano de su esposo con los dedos, y le da dos palmaditas para apoyar sus palabras.

– Bien, tu ganas. – Asiente a la persona alejada tras él que se materializa a su espalda al instante. – ¿Qué ocurre?. – pregunta al recién llegado.

– El consejo olvidó unos importantes documentos que debe firmar. – Izuna hace un gesto con la mano para que profundice un poco mas en el argumento, ya que no le convence lo suficiente como para abandonar la celebración de su propia boda.

– Seguro que puede esperar a mañana. – Dice con la esperanza de tener razón, aunque sabe que no es así o no estaría un escuadrón anbu al completo desplegado en los alrededores

– El señor feudal de las tierras del norte y sus emisarios embarcan dentro de una hora.

– Todos los acuerdos que tomamos quedaron claros y en papel. – Replicó de nuevo.

– Lo sé, pero por lo visto las copias que debían entregarse no aparecen y...

– Ya veo. – No podía asegurarlo pero tenía la leve sensación que alguno de los viejos cabrones del consejo se vengaba de ellos, por no hacer la boda como querían...

– Lo lamento muchísimo Uchiha- sama, pero su presencia es imprescindible, si no se marcharán sin los acuerdos y no habrá servido de nada tanta negociación... además...

– Está bien, ya basta. – Se levanta del sitio y besa a Sasuke ganándose una ovación de los asistentes. Acaricia el pelo de su hijo y besa también su cabeza, antes de desaparecer sin mas ante la mirada de todos, que no entienden que pasa.

Naruto abandona su sitio y ocupa el que hace apenas unos segundos usaba Izuna. Aunque lo hace para mostrar apoyo a su amigo, se da cuenta que desde ese lugar, Itachi se ve perfectamente.

Y que está maravillosamente hermoso ese día en concreto.

Casi inmediatamente después de darse cuenta, un sonrojo furioso se instala en su rostro y orejas.

Está mirando a Itachi, tan embelesado que no se da cuenta del trozo de pan que sobrevuela el banquete hasta que le da de lleno en plena cara.

Busca entre los invitados al culpable, pero de nuevo se despista con la risa de Sasuke, que lejos de enfadarse por el acto, se ríe a carcajadas.

Hidan disimula, muy mal, con otro trozo aún mas grande en la mano y Miku, sentada en el regazo de Kakuzu, protestando con los brazos estirados hacia su pan, babeado y mordisqueado, pero vilmente arrebatado de sus pequeños dedos por el Jashinista.

Naruto toma el pan frente a su plato y pellizca un trocito para devolver el proyectil, pero de nuevo, un pedazo de comida, patata frita esta vez, le da en el pelo.

Estrecha la mirada buscando al culpable. Hidan no ha sido por que le estaba mirando fijamente, y no tiene la menor idea de donde ha podido salir, aún así, lanza su propio proyectil al peli plata, que lo esquiva con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Otra patata sobrevuela entre las mesas, y le da a Sasuke en el hombro. El joven esposo entrecierra los ojos y toma los bordes del filete que minutos antes había cortado para su hijo y los lanza en dirección a Hidan, pensando que ha sido él.

Madara, de espaldas al novio, se aparta unos centímetros, los justos para que no le de a él, y tira de Deidara en la misma dirección. Pone una nueva patata sobre el pulgar, y la dispara como si lanzara una moneda al aire. Sale por encima de su cabeza en dirección a Sasuke, pero esta vez la intercepta y manda de vuelta, dándole a Deidara en el cuello.

Hidan recibe un trozo de pescado en la frente y Sasuke ya no puede parar de reir. Se levanta y agarra su estómago que ya le duele de tanta risa, pero no puede parar.

Mikoto es quien sigue con el intercambio de proyectiles, ante la incrédula mirada de su siempre serio y atento esposo. El pan le da a Itachi en el brazo, y éste lo relanza a su padre, que lo devuelve cual partido de tenis a la mesa contraria.

El pan se ha convertido en la munición favorita de los comensales, y ahora, hasta los niños se divierten tirando los trozos de comida que caen cerca de ellos.

Miku, haciendo gala de una increible puntería, acierta en la nariz de Kakashi, que se coloca como escudo para que nada le caiga a Iruka, el cual se venga a su vez lanzando comida al jounin con toda la mala leche que puede a tan corta distancia.

Kakuzu recibe también su dosis de comida voladora. Pero no es tan paciente como los demás y su sentido del humor queda relegado a cuando pincha a Hidan y éste suelta una retahíla de excusas a cada cual mas estúpida para librarse de la inyección, nada mas.

Hunde la mano en la parte baja de la tarta y lanza con todas sus ganas.

La nata y el chocolate blanco de la cobertura del pastel ahora escurren a cámara lenta por la sien de Sasuke, que amenazante, recorre la distancia desde su sitio hasta la tarta a grandes zancadas.

Una de las fresas acierta en la cara de Kakuzu y es cuando se desata el infierno.

Durante los siguientes minutos cuesta ver comida que no esté volando hacia alguno de los invitados. La música queda olvidada, eclipsada completamente por las risas de todos ellos.

Cuando Izuna regresa, apenas media hora después acompañado por los ilustres representantes de las tierras del norte, su banquete de de bodas es una batalla campal de comida de proporciones épicas.

Apenas un pequeño trozo irregular de bizcocho queda en su sitio. El resto de comida que no había sido comida, adornaba todo el patio de la casa de Naruto, y a todos los invitados sin excepción.

Sasuke se acerca a Izuna y besa sus labios, aún con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

– Cariño, ¿Quieres tarta?. – Pregunta meloso el pequeño esposo.

Izuna asiente y el trozo de tarta que queda se estrella contra su cara lentamente.

Todos los invitados contienen el aliento, hasta que Izuna agarra a Sasuke por la cara con las dos manos, y le besa, extendiendo la tarta por la cara de los dos.

Cuando aprieta sus brazos en la cintura de Sasuke todo su traje, de impoluto blanco, se mancha sin remedio, pero sinceramente, no le importa.

La risa de Sasuke vale todas las manchas que hagan falta.

Aunque el señor feudal cree que los ahí reunidos son una panda de locos peligrosos, no puede evitar reír también.

– Me encantaría invitarle a tomar algo, pero como puede ver, me temo que no va a ser posible. – Se disculpa Izuna con los dedos en la cintura de Sasuke.

– No se preocupe Uchiha sama. Veo que su familia tiene un peculiar modo de celebrar su casamiento. – Repuso con cierto tono acusador.

– No le quepa la menor duda. Apuesto a que nunca ha visto tantas caras sonrientes en su vida, ¿Eh?. – Hace un gesto con la mano abarcando a todos los presentes. – Y como usted mismo puede comprobar, no le mentí cuando le dije que estaba con mi familia celebrando mi boda. – Acercó a Sasuke y se puso de lado. – Este es mi marido, bueno lo que hay debajo de la comida. – Sonrisa radiante. – Y aquél de allí, el que se limpia el pelo con la servilleta es mi hijo.

Los ilustres invitados guardaron esa información para futuros encuentros y se despidieron de todos, disculpándose por la intromisión.

Entre todos recogieron la comida y se cambiaron de ropa.

Hora y media después, bailaban en parejas en el patio.

Miku aferrada al cuello de Naruto reía a las tonterías que hacía su mami bailando con ella.

Tobi por su parte estaba muy cansado, y empezó a lloriquear en los brazos de su padre, reclamando a su mami entre sollozos. Madara no pudo mas que complacer a su pequeño y dejarle en los brazos de su rubio artista.

La noche empezaba a caer pesada y lentamente sobre todos.

Mikoto se retiró, llevándose a los niños con ella de nuevo, aunque esta vez Tobi se quedó con sus padres, dormido como estaba sobre el hombro de su madre.

Los invitados fueron saliendo a pequeñas oleadas. Naruto se decidió por acompañar a Madara y su familia, para dejarles las casa al matrimonio en su noche de bodas.

Izuna entra en la casa mientras Sasuke recoge los últimos resquicios de la celebración sin ganas. Ha sido un día maravilloso. Ha llorado, entrado en pánico, reído hasta que le ha dolido el cuerpo, bailado... es total y absolutamente feliz.

No sabe a que se debe, pero de pronto un nerviosismo impropio se apodera de él.

No es como si fuera la primera vez, pero si que se siente como ese día, al darse cuenta de que están los dos solo en la casa, y que tal y como le ha dicho Naruto antes de irse, es su noche de bodas.

Se sobresalta cuando siente los dedos de Izuna en su cintura y trata de sonreír, pero le sale un ruidito muy raro que fastidia el toque.

Los dedos del mayor suben por su costado hasta los labios, que entre abiertos le acarician con dulzura.

– Vamos a la cama. – Propone Izuna. Sasuke sonríe y asiente tímidamente, con nerviosismo.

– Vale. – Y con los dedos entrelazados, es conducido al interior de la casa...

A dos pasos de la puerta Izuna tuerce el pie y lo lanza contra los tobillos de Sasuke, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. No llega a caer, por que el brazo izquierdo del mayor se desliza por la parte trasera de sus rodillas y el otro por los hombros, tomándole en brazos como si fuera una princesa.

– Va a resultar que al final si soy la novia. – dice con voz temblorosa.

Izuna va hasta la habitación y cierra la puerta con el pie. Sin ningún cuidado, con un ansia que le recorre el cuerpo entero, lanza a su esposo sobre la cama y se pone sobre él en el mismo movimiento.

Sasuke desliza sus dedos por el cuello, tembloroso y con sudores fríos recorriendo sus terminaciones nerviosas, hasta la nuca de Izuna, y libera su pelo de la goma que le mantiene recogido en una coleta.

Un beso hambriento y demandante le priva de la visión de la larga melena oscura esparciéndose por sus hombros hacia delante. Las manos de ambos viajan por la piel contraria, apartando tela de mala manera, con prisa, como si esta fuera la última vez que van a verse y quisieran hacer algo inolvidable.

Izuna se aparta lo suficiente como para despojarle de la ropa de la parte inferior y desnudarse al mismo tiempo. Sasuke le espera tumbado, sonrojado y jadeante.

Excitado.

– No te muevas, deja que te vea. – Susurra en su oreja, tan cerca que la piel se le pone de gallina al sentir el aliento en su cuerpo.

Sasuke cierra los ojos también, dejándose hacer.

Nota en la forma en la que le toca su ansiedad, las fuerzas con las que Izuna trata de ser considerado, de ver con sus dedos cada parte del cuerpo expuesto de Sasuke, abierto y ansioso. Temeroso y anhelante.

Tiene miedo, no sabe muy bien de qué exactamente, y al mismo tiempo un ansia enfermiza por sentirle dentro, muy profundo.

Está tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que el toque en sus costillas le arranca un gemido involuntario y un respingo.

La misma mano viaja hacia arriba, hasta ponerse sobre sus ojos, que aunque los mantiene cerrados, no puede evitar pestañear por el roce.

La otra mano acaricia por todas partes, sin rumbo fijo. Rodea su ingle y baja por uno de sus muslos hasta el límite de su propio brazo. Sasuke alza las caderas en una clara invitación, que Izuna ignora a propósito.

– Sasuke, mírame. – la orden es clara, susurrada mientras se posiciona entre sus piernas y descarga su peso con delicadeza.

Abre los ojos y ve su cara demasiado cerca. Está mucho mas tranquilo, sin miedo alguno. Las manos de Izuna siempre tienen ese efecto en él, y casi está seguro de que hace algo con ellas, algo que solo él puede hacer y nadie mas ha desarrollado.

Deidara le contó algo parecido cuando alumbró a Tobi, algo sobre la paz que Izuna transmite con sus manos, o lo que hace con ellas.

La presión en uno de sus brazos le devuelve de nuevo a la realidad. No entiende muy bien que es lo que pretende agarrándole así, pero instintivamente lucha contra la inmovilización, hasta que se da cuenta de lo que Izuna está haciendo.

– No tienes por qué... – No termina su frase por que la otra mano, le pide silencio con la punta del dedo sobre sus labios.

– Shhhh. – Izuna le pide silencio. – Llena los pulmones, respira profundamente y no tengas miedo, no te pasará nada.

Sasuke lo sabe, pero aún así, el temor frío regresa a su piel como una ráfaga de aire sobre su piel desnuda.

Pone toda su atención en los dedos de su marido retirando la venda de sus ojos.

Nunca le preguntó por que supuso que sería un episodio doloroso del que no querría hablar, así que en ese preciso momento, cuando podía ver las pestañas, los párpados cerrados y por fin, su rostro sin la tela que cruzaba por encima de su nariz, contuvo el aliento, haciendo oídos sordos a la recomendación de respirar profundamente.

La mano de Izuna que mantenía su presa en la muñeca del menor, baja por sus caderas, y tantea por encima de la prieta entrada con la punta de dos dedos.

Desconcertado Sasuke se revuelve, alzando el trasero lo justo para que Izuna entre en él de un solo movimiento.

El dolor por la intromisión le roba el aliento y desvía su atención de los ojos aún cerrados de su marido. Finalmente hace lo que dice y respira profundamente. Cuando el dolor se transforma en algo cálido y agradable llena sus pulmones con una gran bocanada, que expulsa ente los labios en un gran gemido.

El movimiento es tan rápido que no puede pensar claramente, solo tratar de no perder la razón.

Un centenar de segundos pasan, se pierden entre suspiros y caricias torpes. Tiene que verlo, quiere ver sus ojos aunque sea un segundo...

Izuna sigue, hasta que el cuerpo de Sasuke le dice que el límite está cerca.

Es cuando el mas joven es consciente de algo.

– N-no te has puesto...ahhh, espe-espera, por fav... – incapaz de formular una frase completa empieza a empujar a Izuna para quitárselo de encima, pero solo sirve para que este se aferre con mas saña a sus caderas, imprimiendo no solo mas velocidad, si no también mas energía en cada empuje. – … no … lo hagas dentro...Izuna, por ...fa...ahhhhhhhhhh.

El resultado de los movimientos sale rápido y caliente, muriendo sobre la piel de su vientre, entiviándose segundos después en los que Izuna no se detiene, es mas, aprovecha para poner mas eńfasis en cada movimiento.

Aunque a estas alturas Sasuke no espera que le haga caso, se aparta en el último segundo y cae jadeante a su lado, descargando en las sábanas y en muslo de su esposo.

Se acomodan sobre el lecho, uno junto al otro. Sasuke suspira profundamente, aliviado.

– Gracias. – murmura con los ojos cerrados.

– Lo siento, no me he dado cuenta. – Izuna se disculpa siendo sincero. Se alza sobre el codo y encara a su esposo; le besa, hasta que Sasuke le mira para repetir la orden anterior. – Quiero que sepas que solo una persona los ha visto, y está muerta. – Izuna siente la mano de Sasuke en su rostro y paladea la caricia lentamente. – Toma aire, todo el que puedas y mantenlo dentro del cuerpo... y por lo que mas quieras, no luches contra mi o será peor.

– Vale. – alza el rostro para besarle y espera paciente.

Llena sus pulmones hasta el límite, no muy seguro de por qué hace eso, pero obedece sin rechistar.

Aunque no quiere contiene el aliento en su cuerpo mientras los ojos de su marido se abren lentamente, mostrándole apenas unos segundos la razón por la que siempre están ocultos.

Nunca jamas en su vida, Sasuke había visto unos ojos mas rojos en toda su vida, brillantes y encendidos. Un sharingan que pensó solo era una leyenda de viejas glorias seniles.

Sasuke siente tras sus propios párpados la respuesta natural a esos ojos, su propio Sharingan queriendo hacerse presente, momento que Izuna decide volver a ocultar , ya acostumbrado y de forma natural algo tan peligroso que podía llevar a la locura a cualquiera que lo mirase mas de cinco segundos.

– Nadie lo sabe. – murmura muy pero que muy bajito. – Para todos soy ciego, solo tu conoces la verdad... Es la prueba mas clara que puedo darte de lo mucho que te amo.

– Gracias. – Sasuke se abraza a él, conteniendo las lágrimas. – Muchas gracias.

Y una nueva oleada de besos cae sobre ellos... aún queda mucha noche por delante.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

Wuaaauuuuuuuu, pedazo de episodiooooo, neeee¿

Antes de nada feliz navidad y toas esas cosas ( se nota que no me gusta nada, ¿Ehhh?)

y bueno, lo de siempre, espero que os guste el cap, sobre todo a las que me pedíais lemon entre Izuna y Sasuke, espero que os guste, aunque sea un poquito.

De nuevo información velada, jejeje, a ver quien se da cuenta jejeje... es algo sobre Hidan y ya no digo nada mas.

Reviews, por fi, y os recompensaré con muchas actus seguidas.

Sin mas, nos leemos en el siguiente.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	10. Epidemia

**Tercera parte de "Nunca mezcles trabajo y amor" donde nos internaremos de cabeza en la maternidad, y en las diferentes maneras de ver un mismo hecho: la convivencia con un hijo nuevo.**

**Como cambian las cosas que antes eran normales, como comer a su hora, mantener la ropa en su sitio, y esa manía tan rara que tienen los adultos de dormir toda la noche, que los niños no parecen compartir...**

**Y por si esto no fuera suficiente, Hidan desea un hijo propio y está dispuesto a cualquier cosa para conseguirlo. **

**Sasuke organiza su boda sin saber si se llegará a celebrar... **

**Itachi y Naruto se comportan como los padres divorciados perfectos, solo amigos... pero eso delante de todos... por detrás las cosas son muy diferentes...**

**Deidara y Madara descubren de la voz de su hijo, que no son papá y mamá, por que eso solo pueden ser los que están casados... y ellos no lo están... aún... **

**Deidara tendrá que pasar una muy dura prueba hasta ser aceptado por el clan Uchiha y alguien de su pasado regresará...**

**Itachi/Naruto, Kakashi/Iruka, Kakuzu/Hidan, Izuna/Sasuke, Madara/Deidara...**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**NUNCA MEZCLES TRABAJO Y FAMILIA**

**Capítulo 10: Epidemia.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

El reloj apenas marca las ocho de la mañana, y es el primer día de clase en la guardería para los niños.

Sasuke, aún en su nube romántica pues no ha pasado ni un mes desde que se ha casado con el amor de su vida, se ha levantado y aseado a su hijo, que ahora desayuna tranquilamente en la mesa de la cocina, mientras su mami se viste.

Despierta a Naruto una vez arreglado y a Miku, a la que ayuda a vestirse y peinarse mientras Naruto hace lo propio.

En lo que su amigo y su hija desayunan, él prepara los bocadillos para el recreo de los niños.

Taka mata el tiempo viendo los dibujos de la tele, cuando termina, recoge sus platos sucios y se lava las manos. No entiende muy bien lo que es "guardería" o "profesora", solo que a partir de ese día, tenía que ir allí.

No estaba triste por que sus amigos iban a ir con él, y le gustaba jugar con Tobi y con su prima.

Una perfecta armonía flotaba en la casa mientras se preparan para salir.

Deidara no tiene tanta suerte.

Despertar a su hijo le costó mas de un cuarto de hora, y cuando por fin lo consiguió y le quitó el pijama para vestirle, el pequeño rubito sacó su genio a relucir, dejando muy claro que ir a la guardería no entraba entre sus planes para esa mañana, y mucho menos vestirse.

- ¡NO QUIEROOOOO!. – Grita al mismo tiempo que huye de su madre a la carrera, completamente desnudo.

– ¡TOBI UCHIHA, VEN AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE!. – Deidara corre tras su hijo, parándose al pie de las escaleras al perderle de vista. – ¡ NO ME HAGAS IR A BUSCARTE O LO LAMENTARÁS!

Tobi encuentra a su padre, de pie en la cocina preparando el desayuno y escala por su pierna para aferrarse a él en busca de salvación. Sabe que cuando su madre usa su nombre completo, apellido y todo, está metido en un buen lio; uno que hará que su mami esté enfadada con él mucho tiempo.

Pero es que era verdad que no quería ir a la guardería. Quería quedarse en casa, con sus juguetes, su mami, su tele, su comida rica...y no va a ponerse eso ni muerto.

Aprieta sus pequeños bracitos en torno al cuello de su padre, escondiendo la cara en el arco de su cuello pegando la nariz en el gesto. Si hay un lugar seguro en el mundo es ese, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

La respiración iracunda mezclada con un grave gruñido de Deidara se escucha por encima del chapoteo del arroz en el agua hirviendo que su padre prepara para su almuerzo. Se detiene a mirar la escena, Madara sosteniendo al niño con un brazo mientras con el otro remueve el arroz. Tobi tiembla en sus brazos al verse sin escapatoria y espera conteniendo el aire en sus pequeños pulmones... la carrera le va a costar una semana sin postres, por lo menos.

Deidara aprieta entre sus dedos la ropa del niño, y aunque tiene ganas de liarse a pegar voces, se queda en el puerta, quieto, solo mirando en silencio la escena frente a él.

Tobi fisgonea entre las hebras del pelo largo de su padre, a la espera de la regañina, pero no pasa nada.

Su mami solo le mira, sin hacer nada mas. En su cara ni siquiera puede ver si está enfadado o no.

Madara aparta el arroz del fuego y pasa la mano por la espalda desnuda de su hijo, con la mirada fija en el rubio, esperando su reacción.

Hace semanas que Deidara está tenso. Cada nuevo informe negativo sobre su embarazo le está afectando, muy sutilmente, pero Madara lo nota. Y el tema de la boda de Izuna, que añadió una incomprensible tristeza en el rubio, sumada a unos largos silencios de los que Madara no estaba acostumbrado. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le pasaba a Deidara le estaba dejando espacio para él mismo, con la esperanza de que en algún momento, contara con él para resolverlo; pero Kakuzu le había pedido un poco de distancia por que también había notado el aura melancólico que rodeaba al rubio artista, y como crecía mes a mes tras cada nueva decepción. Agobiarle o obligarle a contar lo que pasaba podía ser peor. De todos modos, por mucho que amase a Deidara, si la situación incluía a su hijo, el trato que había hecho con Kakuzu de darle espacio se iba a la mierda. Aunque no hizo falta, por que pudo ver en la cara de su chico que se había dado cuenta de que su actitud estaba asustando al niño.

Apenado Deidara abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no dijo nada. Suspiró y bajó la mirada al suelo, dejando la ropa del niño sobre la mesa, en un lado donde no pudiera mancharse.

– ¿Por qué no?. – pregunta el rubio a su pequeño, que sigue usando a su padre de escudo ante posibles represalias.

– No, patos. – Arruga el entrecejo señalando la docena de camisetas que su madre traía en la mano y ahora estaba en la mesa.

– Vale, los patos no. – Deidara aparta la camiseta azul con patitos a un lado y levanta la siguiente. – ¿La abejita?. – Pregunta dulcemente.

– No beja...prfff. – Saca la lengua dejando clara su impresión de la prenda.

– Abeja tampoco... mmm... – Levanta la siguiente y la siguiente, y otra mas. Tobi ni se mueve, con la cara de desacuerdo, sentado cómodamente en el brazo de su padre.

– Pues a mi me gustan los patos. – Madara toma la camiseta con la mano libre, pero la cara de su hijo ni se inmuta. Por su expresión parece decir: "¿En serio?.

– Patos , tú. – Empuja la prenda al pecho de su padre.

Deidara contiene una risita que se escapa sin querer.

– ¿Cual te gusta a ti?. – Pregunta finalmente el moreno a su hijo.

Tobi señala el símbolo del clan en el brazo de su padre.

Deidara rebusca entre las telas y levanta la camiseta negra, idéntica a la que viste su novio.

El niño sonríe y asiente enérgicamente. Empuja sus manitas en el pecho de su padre, para que le deje en el suelo, y sale a la carrera de la cocina.

Deidara le sigue con la mirada hasta que desaparece de su vista, y cuando se da la vuelta se encuentra con la sonrisa del moreno cerca de su cara.

Levanta los brazos y se abrazan en la cocina, con una sonrisa que solo se les quita entre besos.

– ¿Listo para el primer día de guardería?. – Pregunta Madara mientras desliza sus besos por el mentón y el cuello del rubio.

– Lo dices como si fuera yo quien va a ir. – Echa la cabeza hacia atrás para dejarse mimar un poquito aprovechando la intimidad aparente que ha dejado su hijo en la cocina.

– En cierto modo es así. – Sube sus besos hasta los labios de nuevo, donde se recrea en un beso mucho mas largo que los anteriores, posando su mano en la cadera del rubio, disfrutando de su tacto, hasta que son pillados en plena faena.

– ¡No, papá!, no toca. – Grita enfadado al pillar a su padre de nuevo besuqueando a su mami.

Los dos adultos contienen una carcajada al ver al pequeño. Se ha puesto el calzoncillo y un calcetín, el otro casi cuelga de sus dedos, a punto de salirse, y el pantalón lo lleva estrujado entre los dedos de las dos manos, a la altura de la tripa.

Deja caer la prenda y tira de su padre para apartarlo, pero no se mueve ni un milímetro. Toma la camiseta de la mesa y le levanta las manos para ponérsela. Tobi levanta un pie para meterlo en la pernera del pantalón y luego el otro, mirando a su mami, que no sabe por qué, pero está demasiado sonriente para su gusto.

Desayuna las galletas con cuidado. Si se mancha la ropa papá hum se enfadará, y ahora que sonríe no quiere ser el que la fastidie.

Salen los tres, de la mano con el niño en el medio. El ambiente de la aldea es diferente. Los nuevos padres se encuentran de camino a la guardería, llenando las calles con miles de sentimientos y caras sonrientes.

Deidara se adelanta en cuanto ve a Naruto y Sasuke en la entrada de la guardería. Levanta las dos cejas cuando ve a Miku.

– Como la vea Hidan se va a enfadar. – Dice refiriéndose a la niña, a la que su madre ha puesto uno de sus vestiditos pomposos. – Ya te lo ha dicho mil veces, y nada, tu sigues con lo mismo...

– ¡Oh, vamos!, está preciosaaa. – Abraza a la niña de rodillas, frente a ella para quedar a su altura. Le recoloca el enorme lazo de encaje en lo alto de la cabeza. La niña que está mas que encantada con el look, se limita a sonreír hasta brillar. – La envidia os corroe, tteba.

En mitad del revuelo se escucha a la profesora de primero intentando poner orden entre los padres, que son mas escandalosos que los niños, que al ser el primer día, están mas muertos de sueño que de curiosidad.

La puerta se abre, descubriendo un mundo de juguetes nuevos, muchos de ellos no los habían visto en su vida. Miku es la primera en soltarse de su madre para correr dentro, emitiendo una serie de grititos de felicidad muy suyos. El resto de niños entraba en el edificio con mas o menos conformidad.

Tobi seguía de la mano de su mami. Aunque en su cara podía verse perfectamente que las ansias por entrar le hacían mirar nerviosamente a su alrededor, sus deditos seguían aferrados a los de su madre.

A su alrededor, media docena de niños se aferraban a sus padres con fuerza, llantos desgarradores y súplicas de lo mas sentidas. Tobi no iba a montar una escenita, es solo que no quiere entrar y dejar a su mami... al fin y al cabo, la idea inicial de esa mañana no era ir al colegio de ninguna de las maneras.

Los dedos de su padre le acarician el pelo, dándole ánimos. Dejándole muy claro que su madre no va a quedarse sola, cosa que al niño no le gusta ni un poco.

Deidara se agacha para quedar a su altura, entendiendo el dilema en su pequeño hijo.

– Venga, ve a jugar. – Le aparta el pelo de la frente y posa sus labios ahí, en un dulce beso. – Sé bueno y haz muchos amigos.

– Cuida de los mas pequeños. – Ahora es su padre quien habla, agachado junto al rubio y peinando sus íe señalando su camiseta, y es cuando el pequeño se da cuenta de que su padre le ha puesto los patos a traición. – Y no vuelvas a huír de tu madre, ¿Entendido?

Tobi asiente, sin llegar a mover nada mas que la cabeza.

Miku, que había entrado ya, sale de nuevo para agarrarle de la mano y tirar de él hacia la clase.

La pequeña deja esperando a su amigo cuando ve entre los adultos que siguen en la puerta a su padre.

Itachi se arrodilla, jadeante y sudoroso frente a la pequeña, a la que abraza dulcemente mientras besa sus mejillas.

– Pinchas, papá. – parece decir la pequeña alejando a su padre, posando las dos manos en su cara.

Naruto le mira sorpendido. Por su aspecto es muy posible que haya venido de misión a la carrera solo para no perderse el primer día de clase de su pequeña. Sin ducharse ni afeitarse, y el rugido de su estómago confirma que tampoco ha comido nada en horas.

Itachi se recupera en segundos y empuja levemente a la niña en dirección al interior de la clase, pero una nueva visita hace que la niña alce los brazos por encima de la cabeza de su cansado padre.

Hidan la acoge entre sus brazos, repartiendo besitos por su cara entre risitas infantiles y la cara de alucine del resto de los padres ahí presentes.

– Venga, tienes que entrar ya o cerraran el cole y te dejan fuera. – Miku mira asustada hacia la clase, que sigue abierta y descubre a Tobi ahí de pie, esperándola.

Se acerca a la puerta y se despide de todos con la mano, justo antes de que la profesora cierre la puerta, dejando a los padres en la calle, rodeados de un triste e inquietante silencio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?. – Pregunta Itachi a Hidan.

– No iba a perderme su primer día de clase por nada del mundo. – Responde, dándose la vuelta y deshaciendo el camino.

La tensión es palpable, sin embargo Naruto le mira incrédulo y sonrojado.

No le esperaba y mucho menos que tuviera el gesto que acababa de hacer con la niña. No iba a decirle nada, pero a veces, a Hidan se le olvidada que Itachi era el padre de Miku, y que en los últimos meses lo estaba haciendo muy, pero que muy bien. No tenía ni una sola queja al respecto.

...Tres semanas despues …

El despertador suena a las ocho en punto, como cada mañana.

Deidara se levanta para despertar a su pequeño, mientras su novio hace el desayuno, pero algo no va bien.

Madara está encogido en su lado de la cama, temblando ligeramente.

Deidara rodea el mueble y alza la persiana, antes de volverse a su chico para comprobar que le pasa.

No llega a quitar las sábanas de su cuerpo cuando se da cuenta de que tiene fiebre.

Antes de hacer nada mas, va al botiquín del baño y le pone el termómetro en la axila.

Mientras el cacharro mide la temperatura, va a por su hijo, que gimotea medio dormido desde su cuarto.

Tobi también está ardiendo, y al quitarle el pijama para asearle hace un nuevo descubrimiento. Tiene una veintena de puntitos rojos por el pecho y la espalda... alguno por el cuello y la cara...

¡Oh, por Jashin!.

Vuelve a poner el pijama al pequeño y lo carga en brazos hasta su habitación, metiendo al pequeño en su cama, en el sitio que él mismo ocupaba minutos antes.

Destapa a Madara y le obliga a ponerse boca-arriba. No necesita mirar mucho para descubrir las mismas marquitas rojas por su cuerpo.

Espera unos minutos hasta que el niño vuelve a dormirse y sale a la carrera a la búsqueda de Kakuzu.

En la puerta se encuentra a Sasuke y Naruto, ambos con el mismo problema. Tanto sus hijos como sus parejas, con los mismos síntomas.

Kakuzu sale, mochila en el hombro, presumiblemente a la casa de Naruto para atender a los niños, cuando Deidara le explica la situación.

– Por lo que veo, tienen varicela. Muy contagiosa, sobre todo si no has sido vacunado. – Hidan trata de salir, pero la mirada de su novio le deja bien claro que lo mejor es que se quede en casa, tranquilito y solo. – Lo mejor que podemos hacer es juntarlos a todos en un mismo sitio, una zona de cuarentena, y esperar a que lo peor pase.

Las tres madres asienten, y deciden que lo mejor es la casa de Deidara que no tiene escaleras.

Organizan un par de camas mas y traen en primer lugar a los niños.

Gracias al cielo, tienen fiebre, no muy alta, pero están completamente dormiditos y Naruto no tarda nada en instalarlos en una camita a los pies de la cama grande de la habitación.

Itachi se resiste, mas avergonzado que otra cosa, pero no ha sido culpa suya contagiarse de ese modo. Y tampoco parece tan mal asunto pasar unos días de descanso, sobre todo, con Naruto cerca para cuidar de él...

Izuna es otro asunto diferente.

En primer lugar no quería admitir que estaba enfermo, como todos los demás. Hasta que Sasuke no se plantó en mitad de la reunión y le sacó, literalmente, a rastras de la sala de reuniones en la casa principal, no afirmó lo que era evidente a simple vista.

Tenía granitos hasta por las orejas.

Así que, una hora mas o menos después, todos los enfermitos recibían cuidados en sus camitas.

Establecen unas rondas de turnos.

Deidara aprovecha para salir un momento, seguro de que es el día menos peligroso en el que puede salir.

Lleva unos meses dándole vueltas a algo. La maldición, de algún modo influye en que no conciba. Necesita confirmarlo, pero para eso tendría que volver a Iwa y recuperar el pergamino... y tiene muy claro que Madara estará en contra de que se acerque a la que un día fué su hogar, su villa.

Despues de mucho pensar, solo se le ocurre una persona a la que acudir, aunque no está muy seguro de que le ayude, al menos quiere intentarlo.

Va a buscarle al único sitio que conoce. La sala de reunión de los jounins.

Ninguno le ha visto, pero le aconsejan que mire hacia arriba.

No tiene que andar mucho cuando, efectivamente, le ve sentado en un tejado, con el librito pornográfico entre sus dedos.

– Necesito pedirte un favor. – Kakashi guarda el libro en su porta armas trasero y pone toda su atención en el rubio artista. – Es sobre esto. – Enseña su mano derecha al jounin que pide permiso para tomarla y examinarla mas de cerca.

– No puedo decirte mucho, no estoy muy al corriente de lineas de sangre fuera de mi aldea, pero conozco alguien que puede echarte una mano en eso.

– ¿Línea de Sangre?, Te refieres a algo como el Sharingan, ¿No?. – Kakashi asiente convencido. – Pero esto no es una linea de Sangre, no nací con ella. – La ceja del anbu se eleva bajo la bandana cuestionando para si mismo esa afirmación hecha por el rubio. – Es una maldición.

Hace un gesto con la mano para que le siga, hasta la oficina de adjudicación de misiones, donde un embarazadísimo Iruka trabaja sonriente.

– Pregúntale a él. Si no lo sabe es que no existe. – Kakashi sonríe bajo la máscara, y posa su mirada unos segundos en el chuunin, que le pilla mirándole y se sonroja.

Su sonrisa se ensancha cuando descubre a Deidara junto al jounin.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Je je je je, que fuerte, se ponen malitos en grupo y todo, que monos, por diox...

Revis y nos leemos en el siguiente.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	11. Calcetines ancestrales

**Tercera parte de "Nunca mezcles trabajo y amor" donde nos internaremos de cabeza en la maternidad, y en las diferentes maneras de ver un mismo hecho: la convivencia con un hijo nuevo.**

**Como cambian las cosas que antes eran normales, como comer a su hora, mantener la ropa en su sitio, y esa manía tan rara que tienen los adultos de dormir toda la noche, que los niños no parecen compartir...**

**Y por si esto no fuera suficiente, Hidan desea un hijo propio y está dispuesto a cualquier cosa para conseguirlo. **

**Sasuke organiza su boda sin saber si se llegará a celebrar... **

**Itachi y Naruto se comportan como los padres divorciados perfectos, solo amigos... pero eso delante de todos... por detrás las cosas son muy diferentes...**

**Deidara y Madara descubren de la voz de su hijo, que no son papá y mamá, por que eso solo pueden ser los que están casados... y ellos no lo están... aún... **

**Deidara tendrá que pasar una muy dura prueba hasta ser aceptado por el clan Uchiha y alguien de su pasado regresará...**

**Itachi/Naruto, Kakashi/Iruka, Kakuzu/Hidan, Izuna/Sasuke, Madara/Deidara...**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**NUNCA MEZCLES TRABAJO Y FAMILIA**

**Capítulo 11:Calcetines ancestrales.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Diez días.

Eso era lo que había dicho Kakuzu, cuarentena de diez días... y apenas han pasado tres y los padres ya quieren morirse... y las madres matarlos, por quejicosos.

Los niños evolucionaban bien, como todos los niños, parecen hechos de otro material distinto, y ya solo necesitan un poco de luz para ponerse a incordiar, entre ellos, o con los enfermos terminales que eran sus padres.

Por increíble que parezca, el menos afectado era Itachi, quizá por ser el menor de los tres adultos enfermos, mientras que Madara e Izuna, simplemente lo llevaban sin mas. La verdad es que llevar la contraría a Sasuke no parece muy buena idea, y el caso de Deidara es aparte.

Al hecho de que su chico enfermara tan tontamente, y que se negara como un niño pequeño a seguir las indicaciones, había transformado a Deidara en una versión del rey de los hunos el lunes por la mañana.

Como resultado de tal transformación, los tres adultos llevaban calcetines atados con cinta adhesiva en sus manos, para evitar así que se rascaran. Sí, calcetines... idea cortesía de Mikoto y sus remedios ancestrales.

¿Podían quitárselos?, Sí, por supuesto. Los tres eran ninjas de élite, fríos y sanguinarios asesinos... reducidos por unos simples calcetines.

¿Por que no lo hacían? Fácil. Cadena de consecuencias.

Si se los quitaban, Deidara se enfadaría. Y lo pagaría con Madara... y él no tendría piedad con ninguno de los otros dos... Izuna conocía de primera mano la "ira vengativa" de su hermano... y estaba seguro de que Itachi no quería, ni por asomo, sufrirla en su persona.

Bien, a si que, los tres estaban maniatados por poderosos y terribles calcetines, mientras que sus hijos, pequeños demonios con el apoyo de sus rencorosas madres, pululaban a sus anchas por todo el cuarto, sin ninguna consideración para con ellos, ahí, en la cama y en su lecho de muerte.

Las persianas bajadas hasta el borde no dejaban si quiera adivinar la hora, y los relojes yacían cadáveres en las mesillas, sin pilas.

La parte buena de tener hijos era tener a su disposición un pequeño sirviente al que sobornar con algo que no pudiera rechazar.

– ¿Pica?. – preguntó el rubito a su padre, sentado en su tripa sobre las sábanas empapadas en sudor.

– Mucho... papá se muere. – Palabras lastimeras acompañadas de gestos de infinito dolor y pucheros de lo mas teatrales. – Si me rascas un poquito te comparé un helado.

Tobi va a contestar cuando la mirada de su padre, se desvía a los pies de la cama.

Una cabecita morena de cabellos desordenados sale despacio desde los pies de la cama. Sus enormes ojos negros se posan en su tío, estudiando sus gestos.

Taka desaparece de nuevo para resurgir acompañado de otra cabezita, esta vez rubia con el pelo convertido en una maraña enredada.

– Cof, cof. – Un terrible ataque de tos ataca a Izuna, que alarga su mano incorporándose unos segundos para caer pesadamente de nuevo en el sitio, suplicando la misma ayuda a su pequeño hijo. – Por favor... rasca...

Taka se queda mirando en silencio, decidiendo en su pequeña mente que hacer. Por un momento sube la pierna para llegar hasta su padre, pero recuerda las palabras de Deidara y cambia de idea.

Agarra de la mano a Miku y la lleva hasta la puerta. Se pone de puntillas, tratando de llegar al tirador para abrirla, pero no llega. Miku le aparta y lo intenta ella también, con el mismo resultado.

Es una mierda ser pequeño. El mas alto de los tres sigue sentado sobre su padre.

– No, no, no, no... cariño, no abras. – Itachi trata de que su pequeña regrese con él, pero no contaban con que, como hijos suyos que eran, encontrarían el modo de abrir la puerta.

Dicho y hecho. Miku se arrodilla a cuatro patas junto a la puerta y Taka sube a su espalda. En dos segundos el niño ha llegado hasta el tirador y hace fuerza hacia abajo para abrirla. No puede, lo que provoca un suspiro colectivo de los adultos... menos mal.

Miku estrecha la mirada al ver a los tres padres sonriendo, felices de que no hayan conseguido su objetivo.

Cierra sus pequeños puños y aporrea la puerta entre gritos.

– ¡MAAAAAMMMMÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ, VEN!, – Se pone roja por el esfuerzo de quedarse sin aire en mitad del grito.

Itachi contiene el aire en sus pulmones. Gracias al cielo los niños también llevan calcetines en las manos, por lo que sus golpes a la madera han sido amortiguados... pero no sus gritos, ya que Naruto asoma por el pequeño hueco que hace la puerta al abrirla lentamente segundos después.

– ¿Qué pasa cariño?, ¿Tienes pis?. – Naruto se agacha a la altura de su pequeña y habla en un susurro, suponiendo que el resto está dormido.

Miku niega y señala la cama.

Tobi se baja de su padre y va hasta Naruto para explicarse.

– No pis, 'Ruto. – Niega enérgicamente sacudiendo la cabeza. Señala con el dedito de punta a la cama grande. – Papá pica, tio 'Zuna "mede mucho" y 'Tachi... mmm … 'Tachi nada, solo mime, no aayyy me medoooo. No, eso no. – Sonríe abiertamente a la explicación tan buena que ha dado. Naruto le acaricia el pelo. – Papá da "lado" si rasca... pero papá jum "fada" si hago... – Da un paso atrás y sacude sus pequeñas y regordetas manitas frente a él. – No hace, no rasca. Papá jum "fadado" da "medo".

– Tu hijo es un traidor. – Murmura Izuna a su hermano.

– El tuyo es el que intentaba abrir la puerta. – Los dos hermanos centran su atención en Itachi.

– ¡Eh! a mi no me culpéis, Miku ha hecho lo que le ha dicho Deidara, avisarles si hacíamos el tonto...

– Muy bien chicos, yo me ocupo de que no se mueran. – Acaricia el pelo de los tres niños, en fila frente a él. – Coged una toalla cada uno. Os espera una bañera llena con jabón de avena a los tres.

– Vamos. – Sasuke se asoma sonriente un segundo antes de guiar a los pequeños por el pasillo hasta el baño en el que Deidara tiene todo listo para los niños. – No os acomodéis mucho, después os toca el baño a vosotros, y no esperéis que lo hagamos como ayer, os levantáis y vais andando hasta allí. – Izuna iba a protestar pero no lo hace por que Madara le pellizca el muslo. – Mientras bañamos a los niños decidid el orden vosotros solitos. Y antes de que protestéis, hay que cambiar las sábanas y airear el cuarto, a si que, todo el mundo fuera de aquí en cuanto terminemos con los niños.

No admite réplicas, ni quejas, ni sugerencias. La puerta se cierra dejándoles en silencio escuchando las risas de los niños perderse por el pasillo.

Naruto carraspea, serio.

Mierda, estaban en un buen lio.

….

Tobi fue desnudándose por el pasillo. Cuando llegaron al baño ya le faltaban los pantalones. Deidara sonrío cuando le vio llegar y lanzarse a sus brazos sonriente.

– ¿Cómo estás, cielito?. – Acarició el pelo que nacía en la frente, comprobando de paso la temperatura de los tres niños, a lo que hizo la misma pregunta.

– "mien"... pica. – Miró a los otros dos niños. – … un poco... pica.

– Bien, manos arriba. – Los dos niños levantaron los brazos para que les quitaran las camisetas del pijama, Mientras Sasuke despojaba a Miku del mono de cuerpo entero rosa que llevaba para dormir.

Mientras Deidara terminaba de desvestir a los niños, Sasuke alzó a la pequeña por encima del agua y espero hasta que estiró la pierna y metió el pie en ella. Su sonrisa le indicó que quería bañarse ya.

Sentada en el fondo de la bañera la niña suspiró aliviada. El jabón amortiguaba la picazón hasta hacerla desaparecer y el agua calentita la ponía contenta. Palmeó el agua salpicando fuera, haciendo espuma mientras esperaba a sus compañeros de baño.

Era la primera vez que compartían bañera. Hasta ese día lo habían hecho de uno en uno, por que no coincidían despiertos al mismo tiempo, pero Deidara se las ingenió para que los seis enfermitos hicieran todo siguiendo un horario. Facilitando el trabajo a los que seguían sanos y haciendo todo un poco mas llevadero. Ahora solo faltaba que los adultos se comportaran como tales y no mas infantiles que los propios niños.

Deidara metió a Taka junto a la niña. Tobi levantó la pierna para entrar él solo, aferrado al borde de la bañera. Su mami le ayudó levantándole por el trasero y se llevó gustoso una lluvia de salpicaduras. Un ataque combinado muy bien organizado.

– ¡Muy bien, me rindo, me rindo!. – Deidara levantó las manos en señal de rendición. Toca lavar el pelo ¿Quien quiere ser el primero?

Mientras enjabonaba el cabello de Taka, el artista le daba vueltas a su visita al archivo de la mano de Iruka sensei.

Kakashi había acertado al decir que si Iruka no lo sabía es que no existía. La capacidad para memorizar datos del chuunin era aterradora, y no solo eso, conocía todos y cada uno de los pergaminos y documentos del archivo de la hoja; y debía de haber millones de ellos ahí.

Dejaron atrás pasillos inundados de rollos antiguos perfectamente ordenados hasta el techo, mientras Iruka, con el dedo en alto, iba descartando los que no le servían. Había un pasillo completo con información de Iwa. De todo. Cualquier cosa referente a su aldea estaba ahí, hasta la mas insignificante tenía su propio estudio. Fauna, flora, arquitectura, arte, desarrollo... de todo.

Caminaron un poco mas, hasta las estanterías con la información referente a sus habitantes, desde los primeros pobladores hasta el día actual, nada escapaba a su meticuloso escrutinio.

Iruka deslizó el dedo por una fila en concreto, y sacó de su descanso un telar ajado, amarillento por la degradación del paso de los años y enrollado sobre si mismo. Tomó varios mas que acomodó en el ángulo de su brazo, ayudado por la curva de su vientre abultado y fue hasta una mesa iluminada donde los soltó con sumo cuidado.

Deshizo el royo y lo extendió para que Deidara lo mirara con él. Un dibujo detallado de una mano derecha con una boca completa, diseccionada desde todos los ángulos se mostró claramente.

El texto que acompañaba al dibujo se le hizo desconocido al artista, sin embargo Iruka no parecía tener problemas para comprenderlo.

– Kakashi estaba en lo cierto. – Pasó el dedo por varios párrafos asintiendo al mismo tiempo que leía. – Desafortunadamente el nombre exacto no tiene una traducción que pueda entenderse. – señaló un conjunto de lineas que formaban la palabra, un poco emborronado al final. – Está escrito en la lengua de los fundadores y hace como un siglo que no se usa, pero es una línea de sangre.

Deidara miró su mano derecha, comparándola con el dibujo y pasó el pulgar de la izquierda por encima.

– ¿Y qué hace?. – Susurró inclinado hacia la mesa, intrigado.

Iruka siguió leyendo, hasta terminar el texto del borde y desenrolló un nuevo pergamino sobre el anterior.

– Dices que no lo tenías de pequeño, o no lo recuerdas, ¿Cierto?. – Deidara asintió. – ¿Cuántos años tienes?

– No lo sé. – Iruka le miró intrigado, pero pareció darse cuenta de algo importante y volvió a la lectura. – Creo que veinte, pero no estoy muy seguro.

Cuando le encerraron era muy pequeño y no podía saber con exactitud cuanto tiempo había pasado encerrado.

– Según esto, es una linea de sangre especial. – Señaló un párrafo en concreto. – No todos los bebes que nacían con ella desarrollaban su potencial, a si que, con el tiempo, se sellaba sistemáticamente nada mas detectarla en los recién nacidos. Después supersticiones y leyendas hicieron recelosos a los siguientes portadores, por lo que ….mmm espera, lo he leído por aquí.. si, aquí está, se consideraba que los niños con ella eran malditos y se eliminaba nada mas ser detectada.

– ¿Eliminaba? – preguntó. Iruka hizo el gesto de la amputación deslizando el pulgar por su propia muñeca con rapidez.

Deidara tragó saliva.

– En tu caso es extraño que la tengas, por que empezaron a quitarla hace medio siglo.¡Ah, el pergamino!... estaba sellada, ¿No?

– Eso creo. Leí unas palabras y salió sin mas. – Iruka frunció el ceño...

– ¿Eran así?. – Le enseñó varias muestras de escritura de los que había recogido. Deidara negó.

– ¿Qué hace?. Iruka le miró un segundo y buscó entre la lectura la respuesta. – ¿Qué me hace, o qué puedo hacer con ella?.

La respuesta a sus dos preguntas no llegó a ser pronunciada. El chuunin unió sus dos cejas encima del puente de la nariz.

– No puede ser. – Su sonrisa, nerviosa, incrédula, se extendió por su rostro como una marea imparable. – El sello, ¿Tenía esta letra?. – Mostró un nuevo texto, mucho mas ajado y estropeado que los que ya habían estado mirando.

Deidara no estaba seguro del todo, a si que se acercó para verlo mejor pero sin llegar a tocarlo. Inconscientemente fue inclinándose sobre la mesa, acercándose mas y mas a ese trozo de tela amarillento que se le hacía dolorosamente conocido. El culpable de su infierno blanco. Ese estúpido cacho de tela acabó de un plumazo con su vida apacible y tranquila hasta entonces.

– Es este... ¿Por qué está aquí?. – Sonó hostil, molesto.

– ¿Sabes lo que pone?, ¿Puedes leerlo?. – En cambio la voz de Iruka sonaba demasiado feliz, entusiasmado.

Las líneas se agrupaban formando palabras, elegantes trazos que solo Jashin sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban ahí. Repasó con la mirada cada una de ellas, con verdadero interés, pero sin comprender muy bien que era exactamente lo que esperaba Iruka de él. Creyó reconocer alguna palabra, pero no estaba muy seguro. Aún así señaló las que mas o menos le sonaban con el dedo, sin llegar a tocar la tela sobre la que estaban escritas.

– ¿Recuerdas quien te enseñó a leer?. – De nuevo la voz del chuunin se le antojó demasiado feliz. El rubio notó que la mirada de Iruka pasaba por las frases del pergamino sin ninguna pausa; no solo lo leía, lo comprendía en toda su extensión.

– Si. – la tensión abandonó su semblante, haciendo aflorar una dulce sonrisa. – Una mujer que vivía a las afueras de mi aldea, en una minúscula casita. Me gustaba ir allí y ayudarla con las flores... A veces, me ponía tan pesado que me sentaba en el suelo y me obligaba a escucharla leer... al final terminó por enseñarme para que la dejara hacer sus cosas mientras leía...

– ¿Kora, la ninfa?. – Apuntó Kakashi, que vigilaba el pasillo ante posibles interrupciones. Iruka asintió a su novio. Los dos miraban al rubio esperando su respuesta.

– Creo que si, me suena ese nombre... pero no estoy del todo seguro, era muy pequeño, y ciertas partes de mi pasado se me hacen borrosas. – no entendía la sonrisa de Iruka en ese momento.

– Para resumirlo un poco... Eres un jinchuriki. Y tu linea de sangre cumple esa función específica. – Iruka entró en "modo maestro" para explicarlo en una o dos frases. – Proteger al contenedor de cualquier ataque, fortalecerlo y dotarle de un ataque a larga distancia, presumiblemente para la huida en caso de que el adversario sea mas poderoso que el propio contenedor o la cercanía de otro jinchuriki. ¿Te suena de algo? – Deidara abrió mucho los ojos, incrédulo.

– Durante mucho tiempo, años, estuvo sin hacer nada, solo ahí presente... solo se disparó cuando conocí a Madara... Cuando él se me acercaba me... – Levantó la mano para mirarla, como si las palabras acudieran a su boca en tromba y no pudiera elegir el orden en el que debería decirlas...

– ¡Oh, Madara!... mmm, eso explica muchas cosas... por que no "funciona" como debería o por que no puedes utilizarlo... Muy listo... – Murmuró Kakashi, acercándose a Deidara y descubriendo su sharingan.

Un segundo después, Kakashi se sentaba en el suelo, repelido por una fuerza invisible.

– ¿Qué acaba de pasar?. – Preguntó Iruka, enfadado con su novio. – ¿Se puede saber que intentabas hacerle a Deidara?.

– Solo comprobaba una teoría... Madara ha...bloqueado el ...su uso... posiblemente por que se necesita una cantidad monstruosa de chakra para usarlo con tranquilidad, y por lo que sea, no lo has conseguido, o es doloroso...

– La verdad es que me dolía muchísimo...pero siempre se activó cuando se me acercaba él, no recuerdo nadie mas con quien me pasara... ¿Es culpa de esta cosa que no pueda quedarme de nuevo? – Preguntó mirando sus manos. Kakashi se sacudía el pantalón para limpiarlo.

– Si y no...No puedo afirmarlo pero creo que, es una teoría, te estás haciendo mas fuerte por tu cuenta, y que lo que sea que hizo Madara en su momento está debilitándose... a si que, "esa cosa" como tu lo has llamado, simplemente hace su trabajo, protegerte... si te sientes amenazado se dispara... y es posible que bloquee la concepción simplemente como medida de protección contra algo a lo que temes, pero como ya he dicho, es una teoría... – Iruka se rascó la cicatriz sobre su nariz, sonrojado . – Si me preguntas dentro de un rato tendré media docena de teorías nuevas igual de buenas, pero no puedo afirmarlo con rotundidad.

– Pero... Tobi también tiene las bocas. – Deidara se arrepintió nada mas decirlo. Madara le había pedido que tuviera cuidado con lo que revelaba sobre las habilidades de su hijo.

Tanto Iruka como Kakashi le miraban con los ojos abiertos hasta el límite.

– Pero, eso no... – Iruka se tapó la boca con las dos manos, intentando borrar la sonrisa que salía de ellos. – No entiendes lo que eso significa. – Agarró a Deidara por los hombros, mas que feliz. – Eres un …¡Por todos los Hokages! Eres un portador... uno por cada aldea... y Tobi... ¡Oh dios mío! Tu jutsu, sirve para crear... – Removió los rollos de tela buscando entre ellos, abriendo finalmente el que andaba buscando, sonriendo sin parar. – Mira. Mezclas tu chakra con arcilla, o cualquier material en el que puedas esculpir algo, y las bocas se encargan de hacer la mezcla correctamente. Una vez salen de ahí, puedes hacer que tengan vida, se muevan a voluntad.

Deidara le miraba sin entender ni jota.

– Vale, imagina que quieres, … mmm... no sé, escuchar a escondidas una conversación. Podrías crear un pequeño animal que te ayudara en esa empresa, o por ejemplo, mezclarse con un sello explosivo y volar a un enemigo que te anda espiando. – El entusiasmo de Iruka era un poco contagioso y Deidara ya tenía una clara idea de lo que podía hacer si lograba controlar de todo la técnica, pero para eso necesitaría la ayuda de Madara, y de eso no estaba tan seguro..

– ¡ 'Ruka!, viene alguien. – Kakashi se giró hacia el pasillo, tapando ligeramente la visión de la mesa tras él, dándole tiempo a Iruka de recoger todo.

El rubio tragó saliva cuando la persona llegó finalmente hasta ellos. El hombre, lleno de cicatrices por todo el rostro y cuello, igual de grande o mas que Kakuzu y con la misma mirada que dejaba claro que era capaz de despellejar a alguien sin inmutarse, miró a los tres con un deje de burla en sus ojos.

– No hace falta que escondáis nada. – Sonrío divertido. – Deidara, ¿Cierto?. – Extendió su enorme mano hasta el rubio, que la estrechó sin convicción alguna. – Soy Ibiki, capitán del Anbu. Madara-san dejó órdenes de permitir que consultases la información aquí dispuesta sin restricción alguna. Lo que no dijo es que podrías traer amiguitos contigo.

– Por dios, Ibiki, casi me lo hago encima. – Kakashi sonrío bajo la máscara a su compañero del anbu.

El anbu le ignoró a propósito y fue directamente hasta Iruka, al que pidió permiso para acariciar su abultado vientre.

– Antes me ha parecido que hablabais de Kora, la ninfa del bosque de Iwa. – Iruka asintió, y Deidara puso atención a la conversación. – ¡Ah, esa mujer!, es maravillosa... a Kakashi lo vuelve loco, por el color de su pelo... le dice que si tuviera los ojos del color de las flores que mas amaba...

– … me amaría del mismo modo. – Completó Kakashi con una sonrisa. – Nunca lo he entendido.

– Las rosas rojas. – Respondió Deidara como si acabara de recordar algo de vital importancia. – Sus flores preferidas eran las rosas rojas del color de la sangre...del día anterior... un rojo apagado con toques violeta..

Cabello plateado y ojos violeta... su persona mas amada...

Deidara volvió a la realidad cuando Tobi se tiró un pedete bajo al agua que salió en una gran burbuja, y que hizo a los otros dos niños huir al lado opuesto de la bañera.

– ¡Por el amor del cielo, hijo! – Gritó Deidara a lo que Tobi se carcajeó con ganas. – Comerás gloria, pero por dentro estás podrido...Arrrgggg, que mal hueleeeeeeeeeeeee...

– Pedoooooooooooooo jajajajajaja. – La simple mención de la palabra hizo a los tres niños estallar en sonoras carcajadas, de las que era imposible no contagiarse.

Los cuatro estaban sin aire, cuando Naruto, asomó la nariz en el baño.

– ¿A que huele?. – Arrugó la nariz y puso una cara muy rara, lo que hizo que una nueva oleada de risas inundara el pequeño baño.

…

Tenía fiebre, y escalofríos, y picaba como un demonio. Se medio incorporó solo para comprobar lo que ya sabía, que era el único despierto del cuarto.

Iba a levantarse y salir, pero la puerta se abrió, dejando ver el perfil de Naruto a contra luz, cargado con un pequeño balde de agua en sus manos.

Se sentó a un lado de la cama y destapó lo justo para dejar el torso de Itachi al aire, que lo miraba sin entender nada.

Escurrió el paño que estaba sumergido en el agua fresca y lo pasó por sus hombros y cuello. La sensación fresca y placentera le arrancó un gemido involuntario.

Naruto volvió a mojar y escurrir la tela, esta vez pasándola por el pecho y el estómago, acariciando con la tela húmeda la piel, calmando el picor y retirando el sudor que le empapaba.

La toalla que traía en su hombro la usó para ir secando con delicadeza la piel que segundos antes había mojado.

Repitió la acción una veintena de veces, hasta que el agua perdió su frescura para adquirir una tibia temperatura. Se levantó del sitio y regresó con una nueva y seca camiseta.

Durante todo el tiempo ninguno de los dos dijo nada. La penumbra apenas dejaba distinguir rasgos o miradas, pero no hizo falta.

Cuando subió la sábana para taparle, Naruto se inclinó hacia delante. Primero besó su frente, en un delicado roce, para después bajar y besar sus labios.

Itachi le agarró la muñeca, en una pregunta muda.

– Ya se ha terminado, hace un rato se cumplió el año de condena. – Sonrisa zorruna. – Somos libres de volver a querernos, ttebayo.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Holitassssssssssssssssssssss sss ¿Qué tal todo gentecilla guapaaaaaaaaaaaaa?

Os super mega lovio... la verdad es que este cap no tiene nada que ver con lo que estaba en mi cabeza cuando lo empecé a escribir, pero bueno, he tenido de nuevo una idea sobre la marcha , y a ver que resulta de esto jejeje

siiiiiiiiiii por fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnn se acabóoooooo el añoooooooooooooooooooo kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

( me froto las manos ante los futuros lemons itanaru , que ya tengo ganas locas de escribir de ellos dos, en serio) y volver a Hidan y oh siiii, lo que viene ahoraaaaa mu ahahahahahah Dei y los Uchihas... ohhhhhh... eso solo lo se'yo y …

Bueno espero que el cap os guste, y revis jejeje

aunque ya me deprimo yo sola sin que me ignoréis y eso, pues un coment no hace daño... ( o dejaŕe a Naruto a dos velas cuatro o cinco caps mas... mua hahahah ( chibi naru aparece con una pancarta y ojitos de cachorro... necesito que me den itachi por un tubo... reza en el cartel que porta)

En fin, en vuestras manos lo dejo...

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	12. Dos mejor que uno

**Tercera parte de "Nunca mezcles trabajo y amor" donde nos internaremos de cabeza en la maternidad, y en las diferentes maneras de ver un mismo hecho: la convivencia con un hijo nuevo.**

**Como cambian las cosas que antes eran normales, como comer a su hora, mantener la ropa en su sitio, y esa manía tan rara que tienen los adultos de dormir toda la noche, que los niños no parecen compartir...**

**Y por si esto no fuera suficiente, Hidan desea un hijo propio y está dispuesto a cualquier cosa para conseguirlo. **

**Sasuke organiza su boda sin saber si se llegará a celebrar... **

**Itachi y Naruto se comportan como los padres divorciados perfectos, solo amigos... pero eso delante de todos... por detrás las cosas son muy diferentes...**

**Deidara y Madara descubren de la voz de su hijo, que no son papá y mamá, por que eso solo pueden ser los que están casados... y ellos no lo están... aún... **

**Deidara tendrá que pasar una muy dura prueba hasta ser aceptado por el clan Uchiha y alguien de su pasado regresará...**

**Itachi/Naruto, Kakashi/Iruka, Kakuzu/Hidan, Izuna/Sasuke, Madara/Deidara...**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**NUNCA MEZCLES TRABAJO Y FAMILIA**

**Capítulo 12: Dos mejor que uno.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Forcejeó, inútilmente contra las hábiles manos que ya le habían engañado infinidad de veces. La culpa era suya por pedirlo, Kakuzu solo se estaba limitando a cumplir sus deseos. ¿En qué momento se había transformado en el malo de la película?

– Vale, espera. No la metas todavía. – Suplicó, voz nasal , tono llorón impropio del orgulloso peliplata.

Suspiro frustrado, cansado de perder el tiempo, pero teniendo toda la consideración que puede reunir en ese momento.

– Ya te lo sabes, lo hago cada día desde hace dos meses, ¿Por qué siempre me tienes que montar un drama?. Es minúscula, no duele. – Kakuzu argumentó en tono neutro.

– No te dolerá a ti, por que a mi me dejas el trasero hecho trizas. No la metas de golpe, ve poco a poco. – intentó poner ojitos de pena, pero solo consiguió que su chico levantara una ceja divertido.

– Si la meto despacio te pones a lloriquear como una adolescente y me irritas. – Se coló entre las piernas de Hidan, que balanceaba los pies a los lados sentado en la camilla del consultorio, con gesto enfurruñado en su cara.

Tomó su rostro, pinzando la barbilla con dos dedos y arrastrándole en un beso intenso, ardiente, al que Hidan no pudo negarse. Fue inclinándole sobre la camilla y deslizando sus manos hasta el traserito, despacio, muy despacio, le pellizcó con saña uno de los carrillos, haciendo a Hidan gimotear en su boca. Inyectó la aguja directamente en el pellizco, y bajó el embolo de un tirón, vaciando el contenido dentro de su cuerpo y lanzando la jeringa usada al contenedor de desechos sin romper el beso en ningún momento.

A los niños les daban piruletas si se portaban bien en el médico, a Hidan besos candentes.

Fue recostándole en la camilla, posando con delicadeza la cabeza del Jashinista. Viajando hasta sus pies, tomó sus tobillos con la misma delicadeza y los posó en lo alto.

Deslizó la banqueta sobre sus ruedas para sentarse al lado de su cabeza y escribió en la hoja que tenía pinzada a una carpeta todos los datos de ese día.

– ¿Como te sientes?. – Voz plana, profesional.

– Me duele el culo, bestiajo. – Respondió con los ojos cerrados. – Mareado, como siempre.

El sonido del bolígrafo deslizándose por la hoja, trasladando cada una de las palabras de Hidan al historial fue lo único que se escuchó durante los siguientes minutos.

– Quiero ver a Miku. – Murmuró muy bajito, consciente de que Kakuzu iba a negarse. – … por favor... solo un poquito...

– Cuando termine la cuarentena podrás verla todo lo quieras, no seas pesado. – Volvió al papeleo, aún a sabiendas de que la conversación no había terminado; ni mucho menos.

– Soy inmortal, no me pasaría nada aunque me contagiara "esa" cosa que tienen todos... – Trató de incorporarse pero el mareo se intensificó lo suficiente como para tumbarle de nuevo con un golpe seco.

– Sabes que eso no es verdad. – Tomó su mano y la giró donde el corte, que se había hecho en la palma durante la boda, estaba cicatrizando aún. – Mientras dure el tratamiento eres tan humano como todos los demás, y contagiarte podría matarte... o al bebé. – La vista de Kakuzu se desvió inconscientemente sin que él lo pensara al vientre de Hidan, que justo en ese momento le miraba sin poder creérselo del todo.

– ...pero... – Hizo un puchero levantándose sobre uno de sus codos, con cuidado. La expresión del mayor dejaba muy claro que no había peros que valieran, no iba a salir de ahí hasta que todos los enfermitos pudieran demostrar, con documentos oficiales, que estaban mas sanos que una manzana.

– Obedece, aunque sea por esta vez. – Kakuzu se levantó con la intención de preparar la siguiente inyección. Con la segunda Hidan siempre se resignaba sin presentar batalla y esperaba que fuera así. Aun así, las siguientes palabras de su chico le clavaron al suelo.

– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que ya está aquí?. – Clavó su mirada violeta en el verde del mayor intensamente; su mano viajó hasta posarse bajo el ombligo en un roce. – No siento nada...¿Debería notar algo ya, no? Que se mueva o lo que sea... pero aparte de los asquerosos mareos y tus inyecciones a traición, no me noto diferente en nada... ni siquiera estoy ganando peso y eso que Naruto estaba enorme...no es que quiera ponerme como una vaca, digo que … bueno, debería engorar algo, un poco mas o menos... o lo que sea. – Desvió la mirada, no muy convencido de su argumento.

Kakuzu sonrió, estirando las costuras de su rosto en el gesto.

– ¿Quieres una prueba?. – Hidan asintió y él se dirigió a un armarito al fondo del cuarto. Sacó una pequeña tele y una maleta, que abrió sin mostrar el contenido a Hidan, que se había sentado en la camilla, tratando de fisgonear sin mucho éxito. – Túmbate, por favor. – Le acarició, la sien, y el cabello unos segundos, mientras Hidan recibía las atenciones con los ojos cerrados. – ¿Quieres vomitar?. – Negó sin pronunciar palabra, solo con la cabeza. La pregunta tenía su lógica, ya que siempre lo hacía después de las inyecciones.

Hidan observó con verdadero interés como montaba el aparato de ultrasonido. Supuso que era nuevo y que lo había comprado para él, por que el que le había visto usar con Deidara estaba listo para ser usado, a apenas un par de metros, pero había sacado el nuevo. Le pareció un gesto de lo mas tierno y posiblemente lo mas romántico que podía esperar de su atento guardián.

– Borra esa sonrisita de tu cara y túmbate de una buena vez. – Le pidió al tiempo que agitaba el bote de crema conductora y lo calentaba entre sus palmas.

Hidan le hizo caso, subiendo la camiseta que vestía con las dos manos hasta la barbilla, aunque no hacía falta. El temblor de sus manos era mas por el ansia de saber que por miedo.

Dio un respingo cuando Kakuzu conectó el aparato y emitió un ruido sordo a todo volumen. Ajustó los parámetros correspondientes y empezó a recorrer la tersa y pálida piel del vientre con la parte suave del aparato que sostenía en una de sus manos.

No tardó mucho en escucharse el latido de Hidan, pausado, rítmico... otro mas, rápido y desbocado, con los latidos muy juntos.

– Joder, ¿Es eso?. – Kakuzu no le contestó, de hecho miraba la pantalla fijamente, concentrado. – ¿Qué pasa?.

– Cállate. – Seguía mirando la pantalla fijamente. Buscó con el brazo la banqueta en la que se había sentado antes, y se sentó lentamente, como si no se acordara de como hacerlo. Hidan le agarró la muñeca con la que le exploraba y le apretó lo suficiente como para que le mirase.

– ¿Qué pasa?. – Repitió, ahora asustado de veras por la actitud del mayor.

– Hay dos. – Murmuró, para si mismo, sin tener en cuenta a Hidan. – Hay otro, ¿No lo escuchas?.

– ¿Otro qué?. – Casi le gritó, dispuesto a levantase de ahí y largarse lo mas lejos posible. – No entiendo nada.

– Hay dos. – Miró a Hidan con el desconcierto pintando su cara.

– Claro, el mío y el del crío. – Puntualizó como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo y el otro fuera idiota.

– Hay dos, sin contar el tuyo. – Ladeó el aparato, a un mejor ángulo, y subió el volumen lo suficiente como para que Hidan escuchara perfectamente los dos latidos distintos, a diferentes ritmos, solapándose y al mismo tiempo combinándose en una hermosa canción. – Y si que has engordado. – Señaló la hoja de su historial que descansaba sobre sus muslos. – Tu culo se sale de la gráfica.

Tenía anotado una gráfica de peso, que marcaba que Hidan había engordado seis kilos en los últimos dos meses.

– ¿Hay dos críos?. – Dudó, incrédulo, pensando que le estaba gastando una broma, aunque el sentido del humor de Kakuzu fuera similar al de un ladrillo. Cabía la posibilidad de que fuera así. Pero supo de inmediato, nada mas mirarle, que iba totalmente en serio. – ¿Gemelos? ¿Estás seguro?

– Apostaría todo tu dinero sin dudarlo un segundo. – Pulsó el botón de imprimir y sacó los resultados que había estado grabando desde el inicio, comparando las cifras. – Si, hay dos, no hay lugar a dudas.. gemelos, mellizos... lo que sea, pero dos... esto necesita mas planificación, hay algunos supuestos que no he tenido en cuenta en este caso en concret...

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por unos brazos en su cuello, seguido de un cuerpo de sobra conocido. Correspondió el abrazo, comprendiendo en seguida lo que ocurría. Los leves temblores de Hidan contra su pecho... Estaba llorando... y eso si que era raro.

– Es lo que querías, ¿No?. – Le acarició el pelo por detrás, tratando de calmarlo. – Vamos, vamos... no es para tanto.

– Jashin... se lo pedí a Jashin y él lo ha hecho posible. – Su sonrisa se hizo infinita un segundo para desaparecer al momento siguiente. – No le digas nada a Deidara. Aún no.

– No, tranquilo, no soltaré prenda. – Le tomó en brazos y fue con él hasta el sofá, donde le acomodó para que descansara un rato. – Y antes de que se me olvide, nada de ceremonias a tu dios. – Hidan iba a replicar pero la dura expresión en la cara de Kakuzu le indicó que callado estaría mas guapo. – Prométemelo.

– Vale, lo prometo. – Haciendo un puchero y desviando la mirada a un lado.

– Júralo por la vida de Miku. – Kakuzu iba en serio.

– Está bien, lo juro por la vida de Miku. Nada de sacrificios hasta que nazcan los bebés. – Se le hizo tan raro el plural. Hasta ahora había pensado en su pequeño como uno solo... – Asintió conforme con el juramento. – Pero a cambio quiero un templo en la parte de atrás, debajo del jardín.

– Es un trato. – Estrechó la mano de su chico, con una inmensa sonrisa en sus labios.

0000000000000000000000

Deidara llevaba una hora en el parque, detrás de su casa. Los niños necesitaban salir de la casa o todos se volverían locos de un momento a otro. Él mismo necesitaba despejarse y alejarse un rato de tanto lamento fingido y exigencias de enfermito. No sabía quien de los dos hermanos Uchiha era peor... y Sasuke, que consentía en todo a Izuna; le ponía enfermo.

Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios en ese momento.

Seguramente se debía a que estaban recién casados y todo era maravilloso... bueno no tanto, la verdad.

Se preguntó si él mismo en algún momento del futuro, podría vivir esa experiencia, la de estar recién casado con Madara... Su sonrisa se disipó. Sabía que por mucho que quisiera, nunca se casarían. El clan Uchiha era demasiado poderoso, de costumbres y normas ancestrales, como para admitirle dentro de su cerrada y exclusiva familia, con el pasado que cargaba a su espalda.

Naruto se agachó frente a su sobrino para limpiarle los moquitos que caían y se quedaban en su labio superior prendidos. Las ojeras del rubio también eran notables.

La enfermedad había arrasado con todos ellos. Los que no tenían fiebre, habían pasado la semana entera cocinando, lavando, cumpliendo peticiones, quejas... a cualquier hora, de día o de noche.

Francamente, Deidara estaba agotado, tanto física como emocionalmente, pero su pequeño monstruito de energía infinita necesitaba jugar todo lo que se había perdido los últimos días.

Dejó la bolsa con la comida para los niños que cargaba en su hombro en el banco de madera dispuesto para el descanso de los adultos y se sentó, dejándose caer sin mucho cuidado.

Tobi hacía montículos de arena en el cajón junto a Taka, que le imitaba, a su manera. Cuando llenaron el suelo de montañitas y se quedaron sin espacio para mas, los dos fingieron ser gigantes, y con sentidos "Graorrrrr, groarrrrr", pisoteaban a cámara lenta sus sencillas construcciones para volver a levantarlas de nuevo entre risas. Naruto, de pie a un lado, vigilaba a los pequeños y participaba aportando piedrecitas decorativas o hojas y ramas.

– ¿Está ocupado?. – La voz femenina preguntó inclinándose desde atrás. Deidara negó y la mujer rodeó el banco para tomar asiento a su lado.

Deidara sonrió a su hijo y le saludó con la mano, respondiendo al: "Mira papá hum, soy un mostro gande". La mujer a su lado siguió la dirección de su mirada y estudió a los dos niños, chasqueando la lengua tras su análisis, llamando la atención del artista con el sonido.

– Debe ser muy cómodo. Parir un mocoso y que te resuelva la vida. – Aunque lo dijo casi en un suspiro, el rubio lo escuchó perfectamente.

– Si me dice donde dan de eso, voy ahora mismo y firmo lo que sea. – Dijo como si tal cosa, sonriendo a su hijo que seguía mirándole desde su arena. – Por que parir cómodo, no es que lo sea... y si lo dice por mi, me temo que se está equivocando de persona...

– No, creo que no me equivoco. – Deidara giró el rostro en ese momento para encarar a la mujer, serio.

Tenía algo, que se le hacía terriblemente familiar. Una expresión dura, contundente, de alguien que ha sufrido un infierno, y que a la vez conserva el orgullo como uno de sus distintivos mas notables. Ojos negros, afilados, mirada inquisidora, estudiando cada cosa que mira, con actitud analítica, clasificando cada cosa, etiquetándola.

El resto de ella tenía una aura sereno, de alguien que consigue lo que quiere a cualquier precio. Su cabello negro, liso hasta la mitad de la espalda, bailó con una pequeña brisa, llevando hasta Deidara un aroma que se le hizo familiar, igual que su actitud.

Estaba seguro de que no la había visto jamas, recordaría a una mujer como ella sin dudarlo, y sin embargo, tenía la sensación de cotidianidad, algo muy familiar... esa manera de decir cosas irritantes con una sonrisa le era muy conocida.

– Tu bastardo tiene la vida resuelta solo por que tu dices que su padre es quien es. – La mujer sonrió, de lado, disfrutando de la cara que tenía en ese momento el rubio. – Mírale, no parece su hijo para nada... al menos el otro si que se parece a su padre, con ese no hay duda alguna.

– Con el debido respeto, señora. – Desvió la mirada a su hijo, y solo siguió hablando cuando se aseguró de que los niños no le veían. – No sé quien cojones es, y sinceramente, podría usted ser una importante reina, que en este momento no me importaría lo mas mínimo, pero no vuelva a llamar a mi hijo bastardo, por que no se lo voy a consentir.

– Y ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?. – cuestionó triunfante. Imitó a Deidara cuando se puso de pie súbitamente, momento en el que Deidara vio claramente el color, negro intenso,del kimono que vestía la mujer. – Ya has cumplido con tu parte dándole un bastardo al inútil de Madara. Sé bueno y deja que se arrastre y recupere todo lo que le obligaste a renunciar por tener un mocoso con un descastado como tu. Estoy segura que una suma considerable por "las molestias" será mas que suficiente para alguien "como tú". ¿Cuánto vales?.

– Con el debido respeto señora. – Repitió, tranquilo, macerando cada palabra que iba a decir en su cabeza antes de pronunciarla claramente. – Ni yo soy un descastado, ni mi hijo un bastardo. En cuanto a su padre, que lo es por que puedo demostrarlo, no es ningún inútil, y fue su clan quien le tiró a la calle sin ninguna consideración, ni por su trabajo, ni por su apellido, ni por su historia. Yo no le obligo a estar conmigo por obligación, ni con ningún tipo de chantaje o amenaza. Lo amo, del mismo modo que amo a mi hijo por encima de todo y se que él nos corresponde del mismo modo.

Hace ya mucho tiempo que dejó de importarme lo que las personas de mente obtusa como usted pensaran de mi o mi vida, pero mi pareja es alguien muy sagrado, salvó mi vida y me dio lo mas maravilloso que una persona que amas puede darte; pero claro, dudo mucho que usted sepa lo que es ser amado si se comporta como ha hecho conmigo, juzgándome a la primera de cambio.

A si que, por lo que respecta a mi , y con todos mis respetos, puede usted irse a la mierda cuando quiera.

La mujer escuchó su discurso sin pestañear, con los labios convertidos en una línea y la ceja derecha ligeramente levantada. Expulsó todo el aire por la nariz, segundos después de que el rubio pronunciara la última palabra de su perorata.

– A si que, lo amas ¿No?. – Deidara juntó las cejas ante la pregunta, pero respondió asintiendo aún en contra de su voluntad. – ¿No lo estarás confundido con agradecimiento por que salvó tu vida?

– Le puedo asegurar que no es así. – Seco y hostil, sintiendo el escrutinio descarado de la mujer en su persona.

– ¿Y por qué no estáis casados?. – La pregunta fue seguida de una sonrisa triunfante que dejó a Deidara sin respuesta.

– No me parece que sea asunto suyo.

– Si que lo es. Es mucho mas asunto mío de lo que crees. – Se giró, dándole la espalda, mirando a los niños jugar en el arenero unos segundos. – Me ha gustado conversar contigo, Deidara. Eres muy diferente a como me habían contado. Me alegro... espero que en nuestro próximo encuentro podamos conversar de algo un poco mas agradable. – Hizo una leve reverencia de despedida y se alejó caminando elegantemente, con la mirada fija en los niños.

Naruto acudió a la bolsa, a buscar una toalla con la que secar a los niños después de lavarlos para quitarles la arena de las manos y que pudieran merendar, y se quedó mirando a la espalda de la mujer.

Deidara abrió mucho los ojos al reconocer el símbolo del clan Uchiha en la espalda del kimono.

– ¿Quien era esa mujer?, hablabas con ella. – Preguntó el zorrito.

– No lo sé, no la había visto nunca. – Siguió su caminar hasta que desapreció tras la esquina de un edificio. – ...Que raro...

– ¿Qué raro, qué?, - tteba...

– Sabía mi nombre y yo no se lo he dicho... – Las exigencias de Tobi desviaron sus pensamientos hacia su hijo, apartando ese encuentro a un lado remoto de su cabeza.

Tenía hambre, y arena hasta en los pensamientos.

Alzó a su hijo hasta la fuente y esperó hasta que lavó sus manitas a conciencia. Después Naruto le imitó haciendo lo mismo con Taka. Al hacerlo, El mayor pudo ver algo que le hizo estrechar la mirada un poco enfadado, aunque ya no tenía por que estarlo.

Sentado en el banco, repartió un sándwich a cada niño y un pequeño brick de zumo con su pajita. Decidieron sentarse en el césped cercano para mas comodidad.

Deidara miró a Naruto apurar la lata de refresco y estiró el índice de la mano derecha para posarlo en su cuello, sobre una marca sonrojada y dejarlo ahí, haciendo presión en la carne del zorrito.

– No habéis perdido el tiempo, ¿Eh?. – Sonó mas pícaro que molesto. Aunque habían cumplido el trato, eso no quería decir que automáticamente Deidara iba a olvidarlo todo y perdonarle, para eso hacía falta mucho mas que tiempo.

– No es lo que crees, lo juro. – Sacudió las manos frente a él.

– ¿Ah, noooooo?. – Como que se lo iba a creer. Seguro que ese pervertido de Itachi no había dejado pasar ni un minuto de la fecha.

– Me lo hizo Hidan, ayer. – Deidara estalló en carcajadas.

– No te rías, -ttebaaaa. – Hizo un puchero. – Primero Kakuzu me hizo un millón de pruebas de esas suyas, y me tuvo desnudo en la consulta como una hora, mientras hacía los análisis y no me dejó pasar a ver a Hidan hasta que se quedó a gusto... y luego, cuando le recordé a ese pirado que ya habíamos hecho un año la noche anterior, se me tiró encima y me llenó el cuerpo de estas cosas. ¡Tengo por todas partes! y encima Kakuzu le sonreía... En serio no entiendo a esos dos, me superan...

– Así que Itachi es inocente, ¿Eh?. – Aunque sonrió, no pudo evitar notar que Naruto se ponía tenso con el nombre, aún así, sonreía como siempre. – ¿Estás bien?... No te he preguntado con todo esto de los niños y tal, pero ...bueno lo tuyo con Itachi...

– Pues... – Suspiró pesadamente. Deidara comprendió sin necesidad de que lo dijera.

– Todo va a salir bien, ya verás. – Le tocó el hombro apoyándolo con el gesto.

– Han cambiado muchas cosas en este tiempo... – Miró a un lado, avergonzado. – Yo he cambiado en este tiempo, mi cuerpo no es el mismo...él ha estado con otras personas... temo decepcionarle. Y al mismo tiempo me duele el corazón solo de pensar que va a tocarme de nuevo... que volveré a ser feliz como lo era antes de que … no quiero volver a perderlo todo, sentir eso de nuevo...

– Bueno, no puedo prometerte que todo será bonito a partir de ahora. Tus miedos son lógicos, tendrás que ir despacito y llegará el día en que estar con él sea agradable de nuevo, nada mas...

Y por tu cuerpo, no te preocupes, sigues siendo hermoso, ahora mucho mas. – Deidara ensanchó la sonrisa infinitamente. – Las mamás tenemos un aura especial que nos hace irresistiblemente sexys.

– Eso espero, que llevo un año entero a base de caldo... quiero el plato principal, ya. – Se levantó la camiseta dejando a la vista los chupetones que Hidan le había hecho por todo el cuerpo.

– Nadie lo diría mirándole, la verdad … jajajaja.

– Maldito Hidan... ya me vengaré a su debido tiempo, groaarrrr...

Y de nuevo Deidara estalló en carcajadas, esta vez acompañado de los mas pequeños.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Marchando otro capppppp...

Espero que os guste... y uuuhhhh problemas para Dei, para Naru miedos íntimos...

y Kaku, dios, lo amo, en serio...

Nos leemos en el siguiente, espero.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	13. Quédate

**Tercera parte de "Nunca mezcles trabajo y amor" donde nos internaremos de cabeza en la maternidad, y en las diferentes maneras de ver un mismo hecho: la convivencia con un hijo nuevo.**

**Como cambian las cosas que antes eran normales, como comer a su hora, mantener la ropa en su sitio, y esa manía tan rara que tienen los adultos de dormir toda la noche, que los niños no parecen compartir...**

**Y por si esto no fuera suficiente, Hidan desea un hijo propio y está dispuesto a cualquier cosa para conseguirlo. **

**Sasuke organiza su boda sin saber si se llegará a celebrar... **

**Itachi y Naruto se comportan como los padres divorciados perfectos, solo amigos... pero eso delante de todos... por detrás las cosas son muy diferentes...**

**Deidara y Madara descubren de la voz de su hijo, que no son papá y mamá, por que eso solo pueden ser los que están casados... y ellos no lo están... aún... **

**Deidara tendrá que pasar una muy dura prueba hasta ser aceptado por el clan Uchiha y alguien de su pasado regresará...**

**Itachi/Naruto, Kakashi/Iruka, Kakuzu/Hidan, Izuna/Sasuke, Madara/Deidara...**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**NUNCA MEZCLES TRABAJO Y FAMILIA**

**Capítulo 13: Quédate.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Día diez de la cuarentena.

Izuna recogía sus cosas con una enorme y obscena sonrisa en su cara. Estaba deseando salir de ahí, volver a su vida controlada y programada hasta el último segundo, aunque echaría de menos esos momentos íntimos con Sasuke, en los que no se veía vigilado.

Pero en serio, tenía que salir de ahí. Y tenía que hacerlo ya. No esperaría a que Kakuzu regresara para hacerle las pruebas finales, no. Cerró la maleta, tirando del cierre de la cremallera y la dejó en el suelo.

Deidara suspiró desde la puerta, mirando su espalda, aliviado por su marcha, aunque no lo dijera.

Aún había ciertas cosas que ambos debían ocultar y al mismo tiempo temían que el otro contase, por las consecuencias... pero eso era otro tema aparte.

Deidara entró en la habitación y se puso a cambiar las sábanas de la cama, dejando en el suelo las recién usadas, mientras Izuna salía al salón y se entretenía con los niños, jugando con sus juguetes.

La puerta de la habitación se cerró lentamente, a su espalda. Una sombra cayó sobre el rubio, tumbándolo bocabajo en la cama a medio hacer.

– Yo también te he echado de menos, Hidan. – Sonríe feliz de volver a verle. – El carcelero se ha dejado la celda abierta, ¿Eh?.

– ¡Cállate, traidor!. Ese tirano me tiene hasta los cojones. –Hizo un puchero muy gracioso. –Y tu, ¿Qué tal?.

– Rebosante de felicidad por recuperar mi vida. – Suspiro. – ¡Ah! Bonita obra de arte la que le hiciste a Naruto... me hubiese gustado ver la cara de "yasabesquien", jajaja.

– ¿A que si, eh?, le chupeteé hasta la tetillas... A Kuzu le hizo gracia. –Mirada triunfante.

Se acaban sentado en la cama, sonriendo por su gran hazaña.

– ¿Y mi niña?, no la he visto ahí fuera, Naruto tampoco está.

– Están en casa de los abuelos. –La respuesta le hace chasquear la lengua. –No me digas que no has venido a verme a mi o me romperás el corazón... con lo que yo te quiero...

– No te enfades, ¿Vale?. –Hidan parece preocupado, esquivando su mirada.

– No me enfado, hum. –Le mira intensamente, buscando la respuesta a su actitud. –¿Qué pasa?.

–Yo... – Mira a otro lado, de nuevo, lo que hace al rubio impacientarse un poco. –Lo siento, Dei... yo... –Finalmente toma las dos manos de su amigo y las pone juntas, bajo las suyas propias, en una confesión muda.

Abre los ojos, mucho.

–¡Oh, por Jashin, Hidan!... Eso es maravilloso. – Deidara sonríe con todo el cuerpo. –¿Y por qué me pides perdón?, ¿Cuándo te has enterado?, ¡Oh dios, esto es maravilloso!. –Repitió una y otra ve, con las manos sujetando los hombros del otro.

–Pues hace unos días. –Vuelven a sentarse, inconscientemente las dos manos puestas en el sitio exacto. – Aún estoy … bueno ya sabes, metiéndome en el coco la que se nos viene encima.

–¿Porqué no me lo has dicho?.. Y..¿El papá, que opina?. –Sin querer su sonrisa se disipa.

– Kuzu está, bueno.. en su linea. No te lo he dicho por que me tiene prisionero... de hecho creo que en la cárcel tendría mas libertad. –Una mano en su antebrazo solidarizándose. –En cuanto a lo que opina... soy una especie de siniestro proyecto médico... soy un hombre y estoy embarazado, imagínate, está teniendo un orgasmo profesional continuo... y lo que mas me jode es que me usa para probar sus medicinas... todos los días me taladra el trasero con unas agujas así de grandes. –Gesto con las manos, exagerando, acompañado de puchero.

– Kakuzu te quiere, se preocupa de ti y de tu bebé. No creo que te haga nada malo, no seas así.

– Dos. –Murmura Hidan de nuevo desviando la mirada y juntando las cejas, ojos apretados como si esperase un golpe de un momento a otro.

–¿Dos qué?, no me asustes, Hidan. –Le agita, nervioso, temiendo por su amigo, aunque consciente de que Kakuzu no permitirá que nada le ocurra.

–Que hay dos, dos bebés... gemelos, mellizos... Kakuzu aún no está seguro del todo, son demasiado pequeños para verlo con claridad... pero, ¿Te imaginas? Yo quería uno, y vienen dos...

–Enhorabuena... a los dos. –Se levanta y estrecha la mano del mayor, que hace rato les espía sin esconderse desde la puerta. –Debes estar aliviado, de haberlo conseguido.

–No te creas... cuando era normal todo era menos, complicado. –Hidan bufa, haciéndole girar la cabeza para mirarlo. –El embarazo le está volviendo idiota, espero que no sea contagioso y que los niños no salgan a su madre.

Hidan le da una colleja, molesto.

La escolta de Izuna aparece para buscarle, aunque nunca han estado muy lejos y se despide de la pareja, que queda en la habitación mientras Deidara le acompaña hasta la puerta.

– Te compensaré por las molestias, cuñadito. – Una sonrisa ladeada adorna sus labios.

– Me doy por pagado con que te largues de mi casa. – El silencio se instala durante unos segundos, hasta que un nuevo llamado interrumpe la conversación entre ellos. –Tienes que irte ya.

–Reconoce que vas a echarme de menos y me largaré feliz de la vida. –Deidara le sonríe. –Sobre lo que hablamos anoche... por mi parte no hay problema de ningún tipo, aunque creo que es un error, y tu también lo crees, pero... –Toma la mano de Deidara y la acerca a sus labios, para besar sus nudillos en apenas un roce. – … Te doy la razón en que nuestra prioridad son los niños y por el bien de ellos, lo que no se sabe no puede hacerte daño, ¿No es así el dicho?.

– Sí, justamente así. – Mantiene el agarre unos segundos mas, hasta que un nuevo "Uchiha san, le están esperando", le hace consciente de que ya hablarán en otro momento, sin menos público. –Venga, largo de una vez... lo que te gusta hacerte de rogar.

– Bien, luego nos vemos. –Agita la mano en alto para despedirse y desaparece sin mas, ante sus ojos. No terminará de acostumbrarse a que hagan eso delante suya.

Vuelve con sus invitados, que se han trasladado al salón.

– Qué interesante. –Murmura Hidan, señalando a la calle con la cabeza. –Así que... anoche hablastéis... –No termina la frase por que la puerta se abre y Miku pega un grito al verle ahí.

– ¡Aaaaahhhhh...! ¡ZUZU! – Esquiva al jashinista y se tira directamente a los brazos de Kakuzu, que la levanta sin esfuerzo un par de veces por encima de su cabeza, para finalmente, dejarla sentada en su antebrazo. Pero no está ahí mucho tiempo, por que la niña pide que la baje para acabar estrujada entre los brazos del peliplata.

Tobi entra detrás de su padre, con un helado de chocolate, derritiéndose entre sus dedos, goteando a cada paso y con la barbilla, el cuello y la camiseta, completamente manchada de helado.

Deidara mira serio a su novio, que entra con dos mas en sus manos, uno abierto y el otro, aún con el envoltorio intacto, que le tiende sonriendo mientras da buena cuenta del suyo.

– ¿Pagando tus deudas, Uchiha?. –La voz de Kakuzu suena profunda. Sabe que se refiere a las veces en las que "convencieron" a los mas pequeños para que les aliviasen los síntomas de la varicela, con la promesa de un helado.

– Que bien me conoces. –Alarga la mano con el helado aún envuelto a Deidara, que lo toma con una sonrisita y una mirada que promete una charla en un futuro no muy lejano sobre eso de sobornar a su hijo con dulces.

Quita el envoltorio y paladea la dulce cremosidad del helado, su favorito. Fresas con nata.

Hidan que está abrazando a la niña fingiendo comerle el cuello, masticando y todo, tiene que dejarla en el suelo cuando su afilado olfato detecta el dulce helado.

Una arcada, y la niña es bajada teniendo cuidado al suelo, con cara interrogante, enfadada sin saber muy bien por qué está en el suelo lejos de sus mimos. Tobi se acerca y le ofrece su goteante desastre de chocolate que minutos atrás era un apetecible helado.

La niña agarra con las dos manos la muñeca del rubito, y sorbe del chocolate, mirando a la puerta del pasillo por la que Hidan ha desaparecido.

El vestido se mancha con el helado, lo que hace sonreír diabólicamente a Deidara.

– Lo siento. –Kakuzu se disculpa cuando se escucha perfectamente a Hidan en el baño, vomitando como consecuencia de oler el helado. Su debilidad se había centrado en lo dulce, lo que mas le dolía de todo el proceso.

– No pasa nada, lo entendemos. –Madara abre a Naruto que entra buscando a su pequeña.

Pasan unos minutos entre risas, hasta que Hidan y su chico deciden acompañar a Naruto a su casa, dejando, por fin, a Deidara solo con su familia.

– La profesora quiere vernos, mañana. – Deidara mira a su hijo, que esquiva su mirada descaradamente. Madara le tiende la nota, que el rubio lee con los ojos abriéndose mas y mas a cada frase.

– Tobi Uchiha. –¡Oh, oh, nombre completo, problemas!. –¿Le has tocado las...las... a tu profesora?. –Volvió a repasar la nota, haciendo la vena de su sien visible, respirando por la nariz. –¿Y que es eso de que te has pegado con … ?, está bien jovencito, explícame esto ahora mismo.¿Que te tengo dicho que tienes hacer en el cole, eh?.

– Porta men. Cuida nenes, Ase caso a la seño. Tobi es un buen chico. –Contesta mirando sus pies, boquita arrugada.

– ¿Entonces, no le has tocado las "yasabesque" a la señorita?. –Pregunta serio, con cierto tonito de madre que sabe que estás mintiéndole descaradamente en la cara pero te da la oportunidad de confesar. Tobi mira a su padre, que se limita a seguir comiendo su helado, la galleta del final, buscando ayuda, pero estaba vez su padre se ha aliado con su enfadado papajum.

– ¡Ah, eso!, si toca, no godas, Baachan noooorrrmes, la seño pffff. –Madara deja escapar un arranque de carcajada que tapa con su mano. – ¿Ta mal?, ¿No toca bumbum de seño?, ¿Fada con Tobi si hago?. –Pregunta mirando directamente al rubio, curiosidad real, sin malicia.

– No toques, ni a la seño ni a ninguna otra chica, ¿Si?. – Su voz dulce trata de hacer entender a su hijo que está mal; el pequeño asiente, aún confuso, pero teniendo claro que a Deidara no le gusta que lo haga.

– ¿Y esto de que has pegado a un niño mayor de otra clase?. – Tobi se endereza orgulloso, como si pegar a ese crio fuera una hazaña mas que un error.

– Niño gande tonto, dice que papajum no mama de mi. –Frunce el ceño buscando las palabras que quiere decir para que su rubio progenitor entienda. – Papá no nillo, como tio Zuna, tu no nillo, niño dise que si no nillo papa jum no mi mama. Tonto, dice que no, Tobi que si, que papajum es mama, sin nillo... el que no mama... grita, Miku mete y el empuja... Nadie pega a Miku y yo pone medio, nada mas, juro... no pega, prometo...

– O sea, que me has defendido, ¿Eh? Y has cuidado de Miku. –Deidara se agacha frente a su hijo, enfadado por la nota pero un brillo orgulloso en sus azules ojos. Tobi asiente, aún buscando a su padre con la mirada.

– Esta bien, al baño... Mañana hablaremos con tu profesora.

Tobi se pierde en el pasillo, para ir a su cuarto a por el pijama y la toalla, mientras Deidara termina de arreglar la cama que ha quedado a medio hacer con la visita de Hidan.

Madara suspira, apoyado en la encimera de la cocina. Mira su mano derecha por el dorso... no está seguro de que sea el momento. Deidara aún necesita mas tiempo para estar sosegado del todo... se ha dado cuenta de que cada vez que la rutina está cerca, pasa algo que pone patas arriba su vida y la del rubio... y hace unos días que tiene una presión en la boca del estómago que le anuncia que se acerca algo nuevo que dará la vuelta sus vidas, de nuevo.

A veces pagaría por ser un poco como Izuna y que todo le diera un poco lo mismo...

…...

Miku arrastra a su padre dentro de la casa, de la mano, hasta su cuarto, y le "obliga" a sentarse en el suelo, mientras ella va poniendo juguetes en su regazo, unos sobre otros, hasta casi tapar sus piernas.

Naruto pasa de largo el cuarto de la niña y va hasta el suyo, dejando la ropa que ha estado usando durante la "Crisis pikapika" en el cesto de la ropa sucia del baño y prepara ropa limpia para darse una merecida y relajante duchita después de la cena.

Entra en el cuarto de la niña y mira la escena frente a él. Miku en su idioma, le explica a su padre algo sobre los muñecos que tiene encima, algo muy interesante por las caras y los gestos con los que acompaña cada frase.

La niña va hasta su camita y aparta las sábanas, palmeando el colchón, para que su padre entienda que va a dormir ahí.

Itachi mira a Naruto, serio, unos segundos antes de que su hija llame su atención de nuevo.

– Escucha nena. –Miku mira a su padre, aferrando entre los brazos el akamaru de peluche que Kiba le regaló cuando nació y que Itachi había visto en las fotos que Kisame le había enseñado cuando se marchó a la Niebla. –Me quedaré contigo hasta que te duermas. –Miku palmeó de nuevo el colchón con la boca apretada y señalando a su padre. Lo que ella le decía es que su padre tenía que dormir ahí, en la cama de su madre. Acto seguido, señaló su pecho y después a la cama infantil, del cuarto de al lado, que se veía perfectamente al estar abierta la puerta que conectaba los dos cuartos.

– Primero al baño. –Propuso Naruto con el pijama de la niña entre los dedos, lo que provocó que la pequeña emitiera una serie de grititos felices y entusiasmados que hicieron sonreír a sus padres.

Naruto se ocupó de ayudar a la pequeña a bañarse, mientras Itachi se quedó sentado en la cama. Examinó el cuarto con cuidado, cada detalle. Seguía igual, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado por ahí, como si todo lo acontecido hubiera sido un terrible sueño de esos que se diluyen en la memoria al despertar hasta el olvido.

Pero no era así. Y él lo sabía. Y ya se había jurado internamente no volver a hacerle daño a Naruto, pero tampoco tenía el poder del tiempo.

Podía equivocarse, hacerle sufrir... eran un par de las muchas posibilidades ante él, pero era de los pocos afortunados a los que se le brindaba una segunda oportunidad, y eso también lo sabía.

Quería recuperar a su familia, pero aún había algo que se lo impedía. Algo en la mirada de Naruto le hacía ser comedido, medir cada palabra, gesto o pensamiento que tenía delante suya.

Y el miedo que le atenazaba. Temía como nunca fallar, hacerle algo tan terrible de que lo no pudiera reponerse jamás.

Estaba tan sumido en su auto-castigo, que dio un respingo cuando Naruto apareció con la niña en brazos, envuelta en una mullida toalla.

De rodillas en la cama señaló su pijama y a su padre. Itachi sonrió y la ayudó a ponérselo, mientras ella entre risas estridentes, daba patadas al aire y retorcía como un gusano escurridizo deshaciendo los logros que poco a poco conseguía su sonriente progenitor.

Naruto solo miraba la escena frente a él. Nada mas.

No pensaba en nada, solo miraba a su hija sonreír y a Itachi metiendo una y otra vez la pierna de la niña en el pantalón del pijama, con una sonrisa enorme.

Una sonrisa, solo eso. Divertida, sincera, luminosa, pura.

Su familia sonriendo ante él.

Y se dio cuenta, como si un resorte interno saltara para mostrarle algo evidente que había estado ahí todo el tiempo y de lo que él no había sido consciente.

Les dejó solos un momento, y regresó con un biberón de cereales con leche y chocolate tibio. Ya era mayor para eso, pero a Miku le encantaba su bibe de antes de dormir y a Naruto no le importaba prepararlo para ella.

Esperó a que se lo tomara, sentada en la cama de su mami y su mano aferrada a la camiseta de su padre, para que no se fuera.

La niña estaba acostumbrada a que su padre se marchara antes de que ella se durmiera y a no estar mucho tiempo con sus dos padres juntos y a solas.

Alargó la mano con el bibe vacío a su madre y se acurrucó contra el pecho de Itachi, aferrada a él con manos y pies. Bostezó, y gimió amenazando con llorar, pero se quedó en eso, una amenaza.

Con el estómago lleno y limpita como estaba, era cuestión de poco tiempo que se quedara completamente dormida.

Itachi la dejó en su camita con cuidado, poniendo de nuevo entre sus bracitos el peluche del perro, y arropando a la niña. Le apartó el pelito en una caricia y le dio un fugaz beso en la frente.

Naruto estaba sentado en los pies de la cama, mirándole sin mas. Frotando las manos una contra la otra, tratando de calmar el temblor que se había instalado en ellas.

– Ya... se ha dormido. –Le miró un segundo antes de desviar la mirada a la puerta. – Será mejor que me vaya.

Naruto no responde, y los segundos se suceden entre ellos en silencio. Itachi entiende, siempre lo hace y camina hasta la puerta del cuarto.

– Mañana no tengo trabajo... Vendré por la tarde, para ir al parque o a dar un paseo. Decídelo tu. –Cuando Naruto le mira sonríe, dulcemente. –No te quedes hasta muy tarde despierto, mañana nos vemos.

Dice adiós con la mano desde la puerta, y se gira, para seguir su camino hasta la salida pero una palabra, solo una, le hace girarse intrigado.

Por un momento cree que ha oído mal, no puede ser, seguramente tiene tantas ganas de oírla que su mente le ha jugado una mala pasada, o la varicela le ha afectado al oído también.

Pero al mirar a Naruto, al fijarse intensamente en él, se da cuenta de que no es así.

Naruto le mira, sonrojado, un segundo antes de mirar a otro lado. Manos apoyadas en el borde del colchón apretando con sus palmas hacia abajo.

Lo ha dicho, de verdad.

Y una sonrisa enorme ilumina la habitación entera... el primer paso para un largo camino había comenzado con una solo palabra. Susurrada, entre dientes, temerosa y dicha por impulso, pero una llave que abriría la puerta de ellos llamándose por fin familia.

" _Quédate"_

…...

Tobi juega en el suelo del salón, ordenando bloques para después tirarlos de un manotazo rompiendo a reír en el proceso.

Deidara lee con atención los pergaminos que le ha dejado Iruka, buscando información sobre su pasado, su aldea, su clan si es tenía uno, pero su infancia era muy difusa, oscura.

Llaman a la puerta y va a ver quien es, después de sonreír al pasar junto a su hijo.

– ¿Si?. – Las personas al otro lado, anbu, perfectamente formados como un escuadrón frente a su puerta permanecen en silencio. Solo uno se ha salido de la formación y le tiende un pergamino que Deidara abre intrigado.

– Tiene que acompañarnos, inmediatamente. – El enmascarado formula la orden con voz plana, sin sonar amenazante. – Su hijo tiene que venir con usted.

– ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué significa esto?. – Aunque ha leído el texto, no entiende nada de nada.

– Lo siento mucho, no puedo decirle nada mas. – Se inclina en una reverencia para disculparse. –Solo nos han ordenado venir por usted y su hijo y entregarle eso. Supuse que lo explicaría.

– No lo entiendo. – Deidara le muestra el pergamino al enmascarado y espera que lo lea. – Yo no he solicitado esto.

– Lo sé, la petición viene directamente del clan Uchiha. –Comenta devolviendo el papel enrollado al rubio. –Nuestro deber es escoltarlos hasta los dominios del clan.

– Sé ir hasta allí yo solo, no hace falta que os molestéis. –Trata de darle sentido en su cabeza a lo que pasa, y la ausencia de Madara le molesta un poco.

– Es nuestro trabajo, Señor. Además, su presencia se requiere en un área del territorio al que no tiene acceso cualquiera. Aunque quisiera ir, no podría ni acercarse, sin eso. –Señala el pergamino.

– Está bien, voy a por el niño y a dejarle una nota a su padre. – se giró un segundo, pero el anbu le detuvo.

– No puede. – le hizo un gesto que sacó una sonrisa a Deidara. –Tenemos que irnos ya.

– Está bien. –Tobi había salido al final al ver que su mami no volvía.

Deidara le tomó de la mano y cerró la puerta. Tobi mira a Deidara, sin entender por que le alejan de sus juguetes, pero aprieta la mano en cuanto empiezan a andar.

El anbu que ha hablado le hace un gesto al niño y Tobi sonríe. Es el mismo que escoltó a Sasuke durante su embarazo y todos los niños le conocen.

Deidara, ahora un poco mas tranquilo, entra por fin en el territorio del clan Uchiha.

Camina de frente, por costumbre, hasta la casa principal, en la que vive, cuando le dejan, Izuna, pero no es por ahí.

El escuadrón desparece en cuanto pisan la calle principal y solo queda uno de ellos, que guía de Deidara por una zona que él pensaba prohibida.

No sabía que pasaba, solo que querían que fuera, con Tobi...

Y ahí estaba.

Esperando que no fuera una treta del consejo para dañar a Madara de algún modo.

Aunque esta vez, estaba mas que preparado... y su hijo apretando su mano y saludando a todo con el que se cruzaba con la otra, era toda la fuerza que podía necesitar.

…...

Hale, se terminó el cap. dejo fuera una escena mas pero no tengo ganas de seguir, la falta de coments mina mi moral... y últimamente no está baja, está en el subsuelo, cerca del centro de la tierra.

Gracias por leer.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	14. Las esposas

**Tercera parte de "Nunca mezcles trabajo y amor" donde nos internaremos de cabeza en la maternidad, y en las diferentes maneras de ver un mismo hecho: la convivencia con un hijo nuevo.**

**Como cambian las cosas que antes eran normales, como comer a su hora, mantener la ropa en su sitio, y esa manía tan rara que tienen los adultos de dormir toda la noche, que los niños no parecen compartir...**

**Y por si esto no fuera suficiente, Hidan desea un hijo propio y está dispuesto a cualquier cosa para conseguirlo. **

**Sasuke organiza su boda sin saber si se llegará a celebrar... **

**Itachi y Naruto se comportan como los padres divorciados perfectos, solo amigos... pero eso delante de todos... por detrás las cosas son muy diferentes...**

**Deidara y Madara descubren de la voz de su hijo, que no son papá y mamá, por que eso solo pueden ser los que están casados... y ellos no lo están... aún... **

**Deidara tendrá que pasar una muy dura prueba hasta ser aceptado por el clan Uchiha y alguien de su pasado regresará...**

**Itachi/Naruto, Kakashi/Iruka, Kakuzu/Hidan, Izuna/Sasuke, Madara/Deidara...**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**NUNCA MEZCLES TRABAJO Y FAMILIA**

**Capítulo 14: Las esposas.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

En aquél momento, seguía pensando que había oído mal.

Naruto seguía mirando sus pies, rojo como un tomate.

Desvío la mirada a su pequeña, profundamente dormida en su camita.

¿De verdad estaban preparados para comenzar de nuevo?.

Aunque dudó, se acercó despacio, cerrando la puerta que daba al pasillo despacio, evitando hacer ruido y despertar a la niña.

– A dormir. –Murmuró lo bastante bajito como para que Naruto le escuchara, al tiempo que posaba dos dedos en la barbilla del rubio y le alzaba la cara para que le mirase.

– ¿Qué?. –Preguntó sin entender muy bien, desviando la mirada a la pared detrás de él después de mirarle directamente un segundo.

– Que me quedaré a dormir, Si te parece bien. – Aunque se moría de ganas por gritar de felicidad se contuvo lo suficiente como para sonar tranquilo, y eso que por dentro le hervía la sangre de pura alegría. – ¿Dónde quieres qu-...

No terminó la frase por que Naruto tomó la punta de las sábanas con los dedos y abrió la cama, en una clara invitación que no necesitaba de palabras para ser comprendida. Se giró en el sitio y se inclinó hacia delante, para sacar del cajón de la mesilla uno de los pijamas que había comprado para cuando se quedan invitados, y la camiseta de Naruto se movió lo suficiente como para mostrar una de las muchas marcas que Hidan le había hecho por todo el cuerpo.

Levantó una ceja contrariado. No podía ser que sus ojos le engañaran. Eso eran chupetones, claramente.

Chupetones en el cuerpo de Naruto... otros labios posados en esa piel... y hace poco tiempo, muy poco tiempo.

La sola idea de que Naruto estuviera teniendo ese tipo de relación con otra persona que no fuera él, le golpeó de lleno como una patada en los bajos.

Era posible, ¿Porqué no?. Técnicamente y de cara a todo el mundo, estaban divorciados.. y Naruto era muy hermoso, mucho mas de lo que él pensaba.

Sería una venganza terrible, por parte el rubio... pero justa. En ese momento llegó a pensar que incluso no solo lo merecería, si no que se tragaría su orgullo y lo aceptaría sin mas.

Y aunque a veces no todo vale, y sus entrañas le decían que por su hija merecía la pena pasar cualquier calvario, pensó que sería una especie de punto final a todo lo malo que había pasado, y que a partir de ahí, todo podría comenzar de nuevo, sabiendo donde se habían equivocado la primera vez para esquivarlo si surgía una segunda.

Naruto le miraba sentado en la cama, perdido en sus cavilaciones, sin querer mirarle mucho rato, con el pijama,negro, descansando en sus muslos.

A dormir era una buena oferta, para empezar, por eso le dejó tranquilo mientras se lo pensaba.

Estaba tan feliz que no se ponía a dar saltos en la cama por que era de madrugada y la niña acababa de dormirse... pero estaba seguro de que al día siguiente lo haría, mientras reía sin parar y gritaba a todo pulmón.

Ya no tenía que esconderse, ni mentir a Deidara ni a Hidan, que tanto se preocupaban por él y su pequeña. Ahora sería todo … como decirlo... legal.

Naruto aún sentado en la cama le atrajo hasta él, pinzando sus pantalones con dos dedos, y abrazando su cadera con las dos manos. Posó su mejilla en el vientre de Itachi y cerró los ojos.

Incluso ahí, podía escuchar su corazón claramente y su voz, desde dentro.

– Naruto, yo... – Tenía las manos en alto, indeciso, sin saber si dejarlas ahí o tocar su dorado cabello, que es lo que deseaba, lo que sus dedos con un constante cosquilleo le pedían.

– No lo digas, no quiero escucharlo, - tteba. – se aferró con mas fuerza, acariciando con la cara el estómago del moreno. – Todo eso ya no importa, da igual...

Por fin posó sus manos, las dos en su cabeza. Internando los dedos por la suavidad de los pequeños mechones puntiagudos.

No le tembló el pulso, no estaba nervioso. Sintió como el universo entero se colocaba en su lugar, en el lugar que debía estar. Sus lágrimas, cayeron sobre el pelo de Naruto.

No las limpió y no le importó que estuvieran ahí... Amar a Naruto no le hacía menos hombre... y llorar por tenerle, de felicidad, no es vergonzoso...

y una dulce muy dulce sonrisa surgió de sus labios, sola, inconsciente... natural.

– Estoy de vuelta, en casa. – Murmuró por fin, tras unos minutos de incertidumbre, poniendo todo en orden en su cabeza.

– Bienvenido a casa. – Naruto levantó la cabeza para mirarle directamente. Esa dulzura, sinceridad y paz que solo el rubio podía darle se plasmó en sus ojos, claros.. tan claros como el cielo despejado.

Tomó el pijama directamente de sus muslos y se dispuso a ponérselo.

Naruto se metió bajo las sábanas , dándole la espalda, en el otro lado de la cama.

Escuchó los siseos de las prendas al ser retiradas, las nuevas puestas de nuevo, y el peso de Itachi sacudiendo el colchón bajo él a los pocos minutos.

Se tumbó dándole la espalda, teniendo cuidado de guardar las distancias para no rozarle siquiera, a pesar de estar ambos bajo las sábanas.

Naruto deslizó la mano fuera del lecho y apagó la lámpara de la mesilla, pero la luna, como un faro brillante, iluminó de igual modo el cuarto.

Esperó un tiempo, hasta que creyó que el moreno se había dormido mirando su silueta, antes de susurrar.

– Gracias. – Sin poder evitarlo su mano viajó sola hasta la cadera de Itachi y se quedó ahí.

– Gracias, ¿Por qué?. –Itachi sujetó su mano en el sitio y se dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara, y posar la mano de Naruto de nuevo en su cadera, pero ahora en la contraria.

– Por quedarte, no quiero volver a dormir solo. – Susurró junto a su cuello, deslizando la cara por la almohada para acercarse.

– No parece que hayas dormido solo últimamente. – Comentó casual, tocando el mismo chupetón que había encontrado Deidara en su cuello.

– No es lo que crees, me lo ha hecho Hidan. – Infló los mofletes medio enfadado.

– ¿Te acuestas con Hidan?. – Preguntó, en serio. Naruto soltó una risita por lo bajo.

– ¿Crees que me tiro a Hidan?, ¿En serio?. – Comentó divertido.

– No, bueno, quiero decir... Hidan es hermoso y adora a Miku...no sería raro, en fin. – Se ponía tan mono cuanto trataba de darle sentido a algo completamente imposible, que Naruto no pudo evitar ensanchar la sonrisa.

Aunque la tentación de seguir con la bromita de que lo había hecho con Hidan era muy grande, las ganas de retomar la "vida conyugal" de una vez por todas con su moreno, le hicieron soltar una petición, que de haber estado encendida la luz, estaba seguro de que Itachi habría inventado un nuevo tono de color rojo, con el color que seguro tenía su cara después de oírle.

– Hazlos tuyos... los chupetones de Hidan...solo tienes que marcarlos de nuevo y listo. – Itachi se sentó de golpe, confuso. – Aunque me gustó, para que voy a negarlo... hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me tocaba así. Me gustaría repetirlo, a ver si se siente igual.

– ¿Repetir?. – Se dobló hacia delante, sobre Naruto sin llegar a rozarle, para poder seguir hablando en un susurro sin despertar a la niña, a penas unos pocos metros de ellos, en el cuarto de al lado.

– Que me muero por follar contigo. ¿Cuánto mas vas a hacerme esperar, Itachi? – Preguntó con voz sensual el rubio.

Si no fuera posible, podría jurar que estaba a punto de correrse solo con escucharle decir eso.

Se levantó, lentamente, y cerró la puerta que conectaba su cuarto con el de la pequeña despacio, asegurándose primero de que la niña estaba profundamente dormida, y regresó a la cama.

Naruto ya se había dedicado a quitarse la ropa, por que una prenda le dio en pleno rostro cuando se arrodilló en el colchón sobre el rubio.

El pantalón del pijama.

Se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza y pudo ver perfectamente las marcas por todo su pecho y estómago, pero de nuevo el rubio le sorprendió clavando el talón en su cintura y trayéndole hacia él, hasta caer encima.

– ¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan atrevido?. – Preguntó con su boca a punto de besarle.

– Desde que Hidan me dijo que, si quería algo lo tomara. – Alzó la cara buscando el beso.

– Al final voy a tener que darle las gracias. – Descargó su peso sobre Naruto, mientras con sus manos buscaba al suavidad de la piel de la espalda del rubio.

– Deberías, pero ahora vamos a dejar de hablar de él, y haz lo que te he pedido. – Alzó las caderas para hacerle ver que ya estaba mas que listo. Los temores por su aspecto, o por decepcionarle ya no existían ni un poco.

Sin darse cuenta, sus dedos temblaron en la espalda de Naruto. Era como una especie de sueño anhelado que se hacía realidad.

Del mismo modo, el pulso de Naruto tembló en su espalda. Puede que sus palabras sonaran atrevidas, pero su cuerpo, temeroso, dedos nerviosos, le decían a Itachi otra cosa. Seguramente estaba aterrado de volver a entregarse así a otra persona, es normal cuando te han hecho tantísimo daño como el que él le había causado, por eso trató de ser lo mas considerado posible.

En su mente volvió a revivir su primer encuentro. Esos mismos miedos, a no ser capaz de hacerle disfrutar de su primera experiencia, a ser demasiado brusco, a parecer ansioso y egoísta, solo centrado en su propio desahogo... esa misma sensación de querer darle todo lo que pidiera le rodeó por completo. Esta vez no iba a ver llorar a Naruto, ni siquiera de felicidad.

Gateó a la contra, hacia los pies y se dedicó a besar la piel de estómago del rubio. Recordó que la última vez que lo hizo, su pequeña estaba ahí, justo detrás de esa fina capa de piel tirante.

Sus manos viajaron firmes por los muslos, hasta las rodilla y vuelta hacia arriba.

La dolorosa manifestación del deseo se encontró entre sus vientres cuando Itachi deshizo el camino de bajada para volver a tener los labios del rubio a su merced. Naruto se arqueó contra él, restregándose lascivamente contra su "Ex-marido".

Recordó que su pequeña estaba en el cuarto de al lado y que no sería buena idea despertarla. Como era imposible para él usar sus manos para acallar los gemidos que salían de su boca sin pudor alguno, clavó sus uñas, las de las dos manos, en la espalda de Itachi y sus dientes en el hombro que pudo atrapar alzando la cabeza. Hizo fuerza con todas sus presas mientras el orgasmo le robaba la razón y la fluidez en su cuerpo, convirtiéndole en una masa gelatinosa formada totalmente por terminaciones nerviosas.

Las manos de Itachi volaron a su trasero, apretando las palmas contra él para hacer toda la fuerza que sus brazos le daban contra su cuerpo. Sintió los dedos del rubio tocar su piel, buscando como tapar sus labios, olvidándose de que podía ahogar sus gemidos en la propia boca del moreno, y notó las uñas clavándose en su espalda... todos sus sentidos completamente alerta y enfocados en todos y cada uno de los movimientos del cuerpo del rubio bajo él suyo. Cada jadeo, músculo tensándose, caricia, aliento, entrando en su cerebro para quedarse ahí, y emitiendo una respuesta igual de placentera y agradable.

Cuando los dientes de Naruto apretaron la carne de su hombro, se corrió.

Así de simple.

No necesitó estar en su interior, eso ya no era necesario.

Todo el placer que su cuerpo podía soportar quedó calmado con el roce intencionado de sus cuerpo.

Podía sentir entre los espasmos de su propio desahogo, el cálido y viscoso resultado salir de Naruto directamente a su vientre, y mezclarse con el suyo propio...

Incluso jadeaban al mismo tiempo y con la misma intensidad.

Aunque aún seguían abrazados sin moverse, Itachi notó que el ambiente entre ellos había cambiado. Algo en el tacto del rubio se notó distinto, mas duro. Y la sola idea de que pensara que había sido un error, le hizo apretar mas su abrazo, manteniendo al rubio contra él.

Se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba cuando, sin intención alguna, desplazó una de las manos, que seguía aferrada al trasero de Naruto, y rozó sin querer la entrada del rubio con dos dedos.

Todo su ser notó el cuerpo del rubio tensarse entre sus brazos, y el miedo inconsciente que atenazó todos y cada uno de sus músculos; escuchó perfectamente el "no, por favor" que surgió de los labios del mas joven.

Se levantó con calma de encima suyo, lo último que quería era asustarlo por algo o que huyera de él.

Naruto se sentó dejándole de rodillas entre sus muslos, separados pero ahí, con él.

– No es culpa tuya. – Murmuró en una especie de disculpa que Itachi no le había pedido. – Es que no puedo... se que te he incitado yo, pero...

– Está bien, lo entiendo. –Se inclinó hacia delante para atrapar sus labios en un dulce beso. –Creo que para ser nuestra primera noche, hasta aquí ha estado bien.

– Y-yo... si quieres … ya sabes, hasta el final... – Otro beso le impidió terminar la frase.

Itachi buscó a tientas entre las prendas del suelo y le tendió a Naruto las suyas, dejando su pijama a los pies de la cama. Se levantó y fue al baño, para traer la toalla con la que limpió los restos del encuentro que permanecían enfriándose en el vientre del rubio, sin decirle nada, solo sonriendo.

Incitó a Naruto a vestirse con el pijama de nuevo y él hizo lo mismo. Pero no se metió en la cama consciente de la hora que era. Atrajo al rubio a sus muslos y le abrazó contra él, esperando algo que ocurría todas las noches.

Un gemido, otro, un golpe... y un llanto. Miku despertándose como cada noche. Los dos sonrieron, no por que les hiciera gracia que la niña se despertara así, si no por que los dos estaban esperando eso.

– No nos habría dado tiempo a terminar, de todos modos. – Itachi le dejó sobre el colchón para atender a la niña. – No te preocupes, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo... Ahora voy a calmar a la fiera.

Naruto contuvo una carcajada al mote que le había puesto a su pequeña, que ciertamente, en ese momento estaba gruñendo por que nadie acudía a su llamado.

Estaba despierta y mojada... ¿Es que nadie pensaba ir a ver y de paso cambiarle el pañal por uno seco?.

Dirigió sus enormes ojos azules a la puerta en cuanto se abrió, y frunció el ceño al reconocer a su padre acercarse a ella...

¿Desde cuando su papá estaba por las noches ahí, en casa de su mamá?... Eso nunca había pasado, era la primera vez y estaba desconcertada.

No, ese no podía ser su padre. Y por mucho que Itachi trató de calmar al pequeña, no hubo manera.

Miku lloraba, ahora sí, con todas sus ganas... hasta que Naruto, sonrisa radiante en su rostro, acudió al llamado.

La niña miró a sus dos padres... juntos, de noche, en la misma casa... su papi...una sonrisa gigante se dibujó en su cara y alzó los bracitos a Itachi, que la acogió entre sus brazos hasta que se calmó, dejando un leve jadeo como consecuencia del llanto.

Le cambió el pañal y se dispuso a meterla en su camita, pero la niña se aferró a su cuello como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Naruto, que había vuelto a la cama, le invitó a dejar que la niña durmiera entre ellos.

Itachi acomodó a la pequeña en el centro de la cama y fue a por su perro de peluche, que puso en sus bracitos antes de ocupar el otro lado de la cama. Naruto apagó la lampara y los brazos de los dos se cruzaron sobre su hija.

No hacía falta la luz para saber que los tres tenían una inmensa e imborrable sonrisa de felicidad que estaría ahí para siempre.

000000000000000000

El portón frente a él se abrió lentamente, pesado.

Era cierto que jamás había oído hablar de esa parte de las tierras del clan, aunque si que había oído rumores y suposiciones sobre las terribles pruebas a las que eran sometidas las mujeres que pretendían desposarse con un Uchiha y que fueran de otra familia, clan o aldea, no se le ocurrió preguntarle a Madara ni a ninguno de los de esa familia que conocía si eran verdad o solo cuentos sin valor.

El pergamino entre sus dedos era claro. Se requería su presencia de manera inmediata en las tierras destinadas a las candidatas, donde se sometería al juicio, y se determinaría si su persona era digna de ser aceptada o no dentro del clan.

Deidara, nunca, jamas de los jamases, se planteó eso. Después de la terrible vida que había llevado, simplemente con estar al lado de Madara y de su hijo ya era feliz.

Aunque si había fantaseado con una boda, entre ellos, no se le ocurrió que alguna vez ocurriría. Después de que el consejo echara a Madara no tenía ánimos de proponer algo tan fuerte como el matrimonio. Ni siquiera cuando se embarazó de Tobi ese pensamiento se instaló en su mente.

Lo pensó, fugazmente, fantaseó un par de veces, pero no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta.

Deidara no era codicioso, se había acostumbrado a vivir felizmente con lo que tenía, pero ahora todo era diferente.

Por que la petición venía directamente del clan, pero ¿De quién?y ¿Porqué ahora y no cuando esperaba a Tobi?

Detuvo sus pasos mientras el portón se iba cerrando tras él y se quedaba solo frente a un ancho camino en un precioso jardín de arboles en flor.

Tobi se despidió de su papajúm de la mano del anbu, después de que le hicieran entender que su mami tenía que ir solo a ese sitio, y que él iba a estar con el tío Izuna en su despacho.

El golpe secó que cerró la puerta del todo le hizo dar un respingo. Llevó la mano al corazón que iba a mil por hora y tomó aire. Caminó con paso firme, sin disfrutar de la vista del precioso jardín.

Esperaba una especie de tribunal al final del camino. Una docena de viejos grises de cara arrugada y expresión amargada tras una mesa, enumerando todas las miserias de su persona, menospreciándole y haciéndole ver el tipo de persona penosa que era.

Seguramente tratarían de comprarle a Tobi, o sobornarle con cualquier cosa para que dejase a Madara. De ese clan, capaz de deshacerse de alguien tan bueno como su novio solo por el hecho de amar a otro hombre, se esperaba cualquier cosa.

Tenía que mentalizarse para ser fuerte. Nada de lo que pudieran decir o hacer tenía que afectarle. Tenía que ser capaz de aguantar lo que fuera por su pequeño, y por su chico, lo que fuera.

Llegó a una segunda puerta, mas pequeña pero igual de pesada, que de nuevo se abrió sin acción de nadie, dejándole pasar y cerrándose al momento de cruzarla.

Otro jardín, mas pequeño e intimo. Altos muros rodeaban la edificación del centro, cubierta de un gran rosal que dejaba caer las flores por su fachada, enmarcando las ventanas y puerta.

Caminó mas lentamente, su determinación flaqueando un momento, pero se repuso en un segundo. Lo que tuviera que pasar , mejor cuanto antes.

Llegó a la puerta y llenó los pulmones antes de llamar.

Las voces al otro lado de ella le extrañaron un poco, pero no quiso hacer suposiciones de ningún tipo, a si que, abrió despacio.

Entró al amplio descansillo y una jovencita sonriente le hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle el camino.

La sonrisa de esa chica se llevó un poco de la tensión que estaba encogiéndole las entrañas, pero solo un poco.

Escuchó pasos apresurados tras la siguiente puerta.

Murmullos, ¿Risitas?.

Abrió la puerta despacio y la visión al otro lado le hizo juntar las cejas contrariado.

El tribunal de viejos arrogantes se desdibujó ante sus ojos por un salón lleno de flores que aromatizaban el ambiente, una enorme sala iluminada, llena de mesas con comida, bebida, música...

y un montón de mujeres mirándole con una enorme sonrisa en sus caras.

– ¿Es él?. – Una de ellas, desconocida, le tomó suavemente por el antebrazo y le invitó a entrar del todo, cerrando la puerta de paso. – ¿Eres Deidara?

El rubio asintió, confuso.

Miró alrededor sin entender.

Se vio rodeado de mujeres en medio segundo, que le tocaban por todas partes, le hacían girarse, y le sonreían continuamente.

Entre el bullicio reconoció una de esas caras, que finalmente pidió un poco de tranquilidad al resto.

– ¿Mikoto-san?. – Deidara caminó hasta ella re-colocando su ropa, sonrojado. – ¿Qué está pasando aquí?. – Levantó la mano con el pergamino con la duda pintada en su rostro. – Y-yo...

– Me temo que eso es mío. – Otra mujer tomó el rollo de sus dedos, y a esta también la conocía, aunque menos.

Era la mujer del parque... y le estaba sonriendo.

Oooooooooo

Hale, pues otro mas.

No em gusta la parte de itanaru, no tocaba tan pronto y el resultado me da asquito, demo, me lo habéis pedido tanto que … ya está, no han follado pero se han dado el gustito.

Espero que os guste.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san.

Note para Goshy: Holitas cielito, si no inicias sesión o me dejas tu mail, no puedo responder tus revis de modo independiente y privado como hago con todo el mundo, mas que nada, por que no me gusta incluir las respuestas en el cap y dejar el relato mas limpio.

Pero Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y si que lo leo, nee?.


	15. El ritual secreto

**Tercera parte de "Nunca mezcles trabajo y amor" donde nos internaremos de cabeza en la maternidad, y en las diferentes maneras de ver un mismo hecho: la convivencia con un hijo nuevo.**

**Como cambian las cosas que antes eran normales, como comer a su hora, mantener la ropa en su sitio, y esa manía tan rara que tienen los adultos de dormir toda la noche, que los niños no parecen compartir...**

**Y por si esto no fuera suficiente, Hidan desea un hijo propio y está dispuesto a cualquier cosa para conseguirlo. **

**Sasuke organiza su boda sin saber si se llegará a celebrar... **

**Itachi y Naruto se comportan como los padres divorciados perfectos, solo amigos... pero eso delante de todos... por detrás las cosas son muy diferentes...**

**Deidara y Madara descubren de la voz de su hijo, que no son papá y mamá, por que eso solo pueden ser los que están casados... y ellos no lo están... aún... **

**Deidara tendrá que pasar una muy dura prueba hasta ser aceptado por el clan Uchiha y alguien de su pasado regresará...**

**Itachi/Naruto, Kakashi/Iruka, Kakuzu/Hidan, Izuna/Sasuke, Madara/Deidara...**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**NUNCA MEZCLES TRABAJO Y FAMILIA**

**Capítulo 15: El ritual secreto.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

– Ven conmigo. – La mujer del parque le tomó por la cintura, guiándolo hacia el otro lado del cuarto.

El pergamino pasó de unas manos a otras, y todas las personas ahí presentes, en su mayoría mujeres, leyeron sus palabras. Antes de depositarlo en una especie de altar en miniatura, sobre una pequeña almohada blanca y dorada.

Lo que mas intrigaba a Deidara era la tranquilidad y la sonrisa con la que se estaban tomando la situación que para él era de puro pánico apenas unos minutos atrás. Intuyó que la explicación llegaría sola, a si que no preguntó nada.

Pasaron a una nueva sala, y se quedaron a solas. La mujer le soltó, caminando hacia delante, a la pared mas alejada donde un enorme árbol genealógico estaba elegantemente grabado.

Se paró y esperó que el rubio se acercara sin decirle nada. Señaló al frente, para que lo mirase.

La mujer señaló una rama en concreto...

– Supongo que sabrás que es esto, ¿No?. – Deidara leyó los nombres y miró confuso a la mujer. – Esta soy yo, mi esposo... mis hijos, mis nietos. – Fue pasando el dedo por los nombres, hasta que se paró un poco mas abajo, en un nombre conocido para el rubio. – No puedo permitir que este sitio siga vacío.

Deidara posó el índice en hueco vacío, unido a dos celdas, una a un lado, con el nombre de Madara, y otra debajo, con el nombre de su hijo, bellamente escrito en negro.

– Yo no puedo estar aquí. – Apartó la mano con la que tocaba la celdilla en blanco y miró los nombres escritos sobre los de su pequeña familia, sonriendo al comprender quien era esa mujer, y por que le sonaba tanto su forma de ser.

– Me temo, que no lo decides tu. – De pie a su lado, la mujer señaló el nombre junto al suyo propio.

Deidara se dio cuenta de algo raro, que ese árbol no era normal... aunque había cientos de nombres, parecía como si todos los matrimonios surgieran dentro de las mismas familias...

– Estás aquí para ser juzgado, por nosotras, las esposas. – Altiva, orgullosa de su condición, señaló a la puerta, donde el resto de mujeres esperaban.

La mas anciana entró en la sala con el árbol, y caminó hasta él, posando su mano en el gran tronco, instando a Deidara y al resto a sentarse en los cómodos cojines que bordeaban el resto de paredes excepto la puerta.

Las mujeres iban hablando alternativamente, una frase cada una, dejando claro su complicidad y que hacían eso cada vez que una nueva esposa aparecía para cumplir con el ritual que la primera esposa había creado para ellas. Comenzó el relato la mas anciana, desde su sitio de pie junto al tronco grabado en la pared.

" Desde que tengo uso de razón, las mujeres del clan hemos cargado un peso demasiado grande para nuestros pequeños hombros.

Nosotras, y solo nosotras, teníamos la obligación de dotar al clan de un heredero, y uno mas, para formar la siguiente generación.

También algunos muchachos, como es tu caso, han compartido la obligación, pero son casos excepcionales, que el consejo se encargó de ocultar con el paso del tiempo.

Muchas de las que estamos aquí hemos conocido a varios jóvenes en tu misma situación, con la capacidad para dar al clan un heredero provechoso.

Cada rama de la misma matriz.

Hermanos que dejan de serlo para ser otra cosa.

Dejan de ser hermanos y son esposos.

Sin voz, sin destino, sin tomarnos en cuenta, las esposas de nuestro clan, cargamos con el peso de un apellido con demasiada historia, tan antiguo como el tiempo."

Deidara miraba el árbol, entendiendo lo que estaba mal en el al escuchar a la anciana.

" La primera de nosotras, obligada a yacer con su propio hermano para engendrar la siguiente generación, una Uchiha de sangre pura, con su propio hermano, que deja de serlo bajo las sábanas, con el resto del clan al otro lado de la fina puerta de papel... sufrió en silencio, sola, sin nadie con quien hablar, en quien apoyarse, en quien confiar.

Durante años vio una y otra vez repetirse, miles de lágrimas derramadas en cumplimiento de una tradición antigua, inevitable, injusta.

Cuando su propia hija, llamada como ella a cumplir la tradición, estuvo lista para hacerlo, creó esto que ves a tu alrededor...

Una unión, algo solo nuestro, de las esposas. Un espacio, en el que poder olvidar la función para la que vivíamos. Un sitio en el que los esposos, el apellido, el clan, nada es importante.

Se estableció que durante una semana, siete días antes de ser desposada, la esposa sería juzgada. A ojos de los hombres, duras pruebas, dolorosas y terribles, de las que ninguna esposa comentará nada a nadie una vez terminada la semana.

La realidad, es que la primera de nosotras, estableció este tiempo para sentir que somos libres, que podemos reír, llorar, disfrutar, comer, beber, no ser importantes para el clan... ser solo seres individuales.

Entiendo que los tiempos han cambiado desde entonces, pero aún así, hemos conservado esta tradición, ya que es nuestra, tan antigua como cualquiera de las que exige el consejo de ancianos.

A si que, Deidara, te damos la bienvenida a nuestro lado.

Aunque ya eres del clan por pleno derecho, deseamos oír tu historia, no para juzgarte, si no para conocerte mejor, y darte el lugar entre nosotras que sabemos te mereces.

Pero antes, has de jurar que nada de lo que aquí hagamos o hablemos, saldrá de tus labios una vez fuera de los muros de esta casa.

Y debes comprender, que una vez finalizada la semana, saldrás de estas tierras para formalizar tu situación dentro de nuestra familia.

Saldrás de aquí siendo una novia, para ser una esposa al final del día... Bueno, en tu caso, serás un esposo, pero ya hablaremos de cambiar las normas mas adelante...

Ahora, si haces el honor, nos gustaría escuchar la historia de tu unión con Madara... Por favor, si eres tan amable de pasar a la habitación anterior... te escucharemos mientras disfrutamos de la comida y bebida que ha sido preparada."

ooooooooo

Miku parpadea recién despierta. Estira con fuerza cada uno de sus músculos y bosteza abriendo su pequeña boca hasta el límite. El chupete, aún colgado en la barandilla de la cama infantil, llama su atención, y está a punto de tomarlo entre los dedos, cuando recuerda algo que había olvidado por el sueño.

Sentada aparta las sábanas con los pies, y se inclina hacia delante, para bajar del colchón arrastrando la tripa hasta que toca el suelo con la punta de los pies.

Va descalza de un pie, el calcetín perdido entre las sábanas, pero está tan contenta que no le importa ni un poco.

La cabellera negra de su padre asoma por encima del borde de las sábanas, y cuando se acerca ve claramente los ojos negros de Itachi clavados en ella, con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios.

Intenta subir a la cama, demasiado alta para ella, pero aún así, echa una pierna hacia arriba. Clavando los codos se da impulso, pero es la mano de su padre, en el pesado pañal nocturno, la que le da el último empujoncito para subir con ellos.

Aparta un poco las sábanas, lo suficiente como para meterse dentro, entre sus dos padres. Naruto está de espaldas a ellos, y la niña se gira entre risitas para encarar a su padre, que no puede dejar de sonreír de pura felicidad. Itachi se desliza fuera, para preparar el baño y dejar a la niña limpia antes del desayuno.

Deja a Naruto durmiendo, y prepara el alimento, el desayuno para los cinco, cuenta con Sasuke y Taka para eso, y los bocadillos de los niños para la guardería.

Miku mira a su padre desde la trona, limpita y contenta. Confusa, su sonrisa se borra un instante, mirando alternativamente a su padre y la puerta. Espera, como siempre, que se marche. Está acostumbrada, aunque no le guste a que eso ocurra, a despedirse de Itachi un docena de veces cada semana.

Pero no pasa, en su lugar, Itachi vuelve con Taka en brazos, medio dormido, mientras sus cereales se remojan en el bol frente a ella.

Miku sonríe al otro niño, y come la primera cucharada de sus cereales sin dejar reír, está tan feliz que casi parece un sueño.

El tío Sasuke también se sienta en la mesa, y la regaña... por meter la mano en el bol y usar los aros de cereal como anillos en casi todos los dedos de una mano... pero sus reproches no duran demasiado por que el tío Sasuke también sonríe al ver a su papá ahí con ellos.

Cuando casi ha terminado el zumo, Naruto entra en la cocina, en pijama, descalzo y con el pelo mas alborotado que de costumbre si es que eso es posible. Besa a Taka y a Sasuke en la cabeza, según pasa por su lado y a su pequeña del mismo modo.

Cuando llega a Itachi le hace apartarse de la mesa con la silla y todo, y se sienta sobre sus muslos, abrazando su cuello con los dos brazos y se besan entre risitas.

– ¿Otra vez?. – Sasuke bufa molesto, de broma. – Creí que me había librado de vuestros ataques almibarados a traición...

– Tienes que perdonarle. – Naruto justifica a Sasuke. – Siempre está de mal humor por la mañana... ya sabes... poco sexo...

– Eso es un golpe bajo... Izuna está ocupado con los temas de.. – Detiene la contestación al darse cuenta de que los dos le están sonriendo, divertidos. – Muy graciosos... Taka, termina el desayuno, que hay que vestirte.

Unos golpes en la puerta de entrada interrumpen el desayuno de la familia.

Un emisario del clan Uchiha porta dos pergaminos, uno para cada hermano.

– No me lo puedo creer. – Itachi enrolla de nuevo su pergamino después de leerlo.

– ¿Qué ocurre?. – Naruto en la puerta, tras Itachi, pregunta.

– Parece que hay un juicio para determinar esposa. – Sonríe a la cara intrigada que pone el rubio. – Alguien del clan que va a casarse con una persona de "fuera". Nos piden que asistamos al final del juicio, para escuchar la decisión que han tomado las esposas sobre la nueva novia... Sobre si es buena para ser de nuestro clan o no...

– ¿Y por que yo no he pasado por el juicio ese?. – Naruto pregunta inocente.

– Por que yo no estaba en el clan en ese entonces, y por que nadie lo había solicitado. – Besó su sien después de responderle.

– ¿Y quien es la nueva esposa?. – Sasuke seguía leyendo, al terminar fue quien contestó.

– No se sabe hasta el día del juicio. Todo el clan debe estar presente para oír a las antiguas esposas en su decisión, y sea cual sea, debe cumplirse sin negarse.

– ¿Y el novio?... Es alguien del clan, ¿No?. – Itachi fue quien desenrolló esta vez el suyo, releyendo sin encontrar el nombre. Miró al hombre que aún esperaba a pie de calle la respuesta.

– Deidara san está en el territorio de las esposas desde ayer en la tarde. – el hombre respondió la pregunta no hecha por Itachi.

– Madara tiene que saberlo. – Susurró Naruto.

– Está fuera, de misión. – Respondió Sasuke, con cara culpable. – Debí sospechar algo cuando Izuna me pidió que volviera contigo esta semana.

– Muchas gracias, asistiremos sin falta. – Itachi le devolvió el pergamino con su respuesta al emisario, y su hermano hizo lo mismo.

– Dentro de una semana, vamos de boda. – Itachi le abrazó levantándole en el aire para besarle sin temor alguno.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, otra vez su casa se volvía rosa chicle, pero por lo menos, ahora no le molestaba tanto...

Por fin Naruto volvía a ser feliz y él era el que mas se alegraba por su amigo.

000000000000000000

El jaleo de la mañana inunda la enorme casa del territorio de las esposas. Un montón de mujeres se afanan en tener todo listo para la boda, entre risitas y pasos cortos y apresurados, a pesar de que aún quedan seis dias por delante y que Madara aún no sabe nada de nada por estar fuera de misión.

Una voz se escucha al otro lado de la puerta, haciendo que la estancia quede en completo silencio.

– Deidara, tienes visita. – Mikoto le pide que acuda a la puerta con la mano.

El rubio va, cauteloso. Cuando abre la puerta su sonrisa se hace inmensa.

– Normalmente no se permite ninguna clase de visita mientras dura la semana del juicio, pero vamos a hacer una excepción. – La anciana acude a la puerta también, mientras el resto retoma sus quehaceres.

– ¡ PAPA JUMMMMMM!. – El niño salta sobre el rubio, y se aferra a su cuello con fuerza.

– Buenos días, cariño. ¿Estás bien?, ¿Has desayunado?, ¿Tienes todo listo para el cole?, ¿Te estás portando bien?. – La retahíla de preguntas sale como una ametralladora de sus labios mientras inspecciona a su hijo por todas partes.

– Toy men. Mimido con tío Zuna, en una cama gaaaannnndee. Papajum da susto ¿Tas mien tu?... yo juego, pinta, pacho de tío mene gente, dice Tobi muen niño, dan chuches, tocan pelo... tio Zuna dice Tobi tene que perar, a que papá de nillo a papajum... – Tobi gesticula con las manos para dar importancia a lo que cuenta. – ¿Papá y tu no novios?... pero ¿Tu si mi mamá, no?, y papá si papa de Tobi, ¿No?... yo susto cuando dice, pero tio Zuna dice, tu pinta, todo men, papa y papajun cecitan pujoncito... no tiendo mu men... pujoncito... ¡Oh! teno cole, papájum, tu porta men, haz caso a señora vieja y come to sin poner cara. – Tira de la manga de su madre para obligarle a bajar a su altura y le palmea la cabeza. – Moy al cole, tu se meno y mengo luego, ¿Vale?.

Tobi sale a la puerta con el anbu que le ha traído, pero se da la vuelta para besar a su madre en la mejilla y darle un mini abrazo de oso muy dulce.

Se despide con la manita y va dando saltitos, feliz de ir de nuevo a clase.

Una vez dentro, la mujer que le había hablado en el parque aparece con una caja grande que pone en el centro de la habitación, para que todas la vean.

– ¿Qué es?.. – Duda el rubio, aún feliz del pequeño momento con su pequeño.

– Ábrelo, criatura, todas queremos ver como ha quedado. – le empuja una de las mujeres con cuidado.

Deidara se arrodilla frente a la caja y desliza la tapa fuera. Las finas prendas perfectamente dobladas se dibujan ante sus ojos. Puede ver un largo obi, en tono violeta, que levanta con cuidado y deposita a un lado sobre la tapa vuelta del revés.

La prenda de blanco puro, con las uniones en los hombros del mismo violeta que el obi es de la misma suavidad y delicadeza. Desdobla las mangas, y se recrea en los pequeños pétalos bordados en tono crema, que van uniéndose hasta hacer que los anchos puños, tipo kimono, sean totalmente en crema. Cuello ancho, abierto de hombro a hombro, con un elegante corte que dejaba la parte delantera debajo del ombligo, abriéndose a ambos lados hasta tocar el suelo por detrás.

También lo aparta, con cuidado y ve las prendas que quedan. Un yukata corto en color crema, del mismo tono que el bordado de las mangas de la prenda anterior y un pantalón, todo ello de un gusto exquisito.

Sus dedos tiemblan sobre las prendas, y una lagrimita baja por su cara.

– Supusimos que un pantalón sería mas adecuado, teniendo un niño tan pequeño... – Una de las mujeres le tocó el hombro.

– Pero como... – Deidara pregunta sin hacerlo como saben su talla...

– Ya te lo dijimos ayer, ya eres de nuestro clan... Desde el momento en el que Madara te llevó con él, empezamos a confeccionarlo.

– Pero... ¿Por qué ahora?. – Se levanta y encara a las mujeres...

– Por que he estado en la cárcel hasta hace una semana. – La mujer del parque se abrió paso entre las demás. – Aunque siempre he sabido de tu existencia, no he podido hacer nada hasta ahora...

– ¿Usted ha solicitado el juicio?, ¿Porqué?. – Preguntó de nuevo, mas confuso todavía.

– Por que si quieres darme un segundo nieto, casaros es algo que debéis hacer, para que esa pesadez que tienes en el alma, se disipe. – Tomó su mano con cuidado y acarició el dorso con el pulgar. – Yo he solicitado el juicio por que Madara es mi hijo.

– eh... ¿Por qué... – La nueva pregunta murió en sus labios, al sentir a Mikoto a su lado, respondiendo en lugar de la recién descubierta suegra.

– Mató a su marido. – Deidara abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar eso. – Por esa razón no pudo.

– No te preocupes, cielo. – Otra mujer le guió a la mesa, para conversar mientras comían. Puso un vaso de agua en su mano, parecía necesitarlo. – Ese cabrón se lo merecía... era una mala persona y la señora Yukari aguantó lo indecible, por sus niños... pero eso lo entiendes, ¿Verdad?.

– Una madre aguanta lo que sea por sus hijos, cualquier cosa. – Deidara bebió de un trago medio vaso de agua, entendiendo las palabras en toda su definición.

– Pero... ¿Era su hermano, no?. – Se atrevió a preguntar después de unos minutos.

– Precisamente por eso era mucho mas terrible... pero no estamos aquí para escuchar mi historia, si no la tuya con mi hijo...Puedes empezar desde que te escapaste de Iwa y seguir desde ahí...

– ¿Cómo sabe que... – Intrigado miró de nuevo al grupo de mujeres a su alrededor.

– Lo sabemos todo sobre ti, pero no es eso lo que nos interesa, queremos conocer la persona que hay debajo de todos los datos, número informes... lo que sentiste, pensaste... esas cosas que no aparecen, lo que te hizo enamorarte, que sentiste al saber que esperabas al niño...

Deidara entendió, y masticó con tranquilidad un trozo de jugoso bizcocho.

– Es una historia un poco larga. – Se justificó inútilmente, por que ya tenía la atención de todas las personas ahí presentes.

– Tenemos seis días por delante. – Le aclaró una de las mas ancianas.

Y así comenzó su relato, con la mano de Yukari, aferrada a sus dedos por debajo, con un tacto cómplice y maternal...

0000000000000000000000000

Ale hop, malavarismoooooossss...

Bueno, no estoy mu bien y eso, ha sido mi cumple y como me pasa con los revis, silencio pro todas partes jajaja.. as i que sigo un poco choff, pero intento darme prisa en todos los fics.

Espero que os guste el cap.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san.

pd: Goshy, tu mail no salió en el revi, pero ya te tengo en gmail, tranquila. tu comenta que te respondo por ahí, cuando quieras


	16. Ceremonia de boda

**Tercera parte de "Nunca mezcles trabajo y amor" donde nos internaremos de cabeza en la maternidad, y en las diferentes maneras de ver un mismo hecho: la convivencia con un hijo nuevo.**

**Como cambian las cosas que antes eran normales, como comer a su hora, mantener la ropa en su sitio, y esa manía tan rara que tienen los adultos de dormir toda la noche, que los niños no parecen compartir...**

**Y por si esto no fuera suficiente, Hidan desea un hijo propio y está dispuesto a cualquier cosa para conseguirlo. **

**Sasuke organiza su boda sin saber si se llegará a celebrar... **

**Itachi y Naruto se comportan como los padres divorciados perfectos, solo amigos... pero eso delante de todos... por detrás las cosas son muy diferentes...**

**Deidara y Madara descubren de la voz de su hijo, que no son papá y mamá, por que eso solo pueden ser los que están casados... y ellos no lo están... aún... **

**Deidara tendrá que pasar una muy dura prueba hasta ser aceptado por el clan Uchiha y alguien de su pasado regresará...**

**Itachi/Naruto, Kakashi/Iruka, Kakuzu/Hidan, Izuna/Sasuke, Madara/Deidara...**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**NUNCA MEZCLES TRABAJO Y FAMILIA**

**Capítulo 16: Ceremonia de boda.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Naruto estaba espiando, sin poner cuidado, ni vergüenza alguna, pero con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

En el suelo del cuarto, Itachi le daba la espalda, sentado con Miku en el hueco de sus piernas.

Desde donde estaba, el rubio podía ver las cicatrices en su espalda, perfectamente. Recordó el día que se las hizo, por salvarle, y miró también su cabello recogido, en la nuca, que caía hasta la mitad de la espalda en una coleta suelta.

No se movió ni un poco, atento a lo que su hija y el moreno hacían en "secreto".

– Bien, vale, luego va el signo del tigre y pones la mano así. – Hizo un pequeño círculo con dos dedos y los llevó a la boca. – Y soplas.

Miku imitó a su padre, haciendo una pedorreta al final, provocando que el moreno estallara en carcajadas por el ruido.

– ¿Intentas enseñarle el Katôn?. – El rubio se acercó hasta ellos, poniendo la mano en el hombro desnudo de Itachi sin darse cuenta. – No puede andar ni dos metros sin caerse y tu quieres que haga una bola de fuego gigante...Vas muy rápido...

– Ya lo sé... solo nos divertimos. – Miku se levantó y apretó la cara de Itachi entre sus manos, repartiendo besitos por todas partes, dejando claro que estaba mas que contenta con su papi en casa todo el tiempo.

Salió del hueco entre las piernas de su padre, y trajo el pato de goma del baño, poniéndolo delante de su padre.

– Ah... eso. – Naruto les miró intrigado de verdad.

Itachi ejecutó una serie de sellos hasta que apareció un pequeño cuervo que saltaba alrededor de la niña, haciendo que gritase entre risas muy contenta.

Naruto sin embargo se puso pálido. Ese pájaro le recordó lo que había estado a punto de hacer no hacía tanto tiempo, y que si no hubiera sido por esa técnica, la escena frente a él no existiría.

Por que si lo llega a conseguir, no solo habría muerto él, habría dejado a Itachi muerto en vida, y a su pequeña hija sin madre.

Estaba tan metido en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que sintió los brazos de Itachi en su cintura, aferrándole contra él con firmeza. Ni se dio cuenta de que el siguiente movimiento del moreno fue tomar su cara con las dos manos y besarle, con todo el amor que pudo reunir en ese momento.

Supo que era lo que pensaba Naruto, y lo que ese cuervo había traído a su memoria, y se auto regañó por no darse cuenta antes.

Entonces sucedió algo inesperado. Entre los brazos de Itachi, Naruto devolvió el abrazo, aún temblando ligeramente, pero tranquilo. Fue él quien empezó un nuevo beso, dulce y cariñoso, y fue una vocecita, demandante y gritona la que les hizo parar el beso de pronto.

– Ma... – Miku exigía su atención. Estaba contenta de tener a sus papás ahí, pero su mami había interrumpido su juego con su papi, y se lo había robado, dejando que se aburriera.

– Está bien, está bien... ¿Y si nos vamos de compras?. – Naruto ladeó la cabeza y Miku hizo el mismo gesto, arrancando una sonrisa a Itachi. – En dos días tenemos una boda, habrá que ponerse muy guapos, ¿No?.

– ... es verdad, tteba. – Naruto se llevó la mano a la nuca, avergonzado. – Le diré a Sasuke, y vamos todos, ¿Te parece bien?.

– Me parece maravilloso. – Alargó la mano hasta el suave cabello del rubio y le besó de nuevo, despacio y con un roce de piel, un beso breve y corto.

Rompió el beso con una gran sonrisa y tomó a la niña en brazos, para vestirla y prepararse para salir, dejando a Naruto en el cuarto sonrojado y con la mente en blanco.

000000

Se extrañó un poco, de que su primer pensamiento nada mas divisar la aldea fuera que necesitaba una ducha. Después se sintió culpable por no priorizar a su hijo, pero en serio, olía a demonios, demonios fritos y muertos.

Lo mas cerca que había estado del agua los últimos cinco días era el que llevaba encima para su propio consumo. Frente a él, kilómetros y kilómetros de camino árido, seco y arenoso. Y así todos y cada uno de los cinco días que había pasado fuera, con sus cinco noches.

Necesitaba una larga ducha, fría, y silenciosa. El corazón iba a estallarle en la cabeza del cansancio. Todos sus músculos pulsaban acelerados del tremendo uso. Estaba tan cansado, y hambriento... y si, por que no decirlo, después de lavarse y dormir, necesitaba algo mas.

Una sonrisita acudió a sus labios, pensando, ahora sí, en el jugoso cuerpo de Deidara.

Por Kami, se moría de ganas por besarle.

No fue consciente del problema hasta que puso un pie dentro de la aldea y un escuadrón anbu le rodeó.

Alzó una ceja al reconocer al que se le acercó con un pergamino en la mano. Y la alzó un poco mas al leer el mensaje.

– Tiene que acompañarnos. – Madara asintió, un poco enfadado por la situación. – Desarmado, por favor. Conoce las normas.

Todas sus pertenencias le fueron arrebatadas por el resto del escuadrón que le había detenido y siguió al líder hasta el despacho del maravilloso e increíble responsable del clan Uchiha.

– Voy a matarte, Izuna. – Su fraternal saludo arrancó una carcajada al receptor de la amenaza.

– Yo también me alegro de verte, hermano. – Contestó aún con la risita puesta. – ¿Qué tal el paseo?, ¿Te gustaron las vistas?. – Se levantó de la gran mesa, en la que dejaron las armas y bolsas de su hermano antes de desaparecer y dejarles solos para que hablaran.

– Eres un cabrón. – Musitó resignado. – Te dije que esperases un poco, hasta que Dei quedara embarazado... has acelerado todo y te advertí lo que pasaría si le haces pasar un mal rato a Deidara.

– Siento mucho no poder colgarme el título de malvado esta vez, pero el juicio no lo solicité yo. – Izuna deslizó el documento original por la madera para que su hermano lo mirase. – Adivina quien ha salido de la cárcel...

– ¡Oh, por... – Se llevó la mano a la boca y con la otra buscó la silla para sentarse, despacio.

No le había hablado a Deidara de su madre, aunque si que lo había hecho al revés, y su madre estaba al corriente de todo lo referente al rubio... aún así, sabía que estaba metido en un lio de los gordos.

Una hoja blanca se deslizó por la mesa, y después, una cera de color verde rodó hasta darle en el codo. Levantó la mirada un poco, hasta encontrarse con los enormes ojos de su hijo, que a un lado de la gran mesa del despacho, reunía una montaña de dibujos en una réplica en miniatura de la mesa y el gran sillón.

– ¿Por qué está aquí el niño?. – Acarició el cabello de su hijo en cuanto se acercó. Iba a tomarle en brazos pero el niño dio un paso atrás, pinzando la nariz con dos dedos.

– Por que Dei está con las esposas... y ya sabes, las normas dicen que nada de solteros. – Tobi rodeó la mesa y se sentó en las piernas de Izuna, empujando de nuevo la hoja hacia su padre.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo queda?. – Tomó la cera y empezó a dibujar un sol con ojos y una gran sonrisa. Tobi aplaudió entusiasmado.

– Dos días, lo que queda de hoy y mañana, pasado es la boda. – Se hizo un silencio entre ellos. – Estoy seguro de que habrá enamorado a todo el mundo como hizo contigo. Confía en él, te quiere y lo sabes. Igual que sabes que es fuerte, no puedes protegerle de todo... no debes hacerlo.

– Ya lo sé. – Suspiró sonoramente por la nariz. – Es solo que no quiero que sufra por nada, no se lo merece. – Se levantó y alargó la mano al niño. – Necesito un baño y una larga siesta. ¿Vamos a casa?.

Tobi se alzó sobre las piernas de su tío y le besó en la mejilla, antes de bajarse y tomar la mano de su padre, a una distancia prudencial, dejando claro que la peste que salía de su padre no le gustaba ni un poco.

Horas después, Madara le daba vueltas a la situación sin poder dormir. Por supuesto que quería casarse con Deidara, no lo dudaba un segundo, pero sabía que el pasado del rubio aún pesaba en sus hombros, por eso no había dicho nada, y por esa misma razón, su vida entera obedecía a las necesidades del artista. Si Deidara quería otro hijo, se lo daría, si quería la luna, hallaría un modo de bajarla para ponerla en sus manos.

Pero esto era una encerrona con todas las letras.

Por eso ahora estaba desconcertado. No se le ocurrió pensar que su madre intervendría, ni que su malvado hermano le mandaría lejos en una absurda misión para enredar un poco mas y casi obligarles a casarse.

Si el día de la boda veía algo en la cara de Deidara que le dijese que estaba mal, recogería todo y volverían a la cabañita en el bosque, lejos de las tonterías del clan y de su malévolo hermano.

Escuchó la cisterna al ser vaciada y la puerta de su habitación abrirse lentamente. La cabecita de Tobi se asomó, pillando a su padre sentado en la cama, despierto.

– Teno pis. – Se excusó, dando pequeños pasitos hasta quedar a la altura de las rodillas de su padre. – ¿No mimes? ¿Duele tipa?.

– Estoy bien, vuelve a la cama, anda. – Besó su frente, pero el niño lejos de volver a su cama, se subió a la de sus padres y se tumbó a su lado.

– ¿Tas proco... puco... pocupado. – Juntó las cejas al no salirle la palabra que quería decir. – No piensa tu papa jum, ta mien. Señora hace que ríe. – Madara se acomoda bajo las sábanas, estirando la piernas, atento a lo que dice el niño. – Tu no dice, ¿Vale?, pero a veces, papajum llora. Cuando papá no casa, toca tipa y llora. Tobi ve, pero no dice. Papajum dice no pasa na, pero Tobi sabe que llora es malo. – Madara se pone tenso escuchando a su hijo decir eso. – Desde que papajum con señoras, ríe todo tiempo, gusta papajum así. – Tobi se mete bajo las sábanas y abraza la cabeza de su padre apoyándola en su barriguita, acariciando el pelo moreno con sus regordetas manitas. – Cucha, Tobi sabe. Tu solo mete a hermano en la tipa de papajum, yo yuda, se buen mano mayor, cuida de papajum si tu sales, y cuida que hermano no porte mal, ¿Vale? Papá buen chico, y Tobi cuida de to... yo deja que hagas mimitos a papajum un poquito... y no fada contigo, pero tu mete hemano. ¿Tato hecho?.

Madara toma la manita de su hijo entre los dedos y sella el trato, para dormirse profundamente justo un par de segundos después.

Por la mañana, los gruñidos del niño tirando de las sabanas para destaparle le despiertan.

– Mamos, rriba, mimilón. – Tira de su pie, sin moverle ni un milímetro. – Tu pone bapo... papajum ta muy bapo y nosotros tamen mamos a tar bapísimos. Tu da nillo papajum mañana, así no, tas feo. Vanta ya, vago.

– Esta bien, ya voy. – Bosteza sentándose para mirar a su hijo, que ya está vestido y calzado. Madara sonríe. – ¿Qué planeas que hagamos, eh?.

– Yo mira. – Pone una revista que había cogido días antes del despacho de Izuna, sin decirle nada. En una de sus visitas a Deidara, le habían contado lo que era una boda y mas o menos lo había entendido por encima. En la revista salía un artículo sobre consejos para estar perfecta el día de la boda... y él pensaba ponerlo en práctica con su padre. – Hay que cer algo con sos pelos. – Tiró de las puntas con dos dedos, mientras negaba serio negando. – y feitar...- Tomó la cara del moreno en sus manitas, torciendo la cabeza a los lados para mirarle desde todas partes. – Que moy cer contigo, ¿Eh?. Tsk tsk tsk... papajúm va tar guauuu, mu bapo, tene ropa y todo, monita. Tu lava, y feita... nos mamos a pompar taje para tu des nillo mu bapo, menga menga, vanta que hay mucho que reglar...

– Está bien jovencito, ya estoy levantado. – Tomó ropa limpia del armario para darse una rápida ducha y un afeitado. Le dió un abrazo y un fuerte beso en la mejilla. – No sé que haría sin ti.

– Lo sé, papá es un sastre... pero no hace gatis, tu paga, mmm … – Miró sus manitas con el ceño fruncido, buscando la manera de levantar el mayor número de dedos posible. – Todos estos lados por yuda.

– Está bien, pagaré los helados que pidas. – Dejó al niño en el suelo, para entrar al baño.

– Papá. – Dijo serio. – Si papajun ríe, yo no cobra.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, tenían un largo día por delante, lleno de tareas que cumplir.

0000000000

Deidara disfrutaba de un momento tranquilo sentado en el porche, con la vista perdida en el oscilar de las flores frente a él, y una humeante taza de té de flor de cerezo a su lado.

Podía escuchar a las mujeres en el interior, afanándose en un interminable ir y venir de pequeños detalles que debían ser cuidados para la ceremonia.

Para él la simple presencia de Madara era suficiente para eso. Agradecía los esfuerzos, el apoyo y los regalos, pero hacía mucho tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que pare ser feliz no hacia falta mas que querer serlo, y encontrar la persona con la que compartirlo. Nada mas.

– Tu hijo es precioso. – Yukari se sentó a su lado, posando su propio té junto al del rubio.

– Un poco trasto, y muy espabilado, pero perfecto... que voy a decir, soy su madre. – Una sonrisa sincera se pintó en el rostro de los dos.

Un par de minutos de silencio, agradable, Deidara habló calmado.

– No fue usted, ¿Verdad?. – La miró de reojo. No hizo falta que completara la pregunta para que la respuesta acudiera silenciosa. Preguntaba por su estancia en al cárcel, y por que Deidara sabía que ella no había matado a su marido, de hecho estaba seguro de que nunca había matado ni a una mosca

– Eres muy intuitivo. – La mujer tomó un sorbo del té, alargando el momento a propósito. – Me gustaría escuchar tu teoría.

– Lo dijo el primer día que llegué aquí : Una madre hace cualquier cosa por sus hijos. – Emitió una pequeñísima sonrisa. – Sus cicatrices son de maltrato. Yo mismo tengo docenas de ellas Las he visto miles de veces antes, donde me tenían encerrado... ya se lo conté el otro día. Creo que su marido la golpeaba y seguramente algo peor, y que uno de sus hijos hizo justicia. – No la miró pero su silencio le decía que había acertado de lleno. – Habla con cariño de mi novio, pero tensa de Izuna, aún le guarda cierto rencor.

– Le quería. – Murmuró tomando su mano. – A pesar de todo, siempre le quise... pero mis hijos, son sagrados. Solo quería pararle... lo hizo sin querer, no podía dejar que condenaran a mi pequeño. – Deidara le devolvió el apretón, comprensivo. – Tobi también lo tiene, el sharingan. – Deidara asintió sin decir nada. – ¿Puedes cuidarte de él?, ¿No tienes miedo?

– Es mi hijo, todo lo que venga de él es bueno. – Los dos sonrieron. – Su padre se ocupó de que no fuera un peligro. Itachi lo selló con el suyo, hasta que sea mayor y pueda controlarlo por si mismo.

– Siento mucho por lo que tuviste que pasar. – Deidara negó, entendiendo todo. – Pero tiene su lado bueno, al final del camino encontraste a mi hijo.

– Creo que él me encontró a mi. – Estallaron en carcajadas sinceras.

– Me alegro mucho, Deidara, eres alguien maravilloso, no podía soñar con alguien mejor para cuidar de mi hijo. Su corazón estaba muerto y tu has conseguido hacer que viva, nunca estaré suficientemente agradecida con lo que has hecho con él... y vuestro hijo, es un amor.

– Deidara, ya tenemos todo listo. – La mas anciana salió a avisarle. – Vamos a vestirnos para la ceremonia. Ve bañándote y dejaremos la ropa preparada sobre la cama. Mikoto y Yukari te vestirán, ya que son ellas las que responden por ti.

– El último paso, de la ceremonia, es este. – Le enseño una pequeña cajita de madera, con él símbolo del clan dentro. – Madara debe ponerlo en tu cuerpo, y a partir de ese día, deberás llevarlo siempre a la vista, ¿De acuerdo?.

Deidara rompió a llorar.

– Sé que es una tontería a estas alturas, pero... estoy... estoy … yo. – Mikoto le abrazó sinceramente, con fuerza.

Entre todas le guiaron al baño, y prepararon todo para que se diera un relajante baño.

Lo necesitaba para calmar los nervios.

Cuando salió, todas las mujeres estaban vestidas y perfumadas con sus preciosos kimonos de ceremonia.

Mikoto le ayudó a poner las prendas con calma, obligándole a respirar profundamente para tranquilizarse.

Deidara tocó las amplias mangas del brazo derecho con la punta de los dedos de la mano contraria, disfrutando de la suavidad de la prenda ahora mezclada con la tibieza de su propio cuerpo.

El obi violeta se ajustó perfectamente a su plano vientre, y Yukari lo ató a la espalda, dejándolo liso, para que Deidara pudiera moverse tranquilamente sin molestias.

Los tabis se ajustaron perfectamente a sus pies, y las sandalias descansaron cómodas en su sitio

Su cabello quedó suelto. Simplemente hermoso.

Mikoto sonrió, por la cara de susto que tenía el chico, parecía a punto de desmayarse de un momento a otro.

– Tranquilízate, criatura. – Puso en sus manos un pequeño rosario que enredó en su muñeca. – Ahora, vamos a dejar entrar al oficiante, para que te purifique antes de la ceremonia. Debes darle esto a Madara, y tomar el rosario que él te dé. – Acarició su rostro con amor. – No te preocupes. Todo está bien.

– ¿Papajum?. – La vocecita de su hijo se llevó unos pocos de los nervios que le recorrían el cuerpo. – Vaaaayaaa, que bapo... – Tobi caminó a pequeños pasitos con su kimono de etiqueta idéntico al de su padre pero en miniatura. – Pero, no tas todo men... fata lazo.

– Estas muy guapo cariño. – Deidara hizo unos arrumacos a su pequeño, que soltó unas risitas contento. – ¿Me falta algo?.

– Mmm... – Recorrió el cuarto y fue hasta un centro de rosas que adornaba uno de los muebles. Tomó el lazo rojo de un lado y volvió junto a su madre dando saltitos, feliz. – Papá ice que papajum es un degalo... fata lazo. Yo pono, men, gacha aquí, pono en el pelo.

Mikoto recogió una porción de cabello sobre la oreja y la llevó atrás, quitando una de las horquillas de su peinado para usarla en el lazo. Posó su mano encima de la mano del niño, y sujetó con cuidado el lazo rojo, dando un contraste precioso al dorado tono de Deidara.

– Ada si, ya ta to bapo del to. – Abrazó el cuello de su madre, que lo cargó sin dificultad poniéndose de pie. Los nervios se habían ido. – Mamos, tu pone nillo de papá, y logo dejas que meta hermano en tipa... yo queda con tio zuna, perando,... menga, menga, que ya teno hambre...

Las risas inundaron la estancia, mientras esperaban al oficiante, al tiempo que Mikoto y Yukari, acudían al encuentro con el resto del clan para exponer su resultado del juicio.

En el otro lado del territorio Izuna colocaba el último de los cinco símbolos del clan que debía mostrar su hermano en el atuendo para la ceremonia. Alisó con los dedos la tela azul oscura a la altura de la nuca, para justo después, colocar el pelo en la espalda.

– Sé que va a sonar idiota, pero estoy nervioso. – Restregó las manos una contra otra con cierta fuerza.

– Tienes razón, es completamente idiota. – Le dio dos palmaditas en la mejilla y se giró a Sasuke, que en el mismo cuarto, miraba la acción de su esposo.

– ¿Qué puede ir mal?. – Preguntó Sasuke a su cuñado. – Si te dice que no, volvéis a casa y seguís con vuestra vida como antes, y si dice que si, pues lo mismo. Pase lo que pase, seguirás con Deidara, a si que... tienes razón, es idiota.

– No ayudas mucho, ¿Lo sabías?. – Gruñó un poco molesto.

– ¿Tienes que quejarte por todo?. – Itachi entró en la sala con Miku de la mano. – Alégrate por una vez.

– Deidara está precioso, te vas a morir cuando le veas. – Naruto entró con Mikoto agarrada a su brazo.

– Eso tampoco ayuda. – Respiró sonoramente, con una gran sonrisa. – Ahora estoy mas nervioso que antes.

– Pues te aguantas hasta que termine el juicio. – Izuna entró en la sala de reunión, dejando a su hermano a la espera en la entrada.

Debia quedarse ahí hasta que se emitiera el juicio ante el clan al completo.

Solo entonces comenzaría la ceremonia.

Este trámite podía durar minutos, horas, nadie lo sabía de forma concreta. Solo quedaba resignarse y esperar que el consejo no tuviera ganas de batallar y poner pegas de todo tipo.

Todo el clan estaba presente, y las esposas habían emitido su juicio en el que aceptaban a Deidara como un miembro mas. Ni uno solo de los miembros del consejo encontraron una sola razón para rechazar su ingreso.

Y el juicio terminó mucho antes de lo que ninguno esperaba.

Las mujeres, todas ellas, incluso las solteras, salieron de la sala en masa, con el único objetivo de traer a Deidara hasta el novio, que ahora si, estaba que se moría de los nervios.

0000000000

Aqui teneis un super regalo. Teneis que ver una foto de la boda :

Foto de boda: art/never-mix-320402043 (Lo marcais con el ratón y le dais a buscar en google, que no me deja poner la dire entera, shit)

Mil millones de Gracias a Karu-suna , por su arte, su talento y por dedicarle su tiempo y esfuerzo a esta parejita. Gracias amor.

Por cierto, ¿Recordáis la escena del capítulo 6 en la que Tobi escapa del orinal con el culo al aire?... Pues :

Tobi y su Papá: art/never-mix-2-338128847 (Lo marcais con el ratón y le dais a buscar en google, igual que antes)

Requete kyaaaaa... Ya casiiii casiiiii ( yo se por que me emociono jajaja)

Siiii...

Gracias chicas pro el apoyo, os lovio.

Revis serán bien recibidos y me pondrán contenta... si no, pues nada, que os guste.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san.


	17. Luna de miel, primera parte

**Tercera parte de "Nunca mezcles trabajo y amor" donde nos internaremos de cabeza en la maternidad, y en las diferentes maneras de ver un mismo hecho: la convivencia con un hijo nuevo.**

**Como cambian las cosas que antes eran normales, como comer a su hora, mantener la ropa en su sitio, y esa manía tan rara que tienen los adultos de dormir toda la noche, que los niños no parecen compartir...**

**Y por si esto no fuera suficiente, Hidan desea un hijo propio y está dispuesto a cualquier cosa para conseguirlo. **

**Sasuke organiza su boda sin saber si se llegará a celebrar... **

**Itachi y Naruto se comportan como los padres divorciados perfectos, solo amigos... pero eso delante de todos... por detrás las cosas son muy diferentes...**

**Deidara y Madara descubren de la voz de su hijo, que no son papá y mamá, por que eso solo pueden ser los que están casados... y ellos no lo están... aún... **

**Deidara tendrá que pasar una muy dura prueba hasta ser aceptado por el clan Uchiha y alguien de su pasado regresará...**

**Itachi/Naruto, Kakashi/Iruka, Kakuzu/Hidan, Izuna/Sasuke, Madara/Deidara...**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

**NUNCA MEZCLES TRABAJO Y FAMILIA**

**Capítulo 17: Luna de miel, primera parte.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

Curvado sobre la taza del bater Sasuke vomita hasta vaciar el contenido del estómago, hasta que el calor en su garganta le abrasa el aliento. Taka llora, al otro lado de la puerta, justo donde a conseguido llegar con sus pasitos inseguros.

Tobi llega hasta la misma puerta y la abre, encontrándose una escena de lo mas rara, y a la vez conocida.

Hidan pasó el último mes haciendo lo mismo, y todo ese tiempo Tobi había estado yendo y viniendo de su casa, mientras sus padres estaban de luna de miel, aunque él no tuviera la mas mínima idea de que era eso de la luna con miel, solo que sus papás se habían ido fuera y dejado al cargo de Sasuke, y de Hidan cuando el moreno vomitón salía de misión.

Se le hacía raro ver a Sasuke en ese estado. A si que se acercó, dispuesto a ayudar como hacía siempre, tal y como Kakuzu le había enseñado para ayudar a Hidan cuando hacía lo mismo. Tomó la toalla entre sus deditos y la acercó al mayor. Miró a Taka, que aferrado al marco de la puerta, no se había atrevido a entrar dentro.

Pensaba que no era bueno que su mamá viera que se había hecho pis, como evidenciaba la mancha húmeda en sus pantalones, y la manita de Tobi sacó al niño del lugar en el que se había quedado quieto.

– Ya ta... sana sana,culo de rana... , tu no llora o mostro que come el culo de niño que llora miene y te come trasero... y el de mi, que ta qui contigo.– Tobi limpiaba las lagrimas del otro niño con la mano, y después las secaba en su propia camiseta, mientras le llevaba por el pasillo a su cuarto, para ayudarle a cambiarse de ropa.

Él mismo había tenido ese mismo accidente en alguna que otra ocasión... y sabía que era vergonzoso.

En el baño Sasuke se refrescaba con prisa. El sofoco de su pequeño y el susto que le había dado al cortar el juego de golpe le asustó, pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba.

Desde hacía un par de días era incapaz de mantener comida en su estómago el tiempo suficiente de ser digerida. Primero lo achacó a algo en mal estado que había comido, pero ya no podía pensar en eso, no después de haber vomitado como veinte veces. El anbu que siempre vigilaba a su familia se hizo presente tras él, discreto y silencioso.

– Estoy bien, tranquilo. – Sasuke volvió a colgar la toalla en su lugar. – No le digas nada a mi marido.

El soldado asintió y despareció del mismo modo que había llegado.

00000000

– Estoy gooooooorrrrrdooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. – Gimoteó por decimocuarta vez Hidan desde el cómodo sofá blanco del salón, lo suficientemente alto como para que Kakuzu le escuchara desde el consultorio, donde en ese preciso momento, cosía unos puntos a un "enfermo" que casualmente se había "caído sin querer" sobre un arma cortante y afilada...

Vamos, un ladrón al que le había salido mal el trabajito. Kakuzu no preguntaba, mientras pagaran su minuta, no distinguía entre genins o reinas de países lejanos.

Kakuzu tiró de la aguja para completar el punto, anudándolo con destreza y una sonrisa dulce en sus labios. Desinfectó la costura antes de taparla y ocultarla bajo un par de capas de gasas blancas y le pasó la factura al paciente, que pagó de inmediato.

Era uno de los habituales y sabía que pasaría si no pagaba. Tres dedos de su mano derecha lo sabían muy bien.

Recogió el instrumental y acompañó a la salida al hombre.

Se dio la vuelta ante el mismo reclamo hecho por el peli plata y se colocó detrás del espaldar del sofá, mirando por encima a Hidan, que tumbado todo lo largo que era, ocupando dos de las tres plazas, con la camiseta levantada hasta el cuello y los pies cruzados por los tobillos, gimoteaba a voz en grito una y otra vez que estaba gordo, al tiempo que mojaba un pepinillo en vinagre en el tarro de la crema de cacahuete y lo masticaba con gula.

– Estás embarazado. – Dio un respingo al escuchar la voz tan cerca, y estrechó la mirada molesto.

– Estoy gordo. Mira. – Señaló la curva de su vientre con dos dedos, como si necesitara ser señalizada para verse. – No puedo ni moverme... ya ni te gusto ni nada... me dejás aquí...

– No estás gordo, deja de decir eso. – Posó su mano en lo alto de la cabeza, dejándola ahí un poco para después apartarla despacio. – y no es que no puedas moverte, es que te has convertido en un vago, y eso que te he dicho que hagas algo de ejercicio suave, tu nada... a lo tuyo.

– No te gusto por que estoy gordo, y soy vago. – Hizo un puchero y desvió la mirada a sus pies. – Y estas cosas se hinchan tanto que parecen pelotas... jo...

– Si me gustas. – Se sentó a su lado, besando su sien. – No llevarías a mis hijos si no me gustaras, créeme.

– No me tocas desde hace una semana. – Murmuró con la boca convertida en una linea tensa. – Los bebés y yo estamos mucho enfadados con papá por no atendernos. – Puso una vocecita tan infantil que Kakuzu no pudo evitar sonreír.

– No quiero … no quiero haceros daño. – Con las dos manos extendidas sobre el aún pequeño vientre, acarició la piel que encontró a su paso.

– Los bebés y yo lo sabemos. – Hidan posó sus manos sobre las del mayor, y las dejó ahí, unos minutos que usaron para estar ahí, simplemente juntos. – Aún así, exigimos nuestra ración de mimitos. – Señaló la tripa. – Y de sexo duro. – Señaló su cara. – O pensaré que ya no soy sexy por que estoy gordoooooooo.

– Me fastidia decir esto, pero estarías sexy aunque pesaras cinco toneladas... me molesta. – Kakuzu se inclinó hacia delante, pasando sus labios con cuidado por la linea rosada que se estaba empezando a marcar mas oscura en la blanca piel de su vientre. – Y quiero estar así todo el tiempo... me paso el día pensando en hacer cosas contigo, con tu cuerpo... como hacíamos antes, hasta dejarte sin sentido.. pero no podemos, y lo sabes. – Subió de nuevo para besarle, con calma, sin cubrir su vientre para poder tocarlo al mismo tiempo

– Lo dices solo para regalarme los oídos. – Hizo un puchero de nuevo, dirigiendo la mano de Kakuzu a una parte en concreto de su vientre. – Éste dice que quiere un besito... y el otro dice que le des a su mami unos cuantos mimitos..., por favor. – Suplicó.

– Vaya. Así que tengo tres consentidos en casa, por lo que parece. – Se "quejó" acomodando a Hidan sobre él.

– Si, eso parece, la verdad. – Asintió.

– Mmmm... pues déjame que piense... algo tendré que hacer para que mis chicos estén contentos... – Apartó el pelo de Hidan de la sien y posó sus labios ahí, en un dulce beso.

Sus días en "familia" eran mas o menos así... y esperaba que durasen un poco mas.

00000000000000000000

Despertó o casi, tumbado de forma rara en un colchón que no era el suyo.

Recordó como había llegado ahí, a esa situación, a justo ese lugar y lecho.

Deidara recordó a las mujeres, muchas... conocía a la mayoría de ellas, a otras no tanto... y a los pocos hombres, que como él, disfrutaban de su vida en pareja junto a un Uchiha, o eran un miembro activo del clan cuya media naranja resultaba , casualmente, ser un hombre también, nada mas.

Tiraron de él, lo arrastraron por toda la aldea, despacio, dejando que todo el mundo le viera, le preguntara, tocara, zarandeara, besara y alguna que otra persona mas atrevida, le abrazara con cierto cariño. Deidara se dejó arrastrar, resignado.

En realidad estaba mas que encantado con la situación.

Recordaba a Madara, de pie, junto a su hermano. Tan hermoso, tanto.

No necesitaba de ninguna ceremonia ancestral, de ningún tipo, ni rito o contrato. Desde lo mas profundo de su alma sabía, con certeza absoluta, que lo amaba como no existía nada ni nadie, en ese mundo ni en el siguiente, que pudiese amar a otra persona del mismo modo... o siquiera a acercarse a rozarlo.

Deidara recordó su sonrisa, tímida, pequeñita, casi como un susurro, y la carcajada de felicidad en esos ojos negros que ya idolatraba sin remedio. Sintió esos orbes negros repasar su anatomía, cada recoveco, curva o linea recta del rubio, fue escaneada con ojo clínico y amoroso.

Recordó el frío de las cuentas del rosario, de precioso jade, en su muñeca, y los dedos de Madara rozar los suyos, un segundo apenas, mientras compartían el sake.

Recordó los votos, sus palabras, su forma de decirlo, el calor subiendo por su rostro, por sus orejas. El latir furioso de su corazón enamorado en el pecho. Y las manitas de su hijo aplaudiendo, rompiendo el protocolo de una ceremonia antigua y sagrada, sus risas, completando sus vidas en ese y todos los momentos que siguieron.

Las felicitaciones, la comida, el sake... mucho sake... Izuna borracho, muy borracho.

Recordó a Sasuke tomando a Tobi dormido de sus brazos. A su familia despidiéndoles, poniendo en sus manos una mochila minúscula con las pertenencias necesarias para la luna de miel, que era sorpresa...

Y después...

Deidara se sonrojó y abrió tímidamente los ojos. Recorrió con la mirada el cuarto, a un lado y a otro.

Su ropa de boda por el suelo, enredada y arrugada sin contemplaciones. Su mochila sobre la silla, junto a la puerta.

Una lámpara en una esquina y una enorme puerta que daba a una playa, cuya luna estaba tan llena que Deidara podía meterla en la cama con ellos sin problemas.

Ladeó la cabeza un poco y descubrió a su marido bocabajo junto a él, completamente dormido.

La pesadez en sus articulaciones y la sequedad en su garganta le recordó que había hecho el amor un montón de veces.

La verdad, dejó de contar cuando se corrió por quinta vez. Todo su cuerpo, entero, se notaba ligeramente cansado y ciertas partes de su anatomía demasiado sensibles, por el exceso de tacto en ellas.

Su estómago rugió y descubrió que tenía hambre, pero no se movió ni un solo milímetro, disfrutando de ese rarísimo privilegio que era el hecho de Madara con la guardia baja, durmiendo a su lado tranquilamente. Deidara hizo su sonrisa mucho mas grande, al ver con claridad, el parecido que su hijo que tenía con ese hombre que dormitaba a su lado tan plácidamente.

Intentó bajar de la cama, y digo intentó, por que Madara lo atrapó con el brazo, y tironeó de su cuerpo hasta acomodarlo junto a su vientre, convirtiendo sus brazos en una cárcel de carne de la que era imposible escaparse.

– No te vayas. – Murmuró junto a su oído, con voz grave.

– Necesito ir al baño.- Suplicó forcejeando con prisa. – De verdad, me meooo...

– Pero vuelve. – Aflojó el agarre lo justo para dejarle salir de la cama pero prolongando el contacto hasta el límite de su brazo.

Deidara se miró al espejo después de ocuparse del desahogo. Tenía ciertas partes enrojecidas, el cuello y el interior de los brazos, lo que mas se notaba. Un ligero temblor en sus rodillas y de nuevo el rugido del estómago le indicó que seguía con hambre.

Dispuesto a conseguir alimento de cualquier modo, estudió el cuarto desde la puerta del baño. Junto a la entrada le pareció ver una nevera, pero la luna no iluminaba del todo esa parte y bien podía ser un mueble pintado de blanco.

Su estómago protestó mas fuerte y miró la cama, apretando las dos manos contra él para acallarlo de algún modo, descubriendo al moreno aún sobre ella, boca abajo tal y como le había dejado... y lo mas importante, dormido.

Caminó de puntillas mordiendo su labio inferior, hasta lo que esperaba fuera una nevera con algo de comer, pero un pequeño detalle le hizo agacharse y tantear con la mano, a oscuras por el suelo.

Estaba un pelín... desnudo... pero solo un poquito.

Acarició la suave tela del kimono que había vestido en la boda y un sonrojo mas furioso se instaló en sus mejillas al recordar la razón por la que estaba en el suelo, y no pulcramente doblado en algún sitio seguro.

Nada mas llegar lo habían hecho, ahí, en el suelo. Con la mayoría de la ropa aún puesta, apartando solo la tela que estorbaba y poco mas, como si fueran un par de quinceañeros y tuvieran el tiempo justo antes de que sus padre volvieran y les pillaran.

Nunca, jamas de los jamases, lo habían hecho así. Siempre se acariciaban con tiempo infinito, miles de besos, susurros, manos delicadas, sin prisas, tocando cada rincón con cuidado extremo, besando, lamiendo cálidamente, solo murmurando pequeños gemidos que se perdían en el aire...

Pero esta vez fue absolutamente distinto. Deidara gritó, como nunca lo había hecho. Y Madara gritó con él. Los pálidos dedos del rubio agarraron con fuerza la carne que pudo encontrar con ellos. Hombros, costillas, caderas... incluso el culo de su esposo fue apretujado y empujado con fuerza hasta que le hizo sentirse mucho mas que lleno.

Y Madara intentaba apartarle, poner calma, usar su siempre pausada personalidad para apagar el fuego en el interior de su esposo... pero la pasión de Deidara era un incendio de proporciones monumentales... y la manguerita del moreno tan pequeñita para apagarlo, que no pudo mas que sacrificarse, y avivar el fuego para no consumirse en él.

Y otra cosa no, pero Madara había pasado todo el tiempo junto a Deidara conteniendo cada gesto, palabra o acto para no dañarle. Todo su entrenamiento ninja al servicio del rubio artista, para que nada de lo que viniera de él le entristeciera por nada del mundo.

Gracias a Jashin el mueble blanco es una nevera, pero la luz interior ensombrece la alegría por encontrar comida, ya que no llega ni a rozar la pieza de fruta que había elegido.

La estúpida bombillita que ilumina el interior del electrodoméstico hizo que Madara apareciera a su lado en un parpadeo, y le atrapara contra la pared, en un beso tan ansioso que el robó hasta el aliento.

– No pode- de... mmm... espe-esp... – Trataba de romper el beso, sin mucho éxito por que sus manos se hundían en el cabello moreno de su esposo sin pensarlo. – Ma...da... quita, cariño, por fa... mmm...no podemos... esp... – De repente volvía a estar sobre la cama, lejos de su necesaria comida pero cerca de su realmente apetecible marido. – Tengo ham...Ahhhh... para... ahí no, esp...

– Te dije que volvieras. – Se alzó entre sus piernas, travieso, pasando la lengua por la delgada piel del interior, sacando un gemido al rubio. – He tenido que ir a buscarte... y yo he hecho un "tato" que debo cumplir. – Su sonrisa se contagió al su esposo.

– ¿Un "tato"?. – Preguntó divertido.

– Sip, uno entre hombres, ya sabes, chocamos las manos y todo. – Subió su propia mano abierta del todo por toda la extensión del muslo del rubio hasta sus caderas. – No puedo faltar a mi palabra, sería quedar muy mal...

– Por lo que veo formo parte de eso. – Mordió su labio inferior con cuidado.

– Claro. – Posó los labios en el vientre del artista y lo recorrió con la lengua, mirándole fijamente. – Tengo que meter aquí a alguien. – Trazó un círculo con la punta de la nariz, y besó de nuevo. – El "tato" es que teno que meter al hermano en la tipa de papajum... Eso requiere de todo mi intelecto y dedicación...y el tuyo también... que clase de padres seríamos si no cumpliéramos una petición tan sencilla de nuestro pequeño e inocente hijo.

– ¡Oh! Estoy dispuesto a cumplir el trato contigo, pero... en serio mi vida, necesito comer algo o me desmayaré...

– Y no queremos eso. – Estrechó la mirada calculador. – Aunque no me importaría... para meter al hermano no necesito a papajum despierto. – su voz grave resonó por la piel del estómago haciéndole cosquillas.

– Pero no será igual de divertido conmigo K.O. – Su mano acarició por encima de su abultados genitales asegurándose de que su marido lo veía, en primera fila...

Realmente iba a ser una luna de miel larga... e intensa...

0000000000000000000000000

Sus alientos colmados de alcohol se mezclaron sin orden en mitad del beso. Itachi peleaba a muerte con la estúpida corbata de Naruto, pero sus dedos torpes por el licor no le dejaban tirar de la punta correcta.

Y las manos de Naruto acariciando por encima de su pantalón tampoco ayudaban a concentrarse en la labor.

Trastabillaron en mitad del beso y acabaron sobre la mesa del comedor. Apartó con el brazo todo lo que había encima, tirando al suelo sin cuidado los adornos de cristal, que obviamente se rompieron haciendo ruido, pero no le prestaron atención alguna.

Gracias al cielo que Mikoto había tenido el detalle de llevarse a la niña con ella, por que con el escándalo que estaban montando les habría pillado en plena faena.

Naruto se sacó los pantalones sin desabrocharlos, por pura fuerza y atrapó el cuerpo de Itachi entre sus piernas, desesperado por continuar.

Había soñado tantas veces con esa escena, con volver a tenerle así, para él.

Todos sus miedos e inseguridades se alejaron, perdidas entre la bruma de la borrachera que les embotaba los sentidos a los dos.

Itachi besó y mordisqueó los pezones del rubio sobre la tela de la camisa, harto de tratar de quitársela sin éxito alguno, provocando sonoros gemidos placenteros por parte del rubio.

Naruto se retorció sobre la madera de la mesa, y abrió la bragueta contraria sin esfuerzo, sacando por el pequeño hueco el pene erecto y ansioso del moreno.

Para ellos era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si ese acto tuviera lugar al principio de su matrimonio, cuando nada malo ensombrecía su amor mutuo.

Sus lenguas lucharon, dejando caer la saliva por la comisura de las dos bocas, cálida y resbaladiza, mientras sus caderas chocaban, rozándose sobre los calzoncillos aún puestos del rubio.

Una oleada de descargas les hizo gemir de nuevo.

Querían mas, mucho mas del otro. Itachi quería todo de Naruto.

Tanteó con dedos torpes por el trasero, buscando el lugar exacto por el que entrar, y dirigió su dureza con fuerza, embistiendo sin contemplaciones aferrándosela con una mano, mientas con la otra mantenía a Naruto sobre la mesa con las piernas abiertas hasta el límite.

Los dos gritaron por la sensación, casi olvidada en lo mas oscuro de su mente, de sentirse unidos de forma tan súbita y brutal.

El calor abrasó por dentro al rubio, que sintió sus entrañas colmadas y estiradas hasta su limite, haciéndole sentir una dolorosa punzada que le arrancó un nuevo grito.

Una, dos, miles de contracciones en su bajo vientre, la búsqueda del clímax, el desahogo animal... el placer, obsceno, sucio, desesperado.

La brutalidad con la que Itachi empujaba contra aquél pequeño cuerpo hacía sonar las patas de la mesa en un traqueteo casi musical, unido a sus respiraciones erráticas, sus palabras incompletas, teñidas de jadeos necesarios.

Manos que se pierden sin saber a donde ir, pero tocando por todas partes y por ninguna.

Naruto se alza apretando el cuerpo del moreno contra su ano, obligándole a entrar tan profundamente como nunca lo había hecho, dejándole salir apenas un par de centímetros para volver a entrar, una y mil veces.

Itachi estalla en su interior, sin escapatoria alguna. Llena sus entrañas de cálido líquido, y Naruto responde del mismo modo, recordando como era antes, descargando pequeñas ráfagas de esperma que salen con fuerza desde la punta.

Jadeando con la boca abierta, nota como pierde la dureza en su interior, notando como poco a poco se afloja su apretado recto al verse libre de aquello que lo llena, pero no le permite alejarse, ni sacarla ni un poco.

Le abraza con fuerza, con pies y manos, hasta que los dos recuperan la respiración y las ganas.

Están a tono de nuevo y la casa es muy grande... hay muchas habitaciones que bautizar...

000000000000000000000000000

Ay... me hado por escribir limoncitos... que cosas

Espero que os guste y eso

Besitos y mordiskitos

shiga san.

Pd: Gracias por los revis y el apoyo... he recortado unas cuantas escenas para terminar este fic, reduciendo una barbaridad la extensión que tenía programada al principio. Me centraré en los embarazos nuevos y poco mas. El resto queda fuera. Gomen, pero si no hay participación no hay fic.

Gracias por leer.


	18. Luna de miel, y vuelta a la rutina

**Tercera parte de "Nunca mezcles trabajo y amor" donde nos internaremos de cabeza en la maternidad, y en las diferentes maneras de ver un mismo hecho: la convivencia con un hijo nuevo.**

**Como cambian las cosas que antes eran normales, como comer a su hora, mantener la ropa en su sitio, y esa manía tan rara que tienen los adultos de dormir toda la noche, que los niños no parecen compartir...**

**Y por si esto no fuera suficiente, Hidan desea un hijo propio y está dispuesto a cualquier cosa para conseguirlo. **

**Sasuke organiza su boda sin saber si se llegará a celebrar... **

**Itachi y Naruto se comportan como los padres divorciados perfectos, solo amigos... pero eso delante de todos... por detrás las cosas son muy diferentes...**

**Deidara y Madara descubren de la voz de su hijo, que no son papá y mamá, por que eso solo pueden ser los que están casados... y ellos no lo están... aún... **

**Deidara tendrá que pasar una muy dura prueba hasta ser aceptado por el clan Uchiha y alguien de su pasado regresará...**

**Itachi/Naruto, Kakashi/Iruka, Kakuzu/Hidan, Izuna/Sasuke, Madara/Deidara...**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

**NUNCA MEZCLES TRABAJO Y FAMILIA**

**Capítulo 18: Luna de miel, segunda parte y regreso a la rutina.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

Casi parecía irreal, tenerle ahí, en su cama, con esos dedos que tanto adoraba recorriendo con prisas la piel de su vientre, sus hombros. Agarrando su cara para sumirle en un beso desesperado que le hundía en un profundo abismo, al que Sasuke se dejaba arrastrar.

Izuna siempre estaba ocupado, siempre. Las veces en las que tenía tiempo libre lo dedicaba a su hijo de forma exclusiva, y él lo sabía cuando dijo que sí a la petición de matrimonio..

Sasuke sabía a lo que se enfrentaba. A un amor intermitente supeditado siempre a las necesidades del clan. Pero jamás dijo nada, ni expuso sus miedos o preocupaciones.

La verdad es que no se sentía solo, siempre había alguien a su alrededor, haciendo la pregunta correcta; ese ¿Cómo estás?, que a veces se hace tan necesario, vital e imprescindible para el día a día.

Taka ocupaba su tiempo, y las misiones con el renovado equipo siete, y Naruto y sus eternas dudas sobre su relación con Itachi, y Tobi y su interminable monólogo, tan adorable.

Pero tenía una pequeñísima molestia, esa cosa que te dice que tu felicidad no es completa. Siempre tenía en mente una frase que se repetía hasta una docena de veces al día: "Está ocupado, después se lo digo", y esa manía de post poner las cosas había hecho su lista de cosas para contarle a Izuna larguísima, y ese "para después" quedó en el olvido con el tiempo, y ya dejó de pensar en contarle nada.

Sasuke siempre estaba bien, no había nada que comprar para la casa, ni una cañería rota o una misión difícil. Taka no enfermaba, por que si lo hacía, Sasuke lo cuidaba hasta que mejoraba y para cuando Izuna quería preguntar, la respuesta era que todo iba bien.

Por eso, cuando venía a casa y quería hacer el amor, Sasuke no se negaba, ni ponía pegas... Aunque se encontrara cansado, dolorido, o triste... era su marido, su deber... lo quería... ¿no?

Separó las piernas hasta que le dolieron por que a él le gustaba así. Esperó a que se colocara el preservativo, y la siguiente pausa para los besos, para esos dedos que le estiraban hasta el límite, para ese peso que casi era el suyo, para esos jadeos en su oreja, esos besos erráticos en sus ardientes mejillas, para esos golpes en sus nalgas que parecían palmadas...

¿Se corrió? Por supuesto, siempre lo hacía... y aunque no quisiera su cuerpo lo hacía en contra de su mente. ¿Le gustó?, claro que sí. Izuna era un amante maravilloso, con un cuerpo hecho por y para el sexo. Sabía donde tocar y como hacerlo hasta que lo único que ocupaba su mente era un grito desgarrador de placer que lo llenaba todo.. Susurraba su nombre con voz grave, y casi era mas placentero que sus caricias.

Cuando estaban juntos el tiempo quedaba suspendido en un extraño frío, el mundo les pertenecía, era suyo y de nadie mas. Se pertenecían el uno al otro y no había nada importante, ni a tener en cuenta; nada.

Izuna se levantó de encima suya cuando su respiración se volvió pausada y normal. Una última caricia y de nuevo ese frío que inundaba su piel cuando se alejaba.

Sasuke no se movió, se quedó tendido en la cama mientras su marido se lavaba en el baño. Pasó los dedos con lentitud por los restos de su propio desahogo, ya tibios en la fina piel de su bajo vientre, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Respiró despacio, llenando los pulmones y dejando salir el aire hasta el límite de lo permitido, hasta que vacíos, le obligaban a tomar una nueva bocanada, mas ansiosa que la anterior.

Se giró en el colchón, quedando sobre sus caderas de costado, dándole la espalda a la puerta, y cerrando los ojos con la intención de dormir. Le escuchó volver a la habitación y el siseo de las prendas que volvía a colocarse en su cuerpo con tranquilidad, las mismas que tiempo atrás había quitado nervioso y tirado de cualquier manera en el suelo del cuarto.

Se iba, como siempre. No quiso pensar si a una complicada reunión estratégica del anbu, o un compendio de comerciantes, a una recopilación de armeros... mil razones podían ser la causa de su marcha y a estas alturas no le importaba, no quería pensar en ello, convertirlo en una razón para estar triste, lamentarse.

Lo único que Sasuke quería era dormir, dejar ese encuentro en el ayer, y despertar al día siguiente, desayunar con Taka entre risas, llevarle a la guardería... seguir con su vida, como si Izuna fuera una ensoñación que solo acudía a su vida por la noche, en mitad de un profundo sueño... aunque el anillo en su dedo se empeñara en recordarle cada instante que estaban casados, y que ese trozo de metal en su dedo debía significar algo, o al menos lo hizo durante un tiempo.

– ¿Estás dormido ya?. – Se sentó en el borde, tratando de no aplastarle con su peso. – ¿No vas a lavarte un poco?. – Sasuke negó con los ojos cerrados. – ¿Quiéres que te limpie yo?. – Negó de nuevo. – Vale... Descansa, duerme tranquilo. – Besó su sien, dulcemente y después sus labios, con la misma delicadeza. – Intentaré terminar pronto...

No obtuvo respuesta alguna por parte del morenito, pero tampoco se quedó en el cuarto lo suficiente como para escuchar alguna.

A punto de salir de la casa Izuna se detiene. El anbu que protege a su familia cuando él no está se hace presente, a su lado. Lo suficientemente cerca como para hacerle confidencias sin que nadie mas escuche una sola palabra de lo que diga.

–Lamento mucho entrometerme, pero creo que es importante que lo sepa. – Izuna le hace un gesto con la mano para que continúe hablando. – Su esposo no se ha estado sintiendo bien últimamente.

–¿A qué te refieres?. – Se gira totalmente interesado y un poco incrédulo. No ha notado nada raro en el rato que ha estado con él, y por un momento, se siente un poco molesto consigo mismo por esa razón.

– Hace unos días que no come adecuadamente. – El anbu aguanta la presencia del Uchiha totalmente atento a sus palabras. –Ha estado vomitando todo lo que ingiere de forma sistemática, mas violentamente desde ayer. Está mas pálido y ha perdido peso... – Los siguientes segundos el silencio entre ellos se hace pesado. – Sé que debo informarle inmediatamente de cualquier cambio, pero su esposo me pidió que no le dijera nada... lo lamento señor, pero creo que es importante que tome cartas en el asunto... si quiere mi opinión, no debería acudir a esa reunión, temo que lo que aqueja a su esposo sea mas grave de lo que parece a simple vista.

– Has hecho bien, retírate. – Izuna enfoca su cuerpo de nuevo al interior de su hogar.

Por un momento duda, dispuesto a acudir a la reunión, pero... finalmente cambia de idea, y regresa a la cama junto a Sasuke.

Sentado en la cama siente al anbu retirase y alejarse de su posición, seguramente a avisar de que esa noche, el líder del clan Uchiha tiene algo mucho mas importante que hacer; un compromiso anterior ineludible para él.

Un poco antes del amanecer algo extraño le despierta. Sasuke tiembla, tan violentamente que por un instante cree que está llorando.

– ¿Estás dormido?. – Nada mas pronunciarla se da cuenta de lo estúpido de su pregunta, ya que obviamente si es así, no va a contestarle.

Pasá la mano por su hombro, y nota que está frío, mucho mas que eso, completamente helado. Y ciertamente está temblando con fuerza.

Sasuke abrazándose a si mismo trata de amortiguar en algo el traqueteo de su cuerpo, inútilmente.

Izuna le destapa y tira de su hombro para ponerle boca arriba con cierta fuerza.

Una capa de sudor frío cubre su piel, y el temblor se acentúa al quedar al amparo del frío de la madrugada y no es lo único. Izuna percibe el hedor de la sangre en el mismo instante en el que la sábana es apartada de su marido.

Ni siquiera se lo pregunta, ni le da opción alguna. Pasa sus manos por donde puede. El vientre de Sasuke arde enfebrecido, mientras el resto de su cuerpo permanece completamente congelado. Su respiración es rápida, errática y jadeante. Y hay algo más.

Izuna no logra averiguar de donde viene el olor a sangre, y preguntar es inútil, por que su marido está inconsciente.

Se viste con prisa y enrolla el cuerpo de Sasuke con la sábana antes de desaparecer del cuarto y aparecer en el quirófano de la casa de Kakuzu...

000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto nota el trasero helado, y la piel de gallina se extiende por todo su cuerpo. Abre torpemente los ojos y se topa con la esponja de la bañera a la altura de los ojos.

En su hombro derecho encuentra la cabellera de Itachi, que igual de desnudo que él, tiembla de frio, y por lo consiguiente, termina despertando también.

Los dos se sonríen, avergonzados. Están desnudos, aún unidos íntimamente, y en la bañera.

¿Cómo han llegado ahí? Fácil, la casa se quedó pequeña y ambos se arrastraron habitación, tras habitación por toda la casa, haciendo el amor desesperados con mas prisa y ansia cada vez.

Cuando se sumían en el orgasmo, cayendo desplomados uno sobre el otro, solo hacían falta un par de minutos para volver a empezar, con mas ímpetu y energía... al final, ya entre risas y metidos en la bañera, en la que habían caído desde el retrete, donde Naruto cabalgaba a su ex esposo con furia, antes de arrastrarle en la caída dentro de la bañera, después de un ataque de risa producto del alcohol y el sonido pervertido de sus cuerpos chocando...

Retomaron el acto dentro de la cerámica de la bañera, pero acabaron dormidos, Itachi sobre Naruto y dentro de él. Y el rubio completamente lleno de dicha de sentir sobre su cuerpo ese peso que creía perdido para siempre meses atrás.

Itachi aún tenía ese sabor almibarado del licor entre sus labios, y el tenue zumbido de la borrachera alejándose metida en su cráneo con saña... Naruto no, lo único que poseía en ese momento, era la maldita corbata, que no había podido quitarse y de la que Itachi se había cansado de tratar de deshacer el nudo.

Era como si quisieran compensar de algún modo todo el año que no habían estado juntos. Todos esos besos, esas caricias, esas noches perdidas... esas sonrisas furtivas, o roces inocentes... todo un año y un poco mas, en el que no se habían amado,en el que su relación había quedado encerrada en un lugar oscuro y siniestro... y ahora se sentían como si de repente alguien, quien fuera, hubiese encendido la luz de golpe, y la realidad les hubiera golpeado en la cara con fuerza.

– Te quiero. – Murmuró contra su cuello, recibiendo una risita que nació en el interior de Naruto, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por sus costillas con cuidado de no romper el contacto que les mantenía unidos por abajo. Para apoyar sus palabras, Itachi adelantó las caderas un par de centímetros, obligando a Naruto a seguirle en el movimiento, bebiendo el aire que le arrancó el gesto directamente de los labios de Itachi.

– Yo tambien, ahhhh... si-i, no sabes como te quiero. – Naruto se deja llevar, o es él quien arrastra al otro. No se sabe. Sus cuerpos reaccionan sin que la razón intervenga a los estímulos contrarios.

Se aman, si, siempre ha sido de ese modo... desde el principio, desde esa visión adolescente del rubio en bañador, o años después, cuando vestido de mujer y expresión adorable y nerviosa, cumplía la misión de engañarle para alejarle de las misiones, aunque eso fuera una absoluta tontería.

Itachi supo desde el primer minuto que era él, por que ya le amaba. Y cuando uno ama, es capaz de reconocer a la persona amada bajo cualquier disfraz.

Salió del rubio sonriendo, apoyando el peso en el borde de la bañera y tirando de él para sacarle... ya que estaban despiertos, sería bueno continuar en la habitación... al menos hasta que Mikoto decidiera volver con la niña, estarían solos.

Y tenían mucho en lo que ponerse al día.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Deidara despertó despacio. No estaba cansado, ni dolorido, ni hambriento... en realidad se sentía lleno de energía hasta el límite.

Se sentó en la cama y se peinó el cabello con las manos, hasta traerlo todo a un lado, sobre el hombro izquierdo. Se levantó con cautela y tomó el bañador negro de los pies de la cama, para ponérselo y dejar de ser una tentación para su insaciable marido.

Caminó descalzo hasta la gran ventana corredera de cristal que daba a la playa y abrió sin hacer ruido, mirando el lugar justo en el que se unían el cielo y el mar con intriga. Aunque sus ojos admiraban el paisaje interminable frente a él, su mente estaba lejos de ahí, en una personita mandona con voz de pito que ya echaba desesperadamente de menos.

Salió fuera en dos pasos y cerró el cristal tras su espalda con cuidado. Siguió caminando hasta la orilla, disfrutando en toda su inmensidad del frío renovador del casi amanecer, cuando el cielo tiene aún el color de la noche, pero empieza a anaranjarse mezclando los colores en un tono extraño y precioso.

Se sentó un metro antes del límite de las tímidas olas de esa playa y hundió los pies en la arena, moviendo los dedos para enterrarlos y desenterrarlos continuamente.

Levantó la mano izquierda con la palma hacia él, y utilizó la derecha para repasar una y otra vez el contorno de los labios, ocultos en su palma. Tratando de entender que era lo que ocurría con el, ese jutsu y lo que podía hacer con él... algo dentro de sí mismo le decía que tenía que ver con la razón por la que no quedaba embarazado...

En secreto había estado tratando de controlarlo, un poquito. Pero tenía un millón de cosas en la cabeza, y cuando creía llegar a conseguirlo, otro millón mas le caían encima sin que lo pidiera.

Se sentía el centro de todo, quisiera o no, en cierto modo era así... y aun tenía un millón mas de cosas en las que pensar, cosas importantes que debía decidir.

Y luego estaba Madara, al que no quería decepcionar... esperaba que todo este tema de la boda sirviera para quitarle un poco de presión a sus cansados hombros.

Deidara notaba todos sus esfuerzos. Como medía cada palabra, como le sonreía aunque estuviera muerto de cansancio, o como no se quejaba por nada. Notaba las miradas de la gente cuando iban por la calle, antiguos clientes que ahora disimulaban no conocerle, o por el contrario, los que con aire de superioridad miraban a Madara haciéndole saber que habían tenido lo que él ahora disfrutaba; y veía como Madara fingía no darse cuenta, como apretaba su mano con un poquito mas de fuerza, o como sonreía un poquito mas alegre... Su vida junto al Uchiha era un cúmulo constante de "un poquito mas".

Reconocía su valor. Madara había destruido una aldea entera por él. Y había detenido a su familia, su padre, sus dos hermanos, encarcelados en Konoha como criminales, tan cerca de su hogar... y todo por esa "anomalía" en sus manos y pecho, que aún ahora, años después, seguía sin comprender del todo. Iruka sensei se lo había explicado, pero era demasiada información y no entendía del todo... además en aquella época solo era un niño, un pequeño e indefenso niño que dependía de su familia...

Su familia, aquellos que debían protegerle, cuidar de él, le habían prostituido sin contemplaciones...

Acarició una de las muchas cicatrices de su muñeca y tironeó con un poquito mas de fuerza de la piel de la palma hasta abrir ligeramente esos labios en su mano. Sintió en su mente la orden y se dio cuenta de que era instintivo. Al subir el pulgar, una cálida y húmeda porción de lengua asomó por la abertura, rozando el pulgar que acariciaba la piel de alrededor. Separó ambas manos, con la palma hacia arriba y vio con naturalidad como la otra respondía a la orden lo mismo que la primera.

No le dolía como las primeras veces, cuando surgían nerviosas para protegerle de la amenaza que suponía Madara, al contrario, casi podía decir que era natural, fácil.

Escuchó la puerta de cristal a su espalda pero no se movió a mirar, y tampoco lo hizo cuando Madara pasó por su lado, desnudo, y se internó en el agua del mar sin mirar atrás.

Le miró durante un buen rato, acariciando alternativamente una y otra boca, sin decir nada.

Pensando en cuanto echaba de menos a Tobi, y en que deberían traerle... seguro que se volvería loco con la playa. Pensó en su hijo incordiando ahí con ellos y se levantó, caminando hasta que el agua le mojaba los pies, quieto en el sitio, hundiéndose en la fina arena en cada vaivén de las olas.

– Ven. – Pidió a su marido con la mano extendida. Miró fijamente el rosario de cuentas de jade en su muñeca y esperó a que Madara se acercara y tomara sus dedos entre los suyos. – Tienes un "Tato" que cumplir, no puedes estar perdiendo el tiempo con bañitos... Recuerde que no estamos de vacaciones, Señor Uchiha.

Madara sonrió, comprendiendo. Deidara había encontrado su respuesta, y se había liberado por completo que uno de sus muchos lastres que ensuciaban su alma con malos recuerdos.

Le miraba ahí de pie, con la mano extendida hacia él, su cuerpo cubierto de cicatrices, las quemaduras en sus dos brazos, haciendo su piel mas oscura y suave en las partes quemadas por el chakra del zorro durante el parto de Naruto... las miles de pequeñas cicatrices producto de torturas, quemaduras, pinchazos, roces de correas, incluso latigazos en sus muslos, espalda... se ponía malo cada vez que recordaba los informes que había leído en casa de Kakuzu... saber por todo lo que había pasado... y aún así, ser capaz de sonreírle así...

Sus ojos negros se fueron hasta el sello en su pecho, en su corazón, pero tras tomar su manos entre los dedos, se giró para contemplar juntos el amanecer frente a ellos.

Por Jashin, como lo amaba.

– ¿Dei?. – Preguntó con la mirada fija en el horizonte, atrayendo su atención con interés real. – Lo vamos a conseguir, ya lo verás. – levantó su mano con la propia y besó sus dedos, despacio. – Lo haremos, tendremos ese bebé...

– Mas te vale. – Le regañó el rubio. – O serás tu el que le de explicaciones a ese pequeño tirano mandón que tenemos por hijo.

Su sonrisa era tan hermosa, tanto... no podría vivir sin ella jamás.

…...

Como todo, la luna de miel terminó, y regresaron a Konoha.

Su hijo les esperaba enfurruñado, molesto por el "abandono", y lo primero que hizo fue reclamarle a sus padres, a los dos.

– A mé, gacha aquí. – Tiró de la camiseta de Deidara para que se agachara y la levantó hasta debajo del cuello. Metió el índice por el ombligo y fingió buscar algo pensativo. Miró a su padre, serio. – ¿Po qué ta cerrado? Nime a mi ara como miro yo dento pa ver si has hecho tato.

– Es que... – Trató de justificarse pero Tobi le calló con la mano en alto.

– Ni e que, ni e ka. – Le miró acusador. – Solo di, ta metido mien , padento del to. – Tomó la cara del rubio con sus manitas y le dio un besito en los labios. – Tu ara mime, na más... yo cupo de todo, papá es un sastre... y ya no llora, que tipa ta llena, ¿Si? Po ke si yo tero que llora, doy a papá patada en vovecillos... que duele... papajum pide Tobi lo que quere, todo yo.

– Vale, tu te ocupas de todo. – Deidara contuvo una carcajada en la garganta ante la seriedad con la que lo decía a pesar de ser tan pequeño.

Días después la rutina cambió sutilmente...

Tobi se comportaba de lo mas raro, siguiendo a Deidara a todas partes, y hablando solo mas de la cuenta... aunque eso ya lo hacía antes, ahora parecía como mas siniestro, pero todos coincidían en que eran cosas de niños, una fase pasajera, nada mas.

El tema del hermano había quedado olvidado en su mente infantil, reemplazado por nuevos logros... aunque alguna que otra vez el pequeño había sido pillado mirando a Deidara de forma concentrada, como si realmente pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos... o otra cosa.

Esa mañana en concreto, dos meses después de la boda, Tobi tironeaba de su camiseta con patos para ver bien las figuras. Nunca, jamás le había gustado esa camiseta, la detestaba y por norma general, montaba un escándalo de nivel profesional cada vez que alguno de sus progenitores mencionaba el ponérsela, y sin embargo, ese día, miraba el dibujo del revés totalmente interesado.

No era la misma, pero cada vez que se quedaba pequeña y el niño suspiraba aliviado de que se convirtiera en un trapo para limpiar, su padre aparecía con un nuevo modelo de su talla... y los mismos estúpidos patos en la pechera... los odiaba, pero no quería que su papajum se enfadara, algo le decía que tenía que hacer que sonriera, aunque no entendía muy bien qué exactamente.

– Tobi no te embobes o llegaremos tarde. – Deidara acarició su cabeza al pasar con el bocadillo para la guardería, y se agachó a su lado para atusarle el pelo como hacía cada día. – ¿Qué pasa, cariño?.

El niño no contestó de inmediato, se quedó mirándole fijamente, uniendo las cejas encima del puente de la nariz. Desvió los ojos a su padre, que pasaba por detrás de ellos, y se paraba a contemplar la escena. Caminó hasta Madara y le hizo agacharse para decirle algo al oído, que el moreno escuchó con verdadero interés.

– No lo sé... eso tienes que preguntárselo a él. – Madara respondió la pregunta susurrada de su hijo. – Quiere saber si puede llamarte mamá...

– Claro que si. – Levantó al niño del suelo y eso que ya pesaba lo suyo y le besó hasta que el pequeño le empujó para terminar las muestras de cariño...

Ninguno de los adultos se cuestionó el porqué de ese cambio en el niño, pero tal y como era, Tobi seguramente tenía una razón de peso... o no, y él mismo la creaba en su mente infantil para que tuviera sentido.

Madara se despidió de los dos rubios en la puerta de la guardería y Deidara se quedó conversando con unas mamás que esperaban como él que se abrieran las puertas llegada la hora. Los niños, amigos y enemigos a partes iguales, se reunían en pequeños corros y se entretenían con cualquier cosa; palitos, hojas secas, piedrecitas... incluso seguir una fila de hormigas era fuente de interés para los pequeños.

La profesora abrió los dos portones y los sujetó a los lados, aunque mucho antes de terminar los pequeños ya habían ido colándose a la carrera cada uno a su clase, sus juguetes, su mesa... esperando que comenzaran las canciones, la plastilina, la diversión diaria... menos Tobi, que seguía de la mano de Deidara completamente quieto.

– De veda no fada si llamo mamá... no da gonza.¿No?. – Lo dijo tan bajito que Deidara tuvo que ponerse a su altura para escucharle.

– No me da vergüenza... – De nuevo despejó su frente deslizando el flequillo ladeado por encima de la ceja con amor. – Está bien que me llames así, soy tu mamá después de todo, ¿De acuerdo?.

– Pero yo podo llama papajum si quero oto día... pero si escapa mamá sin querer, pistado un día, no fadas con niño. – Avergonzado miraba alrededor tironeando de sus dedos uno tras otro.

– Claro que no, puedes llamarme como quieras. – Besó su frente con cariño y le palmeó el trasero en dirección a la guardería, ya que se estaba quedando el último. – Venga, ve a clase. Hasta luego, cariño.

– Vale. – La sonrisa plena que llenó su carita en ese momento era preciosa. Caminó por el patio y subió los dos escalones de la entrada, pero se paró justo antes de entrar, y agitando su manita a un lado y a otro gritó antes de perderse en el interior del edificio. – Logo te veo mamá... taluego luz.

Deidara suspiró aliviado cuando le vio entrar dentro y se giró dispuesto a incordiar un poco a Hidan esa mañana...

Un par de calles después, algo en la despedida de su hijo le hizo detenerse en seco... y apretar el paso mucho mas hasta su destino mañanero.

…...

A Madara siempre se le había dado bien hablar en público, por eso no tenía ningún reparo en trasladar los datos del informe en sus dedos a los mas de quinientos anbu frente a él, perfectamente formados y en silencio.

Los mapas de la zona cambiaban constantemente, y los derrumbes, las lluvias pasadas habían cambiando el trazado de las rutas de comercio una docena de veces el mismo año, pero eso era inevitable. Lo que les ocupaba era la cantidad de asaltantes que cambiaban con las carreteras, y de eso trataba la reunión.

Establecer unos nuevos trazados mas sólidos, a prueba de lluvias, y cortar de raíz el tema de los robos y asaltos dentro del territorio del país del fuego. Necesitaba que todos los presentes se concienciaran con el mapa y dividirlos para cubrir el mayor número de kilómetros posible...

Una hora después de estar hablando en público sintió el mundo oscurecerse a su alrededor, obligándole a apoyar las dos manos en la mesa frente a él.

Otra vez lo mismo. El mismo indicador... ya casi se lo había aprendido, aunque aún no sabía el momento exacto en el que le ocurriría, era igual todos los días, desde la última semana o mas atrás.

Había empezado unos diez o doce días antes, primero con leves mareos, que superaba cerrando los ojos un rato y sentándose con la cabeza hacia abajo... luego vinieron los ataques de oscuridad, donde dejaba de verlo todo unos segundos, o por el contrario, las luces se hacían mas brillantes hasta que el escenario a su alrededor giraba sin control rápidamente.

Y no dejaba de pasarle ni un solo día...

Las nauseas le sacudieron con violencia y salió corriendo hasta el baño mas cercano, donde vomitó hasta que las arcadas no hacían que saliera nada.

Tosió con saña, entre arcadas, expulsando solo saliva en los últimos envites, y se giró pesadamente hasta el lavabo cuando hubo terminado de vomitar.

Se refrescó la cara y la nuca, apartando el pelo con cuidado y enjuagó su boca una docena de veces, antes de beber pequeños sorbitos del hilo de agua que caía desde la punta del grifo.

– ¿Uchiha sama?, ¿Está usted bien?. – Ibiki, el líder de los anbu, había ido hasta el baño. –¿Necesita que llame un médico?. – Quiso ser discreto antes de hacer nada.

– No hace falta, ya se me pasa. – Se levantó lentamente para evitar marearse de nuevo y cerró el grifo con los dedos, mirándose al espejo.

Madara estaba completamente pálido... y había llegado el momento de buscar atención médica, pero cuando terminara la reunión.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Hale, cap new jejeje...

Por dios a esos dos voy a tener que separarlos con un palo, no paran jajaja

Gracias por seguir chicas, cada revi me da la vida, pero lamentablemente son menos de los que me gustaría, y voy recortando escenas para liquidar el fic lo antes posible... Como ya he comentado, estoy centrándome en ciertos momentos, quitando otros mas circunstanciales para la trama y eso... pero bueno, lo que es la idea general es la misma, solo elimino los adornos y tal.

Como petición me gustaría llegar a los cien reviews para el capítulo 20... ¿Si?, solo os llevará unos veinte segundos dejarlo...

Como sea, nos leemos en el siguiente.

Besitos y mordiskitos

shiga san


	19. Adiós, mi pequeño ángel

**Tercera parte de "Nunca mezcles trabajo y amor" donde nos internaremos de cabeza en la maternidad, y en las diferentes maneras de ver un mismo hecho: la convivencia con un hijo nuevo.**

**Como cambian las cosas que antes eran normales, como comer a su hora, mantener la ropa en su sitio, y esa manía tan rara que tienen los adultos de dormir toda la noche, que los niños no parecen compartir...**

**Y por si esto no fuera suficiente, Hidan desea un hijo propio y está dispuesto a cualquier cosa para conseguirlo. **

**Sasuke organiza su boda sin saber si se llegará a celebrar... **

**Itachi y Naruto se comportan como los padres divorciados perfectos, solo amigos... pero eso delante de todos... por detrás las cosas son muy diferentes...**

**Deidara y Madara descubren de la voz de su hijo, que no son papá y mamá, por que eso solo pueden ser los que están casados... y ellos no lo están... aún... **

**Deidara tendrá que pasar una muy dura prueba hasta ser aceptado por el clan Uchiha y alguien de su pasado regresará...**

**Itachi/Naruto, Kakashi/Iruka, Kakuzu/Hidan, Izuna/Sasuke, Madara/Deidara...**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

**NUNCA MEZCLES TRABAJO Y FAMILIA**

**Capítulo 19: Adiós mi pequeño ángel.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

Vacío, esa era la palabra.

Simple, árido y terrible vacío... lo mismo pero distinto.

La vez anterior, cuando alumbró a Taka, el vacío que sintió en su cuerpo era cálido, esperado, agradable. Esa sensación en su vientre le anunciaba que por fin todo había acabado, y que el largo camino le había llevado hasta la, tan esperada, meta. Por fin podía tocar a su pequeño fuera del nido íntimo en el que había estado creciendo y a salvo todos esos meses.

El vacío que sentía en ese preciso instante era distinto.

Frío y cálido al mismo tiempo.

Se sentía aliviado, el frío y la tiritona involuntaria ya no estaban. Notaba el cálido pulso de sus venas recorrer su cuerpo, calentarlo hasta el último rincón. El fármaco en sus venas, adormeciendo sus sentidos, impidiéndole despertar del todo, recuperar ese estado de alerta normal.

El latido de su corazón, pulsando con calma en su pecho, rebotando en sus sienes, en su garganta, apretando en cada latido el aire que debía mantenerlo con vida.

Y la angustia... el vacío... notó la tirantez de la cremallera artificial en su vientre. Los hilos, las grapas, uniendo su carne en una costura perfecta, hecho por los hábiles dedos de Kakuzu. Su destreza medica no le dejaría mas que una pequeña cicatriz sin importancia.

El aroma, aséptico, a lejía, le quemó las fosas nasales. El monitor que contabilizaba sus latidos parecía lo único que le acompañaba, pero estaba equivocado.

La punta de los dedos hormigueó bajo la fina sábana y sacó la mano fuera, tratando de tocar en un tenue roce la operación, asegurarse de un modo totalmente masoquista que era cierto... que esa sensación brutal de abandono era real y no un producto del sueño.

Unos dedos pálidos, fríos como el hielo se enroscaron en su muñeca, impidiendo que llegara a la cicatriz cubierta por capas de gasas y el propio pijama.

La otra mano estiró su brazo, colando su palma bajo la camiseta y posándola en la redondez de un abultado vientre que Sasuke identificó de inmediato.

– No te muevas, imbécil. – Emitió una pequeña sonrisa tras el insulto. – Necesitas descansar y que toda esa mierda que te ha metido Kakuzu haga su magia. – Llevó la mano de Sasuke por su vientre al lateral, donde uno de los gemelos se movía a placer por el pequeño y apretado espacio que compartía con su hermano.

Sasuke intentó mover la otra mano para tocar la operación que sentía en su bajo vientre, pero la aguja que le unía a una bolsa de suero que pendía sobre su cabeza de su soporte, se lo impidió dándole un tirón que notó de inmediato. Dio un tirón de vuelta, arrancando la vía, bebiendo entre dientes cada uno de los pequeños murmullos de aire que trataba de respirar, entendiendo, comprendiendo todo...

Hidan atrapó también la otra mano, posándola junto a la primera, sobre sus pequeños, obligando a Sasuke a incorporarse sentado en la camilla. Posó la frente en el hombro del peli-plata, jadeando como un pez fuera del agua... Sentía que se ahogaba poco a poco, que la realidad le alejaba de aquel sitio, hasta que notó una presencia mas en el cuarto.

– ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste,Sasuke?. – Su voz, fría, despiadada, cansada, le hizo clavarse en el sitio.

– Ahora no, Izuna. – Hidan clavó sus ojos igual de despiadados en el Uchiha, una advertencia en su mirada. Si el otro podía notarlo o no, la verdad es que le importaba una mierda. – No es el momento.

– Al contrario, es el momento justo. – Habló desde la puerta, en alto. – ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo, cuando asomara la cabeza?... No tenías derecho a ocultarme algo así.

– No quería molestarte. – No se movió de los brazos de Hidan, que apretaba sus manos contra los bebés, en un intento desesperado por que no se derrumbara. – Siempre estás ocupado y yo...

– Esa no es razón Sasuke... pero ya da lo mismo. – Izuna se giró tras decirlo, pero lo que encontró de frente no se lo esperaba ni en broma.

Una mano abierta le cruzó la cara con fuerza, lo bastante como para hacerle trastabillar un par de pasos hacia atrás.

– Fuera de aquí. – Deidara le empujó fuera del cuarto. – Sal fuera, y toma el aire un rato, necesitas despejarte antes de que digas una tontería mas grande, de la que seguro te arrepentirás.

Él que había llegado tan contento, para confirmar sus sospechas, se había encontrado con el niño en el pasillo, sentado con la espalda recta, y un puchero congelado en sus labios, la cara llena de lágrimas y una carita de susto que daba miedo...

El rubio caminó hasta la cama con el pequeño Taka aferrado a su mano. El niño, con la cara cubierta de lágrimas y mirando confuso a la puerta temblaba asustado. Su mamá estaba en la cama, con cara de estar malito, y su papá se iba fuera. Y no le había dicho nada al pasar por su lado...

Deidara le subió a la cama, y el pequeño se aferró al torso de Sasuke al momento, sorbiendo los mocos sonoramente.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Dei-chan?. – Hidan murmuró con malicia, curiosidad real.

– Pues... creo que estoy esperando. – Sonrió un poquito, pasando la mano por la barriga de Hidan, en la que aún estaban las manos del morenito. – Pero parece que he llegado en un mal momento. – Sus ojos azules estudiaron al menor en la cama, y las bolsas con suero cerca de la cama. – ¿Qué ha pasado, Sasuke?.

El aludido le miró un momento, y después pareció reparar en el niño, al que abrazando, deslizó con él bajó la sábana, acurrucándole contra él, cerrando los ojos con la esperanza de que la realidad ahí vivida significara que aún seguía dormido. Sí eso debía ser, Kakuzu le había administrado una potente droga que le hacía tener visiones... por que si no, podría parecer que Izuna le estaba culpando por algo que era claramente un accidente...

Se quedó profundamente dormido a los pocos segundos; el niño le acompañó, el disgusto le había agotado hasta ese punto.

Hidan tomó de las manos a Deidara y le llevó hasta el despacho de su chico.

Había que salir de dudas.

Deidara se quedó con Kakuzu, y Hidan esperó hasta que preparó la máquina de ultrasonidos, aunque no se quedó a saber la respuesta.

No tuvo que buscarle mucho, tampoco había ido muy lejos. Izuna estaba de pie en la puerta trasera, frente al templo de Jashin.

Hidan le tomó por la muñeca con violencia y le arrastró a la parte de atrás. Obviamente podía soltarse, pero ni pensó en ello. Rodearon el edificio del templo y fueron hasta la parte mas escondida tras el muro.

Izuna percibió el aroma de la tierra recién removida, y se detuvo cuando el otro lo hizo. Hidan se arrodilló y tiró de él para que hiciera lo mismo. Adelantó su mano y la posó sobre un pequeño montículo de tierra fresca coronada por una pequeña losa de mármol lisa, fría.

Izuna comprendió, y sus dedos recorrieron el borde de la piedra, temblorosos.

Por un momento pensó en lo que tenía que haber sido para Hidan, precisamente él, con su vientre redondo, sus pequeños alojados ahí, tan cerca.

Pero la pena de Izuna era mucho mas profunda.

– Casi me marcho. – murmuró, sin esperanza de ser escuchado, pero Hidan estaba pendiente de cada palabra que decía. – No lo entiendes...¿Verdad?... Tenía una reunión, una estúpida reunión, y casi acudo... No me di cuenta de nada... Es patético, ¿Cierto?... soy capaz de reconocer a miles de personas solo por la voz, pero no me di cuenta de que Sasuke, mi Sasuke estaba mal... y casi le dejo solo...Todo esto que ha pasado es por mi c...

– No lo digas. – Hidan le dijo duramente. – No es culpa de nadie, ni tuya, ni de Sasuke... solo ha pasado, y ya está. – Se levantó con un poco de dificultad por el volumen de su vientre, pero lo consiguió sin parecer muy torpe. – Ahora tienes dos opciones... puedes lamentarte, deprimirte y arrastrar a toda esa mierda sentimental a Sasuke, a tu hijo, ese que has olvidado en tu argumento masoquista, a Naruto que se sentirá culpable también, a … bueno creo que lo pillas, ¿Eh?. – Izuna asintió.

– ¿Y la otra opción?. – Preguntó en serio. En su mente no podía concebir una salida mas que hundirse en el mas profundo agujero y pudrirse ahí.

– Despedirte de tu pequeño ángel aquí. – Tomó su mano y la arrastró hasta el suelo, sobre el mármol. Posó su mano de vuelta en el pecho de Izuna. – Y aquí. Volver dentro, abrazar a tu hijo, decirle que no estás enfadado con él, y re-ordenar tus prioridades. – Izuna se puso de pie de nuevo, el frío de la piedra aún entre sus dedos. – ¡AAAAhhhh! Toda esta mierda me supera... y esta cosa enorme me está volviendo loco... y ohhh estos pequeños monstruos no paran de moverse, jodiéndome todo el tiempo... – Miró al moreno con una sonrisa superior.

– Pero yo.. – Izuna trató de explicarse.

– Si, ya, tu vida es una mierda, tienes a un montón de gente fastidiando, bla bla bla.. sinceramente si tuviera corazón me lo habrías roto, ¿pero sabes qué?... toda tu historia me importa una mierda... – Le picó con el dedo en punta en la boca del estómago. – Lo único que merece la pena de todo esto, es tu pequeño Taka. Dáselo todo a él sin importar nada mas... y vamos a por hielo. Esa rubita pega como una nenaza, pero tiene un pronto monstruoso, y te ha sacudido con ganas.

Izuna se llevó la mano que aún sentía fría a la cara, que palpitaba abrasante por el golpe, que sinceramente había olvidado a esas alturas y que le había propinado su cuñado.

– Así que,... por lo que he podido escuchar, voy a ser tío otra vez. – Se giró caminando lentamente hasta la casa, esperando a Hidan a propósito.

– Eso parece, si. – Se puso a su altura. – Dei chan se lo merece, aunque sea tan violento jejeje

– Si, en eso tienes razón. – Sujetó la puerta para que el peli plata pasara por ella. – ¿Puedo quedarme?. – Suspiró sonoramente esperando una respuesta negativa.

– Haz lo que quieras. – Le palmeó en el hombro y se perdió por el pasillo, en dirección al despacho de Kakuzu.

000000000000000000000000000000000

– ¿Y entonces?. – Deidara se incorporó sentado en la camilla, con el aparato en lo mas alto de su plano vientre. – ¿Es una niña?.

– Tiene corazón... y funciona, es todo lo que te puedo decir a estas alturas. – Giró el cacharro un semicírculo y recorrió un pequeño área para poder ver mejor a la criatura en la pantalla.

– Tengo que decírselo a mi marido. – Se limpió con el trozo de papel que le pasó Kakuzu ya fuera de la camilla, de la que había saltado con prisa. – Luego vuelvo.

Sus pasos se perdieron por el pasillo y el sonido de la puerta de salida le indicó que efectivamente, Deidara se había ido.

Un nuevo conjunto de pasos llenó el pasillo hasta su despacho. Hidan llegó dando saltitos, sonriendo.

– No saltes. – La enorme mano de Kakuzu se posó en lo alto de su cabeza, agarrándola y tironeando adelante y atrás de ella. – Alteras a los bebés... y sabes que está mal.

– No paran, me están volviendo loco. Sácalos de una maldita vez. Quiero mi vida. – Se quejó casi como una rutina para ellos.

– Vale, voy por el instrumental. – Hizo el gesto de salir, pero Hidan le agarró por el brazo con todo el cuerpo.

– B-bueno. – Desvió la mirada a un lado. – A lo mejor es buena idea dejar que se hagan un poco mas... – Kakuzu asintió a la sugerencia, y le mantuvo la mirada serio, con una duda en sus ojos que el mas joven comprendió al instante. – Estoy bien... De verdad. Tenía que hacerlo yo, y ya está...

– Mi pequeño es todo un hombrecito valiente. – Besó en lo alto de la cabeza para darle ánimos a su manera. Kakuzu sabía que no había tenido que ser fácil para él, aunque le quitara importancia... –

¿Por qué no llenas la bañera y me esperas? Te recompensaré con un masaje que calmará a los chiquitines para que puedas descansar...

– Si me haces un masaje en la bañera, ni tu ni yo descansaremos, ni mucho menos estos revoltosos... – Hizo un puchero de penita, aunque sus ojos pedían claramente guerra. – Pero con el día de mierda que llevamos los dos, un buen rato nos vendrá bien... me conformo con un par de mimitos...

Kakuzu le miró alejarse, saltando, de nuevo. Negó, con una sonrisa... Hidan seguiría siendo Hidan, a pesar de todo.

Le seguiría, pero antes tenía que ocuparse de un asunto.

Tal y como había supuesto, Izuna estaba en la puerta de la habitación donde Sasuke se había quedado dormido, esperándole.

– Lo trajiste a tiempo, dejar de darle vueltas. – Le comentó al tiempo que abría la puerta lo justo para mirar dentro.

Sasuke seguía dormido, su hijo aferrado a él con manos y piernas. El sonido de la máquina contabilizando el pulso y poco más. Por encima de todo un silencio, calmo y aterrador, pero ahí, como un ente vivo recordándoles que la vida sigue adelante, a pesar de que ellos desearían volver atrás, y detenerse, en el momento justo en el que la felicidad les llenaba al punto de no ver mas allá de sí mismos.

– Gracias. – Suspiró sonoramente, como si esa palabra le costara. – Por todo, te …

– Si bueno... – Le empujó dentro del cuarto y deslizó la puerta para cerrarla. – Tienes que ocuparte de algo... y yo también.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Al final, Deidara acabó preguntando a Iruka por el paradero de su marido. Tanto secretismo ninja y mierdas super secretas se resumían en que nadie sabía donde estaba, o si lo sabían, no iban a decírselo.

Bien podía esperar a que volviera a casa para decírselo, pero estaba tan contento, que pensaba dar con él a cualquier precio.

Iruka le dijo que tenía programada una misión logística en el cuartel del anbu, pero también le informó que, a no ser que fuera por algo de extremada importancia, no le dejarían pasar ni el primer control.

Pero Deidara tenía sus recursos... y unos pocos anbu no iban a detenerle.

Había una guardia numerosa y armada, y por un momento le dio miedo acercarse, pero de nuevo acudió a la mente la despedida de Tobi, su luz, su nueva estrella en su vida.

Apretó el paso hasta que le detuvieron.

– Necesito ver a mi marido. – Firme y serio, aunque su interior temblaba como una hoja. – Soy …

– Sabemos quien es, Deidara san. – Ibiki señaló el símbolo Uchiha en su hombro . – ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?. Está en una asignación de misiones, pero le pasaré el mensaje de su parte.

– Tengo que decírselo en persona. – Ibiki negó, tajante. – Es nuestro hijo...

– ¡Oh, vaya!, Bien, acompáñeme por aquí. – Le hizo detenerse ante una de las mesas. – Deje el contenido de sus bolsillos aquí.

– No llevo nada, ni las llaves. – Se levantó la camiseta y se dio la vuelta. – No llevo ni bolsillos... he salido con lo puesto. – intentó poner cara de angustia, y no supo si lo consiguió o que, pero la cuestión es que Ibiki le dejó pasar hasta el salón de reuniones.

El inmenso hombre caminó a zancadas entre las tropas, perfectamente formadas y atentas a las explicaciones de Madara, cuya voz se extendía por toda la sala claramente.

Se quedó callado, extrañado de que Deidara estuviera ahí, y rodeó la gran mesa que presidía la parte mas alta, para esperarle junto a la primera fila.

Se extrañó mucho mas cuando Ibiki le informó que ocurría algo con su hijo y que su esposo tenía que decírselo en persona.

Pro un momento el miedo le atenazó, pero Deidara estaba demasiado tranquilo, para el supuesto de que a su Tobi le ocurría algo.

– ¿Tobi está bien?. – Le agarró por los hombros, preocupado hasta el extremo.

– Si, está perfectamente... al menos cuando lo dejé en la guardería esta mañana estaba bien. – La sonrisa del rubio se extendió por todo su rostro, iluminándole de una forma preciosa.

– Pero.. has dicho que pasa algo con nuestro hijo. – Confuso dio un paso atrás.

– Y así es. – Deidara posó la mano abierta en su rostro confundido. – Pero no con ese hijo. – Miró hacia abajo, y después le dejó unos segundos para que se diera cuenta por si mismo.

– ¡Oh por Jashin! Dei. – Le abrazó fuerte, para justo después soltarle y acariciar nervioso por todas partes sin saber que tocar primero. – ¿Cómo has...?,¿Cuándo...?

– Esta mañana, Tobi dijo "Hasta luego mamá, adiós luz"... y bueno, ... fui atando cabos... Y luego Kakuzu... – Madara le atrapó de nuevo en un abrazo apretado. – Lo siento, no quería asustarte, pero es que si no no me dejaban entrar... y no es mentira del todo... así que... bueno...Creo que estamos embarazados... otra vez.

Madara no pudo responder... una multitud de soldados les aplaudían totalmente entregados.

Deidara se sonrojó, avergonzado, y apretando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su esposo... ahora si que le daba vergüenza, pero no se cambiría por nadie en ese momento.

…...

Tobi les miró, alternativamente.

Alzó una ceja y repasó de nuevo la cara de sus padres. Sonrientes, demasiado para su gusto.

– Tonces, ¿Ya soy mano mayó?. – Miró a su madre, confuso.

– Bueno, aún no, dentro de unos meses. – Tomó la manita de Tobi y la posó en su tripa. – Tu hermano está aquí, pero tiene que comer mucho y ponerse grande antes de salir, ¿Entiendes?.

– Soy mano pequeño hata que bebé se pona godo y tonces soy mano mayó, ¿Así?. – Movia su manita siguiendo el latido de la luz, que veía perfectamente palpitar en el vientre de Deidara.

– Eso mismo. – Madara le acaricó el pelo, travieso. – Ahora tenemos que cuidar de que mamá coma muchas cosas ricas. – Abrazó a Deidara y le dió un beso en el cuello... Tobi le miró con odio.

– Oyeeeee... Tu no toca. Papajun mío. – Empujó con sus manitas el pecho para separarles, pero inutilmente.

– Hicimos un trato enano. – Madara le levantó por las axilas, alejandole lo suficente como para que no llegara a darle una patada, aunque no paraba de intentarlo. – Yo metía al hermano y tu me dejabas hacerle cariñitos a tu madre.

– No, no, no... yo dice que no fada mucho si hace mimitos a papajum...no que dejo que tocas por toas partes y mesuqueas... tu no tiendes el tato... – Le miró de reojo, sabiéndose ganador de la "pelea".

– Soy mas mayor, mas fuerte, y mas grande... además, yo vi a Deidara primero. – Madara le sacó la lengua al niño, que imitó el gesto del mismo modo, empujando sin resultados a su padre por donde podía.

– Papajum es mi mama... y me le cuento … a ti no. – cruzó los brazos en mitad del pecho, triunfante. – Y me deja mime en cama gande, cuando tu no mienes... y maño en mucha puma, con bujas que huelen a fesa cuando plotan... hum...y además, hora soy mano mayó.

– Está bien, chicos, se acabó la pelea. – Deidara les besó a los dos, en la frente. – Tengo hambre.

Tobi se apresuró corriendo a la cocina y regresó en segundo con uno de sus paquetes de galletas con forma de dinosaurio.

– Tu come desto. – Se paró un segundo y señaló con la galleta al ombligo, antes de comérsela, pensativo. – ¿Papá?. – Madara le miró, atendiendo. – ¿Por dónde va a salir mano pa comé? Jaste bujero o algo, ¿No?.

Madara estalló en carcajadas sonoras, mientras Deidara, rojo como un tomate, iba a él mismo a por su propia comida...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Uff, bueno, me he sentado con la firme intenciónde terminar el cap, y así ha sido.

La verdad, llevo todo el día pensando en mi madre... y en todo lo que significó para mi ….

En fin, gracias por leer y espro que os guste el cap.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	20. Olvidar

**Tercera parte de "Nunca mezcles trabajo y amor" donde nos internaremos de cabeza en la maternidad, y en las diferentes maneras de ver un mismo hecho: la convivencia con un hijo nuevo.**

**Como cambian las cosas que antes eran normales, como comer a su hora, mantener la ropa en su sitio, y esa manía tan rara que tienen los adultos de dormir toda la noche, que los niños no parecen compartir...**

**Y por si esto no fuera suficiente, Hidan desea un hijo propio y está dispuesto a cualquier cosa para conseguirlo. **

**Sasuke organiza su boda sin saber si se llegará a celebrar... **

**Itachi y Naruto se comportan como los padres divorciados perfectos, solo amigos... pero eso delante de todos... por detrás las cosas son muy diferentes...**

**Deidara y Madara descubren de la voz de su hijo, que no son papá y mamá, por que eso solo pueden ser los que están casados... y ellos no lo están... aún... **

**Deidara tendrá que pasar una muy dura prueba hasta ser aceptado por el clan Uchiha y alguien de su pasado regresará...**

**Itachi/Naruto, Kakashi/Iruka, Kakuzu/Hidan, Izuna/Sasuke, Madara/Deidara...**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

**NUNCA MEZCLES TRABAJO Y FAMILIA**

**Capítulo 20: Olvidar.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

Solo un poco mas.

El mundo se desdibujó ante sus ojos. El humo atestaba el lugar en el que se encontraba. Olía a tabaco, a alcohol rancio, a cuerpos sucios, a higiene deficiente, a podredumbre, a decadencia.

No le importaba nada, solo quería olvidar, nada mas.

Olvidar quien era, quien fue.

Su vida, sus vivencias, lo que una vez amó o pretendió amar.

Una nueva sustancia llegó a sus manos, y acabó en su cuerpo a los pocos segundos. Le daba igual, no llevaba la cuenta de lo que había ingerido, solo esperaba que esta fuera la definitiva, la que le robara la consciencia para siempre.

Y tal y como pasaba en cada una de sus salidas, la imponente figura del Uchiha aparecía de la nada en cuanto lograba su objetivo, desmayarse.

Izuna tomó a Sasuke del suelo, donde se encontraba tirado, sucio y perjudicado, y lo acunó contra su cuerpo, como un tesoro preciado.

No quiso saber que había sido esta vez, ni que sustancia le había dejado en ese estado.

Llegó a lo que una vez fue su hogar y le depositó con suma cautela sobre el colchón.

Esa casa había dejado de ser un hogar, para ser el sitio en el que Sasuke despertaba después de cada salida, sin saber que había hecho ni con quien. No tenía finalidad, solo olvidar... si quizá eso se podía considerar una buena meta.

Izuna le desvistió, y buscó una toalla húmeda con la que limpiar su piel. Los restos de vómito reseco en su cuello, el hedor insoportable a sudor rancio, a alcohol ingerido y devuelto al mundo sobre su cabello, su piel.

Casi lo había conseguido. La criatura hermosa que una vez fue, casi había desparecido. El despojo que yacía en la cama no era mas que una mera caricatura de lo que una vez fue el orgulloso Uchiha.

Sasuke quería olvidarlo todo. Que una vez le amó, que tenían una vida, un hijo... en su mente solo había espacio para su drama. No dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado.

Lo supo casi al instante, supo que estaba embarazado incluso cuando Izuna aún seguía en la cama con él, cuando su cálido esperma aún resbalaba a su interior, buscando el sitio adecuado en el que anidar, alimentarse y crecer hasta formar vida.

Pero no quiso parecer un loco. Pensó esperar, a pesar de que el embarazo de Taka no fue precisamente un paseo tranquilo. Le costó ganar peso, y tuvo varios problemas de salud... Tsunade le advirtió que un segundo embarazo sería mas peligroso, y requeriría de controles mas exhaustivos... pero quiso esperar. Tenía miedo, de hacerlo mal. Taka era tan perfecto, y él no quería darle un hermano deforme, o algo peor.

Supo que todo iba mal, no tenía hambre, y obligado a comer vomitaba sin mas... y no quiso decir nada. Le llamarían incompetente, desalmado...

No había hablado con nadie en los últimos meses. Izuna se había cansado de tratar de dialogar con él, y se había convertido en una especie de sombra protectora, que le rescataba cuando el moreno caía inconsciente en cualquier sitio.

La última vez que hablaron, a ambos la conversación se les fue de las manos. Se acusaron mutuamente de todo, a gritos, sin escucharse el uno al otro, sin oír el llanto de su hijo.

Y Sasuke ya no era él, ni estaba, ni quería volver... Izuna estaba cansado de todo, de él, de seguirle a todas partes, de ser el basurero que recogía el despojo que era su persona cuando su cuerpo ya no podía soportar el alcohol, las drogas o lo que fuera que se metía en el cuerpo.

Ya no podía soportarlo mas.

Recogió la ropa del suelo, después de asegurarse de que seguía durmiendo. Estaba agradecido por los días que había pasado junto a él, la muerte de su hijo fue una especie de punto sin retorno en su relación. Amaba a Sasuke con todo lo que era, pero vivir su autodestrucción en primera fila era insoportable.

Había tomado una decisión, una que no tendría vuelta atrás. Pero de ese modo él sería el único herido de los dos. Izuna cargaría con las heridas por los dos, con el dolor de la pérdida y con la pena que eso causaría en su hijo. Pero antes de hacer nada, quería hablar con su hermano.

Si lo iba a hacer, si iba a devolverle su vida, al menos quería saber que no estaba cometiendo un error al pensar en ello.

Sasuke se merecía al menos la oportunidad de un nuevo comienzo, a si que , arrancaría de su mente los dos últimos años, La presencia de Izuna y todo lo que habían vivido juntos, todo, quedaría olvidado para siempre.

Madara le escuchó en silencio.

Los últimos meses habían sido una auténtica tortura para su hermano.

Había aguantando día tras día, primero el silencio de su esposo, luego los gritos, el desprecio... y el siguiente escalón, ver cada día como se autodestruía sin poder intervenir para impedirlo.

Si él tuviera que hacerlo por Deidara, no habría sido tan paciente, ni considerado.

Deidara habría acabado encadenado en una de las salas de interrogatorios del anbu, y le habría mantenido ahí hasta hacerle entrar en razón... Madara habría usado toda su artillería, su hijo, su amor, lo que se le ocurriera... pero nada de eso había funcionado con Sasuke.

Era como si no entendiera que Izuna también había perdido ese bebé, en su mente solo existía él, y nada mas, ni Taka, ni sus amigos, ni su familia... Él y sus ganas de desaparecer del mundo, y hacer todo el daño posible en su caída.

Izuna sentó a su hijo sobre sus piernas. Tobi entró con el niño de la mano a la carrera. Sabía que pasaba algo, aunque no entendía qué exactamente.

Hacerle entender que su madre no le recordaría fue lo mas duro que Izuna había hecho en toda su vida. Taka miró a su padre, serio. Deidara negó, en silencio. Entendía la decisión, aunque no le gustara. Su primer impulso era ir junto a Sasuke y sacudirle hasta que le doliera la mano... pero...

Acarició su redondez y tomó a Tobi de la mano, para dejar a Izuna a solas con su pequeño.

Y regresó de nuevo a su antiguo hogar. Deshizo la venda de su cabeza con dedos temblorosos.

Sasuke seguía dormido donde él lo había dejado. Dudó, un segundo, pero si quería hacerle volver, primero tenía que devolverle las riendas de su vida, y sacar de ella aquello que le hacía daño; empezando por su presencia.

Aprovechó el momento en el que aún seguía dormido, para mirarle, con los ojos, y no con las manos como le conocía desde el inicio de su extraña relación.

Izuna suspiró. Siguió la línea de su rostro, con el dorso de los dedos. Necesitaba unos segundos para controlar su vista del todo, para acostumbrarse a la técnica perpetua y procesarla en su mente, pero la imagen de Sasuke sabía que permanecería en su mente para siempre.

Al igual que supo, en ese mismísimo momento, admirando su delgado cuerpo, que jamas volvería a enamorarse de alguien como lo estaba de Sasuke. Para él se acabó. Se centraría en Taka, en su crianza, en hacer de su hijo un hombre de provecho... en superar todo aquello como fuera.

Entendía a su esposo, esa búsqueda incesante y eterna de un modo de dejar de sentir. Intentando hacerse el mayor daño posible, para ver si así se volvía insensible, sin mas.

Quiso besarle, con los ojos abiertos, dejar su alma en ese simple gesto. Olvidar que un día le quiso, que vivió su amor hasta el final. Que sintió a su pequeño Taka llegar al mundo cuando aún se amaban, cuando eran una familia, pequeñita e inexperta.

Olvidar.

Solo eso.

Borrar sus pasos juntos, y comenzar un nuevo camino... sin él.

Sasuke gimió, al sentir su sueño interrumpido, un signo inequívoco que ya era el momento adecuado.

Izuna se sentó, junto a sus caderas y deslizó su brazo bajo el fino cuerpo del moreno, sentándole con él, dormido.

Su cabeza se fue sin fuerzas, hacia delante.

Sasuke entreabrió los ojos, confuso. La mente embotada por las sustancias que aún invadían su cuerpo, sin poder coordinar bien sus extremidades.

Su sharingan surgió, con fuerza, en respuesta al de su marido, sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Sintió su intrusión como una lengua abrasadora, confundiendo sus pensamientos, hurgando sin cuidado en ellos. Poniendo, quitando, cambiando de sitio, hechos, frases, sentimientos... todo lo que habían tenido juntos había desaparecido tal y como Sasuke lo había vivido.

Conocía a Izuna, eso por supuesto, pero no recordaría su matrimonio, ni que había estado embarazado, ni que Taka era su hijo, el hijo que ambos tenían juntos.

Para Sasuke, el niño era hijo de Izuna, y de algún otro miembro del clan que él no conocía. Su casa no era de ellos, si no solo de él...

Su vida era el equipo siete... y su estado de salud tan precario era por culpa de un virus, pero se estaba recuperando.

Sasuke jadeó a la intrusión, y a la persona que estaba ahí con él, pero su cuerpo no reaccionó como esperaba. Recibió los labios del desconocido sobre los suyos, y dejó que sus yemas le cerraran los párpados con una caricia.

Y sus palabras, lejanas, confusas y pesadas, atravesar su mente en un suspiro y alejarse del mismo modo.

"_Espero que seas muy feliz"._

Y entonces, todo terminó.

0000000000000000

Naruto entró en el cuarto, sonriente.

Itachi le miró, con el pie de la niña literalmente metido en la boca, entero. Miku luchaba contra su padre con uñas y dientes, intentando que la soltara, sin éxito alguno.

– ¿Qué pasa aquí?. – Naruto ensanchó la sonrisa hasta casi llegar a las orejas.

– Fufamos. – Contestó en la misma postura. – Perdón, jejeje, jugamos. ¿Quieres un poco?. – Levantó el pequeño pie de la niña ofreciéndole a su madre, como si le invitase a comer algo rico de verás.

– No, mami, povavor... no. – Miku trató de dar pena, lanzando su manita a la puerta, por la que Tobi entraba de la mano de su mamá.

Tobi subió a la cama y empezó a golpear con sus pequeños puños la espalda de Itachi, pero el moreno, mas grande y mas listo, le arrastró por el colchón y le quitó la sandalia para mordisquear el pie del niño también. Sus carcajadas arrancaron una sonrisa a Deidara y los demás.

– Izuna ha ido a … – La voz estrangulada de Deidara rompió la frase por la mitad. – No es justo...

– No te preocupes. – Itachi siguió haciendo cosquillas a los dos niños, con la furiosa mirada de Deidara en su espalda. – No funcionará... he estado en su pellejo, y no podrá borrarlo todo sin mas.

– Pero el sharingan de Izuna. – Deidara se sentó a su lado, acariciando a los niños con una dulce sonrisa, mientras los dos trataban de tumbar a Itachi con sus limitadas fuerzas.

– Es terrible, lo sé... pero es una ilusión. No dura para siempre. – El artista parpadeó sin entender del todo. – Ocurrirá algo, una palabra, un gesto, un aroma, algo insignificante, que le devolverá todo de golpe. Solo es temporal, y creo que Izuna lo entiende así... aunque no deja de ser terrible.

– Me de pena el niño. – Deidara suspiró, comprendiendo que realmente Itachi había estado en el mismo lugar, renunciando a la persona amada solo para que fuera feliz.

– Taka ta mien. – Tobi se aferró al cuello de Itachi, pellizcando con saña sus mofletes. – Tio Suke ta funfundido. Pero to ta mien, yo presta mano cuando salga de mamá, y no mas pupa.

– brazooooooo. – Miku agarró a su padre por encima de Tobi.

– Eso, mamos a dar mil brazos a tio Zuna y tio Suke, dimos que nos den mimos a nosotos hasta que salga mano, o bebés de tio loco.

– ¡Ehhhhh!. – Miku le agarró de la camiseta por insultar a Hidan.

– Solo tenemos que comportarnos como si ellos no tuvieran nada un tiempo, todo saldrá bien. – Itachi le miró de reojo, rozando con el dorso de los dedos el vientre de Deidara. – Tamibén pensé que no tendría futuro y mira. – señaló a la niña, y después su sonrisa plena.

Cierto, por muy mal que estuviera todo, en algún momento, se arreglaría, solo había que dejar que Sasuke y su esposo, curasen su corazón con calma.

0000000000000000

– Esto está de muer... – Hidan arrugó la frente sin acabar la frase.

Últimamente tenía una extraña sensación; algo que le llenaba el cuerpo y no podía definir del todo.

La presión cesó, pero justo después sintió un dolor intenso en el vientre. El cálido liquido bajando por el asiento le indicó que todo estaba mal.

– ¡Ahhh... Ka ku- u … ugh!. – Su mano contuvo una arcada y se dobló hacia delante.

Mierda. Solo estaba de siete meses, sus bebés aún no estaban formados del todo y el no podía usar su inmortalidad para protegerlos. Había renunciado a su condición por tenerlos dentro.

Se arrastró como pudo hasta el despacho, con el hombro pegado a la pared.

– Maldita sea, estúpido. Te estoy llamando. – Jadeó las palabras sin fuerzas.

– ¿Y ahora que tripa se te ha roto?. – Sin volverse siguió a lo suyo,estaba acostumbrado a las peticiones egoístas del peliplata. El pergamino que estaba consultando era de lo mas interesante, contando el ritual que se seguía con el nacimiento de las nuevas sacerdotisas del culto de Jashin. Cualquiera con sangre del dios debía someterse a el y tenía que estudiar como hacerlo con sus hijos, ya que eran dos.

– Estos cabrones …...

– ¡Oh, mierda!. – Se levantó de un salto y le tomó en los brazos para ir a la carrera hasta el quirófano. – Es demasiado pronto...

– ¿Si, no me digas?... Díselo a ellos. – Contrajo la cara en una mueca dolorida. – Mierda Kaku, sácamelos de una puta vez, esto duele.

Le dejó medio sentando en la camilla y fue llenando una bandeja con material quirúrgico de todo tipo. Tomó ropa, y dio varios viajes entrando y saliendo del cuarto, mientras Hidan se retorcía manteniendo su cuerpo erguido a duras penas.

– Tienes que parir en el templo. – Le tomó en brazos, pero el peli plata se resistió sin entender. – No sé si lo he hecho bien, a si que, vas a tener que perdonarme si no es así...

– Pero allí no podré... – Apretó los labios conteniendo un grito desesperado.

– Puedo abrirte sin mas y sacarlos aquí, pero se que es importante para ti, todo lo relacionado con Jashin, y los bebés son tan hijos míos como tuyos...

No discutió, su mente no estaba para hacerlo.

Empujó la puerta con el hombro cargando a Hidan y le tumbó en mitad del símbolo del suelo, en el que había extendido una cálida capa de algodón. Hidan vio que había preparado dos cunitas, y todo estaba ordenado a los lados. Incluso las ofrendas y las velas estaban en el sitio correcto y eso le enterneció.

– Lo ideal sería que los tuvieras de modo natural, pero si no puedes soportarlo, los sacaré. – Hidan asintió.

– Dime que hago, todo esto es nuevo para mí. – Kakuzu le quitó la ropa de la parte inferior y tanteó por fuera con dedos temblorosos.

– No te muevas, voy a ver como están colocados. – Sus expertas manos viajaron por la piel tirante, reconociendo cada bulto. Suspiró aliviado.

– La buena noticia es que estás de parto. – Su mirada dejaba muy claro que ese pequeño detalle lo había notado. – La mala es que aunque quiera sedarte no va a servir de nada, por que el primero ya está asomando.

– Sácale, mierda Kakuzu... – Estiró los brazos a los lados, pero el papá los metió de nuevo dentro del círculo, regañándole.

Tomó sus tobillos y le apoyó los pies en sus propios hombros, acercando sus dos manos al bebé.

Hidan empujó con las piernas, sin mover ni un milímetro al moreno del sitio. Suspiró entre dientes, jadeó, y gimió. Al final, un grito desgarrador, eterno y alargado en el tiempo rebotó por el templo.

El primer bebé llegó al mundo protestando. Kakuzu le atendió entre las piernas abiertas de la mamá, en el sitio en el que había quedado. Formó un pequeño símbolo imitando el del suelo y limpió a la criatura con la mano.

Solo necesitó dos minutos para sentir la nueva presión en sus hombros. Hidan quería empujar de nuevo,eso era bueno. Desplazó al bebe aún unido a su madre hasta sus rodillas y buscó al segundo niño.

Hidan no le escuchaba, empujando con todas sus ganas para que terminase de una maldita vez. Gracias al cielo los dos eran mucho mas pequeños que un niño totalmente formado, pro lo que el parto fue rápido y limpio.

Kakuzu cortó los dos cordones y limpió a Hidan con una sola mano. Le agarró por las muñecas y le sentó, para que viese a los niños. Empezaron a llorar al mismo tiempo, retorciéndose al verse separados.

Hidan estalló en carcajadas, haciendo rodar a uno de los bebés para que tocara a su hermano.

Fue como mágico, por que al instante dejaron de llorar.

El que había nacido primero abrió los ojos, verdes como los de su padre, hermosos.

Eran pequeñitos, de piel pálida lechosa y blanquita. Y unos increíbles y definidos ojos verdes, tan idénticos a su padre que Hidan casi se sintió molesto.

Kakuzu se llevó a uno de los niños para limpiarle y ponerle ropa y un pañal. Hizo lo mismo con el segundo, después de dejarlo sobre el peliplata, que dudaba de como poner las manos para acoger a los dos bebés al mismo tiempo.

– Son niños... chicos. – Hidan murmuró haciendo un puchero cuando Kakuzu asintió. – ¿Los dos?.

– Si, dos hombrecitos gruñones como su mamá. – metió en bolsas las telas manchadas y recogió lo que quedaba antes de tumbarse junto a su, de repente, numerosa familia.

– Quería niñas... o por lo menos una. – Miró a Kakuzu por encima de la cabecita de uno de los niños, sonriendo cansado. – Son preciosos... gracias.

– Hakuron, el mayor. – Kakuzu señaló al bebé, con el dedo. – Hikaru, el mas pequeño... No los he pesado ni nada, pero están sanos... aún así, deberías completar el ritual para que volvamos dentro y os haga unos cuantos análisis...

– Vale. – Hidan cambió tras decirlo, volviendo su piel negra y blanca un momento. Kakuzu dibujó una sonrisa cuando los bebés imitaron a su mamá perfectamente. – Vamos a dejar que papá se divierta con sus juguetes ¿Eh chicos?.

La plegaría surgió de sus labios en su idioma natal. El padre le miró, serio. Hacía años que no escuchaba esas palabras, y en la voz de Hidan le parecieron tan maravillosas como la mas hermosa de las canciones.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Ayyyyy que cap mas tristonceteeeeeeeeeeee

Bueno, gracias por leer y comentar

Besitos y mrodiskitos

Shiga san


End file.
